I'll Believe in the Red threat
by holickixkstar
Summary: CHP 24. The long awaiting EPILOGUE.
1. Chapter 1

Anime/manga: **Kyou Kara Maou**

Genre: Humor/ Romance/ Drama

Disclaimer: All the characters along with this anime/manga is belong to Tomo Takabayashi and Temari Matsumoto and Studio Deen. If they're mine, I would probably make Wolfram dump Yuuri. Hehe… Just kidding! I'm a sucker for anything to do with Yuuram anyway.

Summary: Murata is in love! What a thrill! Now the castle will have something new to talk about. But oh no, it seems he had fallen in love with the wrong person, because that person is the King's fiancée! Now what should he do…? It might contain a lot of OOCness and shounen-ai. Don't say I don't warn you!

Rating: Hmm… I don't know… Maybe a bit T, and a bit M?

Author's note: My very first fanfiction. It's my dream to see Wolfram being together with Yuuri, and Murata is in the middle of it all…! Sorry for the grammar mistakes. Check this out if you please.

I'll Believe in the Red-Thread.

Chapter 1

"You're ready, Wolfram?" Conrad asked, smiling at his baby brother who stood just a few meters away from him. The second son of the 26th ex-Maoh and captain of Shin Makoku army looked at the slight of frown on the blonde's eyebrows and the flash of determination in the emerald eyes with a proud feeling.

"Whenever you are, Weller-kyo!" Wolfram answered back. He steadied himself by kicking the ground twice with his right heel. Without wasting another useless breath, the third son of Lady Cheri charged towards his second brother.

Easily Conrad blocked the blow, and twisted his sword before pushing the smaller soldier's sword. Conrad had to admitted that his baby brother's temper and strength is not something that he should looked down, but now he had to make a mental note that Wolfram is growing stronger and better swordsman. Let alone the fact that he will grow to be such a dazzling beauty, much more beautiful than their mother, Conrad believed.

Wolfram jumped behind, regaining back his steady posture before attacked again with a hard and careful blow. This time Conrad does not found that this will be an easy block so he clashed his sword onto Wolfram's. He flashed a smile of happiness at his little brother and saw a slight of blush on Wolfram's feature before Wolfram dodged his attack gracefully. Their swords clashed with each other for quite a few numbers of times and sometimes they had to back off for a moment to catch their breath before continued.

Murata leaned on the pillar as he watched the two brothers sparring with an amused smile on his lips. He can't believe his ears when he'd overheard Wolfram asked Conrad, his-second-big-brother-whom-he'd-hated-because-he's-half-human, for a sparring practice with him. The Daikenja could see the surprise formed on the captain's face but he quickly changed it to a warm and blissful smile and immediately agreed to the prince's request. Murata believed how happy he is to finally get to spend time with his precious baby brother.

While the blue-uniformed soldiers aka Wolfram's troops cheered and encouraged their lord to do better, Murata's mind lingered at how beautiful the prince are. His nature beauty really amazed him; he wondered why Yuuri didn't fall for him after all these times. Maybe Yuuri _is_ a fool after all. Which part of the messy wavy blond hair that said I-don't-care-how-I-look-look, brilliant emerald-green eyes, flawless creamy-white skin, board little body, curvy waist and slender legs that Yuuri didn't get? He shook his head, glancing at the others, he said, "That's the proof."

"What proof?" The voice behind him makes Murata jumped out of surprised.

"Shibuya! Don't scare me like that!" He let out a sigh of relief before slapped his friend's back playfully.

Yuuri chuckled."Well, I saw you talking to yourself just now so I thought I'll give you a company." He said. "What proof are you talking about anyway?"

"I was having fun talking to myself just then until you came and ruined it." Murata rolled his eyeballs. "Nothing really. I just thought how beautiful you're fiancée is and that is the proof." He pointed at a group of maids and guards who had stop of whatever they are doing just to have a look at the sweaty aka sexy prince. Even some of Wolfram's troops are holding their bleeding noses with their palms. Yuuri sighed and smiled at the same time as he shot his look at the direction of the two sparring brothers.

"I know what you mean. Wolfram is quite a catch in the eyes." He answered, smiling. "Although it is quite a surprise to see him practicing with Conrad. So what are you doing here?" The King glanced at his friend.

"I'm just bored and came here to visit you. Until I overheard von Bielefeld-kyo asked Weller-kyo for a few sparring practices. I can't help myself to see the result of the practice you know, to see who's got the most of black and blue eyes or broken nails, claw marks or something like that…"

"Murata! You're sick!" Yuuri laughed uncontrollably.

"…Or if I'm in luck, maybe I could see the way the sexy prince took off his sweaty uniform like this…" Murata took off an invisible coat from his body and groaned playfully, trying to imitate Wolfram's voice. "Yuuri… Come and touch me… After all I'm your fiancée…"

Yuuri laughed harder. "Murata! Stop that! You're killing me!" He wept a tear that formed at the corner of his right eye. "You're sucks at imitating him! And besides, he will never do such a thing. Or even sound like that." The young king took a deep breath before letting go, but still smiling after he did.

"Oh, come on! _Anything_ is possible about him, right?" The wiser man winked.

"Yes, he is. Like when he sneaked to sleep on my bed with that frilly pink nightgown, let alone he'd sleep naked on the first night, trailing me wherever I went, giving wrath anytime he sees fit, and keep reminding me that he's my fiancé." His face seemed dreamy when he flashed back all the memories. "But I know his limit. He has too much pride to even sound like that."

Murata looked at him curiously. "How would you know?"

"Because I believe in him."

The Great Sage startled for a bit. He could feel the warmth and the gentleness at the King's voice when he said those words. There's no doubt that the words contained a lot of loves in them. And it seems like the Maoh haven't realized it yet. His eyes suddenly grown saddened, but he immediately hidden them behind his glasses that tinted by sunshine. Well, he sure will not make the idiot Maoh realizing those feeling anytime soon.

"Of course you are…"

The sound of the clashing sword finally stopped after a good half an hour later. The two tired soldiers are even in the practice. Wolfram's men are cheering boisterously for their master. They know that their master's brother are the best swordsman that had ever live, so to be even in the sword practice with Conrad Weller is really something that made they proud of their Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld. Yuuri Shibuya jumped out of joy for both of them, couldn't really believed that those brothers were even. Ken Murata laughed and cheered too, totally forgetting his sadness just now. Every single soul that had watched Conrad and Wolfram finished their little training smiled and nodded, approving and praising their skills.

The two soldiers are tired now; each tried to take up as much air as possible to fill their lungs. Though Wolfram _did_ look much worst than his second brother. His hair damped with sweat and his cheeks are flushing. The smaller boy dropped on the ground failing his steady posture due to his tiredness. Almost immediately, his personal bodyguard ran to his master and gave him a clean towel and a glass of icy cold water. One of his soldiers gave Conrad a towel and water too. Wolfram drank the whole water down with just a few gulps. Conrad however only took a sip of his water, but continued staring at his baby brother and smiled widely. Wolfram finally annoyed by his endless stares and smiles.

"If practiced with me meant that you had to stares at me like a pervert and smiles like an idiot, I guess this is the last practice that we will ever have, Conrad." Rolling his eyes to show he was annoyed, Wolfram growled.

Conrad chuckled and hidden his mouth behind a palm of his hand. "I didn't mean it like that at all, Wolfram. It just that you really improved, I mean, _strongly improved_. I really impressed." Conrad gave his brother compliments that he was sure Wolfram haven't heard for a long, long time. He smiled, pleased to see a darker shade of red on the pretty boy cheeks.

Wolfram let out a quiet 'humph!' and took off his blue jacket to clean his sweat from his neck and arms. Seeing this, Murata shoved Yuuri's rib, smirking I've-told-you-so-smirk. Yuuri shook his head disbelief. It had always been Murata with his perverted thought… Even on Wolfram…

When he turned too looked at his tired fiancée and his bodyguard once again, he realized Wolfram was staring at him wide eyes. He suddenly remembered what had pushed him here in the first place. The young king sweat dropped and waved at his so-called-fiancée slowly, and I mean, really slowly until Conrad burst out laughing loudly.

"YUUUURIIII!!" Wolfram yelled and stormed at the double-black boy. Yuuri quickly turned, prepared to run for his life but he was blocked by an evil smirking Murata.

Yuuri growled. "Murata… You better get out of the way…"

Murata smiled innocently. "But your fiancée told me to hold you up…"

And yes, from behind, Yuuri did heard Wolfram shouted at Murata, "Don't let him get away, Geika!!"

He sighed. There's nothing he could do but prepared himself for his doom. It's his fault anyway. Wolfram had warned him to not running away from his advisor aka Gunter von Christ or more importantly his studies about the kingdom. Or he HIMSELF would drag Yuuri to be one of Anissina von Kalbelnikoff's guinea pigs. The King who was very scared at that time, he believes Wolfram can make it happen, immediately agreed to study very hard. And now… Well, he did remember after his bath, he wanted to look for Greta to play something, and then he heard the lilac haired advisor footsteps and quickly hide himself behind the heavy curtains. Only after making sure Gunter was very, very far from him that he got out and went to joined Murata. He sighed again, and let himself being choked by an angry fire-wielder prince.

"YUURI!! I'VE TOLD YOU NOT TO SKIP YOU'RE STUDY! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU, WIMP?!" Yuuri twitched at the last word.

"Hey! I am not a WIMP! It just…err… It happened that… Gunter couldn't find me so… Yeah! That's right! He couldn't find me so I don't need to study! That's all!" He laughed sheepishly, thinking he could fool Wolfram just this one time… Oh God, please let me survive… I'm too young to die! The Maoh pleaded.

"You think I buy that!? You idiot, wimpy Maoh!" Oh, damn it. He forgot how clever Wolfram is. "You've just came back and you neglected your duty as the Maoh!? What kind of wimp are you!?"

"Come on, Wolfram… give me a break…"

Wolfram choked him harder. "A BREAK!! I'll give you a break! In your own damn grave!!" These sentences from his own fiancée did make him shivered. "For Shinou's sake, you're not a kid, Yuuri. You. Are. A. MAOH!! A Maoh doesn't need a break, wimp! You had left us and your country for almost two weeks! How can we gave you another break!!" Wolfram is ready to point his sword at the other boy. Yuuri yelped and brought his hands up to hold Wolfram's arm.

"Honestly, Wolfram… I didn't mean it like that, at all…" His onyx eyes went on to searched for a pair of brown ones. He heard a small chuckled and glared at his friend. "I'm really gonna kill you someday, Daikenja or not." This only make Murata laughed harder.

"What did you mean that you didn't mean it like that at all!? You didn't admit that you'd abandoned us to go back to Earth? What, you found some beautiful girls or handsome boys that you like there, haven't you? Wimpy cheater!!" The sword was dangerously nearing the double-black along with an angry pair of emerald eyes.

"Huh!?" Yuuri widened his eyes in shock. "No! Why do you always have to go to that point of view!? What I REALLY mean is that it is not my fault that I had fell into the fountain at the Shinou Shrine in the first place and got sucked to Earth and then fell into the sink at my bathroom and got sucked back here! You should at least ask Murata or Ulrike about that! Or more or less, ask Shinou himself!" His eyes finally caught up with the one that he was looking for and extended his hands forward. "Conrad! HELP ME!!"

Conrad still chuckled when he went to save the Maoh of Shin Makoku from his baby brother. "Now, now, Wolfram. It's not like Heika have a choice when he want to go back or not. I'm sure it's not out of his will, right Heika?" He smiled gently and lowered the sword from Yuuri, who let out quite a heavy sigh. Man, Wolfram could be REALLY scary sometimes! He thought. And then he realized something.

"It's Yuuri, Conrad… Not Heika. You are my godfather anyway." He turned to look at the older man and murmured a thank you for saving him and calming the angry prince.

"Of course, Hei… I mean Yuuri." Conrad replied.

Wolfram glared at his fiancée and second brother and sheathed back his sword, letting go the neck of the poor king with a loud "humph!" again. Yuuri glared back at him but somehow he missed it and caught another pair of black eyes that was looking at him with a light full of love and affections behind the Maoh. Murata smiled at him gently and he turned his head away from the Great Sage, wondering why the heck his cheeks flushed when he looked at another boy other than Yuuri.

He glanced at the wiser man once again. Murata was still looking at him, up and down from his hair to his toe. It's like the Daikenja wants to eat him alive. Or more likely was eating him alive. Wolfram shivered at that point. His wild thoughts were interrupted when Yuuri tucked at his sleeve harshly yet gently.

"What?" Wolfram asked, turning his head surprise at his fiancée's action.

"What do you mean by what?" Yuuri asked back sternly. "I called you a hundred times. And what did you do? Staring into spaces like you were daydreaming or something. Is something wrong, Wolfram?" He released his grasp, concerned at the smaller boy.

Wolfram however, did not answer and just stared at Yuuri and Conrad blankly. He glanced back at Murata but the boy had changed his passionate expression into his normal joyful expression, smiling happily. Like normal. Like usual.

"Are you all right, Wolfram?" It was Conrad's turn to ask the younger soldier. Wolfram's look… somehow made him worried, or more likely scared him.

Wolfram shook his head. "No. It's nothing." He looked up, smiling warmly. "Don't worry, Conrad."

Yuuri stared at him like he didn't know who was standing in front of him. Conrad shared the look on his godson's face. However he smiled back at his brother, noting the uneasiness in Wolfram's voice.

"Why don't you go lie down for a while, Wolfram? You must be really tired after the training." Conrad said to make his brother feel better. Wolfram somehow approved to this suggestion, nodded his head and turned on his heel to make his way back into the castle.

Yuuri stared at the back of Wolfram's body until they gone behind some wooden door. He turned to look at his godfather who just shrugged his shoulders and smiled at him apologetically. Conrad immediately dismissed Wolfram's troops, whom, by the way, looking worried and dumbfounded by their master's sudden silenced.

The young king was about to catch up to Conrad when he was engulfed in a pair of long hands and lavender hair fell upon his face with a dramatic squeal, "Heikaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!". Oh no! Where's Wolfram when you need one!?

"I can't… breathe… Gun… Gunter…" Yuuri chocked. "Conrad… Con… WOLFRAM! HELP!"

Conrad chuckled when he heard Yuuri's outburst but he didn't saved him this time, realizing that Yuuri really need to go and have some study as the Maoh. Anyway, Gunter wouldn't dare to choke their king to death like Wolfram just, I mean almost did.

The brown haired soldier glanced behind, as he stared at the departed Great Sage and loosing the ability to smile. He made another mental note that said,

"There's something wrong when Geika looked at Wolfram and I'm going to find out what it is."

TBC

There! Done my first chapter! Tell me if you like me to continue, and sorry for any OOCness guys!

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Anime/manga: **Kyou Kara Maou**

Genre: Humor/ Romance/ Drama

Disclaimer: All the characters along with this anime/manga are belonging to Tomo Takabayashi and Temari Matsumoto and Studio Deen. If they're mine, I would probably make Wolfram dump Yuuri. He he… Just kidding! I'm a sucker for anything to do with Yuuram anyway.

Summary: Murata is in love! What a thrill! Now the castle will have something new to talk about. But oh no, it seems he had fallen in love with the wrong person, because that person is the King's fiancée! Now what should he do…? It might contain a lot of OOCness and shounen-ai. Don't say I don't warn you!

Okay, I know I don't have any reviews yet, but I love to put on this. So R&R please!XD

I'll Believe in the Red Thread

Chapter 2

"Good evening, my Sage." Shinou greeted, as he slowly made himself appear when the double-black boy walked into the hall. The Great Sage however, didn't return his greeting and continued his steps toward the cascade of water, settling himself in front of it.

Shinou crooked his eyebrows, wondering what happened to his Daikenja.

"Is something wrong, my Sage?" He asked, concern shot at his handsome feature.

Murata looked up. "What do you think about Wolfram von Bielefeld?"

His partner seemed surprise, but he somehow hidden them and smiled at him. Murata did notice the slight of curiosity in the Original King even though he smiled at him like it was the most normal question in whole Shin Makoku history. He knew this will made the king worried, or in other word, furious. But it was best to just blurted it out he assumed. He was dealing with Shinou anyway.

"Wolfram von Bielefeld? You mean Rufus von Bielefeld's heir? Cecillie von Spitzweg's youngest son? The one that looked almost identical with me? The one that shousu chose to possessed to took the keys? The one who…"

Murata rolled his eyeballs. "Yeah, yeah. That one."

Shinou smiled amusedly. "Well, I think he's a very fine soldier. Maybe because of his training with his brothers and Lady Suzanna Julia von Wincott when he was a little bit younger. And as I already assumed, he was the best fire-wielder in Shin Makoku. To be honest, I kinda like his passionate and short-tempered behavior. Anything else I missed?"

"The fact that he was Shibuya's 'accident' fiancé..?" Murata groaned, annoyed by the way Shinou play with him.

"Oh. 'That'." Shinou said, grinning. "What about it?"

"Don't act like this has got nothing to do with you." Murata glanced at him. "I know you planned all this without me knowing. You made sure that those brothers were born to protect the keys. But there was another hidden intention behind it, right?"

The king stared at his best friend for thousands of years and answered him, a smile never leave his face. "I thought you already know my other reason for their existence, my Sage." He said. "Why don't you answer that question that was bothering you all these time yourself?"

"Yes." Murata replied. "Von Voltaire-kyo was here to guide and help Shibuya in ruling and handling the kingdom as he was new to all of this and need to learn about it slowly. Weller-kyo was here to guard and make sure that Shibuya is safe from any harm that will approach him. Not to mention he was needed to delivered the soul of Lady von Wincott to be the next king. And lastly…" Murata gulped. Shinou smiled down, amazed by his Sage's judges.

"… Von Bielefeld-kyo was here to make sure that Shibuya will have a love life. And I believe with his passion, temper and determination will help Shibuya in ruling the kingdom better despite his newness to all of these and with his beauty it really could help with the alliance. A perfect partner that could help Shibuya to create the brighter future for Shin Makoku and also the whole world. Am I not correct?"

Shinou clapped his hands, nodding towards him. "Nope, you are exactly correct."

"So then." Murata eyed the king. "Tell me something."

Shinou stopped clapping. "Anything."

"Why did you make them together without Shibuya loving Wolfram?"

* * *

A knock was heard at the other side of the door. Wolfram snatched his blue cerulean uniform and quickly put it on the top of his white shirt.

"Come in." He said, as the door opened to reveal his second brother.

"How are you feeling, Wolfram?" asked Conrad.

"Much better." Wolfram pinned his lacey scarf at his neck with diamond chain. "Where's Yuuri, I may ask?"

Conrad smiled at him. "He's with Gunter now. Do you want to go to save him?"

Wolfram sighed. "Well, I can't leave him to root there and die right? He's my fiancé anyway." He shrugged and started to brush his golden locks. "How long have he been with that perverted advisor, Conrad?"

Taking the heavy brush from his brother's grasp, he smoothed the golden strands even he knew that Wolfram might shove him off. Thank goodness, he didn't and Conrad smiled more as he noticed a slight of pink at the smaller boy's cheeks. He held Wolfram's damp hair and assumed that the boy just had his bath the moment before he reached there.

"Almost about two hours already. It's about time we have dinner too." Conrad replied.

"Two hours? I slept _that_ long!?"

"Yes, and I don't blame you. You are very good at training today." Conrad finished brushing his brother's hair and showed him to the door. Wolfram mumbled something like 'wimp' and 'idiot' and 'can't do anything without me' as he stormed out of the room and into the library.

"Wimp! You need to get out from there or you'll be sooooo sorry!" He shouted as he glared at the timid Gunter. Yuuri's face lightened up when he saw his fiancée. Conrad stuck his head in to inform them about dinner. Yuuri jumped out and grasped Wolfram's hand as he dragged the blond along the hallway to the dining hall.

"Thank you so much for saving me, Wolfram! I almost suffocate by the mixing of cold and hot atmosphere brought by your brother and Gunter!" The young king exclaimed, tightening his hold on the other's wrist.

Wolfram looked up and said, "Wimp". Yuuri laughed at that, finding it very endearing to hear such affection from his fiancée at a time like that one.

Conrad and Gwendal only looked from far behind at the back of their baby brother as Gunter tried hard not to bump his head on the wall of the castle. Conrad smiled gently at the bliss in front of him and stole a look at his older brother. Gwendal seemed really relaxed now, and one of his wrinkles had disappeared. Conrad chuckled at this and straightened himself up once again when he received a cold but embarrassed glare from him.

Somehow, the royal couple found something else to talk about and they ended up fighting once again. No harm done, just a little bit of punching, kicking, scratching, tearing each other's hair, apparently just killing each other like always. Followed by some yelling of 'Wimp!', 'Am not!', 'Cheater!', 'No! You got it wrong!', some more unheard shouting… and then 'Why did you so determine on that!? I've told you that our engagement was only an accident! The biggest mistake that I've made in my whole life!' from Yuuri.

Wolfram's face flushed from anger and a flicked of fire appeared at his fingertip. Conrad and Gunter immediately ran to them to put a stop at there. Wolfram did stop, however and glared coldly at Yuuri before made his way into the dining hall, leaving the stunned king with his bodyguard and advisor.

Gwendal glanced at his king's face as he walked passed him, and it was priceless.

Good, at least he knows that it is his own fault this time.

* * *

"What are you talking about?" Shinou asked, confused.

"You know as well what I was talking about." Murata replied. "You made them together. You made Wolfram fell in love with Shibuya. Can't you make him fall in love with Wolfram too?"

"Why did you say like that? I thought Yuuri did love Wolfram von Bielefeld already? After all that they have been through, and sacrificing each other to save each others' lives, aren't they already in love?" Shinou sat at the platform as he scratched his not itchy head.

Murata sighed. "Wolfram is the only one who did. Shibuya is not."

Shinou looked up at his sad Sage. "So I guess Wolfram had to work hard then. You know I can plan lives and that sort of things. But feelings are beyond of my power." The original king said. "I've made them together for the good of the kingdom. You know that if they are together, the fire and the water, it will be a perfect contradiction. Wolfram is the sword of the kingdom, and Yuuri will be the shield. I can't do anything if he didn't fall in love with the pretty boy."

"I thought you planned all this perfectly." The Daikenja glared at his king. "Why do you have to send him to Earth that the relationship between boys and boys are taboo?"

Shinou snapped. "How would I know that their beliefs is so different from us!?" This is the first time he lost his coolness in thousands of year and it all because of the new Maoh… Damn…

Again, Murata glared at the blond king and sighed, defeated. He knew it's not Shinou's fault that the rules between the two alternate worlds is anything but same. He wouldn't know that either. Stupid earth teaching and the one who created it in that world…

"Yes, I know. Forgive me for being too rude. I promise it won't happen again." Murata bowed to him. "It just hurt me to see Wolfram in pain…" He murmured softly with a blushing face and turned to leave.

Shinou studied his partner's back with a lot of curiosity in his blue eyes. His Sage is very sensitive and emotional today, he wondered why. Especially when he talked about Rufus's heir… There must be something going on here.

"_It just hurt me to see Wolfram in pain…"_

Those words keep hanging on his ears for a while now. Murata would never sound like that. He must have something in his head, the Daikenja. Hm… Now, what kind of people would care someone so much that they determine to make him happy? What kind of people would feel hurt when he sees someone that he cares in pain? What kind of people that when he thought about that someone he cares a lot, ended up blushing? Hm… These are pretty tough questions…

Suddenly it hits him. Shinou shot standing and shouted for his Sage as that-so-called-person opened the oak door and raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"You had fell in love with Wolfram von Bielefeld, aren't you?"

Murata blushed more and slammed the door shut at the kings' face. Shinou knew he doesn't need an answer from him

"I guess I'm right then."

* * *

Yuuri glanced towards the blond a few times. Wolfram still didn't talk to him after he slipped his tongue earlier. He tried to make a light conversation about the countries that they had been to but still Wolfram remained silence. The pain in his emerald eyes was clearly shown and it made Yuuri felt a lot guiltier.

After a while, Wolfram finished his dinner and stood to leave after saying good night to Gwendal and Conrad and Greta and Gunter. Without looking at the guilty king, he announced he was tired and ready for bed though Conrad knew that he had just woke up a little bit earlier that day.

"Come on, Wolfram. Why don't you stay a little bit longer? We could discuss about where we want to go for our next journey, or we could dance after this. You like to dance, don't you?" Yuuri tried to make it smooth between them but it ended up Wolfram giving him a sharp glare so he shrink back into his seat.

The prince slammed the door behind him.

Greta stared at the door and tucked at Yuuri's sleeve. "Did you make Wolfram sad again, Yuuri?"

_Again?_ What was that supposed to mean? "No… Of course not, Greta. He was just too tired. That's all." He tried to smile encouragingly but it failed to make Greta any better. She kept staring and finally given up. The girl bid good night to the elders and Yuuri before leaving the room to catch up with Wolfram.

Yuuri looked up guiltily at the elders. Gwendal was pretending nothing happen even his wrinkles were added on his stern forehead. Gunter obviously worried about the blonde's behavior that he affectionately called 'Little Lord Brat'. Conrad was the only one who kept smiling gently even though Yuuri could see the nervous glint in his eyes.

He sighed. He quietly finished his dinner and left his dessert, as Wolfram and Greta left theirs too, and murmured good night to others before leaving the hall. Yuuri walked silently at the empty corridor.

I really have gone too far, he thought. Or else Conrad and Gunter would have sent me to persuade Wolfram. He ruffled his dark hair harshly. I must go and say sorry to him and make him feel better. But how…?

The king arrived at his chamber earlier than he expected. He stared at the door nervously for a while before the door squeaked and Greta appeared from behind it.

"Hush!" She put a finger at her mouth to shut anything that was about to come from Yuuri's mouth. "Wolfram asleep now. Don't disturb him." Greta slowly closed the door behind her and looked up at her father.

She never quite understood the conflicts between her two fathers. Sure she knew that her fathers only engaged because of the accident, but she was sure that they cared deeply of one another. Anissina once said, the more you fight, the more love will grow in you. That's why she loved it when her fathers fought. Only sometimes it brought smiles and laughter. And sometimes it brought pain and tears. Just like this one. She hates this kind of fight. And she also knew that this kind of fight had always been Yuuri's fault. He denied Wolfram as his fiancée again.

"Please be good to him, Yuuri. Wolfram didn't need you to break his heart again." Greta said sternly to him and walked away to her own room.

Great, even now my daughter was a lot more mature than me. Yuuri groaned.

"You know what, a King shouldn't be moping at his bed chamber's door at this late of night."

Yuuri turned to see his friend smiling amusedly at him.

"I don't see anything funny, Murata." He growled.

"Good, 'cause I don't either." Murata changed his cunning feature to a serious one. "What have you done again this time, Shibuya?"

"I know it's my fault," he sighed and ruffled his hair again. "But can't they be a little bit more sympathy to me? I mean it's not like my idea that I got betrothed to him. They can't blame me for being so disturbing to get engaged with a guy?! It's so unreal!"

"So you preferred to get engaged to a girl then?"

"Of course I do! From what I checked last time, I am a boy. It's normal that I prefer to have a female fiancée than a male one. And as far as I know, I'm completely straight!" Yuuri brought up his hands to defend himself.

"Hmmm…." Murata nodded. "So let me get this straight… You preferred to **accidently** got engaged to some unknown girl or a girl you like more than to von Bielefeld-kyo…"

Yuuri stared at him questioningly.

"… Can you imagine someone other than von Bielefeld-kyo to be your fiancée then?"

Silence.

_More _silence.

Much more silence.

"… Err… Honestly, no…" True, he cannot imagine any other human or mazoku being to be his fiancée. He was so used of having Wolfram standing next to him reminding him that he have a fiancée and never tired of telling him that he should not cheat on him. Hell, he even got used to the pet name that Wolfram gave him, wimp.

Besides, Greta already loved him as a father and Wolfram really play a good role as the softer parent. He read to her and took care of her a lot more than he himself did. What else could be used as evidence?

Murata smiled. "See what I mean? You really should go and say sorry to him. Say that you never mean of anything you said. You are just confused earlier. Make him feel better, make him smile…" Gently he pushed the said king to the door and opened it for him. Yuuri nodded, knowing that what his friend just said is all the truth.

"All right." He walked calmly into the dark room, closing the door with a click, and moved to the four postured bed. He peered timidly at the blonde boy whom he assumed was already asleep. Yuuri sighed, suddenly losing his confident to make up with his fiancée.

He took his baby blue pajamas and tossed his dirty black uniform at the direction where Wolfram tossed his own blue uniform. The young king snuggled into the warm blanket and closed his eyes to sleep.

It's all right, he thought. I can make it up with him tomorrow.

But they immediately shot up again as he heard a very soft sob coming beside him. Yuuri quickly sat up at his bed and from the moonlight shone from outside the window he noticed a slight of shiver at Wolfram's shoulder.

"Are you all right, Wolfram? You still not asleep, are you?" Yuuri moved to his fiancée's side of bed to have a better look at him. He had to drag his stubborn eyes from the blonde's pale neck and bare shoulder in order to see Wolfram's face.

"Get away from me!" Wolfram shouted and buried his face deeper into the pillow. Anyhow, Yuuri did catch a glimpse at the blonde's wet cheek.

"Wolfram… Are… Are you crying?" He asked disbeliefs. Oh no… This is my entire fault… I should apologize to him earlier. Now look at what I done to him!

"Of course I'm not! Go back to sleep!" Wolfram's voice was harsh within the pillow he hold for dear life, afraid for Yuuri to hear his husky voice that came along with the tears.

Yuuri anyway didn't believe that he's not crying, that's for sure. So he was forced to turn Wolfram to face with him before pinning the other boy to the mattress. Wolfram's eyes widened and blinked, twice. Yuuri could see the former and latest wet trails on both of the prince's flushed cheeks. His face went down; his heart shot pain when he seen the smaller boy's suffering like that. The King brought up his fingers to wipe another new tear at the corner of his partner's eye.

Slowly, Yuuri leaned down to hold Wolfram's little body in his arms.

"What are you doing!? Have you gone insane, Yuuri!? Let go of me!" Wolfram struggled and pushed Yuuri hard away from him. It's useless. It seems Yuuri had found a new strength to keep the flaming blonde buried in his arms. Wolfram only stops struggling when Yuuri placed a hand on his waist.

"Dear God, Wolfram…" Yuuri murmured. "I never thought that I make you suffer like this alone… Oh dear," he sighed heavily before leaned back to stared at the green eyes. Sure they had been fighting since the first time they met each other, but they never ended with Wolfram crying. Never! Maybe he did cross the line…

"Listen Wolfram, I… I'm really sorry when I said that our engagement was a mistake. We both know that it was only an accident, but honestly I never thought it was a mistake. I'm very sorry, Wolfram. I've slipped my tongue just because I was angry. I wish I can take it back but I can't. And now I had made you cried just because of my stupidity…" He ruffled his hair guiltily and looked everywhere but his fiancée.

The room heavy with silence as Wolfram stared at the black haired king and Yuuri was feeling a lot more guilty, plus nervous at the quietness of his fiancée.

Suddenly, there was a smack landed on his head.

"Ouch! What did you do that for!?" Yuuri angrily growled, brushing his abused spot.

"Idiot!" said Wolfram. "Of course I forgive you! Who else are going to protect you every single moment, huh? You think that with our argument earlier you could make me give up on you? You really are a wimp." He huffed.

Yuuri smiled gladly when he heard the pet name. "I am not a wimp."

Wolfram wiped his eyes and cheeks with his nightgown sleeve. "Whatever, wimp."

"Don't call me wimp when you are such a little lord brat!" Yuuri raised his voice a little. Once is enough, Wolfram didn't need to remind him of how wimpy he was…

"Hey! Only Gunter calls me that! You disgraceful wimp!"

"Hmph! Good night!" Yuuri looked away and moved over to his own side. This is going nowhere, he thought. He was about to go back to sleep when he noticed Wolfram was moving a little bit closer to him. He smiled and waited until he heard the soft snore of his bedmate. Yuuri turned on his right side to face Wolfram and tucked the blanket so that Wolfram's bare shoulder was covered from the coldness of the night.

After he was satisfied and sure that Wolfram is comfortable, by looking at the peaceful face of him, he let himself being engulfed in much needed sleep.

Murata leaned on the window pane of his bedroom. Looking at the full moon, he sighed. He recalled the reason why there was an attraction between him and Yuuri. Yuuri is the sun, and he was the moon. And to be truth, to him, Wolfram is the star.

One of the reasons Shibuya attracted to Wolfram…

And he himself attracted to Wolfram too…

The sun, the moon and the star…

Murata sighed heavily. What is wrong with him!? He knew he was in love with Wolfram, why did he help Shibuya to make up with his fiancée? He should just let them be. Leave the beautiful prince available for him, anyway.

"I am so selfish…" He groaned to himself.

How desperate he is to have the blonde locked firm in his arms…

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Anime/manga: **Kyou Kara Maou**

Genre: Humor/ Romance/ Drama

Disclaimer: All the characters along with this anime/manga are belonging to Tomo Takabayashi and Temari Matsumoto and Studio Deen. If they're mine, I would probably make Wolfram dump Yuuri. Hehe… Just kidding! I'm a sucker for anything to do with Yuuram anyway.

Summary: Murata is in love! What a thrill! Now the castle will have something new to talk about. But oh no, it seems he had fallen in love with the wrong person, because that person is the King's fiancée! Now what should he do…? It might contain a lot of OOCness and shounen-ai. Don't say I don't warn you!

To Tenshi no Nanimo, rowen raven, pikeebo, thank you for your reviews. You guys make my day!XD And thanks for putting me in your story alert.

Chapter 3 is up! There you go, hit it and read it please!

Chapter 3

"Good morning everybody!" Yuuri greeted cheerfully as he walked into the dining hall with the smiling Conrad behind him.

"About time, wimp." Wolfram snorted, crossing his legs and arms. Yuuri couldn't deny how fascinating Wolfram look in that position.

"Don't call me a wimp." Yuuri replied smiling. He didn't even feel mad at the comment after he realized when Wolfram called him that, it means he was in good mood, or rather, he was being caring.

He and Conrad took their seat at the round table while the maids prepared the dishes. Conrad glad that it seems Yuuri and Wolfram had made up even though he wondered how. Gwendal nodded in acknowledgement as Gunter beamed happily to see the normal atmosphere among his king and the prince. Anissina however makes it not _very_ normal, as well as the presence of Cecillie. Greta was happy enough that her parents are back together.

"Good morning, Yuuri Heika." Cecillie said to him. Yuuri turned to the former Queen.

"Welcome home, Lady Cheri. I didn't expect to see you so soon." Yuuri smiled, after nodded at the other elders in that hall, including Anissina, and kissed Greta on the cheek.

"I was just near the kingdom when I decided to stop by for a while. I brought gifts from the other kingdoms for you, my sons and my granddaughter!"

They talked while eating the breakfast. Cecillie was telling about all the kingdoms she had visit, and how beautiful they are, _and _how many desirable men she had met. Yuuri tried to hold back a chuckle when he saw Gwendal twitched brows, Conrad weakened his smile and Wolfram was shaking, trying his best to not burst out of anger.

"Mother… Don't you get tired of always going travel…?" Wolfram asked, obviously mad…

"Oh no, darling! Of course not! It was so much fun! Maybe you should try it sometimes. Oh! I know!" She suddenly exclaimed. "Why don't you come along with me!?"

Yuuri almost choke at his food, same goes to Wolfram as well.

"Those young boys that we'd met were longing to see you again! Oh, do you remember that tall brown haired boy that had fancy you since you were small? What is his name…? Oh yeah! Dochart! I saw him two weeks ago and he asked about you. I think he still loves you after all these years… And oh! There's another boy, I remember his name is Robert… The one that proposed to you several years back? He's still single you know! I heard he was still waiting for you even after you rejected him. And there is still this one guy…"

Is every men in this **world** lusted over Wolfram!? The king thought angrily. But, why was he angry though…? It's not like he likes Wolfram _that _way… does he?

"Mother." Wolfram said calmly. "You don't need to recall _every single_** men** that had fancied me, mind you. Besides, journey to the end of the world with this wimp once is enough for me."

Yuuri glared at his fiancée, but received no reaction from the other boy as he noticed his pink cheeks. The blonde was poking at his bread.

"Well, that was a shame… I know! I have a better idea! Why don't Greta come along with me!?"

Again, Yuuri choke on his food, and Wolfram did too.

"Absolutely not! No! Never! Greta is too young to go along with your free-love trip!" Wolfram stood up.

"I think the same way too… Lady Cheri. Our daughter is still very young. She's barely twelve!" Yuuri pleaded, wiping his mouth.

Conrad snickered at the words 'our daughter'. But it seems Yuuri didn't realize it.

"See!? Even Yuuri agrees with me! She is not going! End of discussion!" Wolfram sat back with a huff.

Greta however pouted cutely, angry at her parents who still treated her like some kid.

"Who said I was going on _my_ trip?" Cecillie asked. "I thought about taking a break for a while. No more men and late night dinner party. Just me, my granddaughter, small parties and nature. How do you like that, Greta dear?"

Greta beamed. "I would love to, Lady Cheri!"

"See!? Even your daughter agrees with me! She is going! End of discussion!" Cecillie smiled innocently at her youngest son.

"I'm going to have some weeks off and go visit my old _ladies_ friends. I missed them terribly! That's why I thought about bringing you along. But it seems you are not very fond on that idea… So why can't I bring Greta? She could use some air, you know. It's not very good for children to be kept in the castle for so long…"

Yuuri and Wolfram silenced by this. Wolfram understood that. Moreover, he used to be trapped in the exact same castle, alone and lonely. Why not, send his daughter away for a while, so when she get back, she will be more experience about the world. Besides she is Yuuri's daughter anyway. Princess of Shin Makoku. She needs to know a bit about the kingdom's alliance.

Wolfram sighed. "I give up. What do you think, Yuuri? I think it's kinda good for her…"

"No argument here." Yuuri replied. "If you think it will be good for Greta, so why not?"

He can't believe his ears. Did Yuuri just put his trust on him about their daughter?

"That settles it then!" Cecillie exclaimed. "We have lots to do! Come on girls! Pack the princess's things quick! We wouldn't want to miss our ship, isn't it!?" She got up immediately and threw the door open. Sangria, Lasagna and Doria followed her.

Greta got off her chair and went to hug and kiss Wolfram. "Thank you so much Daddy! I promised to be a good girl that you would be proud of! I will follow Lady Cheri's instructions all the time!"

"Just promise me you would not _be _like her then." Greta laughed at this statement and ran to hug Yuuri. She repeated the same words and off to join her grandmother after saying goodbye to her parents, hugging and kissing the other elders in the room.

Gwendal growled and got up to go to his office. Gunter quickly informed Yuuri that he will go get ready for the King's study for that day and trailed on with the stoic man. Anissina smiled and made her way out, singing. Must be inventing something again…

Wolfram gracefully wiped his mouth with a clean napkin and walked out.

"Where are you going, Wolfram?" Yuuri asked.

"Training my soldiers, of course." He replied without looking back. The young king stared at the back of the blonde until the golden locks were out of sight.

"Hey, Conrad," Yuuri called, leaning closer to the brunette who had taken a spoonful soup to his mouth. "Is it really true that a lot of people had proposed to Wolfram?"

Conrad smiled at him. "Of course it's true. A lot of dukes, princes, princesses, ladies and lords asked for his hand in marriage since he was 50 years old, or in your case, since he was 12 years old. I even remember there was even a king asked him to be his husband."

"Wolfram is pretty popular…" Yuuri commented, eyes down to his feet, clenching his fists.

"He is." Conrad replied, glancing at the younger boy hands. "Thank Shinou he didn't accepted any of that proposal. Or else you wouldn't have a chance to meet him. You see, people always get a little bit over-possessiveness over him, so I wouldn't be surprised if he was lock up in a golden cage if he _did_ get married to one of them…"

"And so I've seen," He said, playing with his glass. He had released his hurting fists.

"… You're not jealous, aren't you Heika?" teased Conrad.

"Of course not!" Yuuri shot up. "And it's Yuuri, Conrad. It just that… If _that _many people like Wolfram, I should be ready for battles. I don't want the Elizabeth's incident to repeat again."

Conrad burst out laughing. He slapped a hand to his mouth to cover it.

"I don't think you need to worry about that. Half of the world knows about your engagement. No one would try to steal him from you." Conrad grinned at Yuuri's blushing face.

"It's not like that!!" Yuuri glared at him, his face only getting redder. So in the end he just stormed out of the dining hall.

Conrad laughed out loud this time. Young love is always a lot of fun, he snickered before followed the king out.

"Yo kiddo! Morning to you!" Josak lively called out to Yuuri, grinning right after the king and his captain showed up on the castle ground. He saw the brat just now so he predicted the other two men will come out pretty soon. It seems he is right after all. Conrad shook his head. Honestly, Yuuri is the king of the kingdom. The _least_ Josak can do is show some respect to him.

"Do you have time, Captain?"

Conrad stared at him. "Time?"

"Yeah, we kinda have a problem here. One of the soldiers that were supposed to go to the west area with us had fallen sick. We can't find any substitute for him, so…" Scratching his head, Josak returned Conrad's stare.

Suddenly, it hit him. "I have time. I can go as the substitute." He turned to Yuuri. "I'm sorry I can't play baseball with you today, Heika."

The double-black smiled at him. "Call me Yuuri. Its okay, I can even ask Wolfram's help for sword practice. You don't need to worry about me."

"All right, Yuuri. I'll be going then." Conrad bowed to him before turning on his heel. Yuuri suggested Wolfram to help him even without me pushing him, Conrad impressed.

Josak shove on his captain's ribs. "Are you planning something for the lovebirds, Captain…?" He asked, winking.

Conrad smiled. "Not really… But you can say it is to improve their relationship,"

"As expected from the loving captain," He said in a sing song voice. Conrad rolled his eyeballs.

Happily, Yuuri skipped to the library where Gunter _and_ Gwendal are. People would assume that the king had finally lost it for good. I mean, Yuuri is SKIPPING to the library!?

He was just arrived at the front door of the room when Gunter decided to threw it open to find him. Luckily he dodged the blow.

"There you are, Heika! I was about to go and find you myself." The advisor exclaimed, pulling the boy in and Yuuri noticed Gwendal was signing the paper at his usual desk. He glanced up and Yuuri tried to catch the blue eyes but he quickly dragged them downwards again.

"Erm… Gunter," Yuuri called, sitting at his chair and took a pen and a paper scroll. Gunter turned to him, raising an eyebrow.

"If I finish the study quickly today, could I have an excuse to get out earlier? You see, Conrad is out for patrol and I want to ask Wolfram to help me with the sword practice, so…" The king scratched his head, unsure about his explanation.

Gunter smiled widely. "Sure, Heika! Only after you finish your study of course," He added.

Yuuri's eyes sparkling when he heard that. He nodded excitedly and wrote something on the paper he is holding.

"So, what is our study today, Gunter?"

Gwendal just stared at their king, disbeliefs.

* * *

Shouts and screams of instructions echoed at the training ground. The blue uniformed soldiers never thought that their usual rough training will be rougher that day. Wolfram shouted his displeasure at one of his new member, and when the boy still didn't get it right, Wolfram sighed heavily. The old members smiled jeer at him, especially Wolfram's personal bodyguard, Alain.

But their faces turned down and Alain's eyebrows twitched. Wolfram walked at the new soldier. He looked nervous as he thought he will be scold or rather, punish for his clumsiness. The blond walked behind him, and hold his waist and told him how to balance. Then he wrapped his arms around the boy to help him hold the sword and showed him how to swing it.

The boy's face heated. He kept quiet as he allowed his leader to demonstrate it to him. Alain and the other soldiers continued their training, afraid that Wolfram might scream at them for stopping to catch a breath, but kept throwing angry glares at the new boy.

_Just wait until the training ends… _Alain and Wolfram's other favorite soldiers thought.

Yuuri sat at the end of the stairs and stared at Wolfram that appeared to be training the new soldier personally. The young king didn't actually know how to react to this, and there seems to be a monster clutching at his heart. No way… He's not jealous… Isn't he?

He shook his head and continued to stare at the prince. He tried to smile and wave friendly at the soldiers that saluted when they saw him before getting back to focus at their swords. Wolfram's soldiers training is pretty hard today, he made a mental note.

Five minutes past really slowly, and Yuuri getting impatient at the clueless new boy that Wolfram kept paying attention to, _and_ to the soldiers that kept staring at his fiancée's ass, slender figure and delicate neck. _Especially_ ALAIN.

_That boy craned his neck just to see Wolfram flicking his hair! _Yuuri thought angrily.

But he didn't blame him though… His own breath caught at the flick of Wolfram's hair…

"Wolfram!"

The blond buy snorted and turned to him.

"What is it, wimp?" he asked.

"It's getting late. Train me!"

"I'm not someone that you could order around, you know!? Ask Conrad! You like him better than me anyway…" Wolfram stated. This clueless boy is enough for him, and now Yuuri…

"But I want you to train me…" He definitely didn't want to tell him that Conrad isn't here… Though even he is, Yuuri would probably order him to go patrolling the city just so he could practice with Wolfram…

Wolfram groaned. "Alain, train the new boy please,"

The soldier saluted him. "Yes, Your Excellency!"

Alain moved to the new boy as Wolfram moved to Yuuri. He picked up a sword and gave it to the king.

"Don't use Morgif. I had enough with that annoying sword." He answered before Yuuri asks.

Yuuri nodded in agreement and ready himself. Without warning, he charged to the prince and Wolfram blocked him easily. They kept sparring as Wolfram instructed him to improve his skill, scolded him for any clumsy mistakes and encouraged him to do better. It feels good to train with a calm Wolfram.

For once, the king is very happily enjoyed his sword training.

Gwendal calmly walked at the corridor near the training ground. He watched the king and his youngest brother's training for a while, and he felt quite satisfied with the progress, of course, he would never admit that out aloud, even though he noticed many twinge of jealousy spread in the atmosphere as the blue uniformed soldiers glanced towards the royal couple.

The stoic man sighed. It's normality in here, he never surprised by that actually. His youngest brother _is_ the kingdom's greatest jewel…

Though he fell the urge to strangle the soldiers that kept staring at his baby brother's little body with those perverted thoughts lingering in their mind…

He looked up and started to leave the place before noting someone near the castle gate wall.

"Geika…?" He asked himself.

_Why is he looking angry at Heika and Wolfram?_

_And is there jealousy in those black eyes?_

TBC

Thank you for reading… I know some of you like to have some MuraWolf in here, but it turned out this way... Sorry guys. I'll try to do better next time okay!?;D


	4. Chapter 4

Anime/manga: Kyou Kara Maou

Genre: Humor/ Romance/ Drama

Disclaimer: All the characters along with this anime/manga are belonging to Tomo Takabayashi and Temari Matsumoto and Studio Deen. If they're mine, I would probably make Wolfram dump Yuuri. Hehe… Just kidding! I'm a sucker for anything to do with Yuuram anyway.

Summary: Murata is in love! What a thrill! Now the castle will have something new to talk about. But oh no, it seems he had fallen in love with the wrong person, because that person is the King's fiancée! Now what should he do…? It might contain a lot of OOCness and shounen-ai. Don't say I don't warn you!

I'll Believe In the Red-Thread

Chapter 4

Murata closed the oak door as he walked into the rather dark room. Ulrike spotted him immediately and bowed to him respectively.

"Good morning, Geika," She looked up at the man. "Is the princess off safely?"

"She is," he replied, smiling. "Though Shibuya is really reluctant not to let her go. He thought that his daughter is still too small. Weller-kyo and Josak did nothing except laugh, those cheeky men. Von Voltaire-kyo gave her a bunch of flush toys, just like Anissina-san gave her a lot of unidentified gadgets. I still think that von Christ-kyo is far too calm for that kind of situation. Luckily von Bielefeld-kyo calmed them down, ESPECIALLY Shibuya."

Ulrike chuckled. "That's Heika, all right. Wolfram Kaka is really suit with him."

"Do you really think so?" Murata asked curiously.

"Of course, and not just me, _everybody _thought so too. That's why I can't wait until Heika asks me to prepare for a wedding." The girl said and walked to the door.

"Besides, they are a perfect couple."

The Great Sage stared at the girl's platinum hair until they were gone behind some certain door. Shinou chose that moment to appear himself for the man.

"I still think I'm choosing the right person," Shinou said, grinning. "Yuuri Shibuya and Wolfram von Bielefeld. A perfect couple huh? I agree on that too." He glanced at his Daikenja to see his expression.

"Yes, honestly I thought the same way too."

"Oh, surprising," Shinou raised an eyebrow. "You decide to give up on the prince?"

"I said I _thought_ the same way too," The Sage smiled mysteriously.

Shinou stared at him for quite some time before his mind co-operate with the latest information.

"Wait!" The blond king stopped the black haired boy before he left the room. "You're not thinking…"

Murata glared behind. "Exactly."

And with that, he left Shinou alone with his own thought.

"No way…" Shinou widened his eyes.

"You were thinking about separating **them**…?"

* * *

Yuuri sneezed. Gunter stopped his endless story about the history of the beginning of the taxes of goats and how the 18th Maoh decided to expand the kingdom's area and renovated the already enormous castle.

"Oh my, Heika, did you catch a cold?" The lilac haired man asked worriedly.

Yuuri wiped his nose with his sleeve. "No… I think somebody was saying something behind my back, that's all…"

Gunter, however, never got a chance to listened to his king as he already flew from the room with a dramatic cry, asking the passing guards and maids for his daughter because the king is ill with a nasty cold and fever. Err… Gunter, the truth please…?

Gwendal sighed as he added another wrinkle on his forehead.

"You lesson ends here for today, Heika." Gwendal said and put a huge pile of papers on the king's desk. "It's time for you to sign these papers. I already finished up for you the half of it. You should thank me for that." Then he sat at his usual sit and continued his delayed work earlier, ignoring the tired groan from his king.

Yuuri twirled his pen and rested his chin on the desk.

"What is Wolfram doing right now I wonder…"

The young king shot a glance at his right hand man and Gwendal raised an eyebrow with you're-not-going-anywhere-before-finishing-your-work-and-I-bet-Wolfram-agrees-with-me-too look.

He sighed. After let out a yawn, he re-filled his pen with ink and started signing.

Gwendal almost laugh at the king's behavior.

_I better used Wolfram's name more…_ He thought.

* * *

What is wrong with me nowadays…? Yuuri scratched his not itchy head.

I'm thinking about Wolfram more and more each passing days. I just don't understand… I like, can't sit without wondering what he is doing right now. I was walking in the hallway and wondered where he is right then? I eat alone for lunch today and still wondered is he eating all right. Did he doing his duty fine? Is he tired? Does anyone try to flirt with him today? Is he getting a rest? Will I see him for dinner? Will he sleep with me tonight?

Sleeping in my room… Yuuri's thought flew to Wolfram's flawless skin, smooth hair and delicate shoulders. He was about to think about his fiancée's creamy thigh and immediately shoved them away.

It's not like I like him in _that_ way…

"Are you all right, Heika?" Conrad walked into the room and raised an eyebrow. Even Gwendal looked at him curiously.

Yuuri shot them a look of surprise. "What? Is there something on my face?"

"Yes. You were blushing."

The king dropped his jaw and touched his heating cheeks. He _is_ blushing…

"Were you thinking about Wolfram…?" The brunette asked cheekily. The king blushed more.

"Am not! Give me a break Conrad…" Yuuri groaned. He was surely NOT going to tell them that he was thinking about their baby brother's thigh… Oh no, he _is _thinking about Wolfram…

Urgh… I really need a break…

The door slammed open and Gunter came charging in, dragging Giesela along with him.

"Oh no! See, Gisela? Heika's face is flush! It must be the heating of the fever! See, I told you so! I've told you soooo!" Gunter cried in the most dramatic way possible, sending Gwendal rubbing his throbbing head. Conrad chuckled mercilessly.

Giesela shook her head and moved to His Majesty. She put a hand on his forehead and smiled, turning to her father.

"No, Chichiue. Heika did not have a fever. He was just blushing. That's all."

Yuuri gawked and was about to protest when Gunter voice cut off.

"But why is Heika blushing? Is there a new disease that made somebody blushing non-stop?"

"I don't think so. I'm afraid it is just a teenage hormone. He must be thinking about someone _or something_… It's usual for Heika's age actually."

"Wha… Wha… WHAT WAS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!?" Yuuri stood up, walked away from everyone's amused eyes and giggling faces and slammed the door behind him.

I am going to find Wolfram… Hope he could clear my mind from all these… …… ………..

……………………………… Wait, did I think about Wolfram, **again**?

"ARGHHHHHHHH!!"

Hearing the frustrating scream outside the door, Conrad laughed out loud.

"I think you hit the point, Gisela!"

* * *

Wolfram sneezed. Someone was talking behind his back again… He was not surprised actually. Everybody in the castle thought him as a spoiled brat and hot tempered mazoku. It's not impossible people was talking dirty about him right now…

"Are you fine, Sire? Did I need to send for Gisela-san?" Alain asked worriedly.

"No, thanks." He wiped his nose with the handkerchief Alain held to him. "Go and practice."

Alain bowed and left, too happy that his beloved master accepted his handkerchief.

Wolfram slipped the hanky into his pocket; indicate to wash it up before returning. Isn't it nice if Yuuri held him his own handkerchief…? He will treasure it forever.

"You poor shiny star,"

Wolfram turned upon hearing that voice. "Geika."

Murata smiled. "Are you having a cold? I heard it was in season now."

"I'm fine." He replied. "Do you come for Yuuri? I'm afraid he is studying right now."

"No, not really," the Daikenja cast a glare at the perverted soldiers and they immediately hidden their eyes. Those perverts kept staring at the blonde's ass the whole time, darn…

"I came for you."

"Me?"

"Can you teach me about swordplay? You know… Just so that I would be able to fight by myself without giving anyone else a hard time protecting me when trouble comes?"

Wolfram stared at him. "It's our duty to protect you and Yuuri. I don't think it's a trouble at all."

"Well, at least you can teach me, don't you…?"

Wolfram finally given up on the Sage's endless incoherent. "All right, take this." He threw a sword at him and started teaching him. Again, the soldiers were in a sea of jealousy.

* * *

Yuuri kept on walking at the hallway. He didn't pay any reaction to all the maids and guards that had bowed and saluted him. His mind still co-operate with the latest information that had play its part just then. He would be lying if he said he was mad at his friends for teasing about him and Wolfram. It just that… He felt like his face is burned up enough to fry an egg there. And just thinking about his fiancée… Brought some kind of weird feeling to him…

No! Not the hate kind of feeling, it's a feeling like… He just wants to kiss Wolfram…

Oh no, what am I thinking now!?

"What are you laughing at!?" He glared angrily at the portrait of the Daikenja when he passed the hallway. Then he met Shinou's portrait and he blushed, moving away from that path as soon as possible.

Those face and blond hair… If only Shinou had green eyes instead of blue…

The young king stopped on his track when he heard some familiar voices not very far from him. He ran to the direction of those voices and step down to the castle ground where the blue uniformed soldiers were having their training. He saw something that made his eyes widen.

"Wolfram?"

Conrad and Gwendal however decided to follow their king when Giesela kind enough to brought her father to the infirmary to get him to rest. And what the king saw, they saw it too. This made Conrad crooked his eyebrows in hesitation and suspension.

"…and Murata?"

"Shibuya!" Murata waved energetically at his friend, ignoring the older men behind Yuuri.

"What are you doing?" Yuuri moved closer to both boys, and put himself in front of Wolfram, as if protecting him. Wolfram snorted because Yuuri gets in his way.

"I asked von Bielefeld-kyo to teach me about swordplay. It really useful when we are in trouble, don't you think so?" He smiled.

Yuuri stared at him, obviously confused. "I think I recall at the time we were fighting at the coliseum for Caloria, you said you are the brain, not the body."

"Well, anyone could have a change of heart, right Shibuya?" The Sage looked at him suggestively. Yuuri however shrugged it all off and stepped aside to allow them to continue.

Gwendal glanced at his younger brother and Conrad returned the same glance to him. It may look like a very normal train among them, with Wolfram shouting his displeasure, he never cared either it was the king, the Great Sage or even Shinou, Yuuri cheering and laughing at the same time, and Murata was trying hard to follow the prince's instructions. The soldiers are all grinning from behind.

Somehow, the atmosphere around the Sage is a little bit different for both well trained and much more experienced soldiers.

Conrad even remembered, this is the same feeling he had the first time he realized the weird look the Daikenja gave his brother a few days earlier.

It was very uneasy feeling for both Gwendal and Conrad, not as soldiers, but this time a concern as being older brothers. Especially when they realized _why_ the atmosphere were different around Murata for them.

They have seen a lot of perverts and flirts trailing behind their baby brothers, but not this kind for sure…

"Did you notice something?" Conrad asked his brother. Gwendal nodded hastily.

"Yeah…" he glanced over at the Sage. "I wonder what his intention is now, with that kind of atmosphere…"

Conrad's serious and stern face shot to the lurking soldiers, making them flushed in embarrassment and turned their head away.

Sometimes after dodging and holding Wolfram's attacks, Murata finally came to adjust and got used with his movements and sword. He started to swing the sword confidently. The soldiers were impressed by the Sage's skills, even Conrad and Gwendal never thought that the Great Sage was pretty good. Wolfram smirked and their swords clashed with each other.

"Don't let your opponent underestimate you! Take any possible chance if you seen one!"

Wolfram dodged another attack and kneeled to attack from under Murata purposely, hoping he could see the open space for the next attack. Murata keeps all Wolfram's advice in one mind, and seeing the open space that Wolfram, he strikes down, making Wolfram lost his balance and fell behind. Immediately, Murata stretched his free hand to catch Wolfram on the waist.

Conrad and Alain stopped on their track when they ran to save the prince, surprised and relief mixed together.

Wolfram widened his eyes and blushed when he saw Murata's face was only inches from his. "Whaa…?"

Murata smirked down to Wolfram. "Well, I can't let our beloved and precious prince fell down and hurt his back, right?"

"I… I don't know…" Wolfram turned to his side so that he didn't need to stare at the black orbs. Murata chuckled and closed his eyes, brushing his nose to Wolfram's spicy-smells-locks in daze. At the side of the yard, Yuuri was gawking at the sight and Conrad twitched to sheath his sword. Luckily Gwendal was there to give him a warning look.

"Err… I think you can let me go now," Wolfram muttered. Murata opened his eyes, realizing what he did and let Wolfram go. The prince looked down to shake the dirt away from his uniform. He took a deep, calm breath while at it to lessen his blush.

"I'm… I'm sorry," Murata whispered so that only Wolfram could hear him. Glancing at the sage, Wolfram snorted and crossed his arms.

"Humph, you managed to see the open space, good job." He said. "But you still have a long way to go, GEIKA," Wolfram smirked and picked up his sword. Murata nodded, hiding his amused smile and brought up his sword.

"Let's get started then,"

At that point, Yuuri didn't realized he had clenched his fist until Conrad invited him to play some baseball.

TBC

All right! Some MuraWolf goodness! I hope you like it, I know it's not romantic, I mean, there's Conrad and Gwendal for god sake! I still didn't want to see Murata got killed by the overprotective brothers! XD

And let me note this, Conrad and Gwendal didn't know that Murata was in love with Wolfram.


	5. Chapter 5

Anime/manga: **Kyou Kara Maou**

Genre: Humor/ Romance/ Drama

Disclaimer: All the characters along with this anime/manga are belonging to Tomo Takabayashi and Temari Matsumoto and Studio Deen. If they're mine, I would probably make Wolfram dump Yuuri. Hehe… Just kidding! I'm a sucker for anything to do with Yuuram anyway.

Summary: Murata is in love! What a thrill! Now the castle will have something new to talk about. But oh no, it seems he had fallen in love with the wrong person, because that person is the King's fiancée! Now what should he do…? It might contain a lot of OOCness and shounen-ai. Don't say I don't warn you!

I'm sorry for the late update guys…! I had exam for the whole week and I could hardly even breathe because of it! TT Finally it's over and I'm back for yet another one chapter…

Thank you ya'll for all the reviews you gave me!XD I already sent personal replies to all of you, but if you didn't get it, please kindly tell me okay? And also thank you for whomever that put me into their story alert and favorite. You guys are the best!

Chapter 5

Murata and Wolfram finally finished their training. While at that, Yuuri was playing a catch and pitch game with the non-stop smiling Conrad. Sometimes Yuuri even wondered if he ever felt tired of doing that, oh well. Gwendal had been long gone to take care of the military affair of his own men so the tension atmosphere had somehow disappeared.

Speaking of which, it seems like Wolfram and Murata had finished their training.

Swords lowered and both of them grinned to each other. It looks like they are having fun in the training. Darn, even I never enjoyed myself like that while training with Wolfram, Yuuri thought. Okay, maybe once, twice… Did I ever notice it anyway?

"We stopped here for today," Wolfram said and took a towel and a drink from his soldier while the sage took his from another Wolfram's soldier.

"So, we will have the same training tomorrow?" Murata gasped, sitting on the ground with sweats covered his face. He slowly wiped them clean as he waited for Wolfram's answer.

"Yeah," Wolfram glanced at him. "That is, if only you still alive by tomorrow morning… You really lack of exercise, geika." He admonished in jeer.

Murata smiled weakly and nodded. "Yeah, I noticed that too,"

"Then I will not have any mercy on you tomorrow," the blond replied and turned to his men. "We finished for today. Whoever got wounded please report to me and go see Giesela. The others may rest for the day."

"Yes sir!" the blue-uniformed soldiers saluted their captain and went to have some rest at their own place. Wolfram waited for a minute to see if any of his soldiers would come to him with a report of injury. But the only think he got was his right-hand-man giving him report of some new trainees that will be place under him tomorrow. He smiled in relief, his soldiers really got a hang of his hard training, and he really proud of that.

"I have to go and report to aniue now, excuse me," Wolfram bowed to Murata and turned to go back to the castle.

Yuuri threw the ball at Conrad and waited for the returned ball. He glanced aside to see Murata was staring at his fiancee from behind. The sage's glasses were hidden beneath the sun, so he couldn't really see his expression at that time. But for sure, he _is _staring at Wolfram.

"Lord von Bielefeld!"

Before he even knew it, Murata had called Wolfram. The prince turned around to see who called him and raised an eyebrow at Murata's way.

"Thank you for teaching me, you're really a great teacher you know," the sage said, winking with joy. Wolfram blushed and huffed, turning his head away from him.

"It's just that you're a fast learner, that's all." And with that he disappeared to the hallway.

Yuuri frowned at that. He could see clearly now, Murata smiling and grinning happily about something. Oh, why did I feel an urge to strangle Murata now… Urgh, so goody-goody with Wolfram, I wonders what was he thinking anyway? Humph! He really enjoy spending his time with Wolfram isn't it? Darn him…

Murata looked at Yuuri and suddenly his eyes widened. "Shibuya WATCH OUT!"

A ball hit Yuuri straight on the face.

"Ops,"

* * *

The next thing Yuuri knew, he was falling behind and the last thing he saw was how worried Conrad's face are.

When he woke up after a while, his head hurts like hell as he stares at the world spinning wildly around him. He noticed his head was on someone's lap, so he looked up with half eyelids opened and saw a mop of golden-sunshine hair and sparkling emerald eyes. Oh Shinou, is this an angel? Did I died and went to heaven already?

Once again, he passed out.

"What the heck is this 'heven'? And who the fuck is this 'Engil'!?"

Murata chuckled slightly at the creased of frown and burning eyes Wolfram had possessed when Yuuri said those things before he fainted, yet once again. Conrad however, is not amused at the choice of words of his younger brother.

"Don't curse, Wolfram," he admonished.

Glares were shot towards the brunette, ignoring his brother, he turned to Murata. "You! You came from the same world as Yuuri! Tell me who is this bastard or bitches called 'Heven' and 'Engil'! Spill it!" Although he was letting go of his anger, Wolfram still let Yuuri sleeps on his lap peacefully, while pointing at Murata. The sage crooked a gentle smile.

"You see, Lord von Bielefeld, first of all, it's Heaven, and not 'heven'. It's a place to gather dead people that were nice when they lived and if they bad, they will end up at a place called Hell. Well, at least for Earth's common knowledge," he added to make sure when he saw Wolfram widened his eyes out of surprise. "And it's called 'Angel', not 'Engil', it's a creature lives in the heaven, usually people said that angel are beautiful, so I guess that's why Shibuya said that when he saw you," Murata chuckled again.

Conrad finally understood, he never knew any of this when he went to Earth, and grinned amusedly. The stubborn prince however, crossed his arms at his chest.

"So this creature, An… Angel… is it a human or a mazoku?" he growled dangerously. It seems like he still didn't grasp the concept.

Blinking in confusion, Murata scratched the back of his head. "Err… I'm not pretty sure, maybe it's not a human or a mazoku, err… Just a creature?"

Wolfram was still confused.

Though his confusion was thrown away when he heard his fiancée growled faintly.

"Yuuri! Yuuri are you all right!?"

The prince looked down at the double-black with worried. His eyelids are moving with the urge to open. Wolfram's white handkerchief is stained with red marks, because of Yuuri's blood. He had casted some healing-majutsu on Yuuri's nose and make the bleeding stopped, but he still can't heal the bruise, much to his dismay.

"Ouch… My head… Wolf, Wolfram?" Yuuri finally adjusted his eyes on the person in front of him, and realized he was lying on Wolfram's lap. He immediately blushed at that thought, but didn't scramble away like he usually did.

Yeah, because I got used to it and my head are spinning… Yeah, that's why!

"Welcome back to reality, wimp." Wolfram remarked. Another faint growl from Yuuri followed the insult, or should we say... worried statement, and slowly gets up with the help of his god-father.

"Are you okay, heika? I'm sorry I threw the ball at your face," the brunette began. Yuuri shook his head but was quick to know that doing that cause more of his headaches.

"It's Yuuri, Conrad, and it's not your fault," he smiled weakly at Conrad's guilty face. "I was daydreaming, serve me right anyway."

"Too bad you are still at Shin Makoku, Shibuya, and not Heaven," Murata giggled behind his palm. Yuuri turned aside and gave his friend a small smile.

"Yeah, thank god,"

Wolfram glared at Yuuri, and then at Conrad, crossing his arms to held his hands from hitting some sense into Yuuri's obvious-still-dizzy-head.

"Conrad really didn't know how to control his power. You should be careful the next time you play with Conrad wimp. I thought so that this baseball game is too dangerous," Wolfram retorted, huffing. Yuuri thought it was out of annoyed, but to Murata, he knew that it was out of relief.

"It's not dangerous, Wolfram. Well, maybe some bruises and sprained arms and ankles and muscle sore… But that beside the point! It's not a dangerous game!" Yuuri replied back, covering for his favorite sports.

"Oh yeah? Then explain about your fainting and the ball flew at me the last time?!"

"I told you I was daydreaming! And that's your fault for standing too close to me when I was playing! You have to thank me for catching the ball from hitting your pretty face."

"Like I need it! Besides, it's Conrad's fault for threw it at me!"

Conrad flinched. "I said I was sorry…"

"Wolfram, it's hardly Conrad's fault! You are the one…"

"Shut it wimp! I know you will prefer to have to wake up to see that 'Angel' the sage was talking about instead of me, right!? Well, fuck it, and you are surely not a cheat…"

Oh no, here's one of Wolfram's famous ridiculous tantrums again, Yuuri sweat dropped.

When Wolfram was about to continue yet once again one of his _famous _ratting about the 'angel' and Yuuri being a cheater once again, a pair of hands settled on Wolfram's heaved shoulders to calm him down.

"Now, now, Lord von Bielefeld," Murata muttered softly as Wolfram turned to glare at him. "Please calm down. I understand your feelings, but I'm pretty sure that it's not a good time to yell at the king yet." Murata smiled and gripped tightly on the shoulders. "Shibuya just being threw by a ball on his face, surely you will understand that he's still in daze, right? Now, inform Lord von Voltaire about the report of your troops, that's what you're supposed to be doing earlier, am I not correct?"

Wolfram blinked, and slowly brought a hand to cover his mouth. He totally forgot that he was supposed to report to Gwendal half an hour ago! He had heard Murata's yell and Conrad's shouts when he was walking to Gwendal's office, and because he's too worried that something bad might happened to Yuuri, he had delayed his duty and went to save the Maoh, only to found the double-black lying on the ground with bleeding nose and a ball rolled on his side, both Conrad and Murata was kneeling beside him with worries.

Well, at least Yuuri is all right now.

"This is all your fault, wimp! Gwendal will be pissed and this is all because of you!" the blond quickly leave the courtyard, stomping back to Gwendal's office and disappeared. There was a stunned silence on the air, before Murata finally cleared his throat.

"Err… Don't you want to have Giesela look at that, Shibuya?" Murata asked, pointing at Yuuri's nose. Yuuri followed his friend's finger, and touched the bridge of his nose. He flinched. Okay, that hurts…

* * *

Wolfram felt his entire body burnt from the inside. Though he's one of the strongest fire mazoku in Shin Makoku, it still didn't mean that he likes the hot and dry air of the summer day. He was lucky that Gwendal was in good mood at that moment. A nice and cold bath sounds like a paradise to him now. Smiling, he ran to his… Yuuri's bedroom and closed the door, drew the curtain and started ransacking the wardrobe he shared with Yuuri to find a clean uniform and a bathrobe.

Wolfram picked up a dirty sock from inside the wardrobe, obviously not his. "Euww… Disgusting…. Yuuri, you're such a wimp," he shook his head, tossing the sock along with his dirty uniform.

"Found them," Wolfram joyfully pulled his new, clean blue uniform and a blue bathrobe.

Once he set them on the bed, he peeled off his dirty uniform and threw away his white shirt along with his pants. He began to struggling with his sword case.

"Urgh… This thing is really a wimp, cannot even…" and then his complains became a lot more than just complains. "Yuuri wimp! I cannot stand him sometimes! He's impossible! How come he stands up to Conrad while I'm his fiancée! He should at least worry about me or something when the ball tried to hit me like I worried about him every single moment! Is it really hard to just care for me just a little bit!! That heartless, cheating, insensitive, irresponsible, prude wimp!!"

Finally letting out his anger that he had hold for too long, Wolfram finally looses the belt around him and intends to put the sword at the bed when his clumsy fingers choose that right moment to accidently slipped the sword's case, making the sword flew out, the blade cutting deeply into the flesh of his left thigh, and dropped to the floor.

"Oh damn, shit sword of…"

He winced slightly at the cut, and looked at it for a while. Groaning, he knew he couldn't have a bath with a cut this deep. The cut was indeed deep and long, the blood running to his knee. It seems like he has to heal it first then.

"Giesela will want to know the cause of this…" he looked intently at his injury. Then he decided. There are extra bandage that he kept in the drawer of the bedside. He kept them in the room in case if Yuuri accidently got injured. Who knows he will be the one to use it now.

Wolfram tried to cast his healing majutsu, but he failed since he had used it earlier for Yuuri. His healing majutsu isn't really strong, and definitely not the best and he can only use it if he really concentrated much to the healing process. But with the pain and lack of concentration and maryoku, he knew he couldn't use it at all.

Wolfram sighed, stumbled to the drawer to take the bandage.

* * *

Yuuri, Murata and Conrad had just come back from Giesela infirmary. The medic had healed the king's nose almost immediately, and just asked the king to take it easy and do not touch his nose at least until tomorrow. Yuuri didn't find it a problem, since he never even care about his nose in his entire life anyway. Funny to think that this is the first time he ever cares about his nose…

Murata was counting the list he should not do to or with his nose.

"So there's no punching…" Murata retorted, and Yuuri nodded absently. "No kicking at the nose… No touching… No hitting… No picking on nose…" Yuuri glared at his friend, is Murata making an enemy out of him? "And definitely no kissing…"

"MURATA!" Yuuri immediately blushed.

The sage blinked at his name being mention. "What? Oh, that no kissing part? Yeah, so, there's no kissing… no hugging… Oh wait, you can't hug a nose, and there's no peeking either…"

Yuuri rolled his eyeballs. He knew Conrad wouldn't come to save him, since the bodyguard was amusing himself by adding and suggesting to the Murata's-what-shoud-never-do-to-or-with-Shibuya's-nose-at-least-until-next-morning-list. Groans escaped from his mouth.

"You know what," Yuuri cleared his throat, earning Murata's and Conrad's attention. "If you are so intending on the list, I think I should just punch you on the nose and have you practice the list yourself… Oh, on second thought, why should I even bother?" he rolled his eyes, and power walked to his bedroom.

Conrad and Murata shared their chuckles.

"Come on Shibuya… I'm just kidding, sheesh, you're so grumpy lately," Murata caught up with his friend. "A grump king will bear a grumpy country…"

"I'm not grumpy," Yuuri growled. Conrad quickly hides his mouth, shoulders hunched to cover his laughter, while Murata just plainly nodded.

"Yeah, sure, whatever you say."

Grasping the doorknob, Yuuri glared at his friend and opened the door, stepping inside. Once his feet touched the different and more elegant floor, he looked at the bed and his jaw dropped somewhere on the floor.

Wolfram turned his head, blushing furiously. He was sitting on a chair, trying to wear his pants without getting in the way of the bandage on his thigh. His top was naked, revealing his porcelain skin. He swears he never expected any guest to just barge in when he was trying to change in peace.

"YUURI! WIMP! CLOSE THE DOOR!" Wolfram immediately sat up, knocking the chair down in his process on turning around from the intruders. He was holding his pants tightly to cover his blush, and Yuuri was waving his hands about.

"Sorry!! I'm sorry Wolfram! I didn't mean to… I thought that…" he didn't get to finish his sentence with his eyes drifted to see the blonde's feature. Oh god, he has great body… What's with that bandage!?

But he didn't have the chance to ask when Conrad covered his eyes.

"Wait! Conrad! Wolfram is…" Yuuri was shoved outside the room with Murata, and Conrad closed the door behind him.

"Grrr… That pervert…" Wolfram frowned and quickly put on his pants. He didn't look at the door at all, because his blush still didn't faded. Yeah, try to have someone walk on you while you are changing even if you had slept and bath with him the entire time…

"You need help with that?" Conrad asked gently when Wolfram clumsily tried to button his uniform. He was standing there the whole time, Wolfram finally realized.

"No thanks," he replied. "Should you get out too? I mean, I am trying to change here," he glared at the smiling brunette. Conrad didn't respond, and just shrugged it off.

Wolfram sighed heavily. He continued his earlier task despite Conrad was watching him.

"You're injured," Conrad muttered. Wolfram looked at him, and saw the worried glint in the brown eyes. He didn't want to make Conrad worried, ever, even if he never voice it out. So he settled on an excuse.

"Yeah, it's nothing," he replied. "Just a small cut, I had it bandage already."

"By yourself?"

"Yeah, by myself. Who else here in this room?"

Conrad nodded. "Go and see Giesela after this."

Hearing that, Wolfram groaned and turned to him. "But Giesela… Well, it doesn't matter right? I had it bandage, and it wasn't bad at all. You know how Giesela will tell me not to do this, and not to do that… Conrad, I still have my duty to attend to," he pouted cutely out of habit, making Conrad smiled in amuse.

"But just let Giesela take a look at it… I'm sure she wouldn't say that unless the cut was bad,"

Wolfram closed his eyes and sighed again, there's no changing of plan when Conrad decided on something like that. "Do I really have to?" he stole a peek to the elder. Conrad nodded.

"All right, I'll go... later,"

"Promise?"

Wolfram rolled his eyes. "Yeah, promise."

* * *

Yuuri and Murata were waiting patiently at the other side of the door. Sometimes Yuuri stole a glance or two at the sage beside him. His eyebrows crooked while wondering why Murata was blushing once in a while when he thought Yuuri wasn't looking. Did Murata saw something that he likes? A maid passing by? Yuuri looked at the hallway. No one but them, so what's wrong?

"You look like you're deep in thought," Yuuri finally choked out. Murata raised an eyebrow at him.

"Really? Oh nothing in particular," Murata shrugged, his eyes didn't leave the door. It's just that I saw Wolfram, that's all…

"Did you saw Wolfram changing too?" Yuuri didn't know how he knew that, and Murata was obviously didn't expect a question like that from his dense friend.

"Yeah, I was right beside you, if you remember," and he smirked teasingly. "But that was the reason why you are gawking and drooling and blushing at the same time huh? I perfectly know why Conrad had to cover your eyes and shoved us out of the room." Murata laughed when once again Yuuri's jaw dropped somewhere on the floor.

"WHAT!? So that's why Conrad covered my eyes! No waaaayyy!! I'll never be able to face him or Wolfram anymore!!"

Murata watched with sweat dropped at his crying friend running around the hallway. "Calm down, Shibuya…"

"But, but… you're in it too!" Yuuri pointed at Murata. "You were staring at his backside for a very long time! That's why Conrad shoved you out too! But why I'm the only one he covered eyes…"

"He covered my eyes too, you know," Murata huffed, crossing his arms, while the subject slowly sinks to operate the new information. He and Yuuri simultaneously widened their eyes, and looked at each other.

Heavy silence dropped between them.

Yuuri was the first to open his mouth. "Murata, you…"

"Don't blame me, you're fiancée are really hot," Murata held up his eyes to defend himself, though a tint of pink crossed both his cheeks.

"Shut the fuck up, pervert,"

Both Yuuri and Murata turned around to see both brothers walked out of the royal bedroom. This time Wolfram is more decent with the new uniform. The blond was hiding his anger for not able to have the bath that he was hoping for, instead he have to deal with this two annoying double-black. Ceh, sometimes life isn't fair…

"Wolfram, watch your mouth." Conrad admonished gently. Wolfram simply rolled his eyes.

"How's your injury, Lord von Bielefeld?" Murata suddenly asked. Yuuri looked at him curiously, did he saw that too?

Wolfram frowned. "Why people keep asking that?" he crossed his arms. "Yeah, it's fine, anymore question?"

Murata smiled and shook his head. "No, but I'll say I'm worried about you."

Again, Wolfram frowned. What's wrong with the sage anyway huh? Is he lost his screw or something, but it couldn't be… he had been a Great Sage for over 4000 years for Shinou sake! He couldn't just lose a screw! Wait, maybe the 4000 years finally make it rusty… he chuckled inwardly.

"I'll have him see Giesela, geika, no need to worry," Conrad spoke, narrowing his eyes in warning to the sage. Murata just smiled and nodded.

"Wonderful, than I think I'll be going then," Murata winked at Wolfram who blushed at that and waved his hand off as he walked out. "See you later Shibuya, Lord Weller."

There was something about this that wasn't into the king's liking. First of all, Murata was acting weird, flirting with Wolfram at every chance possible. Secondly, he noticed _Conrad _was acting weird, watching Murata's every moment every time. And lastly, Wolfram was responding to Murata's flirting, blushing or looking uneasy. Grr… he couldn't let this happened any further! Wolfram is my fiancée! He couldn't just respond to anyone else flirting except me!

Yuuri widened his eyes, suddenly aware of his mind speaking.

_Did I really just think that?_

_Why did I suddenly become… jealous like this?_

_Did I miss something here?_

TBC

Okay… that's all for this chp.. Go on! Click the review button and tell me what you think! As usual, comments are appreciated. Please and thank you!XD


	6. Chapter 6

Anime/manga**: Kyou Kara Maou**

Genre: Humor/ Romance/ Drama

Disclaimer: All the characters along with this anime/manga are belonging to Tomo Takabayashi and Temari Matsumoto and Studio Deen. If they're mine, I would probably make Wolfram dump Yuuri. Hehe… Just kidding! I'm a sucker for anything to do with Yuuram anyway.

Summary: Murata is in love! What a thrill! Now the castle will have something new to talk about. But oh no, it seems he had fallen in love with the wrong person, because that person is the King's fiancée! Now what should he do…? It might contain a lot of OOCness and shounen-ai. Don't say I don't warn you!

As usual, thanks to y'all for spending your time reading and reviewing this fic! I love you guys!X3

Now, on with the story…

I'll Believe in the Red-Threat

Chapter 6

"Hold your sword a bit higher! Swing it with both your arms! Stand still! Don't avert your eyes from your opponent! Stay focus! Don't let your guide down! Spread your legs further!"

Murata blushed at the last remark Wolfram shouted at him, and for that, he lost his footage and fell behind as Wolfram hit him with his sword. The sage, _The Great Sage, _landed on his butt onto the ground, for losing at the youngest son of Lady Cheri.

That was probably one of the greatest shames ever.

And it's not because he wasn't strong enough to block the attack. Duh!

"Come on! You can do better than this. What are you thinking making you lost your concentration like that?" Wolfram sighed, extending his hand and caught Murata's arm, heaving him up. "Puff, you're pretty heavy,"

"And you're face is pretty too," Murata joked, hoping that Wolfram didn't ask him more of that why he had lost his concentration. How he should explain that Wolfram's last statement brought dirty ideas to his mind!? The prince would kill him for sure!

Wolfram rolled his eyes while giving time for Murata to shake the dirt off his uniform. He looked at his soldiers who seem to be practicing well. Under his order, he had got his second-in-command, Alain to teach the new recruits since he was busy with the sage and most of his soldiers are gone for the day too. Wolfram had kept his promise, teaching Murata again the next day. Much to his relief, Yuuri was not around like the last time. Gunter had dragged Yuuri off for his study, and Wolfram prayed silently hoping he could still see Yuuri alive after this. Well, it's not that he didn't like Yuuri's company, but sometimes Wolfram felt something tingling in the air whenever Yuuri and Murata was in each other company these past few days, and he had no idea what was the cause of it.

"Err… Lord von Bielefeld? Are you okay?" Murata hesitantly asked, worried if the prince was too tired and was pushing himself too much. Wolfram turned back his attention to the sage, and smiled.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You ready to try that again?"

Murata smiled in relief and nodded.

* * *

Yuuri was staring down at the courtyard, huffing slightly as he ignored Gunter who enthusiastically was telling a history of the previous Maoh and one of the Ten Aristocrats that Yuuri couldn't even remember about. He realized how Murata's face reddened at something Wolfram shouted at him, and a twinge of yet another feeling like strangling his friend overwhelmed him once again. So he decided to pry his eyes away from the scene and tried to focus on Gunter. He only looked at the moving lips of Gunter without hearing any words out of it. Without knowing, he drew something on the piece of paper in front of him. Then he looked at it, wondering what he was drawing earlier. It does looks like a face with wavy hair…

Suddenly it hits him what he drew. Blushing hard, Yuuri crumpled the paper and threw it hard across the room, hitting the wall with a soft 'thud'. Gunter, however, managed to avoid that in incredible reflex, and stared at the king wide eyes.

"Oh no, heika!!!! I'm so sorry for whatever wrong that I did!!! Please don't throw a paper at your humble servant, Gunter von Christ…!!!" Gunter shrieked; his hair and robes flying dramatically as he flew himself near Yuuri. Yuuri quickly hide behind his chair for his back-up.

"I didn't mean to, Gunter! That paper troubled me that was all!" Yuuri shouted back from the back of the chair. Gunter stopped, and blinked innocently.

"Troubled you…?"

Yuuri realized what he said, and waved his arms about. "No! No! That's not what I mean! The paper… I accidently wrote wrong information in that paper, so I just pissed off and…" he scratched the back of his head.

Yuuri prayed all his heart that Gunter wouldn't go and take that paper, but instead Gunter grinned happily.

"Oh heika!!! Such a perfectionist! Not one wrong, heika! Not one wrong! I'm sure you tried your hardest, heika!!!" he glommed and shot to where Yuuri hide and hugged him. Yuuri frowned as Gunter cried touchingly. Ignoring the advisor, Yuuri took a glance outside at the ground where Wolfram and Murata was sparing earlier. Conrad arrived to retrieve Murata, and went inside the castle. Wolfram shouted something again to Murata, and the sage waved back at him.

From behind Gunter, Yuuri casted his gaze from Murata back to Wolfram. The blond smiled about something, and proceeded to see to his soldiers. It seems like he was greeting the new soldiers, or welcoming them, or apologizing to them, or whatever, but it does brought blushes to the new recruits to whatever their commander was talking about.

Yuuri's frown almost turned into a growl.

"Are you okay, heika?" Gunter released him and looked at him worriedly. Yuuri shook his head.

"No, nothing Gunter," he sat back to his chair, running his fingers through his dark locks. "Can I have a break, Gunter…?"

The lavender-haired man hesitated for a while, but nodded reluctantly, before taking a few papers with him. "Of course, heika, besides I need to see Gwendal and gave him these documents."

Yuuri nodded. "Speaking of which, where is him actually."

"Haha… Well, it seems like something troubles him and he decided to do his work in his own office…" which of course, Gunter left out the part Gwendal was actually _knitting_ in his office to release whatever tension the stoic man had.

But Yuuri managed to catch the hidden meaning. "Ah… I understand, I think,"

Gunter pursued his lips, and bowed low to his king. On the way out, Gunter glanced at the paper Yuuri threw earlier with a sense of curiosity, but Yuuri was glad that the advisor didn't stop to see the paper further.

When Gunter closed the door behind him, Yuuri dropped himself into the chair and drifted his eyes outside towards the blond once again.

* * *

"How's them, Alain?" Wolfram asked as he approached his men. The new recruits, with handome looks and nice bodies saluted at him, blushing at the thought how lucky they are to get such a beautiful captain. Alain glared to them, making they continued their practice before saluted slightly.

"They are not that hard to handle, Wolfram-kaka. They are already good soldiers by nature," he laughed light-heartedly, making Wolfram smiled amusedly to him.

As he eyed the new recruits, he knew that Alain was telling the truth. They have good shapes, and their built was obviously due to hard training they had gone through before. Their sword skills are good too, if not great. He smiled in satisfaction. Surely these new guys could handle his hard training faster unlike his previous soldiers who just getting the hang of his training after some years of practices.

"Are they good with maryoku?" Wolfram asked. Alain was deadpanned; he didn't test them yet for that step.

Alain decided to tell the truth. "Er, no sir, I'm sorry I don't know about that."

Wolfram nodded. "It's okay, I'll test them later myself. I need to feel their maryoku first before I station them in this unit."

The brown-haired soldier nodded in agreement. "I'm sure they are good with their maryoku as well as their sword, Wolfram-kaka." He smiled assured.

"That's good to hear. I have a meeting in half an hour; can I rely on you to take care of these men until I get back?" Wolfram looked to see his bodyguard's expression. Alain was glad it seems, to be handing the job.

"Yes sir!"

"Oh, by the way," Wolfram turned back to Alain. "Those soldiers that I send to do patrol duty, when will they get back?"

"Probably the day after tomorrow. Then Lord Weller's men will take over the patrol."

Wolfram nodded in relief and began to walk off the courtyard, surpassing some squealing and blushing maids on the way. To be truth, he didn't like when he send his soldiers away with duty off the castle. That way he didn't know whether his soldiers are doing their works or not. It's not like he didn't trust his own men, but he likes it when he's there with them to know their well-being. That's why he prefers to go patrol with his soldiers even if he has to left Yuuri.

The only reason he didn't go this time was because of the sage.

"Ouch!" Wolfram bumped into someone and was about to fell off, when a pair of hands caught him first in the waist.

"Are you all right?"

Wolfram winched as he get back to his feet. "Yeah, watch where you're going the next… geika," he breathed out. Murata's smiling face lightened up at seeing the prince.

"Well, hello Lord von Bielefeld. Never thought I will see you again so soon," he chuckled as he let go of the slim waist. Wolfram shrugged and looked at the grinning Conrad before turned his gaze back to the sage.

"Aren't you supposed to be in the office by now with Yuuri?" Wolfram asked curiously.

A nod approved his question. "Yeah, geika was just too thirsty. So we went to get some water from the kitchen. Why don't we head there together? You are supposed to be there too in half an hour anyway," Conrad suggested. Wolfram shrugged, and shook his head.

"I think I better yet go and report to aniue first, and water sounds refreshing now. See you later geika, Conrad," Wolfram proceeded to walk off without turning back, leaving Murata and Conrad to go to the office.

* * *

Yuuri saw Wolfram saying something to Alain, and walked into the castle.

What is wrong with me? Why did I so pissed off when they were together? Of course I know that Wolfram was just teaching Murata swordplay like what I always did with Wolfram and Conrad… But they don't need to be that close! Geez, he was the one kept calling me 'cheater' all these time, and suddenly, he was the one that cheating! How can that be possible!? He's my fiancé! He can't spend his time with someone else more than he spends his time with me…

Yuuri bumped his head to the desk. This is getting nowhere. Battling himself like this was so not his favorite past time. Yuuri looked around him and glanced at the window outside. It's far too quiet and peaceful. Wolfram's soldiers are still training. All was well.

It should be perfect.

But why is it somewhere _deep _inside him, he was hoping he could have Wolfram by his side now?

Again, Yuuri bumped his head to the table. Urgh, what am I thinking…? Did I finally lose my mind for good?

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Yuuri motioned. The knocker pushed the door open, revealing a man with black hair and eyes, wearing glasses and was grinning from ear to ear. Behind him, a brunette followed.

"Murata, Conrad," Yuuri acknowledged him as he saw a chair in front of his desk to his friend. "Hey, anything happened?"

"Nothing actually, just…" Murata took his seat and glanced at Conrad. "Lord Weller fetched me saying Lord von Voltaire and Lord von Christ asked us to gather in half an hour."

Yuuri crooked his eyebrows. What he knows is that Gunter was just taking some documents to Gwendal. Did something bad happen?

"So, have you seen Wolfram training?" Murata grinned when Yuuri's eyes snapped to him.

"Why… Why you asked that?" he replied nervously. Conrad immediately interested in the subject now.

"Well, because this room has the nicest view of the courtyard, and I was pretty sure that you got bored with Lord von Christ's history lesson and spend most of the time stealing glances outside to see your fiancée and me, right?" the sage quirked a not just ordinary grin, but a sly grin.

"I'm… I'm not stealing glances! You… er, I was just, you know, tired and bored… It's normal to see the outside world when you bored!" Yuuri blurted out, his face tinted pink. Conrad worriedly looked at Yuuri, he was wondering why the king was blushing at a question that was so common.

"Yeah, of course it's normal." Murata nodded, and pushed his glasses up on the bridge of his nose. Damn you Shibuya, you still so dense. But I don't really mind as long as I…

"So how was your training?"

Murata looked up to Yuuri. He didn't expect that to come when the king denied his yet obvious feeling he have.

"It's great. Lord von Bielefeld taught me a lot… And I mean, _a lot,_" Murata stared at Yuuri and smirked. Yuuri's eyes grew twice bigger, as his hand clenched into a fist. Conrad snickered as he noticed Murata's intention to tease Yuuri, though he had no idea why the king looked, well, pissed?

Yuuri released his fist and counted to ten. "You are so obviously spending too much time training, don't you have works to do at the shrine, or more, miss any of the shrine maidens?" the king tried to trap the sage, cheering on his victory plan to get Murata away from Wolfram.

Murata nodded with serious look on his face. "You know what? I think you're right…"

Oh yeah! One point for you Yuuri Shibuya! Homerun!!!

"But I rather spend time here training with Wolfram. I'm sure they don't mind, ne Lord Weller?" Murata smiled innocently and looked up at Conrad. The brunette nodded back.

Yuuri's face fell, the cheers inside his head seems to be crushing down around him. "Oh, it's okay then…"

There was silence in the room as neither Yuuri nor Murata planned to continue their earlier conversation. The silence was supposed to be peaceful or better yet, calming, but Conrad senses some challenging glares between the two boys and he just hoped that his brothers and Gunter could finally save him from this.

_Challenging glares? For what?_

* * *

The door was knocked from the outside, and Conrad jumped to open the door for the one he expected to come. Gwendal, Gunter and Wolfram strode into the room wearing what people called 'business looks'. Except for Wolfram of course, he was scowling and grunting saying he have other jobs to do better than hearing politic discussion. Conrad chuckled inwardly, Wolfram never like politics and involved himself less in something like this as he favor military business more.

Closing the door, the soldiers stood facing their king and the sage and show Yuuri the documents.

"What's this?" Yuuri raised an eyebrow.

"There's a commotion happened in the west border. From what we heard, there are some suspicious people spotted with unknown intention. We suspected they are the burglars that we tried to trace a month ago." Gunter explained.

"Burglars? Are you sure they are the same person?" Yuuri asked. Wolfram rolled his eyeballs.

"No, of course we are not that sure, heika. I think that's the very reason why we gather here." Conrad kindly replied. The king narrowed his eyes.

"It's Yuuri, YUURI,"

"Of course Yuuri,"

Again, Wolfram rolled his eyes. How many times did he have to go through this every day?

"Exactly as Conrad said," Gwendal approached Yuuri's desk and took the paper. "In here, it didn't state the exact clothes or features of the suspicious people because they were spotted in the midnight hour. Though from the way the villagers described, these people don't seem to be professional, being spotted like that."

"Maybe it's not the burglars after all," Wolfram shrugged, and Yuuri nodded in agreement.

"But we can't be sure of that," Gunter retorted. "It's fine to be safe first than sorry later,"

"Oh wait up!" At that, the occupants of the room turned to look at Yuuri. "Tell me first about these burglars case. I wasn't here when it happened, isn't it?"

"No, you're at Earth at that time, hei… I mean Yuuri," Conrad decided to take the charge. "It happened a month ago. A village at Voltaire's territory was attacked and lots of stuffs were robbed. The soldiers were supposed to be there just in time, but the burglars ran faster than we thought. No one can describe how their features or clothes are; all that we know is that they are five people altogether. So in the end we just helped to donate a large amount of stuffs and money and that was it."

"And you guys didn't tell me that," Yuuri pouted.

"Well, we can't worry you with the case that we also didn't have any clue on right? Better you worry on how to finish your paperwork and our engagement." Wolfram smirked.

Yuuri chose to ignore that, oblivious to the disappointed emerald eyes and an angry pair of black eyes. "So you suspected that the burglars are those people in the west border?"

"Exactly,"

"But why? Are the people there ever reported of their missing stuffs or something like that?"

Gunter and Gwendal looked at each other. "That's the problem, heika." Gunter muttered, receiving yet another questioning look from the king. "We didn't know."

"Unless…" Conrad started.

"We send someone to check out the situation there, am I right?" Murata cut in. The elders, including Yuuri and Wolfram, looked at him. Conrad nodded and smiled at the sage.

"I'll go!" Yuuri immediately waved his hand excitedly. He can't wait to get away from his duty as soon as possible and for a moment, he totally forgot about his and Murata's problem concerning Wolfram.

Gwendal growled. "No you can't,"

Yuuri's jaw dropped. "WHAT!? Why?"

"Aniue's right. We can't risk your safety, it would be too troublesome, wimp," Wolfram glared at him, as Yuuri sighed heavily.

"Besides, most of our soldiers are out of the town for their weekly patrol. We didn't have enough soldiers to accompany us that are able to protect you, heika." Gunter replied.

"Not even Conrad's men?" Gunter shook his head. Yuuri sighed again.

"So what's our decision?" Conrad raised his eyebrows, indicating an answer.

Some few moments past in silence, when Wolfram muttered softly.

"I think I should go,"

Five heads turned to his direction. Gwendal frowned, obviously didn't agree on his baby brother's decision. Gunter looked at the blond worriedly. Though he didn't show it, actually Gunter really cares about Wolfram like a brother, and having him in any kind of danger though he knew Wolfram are able to handle it, worried him greatly. He didn't want the incident Wolfram being kidnapped by the puppets to repeat again. He almost can't sleep at all when that happened! Conrad on the other hand, narrowed his eyes disapproved at Wolfram.

"No, you can't too. I guess I'll just have to wait for my soldiers and Josak and we'll…" Conrad stopped when Wolfram shot him daggers.

"What? You mean I'm incapable of handling situation like that!?" Wolfram shouted. Conrad tried to be calm and explain to his brother.

"I didn't say you incapable, Wolfram. It's too dangerous and…"

"So what if it's dangerous!? I'm a soldier too! I have a right to do my duty as I was told to! And if no one can go, I should be allowed to!"

Gwendal rubbed his hurting forehead. "Wolfram, we understand it's a duty in hand. But you are not allowed to go and that's final. Let Conrad or Josak handle this and you…"

"Let me rot in this castle slowly? Not a chance!" Wolfram bellowed, and Gunter is ready to flee from the room if Wolfram ever decided to throw fireballs. "Why can't any of you trusted me!? I said I'm a soldier! Just like any of you do! If you ever decided to just let me watch from the sideline for the rest of my life and let you guys do the dirty works, so don't let me be a soldier at the beginning for Shinou sake! Just find me someone that could lock me in their golden cage forever so that even the sun is not allowed to reach my skin!"

Gwendal and Conrad were dumbfounded. They never thought that their baby brother had finally lost his temper and taken it all out in front of them. Gunter looked like he didn't get ready to flee now, instead trying hard not to reach for Wolfram and comfort him. Yuuri was awestruck at his fiancée. He suddenly remembered another past when he was time travel with the Demon Mirror, and remembered Wolfram was left at the castle with Julia while his brothers and the others went for war. Wolfram was so vulnerable at that time, looking pretty smaller than now, maybe just reaching his teenage age. And how sad his face looked back then for not able to do anything to help.

Slowly, Yuuri tried to reach for the trembling Wolfram to hug him, when suddenly another pair of arms encircled the blond. Yuuri gasped when Wolfram leaned into Murata's embrace.

A second past and Wolfram pulled himself from Murata.

"I'm…" he began, flushing bright red. "I'm sorry, I'm not supposed to…"

"It's okay," Murata smiled to him. "I think they get it now, right gentlemen?" he raised an eyebrow to the elders. Conrad though raging in anger for the sage to touch his little brother, smiled gently in understatement.

"I think Wolfram should be able to handle this," Conrad looked at Gwendal who cleared his throat. "We sign him for this mission."

Gunter nodded. "When will you be leaving Wolfram?" he asked. Wolfram looked at him intently as he counting in his mind.

"Well as you said, most of the soldiers are not here. So I guess I'll be leaving the day after tomorrow with my men."

"That settles then,"

Gwendal started to leave and Gunter followed him. "Wait aniue! Gunter!" they stopped and turned around to face the blushing Wolfram.

"I'm really sorry." he murmured.

Gunter smiled and winked at him. Gwendal's face almost looks like he was seeing a cute sandbear and had to fake a cough to hide it. "_We're_ sorry, Wolfram. It's not your fault."

They left.

Once the elders are outside the room and closed the door behind them, Gwendal and Gunter shared knowing looks.

"Wolfram really gets us today," Gunter finally chuckled. Gwendal huffed.

"I never thought he feel that way… We are just protecting him."

"I don't think he needs that from us now," Gunter replied as those two walked back to Gwendal's office. A maid, Sangria passed the hallway and Gunter called her to remind her to get his equipment ready for his rose gardening. The maid bowed and continued her work. "He's a grown boy now, Gwendal. He needs to be free out of his own will."

"And here I thought we already gave him too much of that," the stoic man grunted. Gunter's lips quirked to a smirk.

"True, you and Conrad did gave him too much of that, _inside _the castle where you can have your eyes on him." He muttered. "But not _outside_ the castle."

Gwendal glared at him. "Aren't you too?"

The lavender-haired man looked surprise, but snickered. "Yes, it is true,"

They stopped in front of Gwendal's office and Sangria arrived to give Gunter the equipments and left. Before the door closed, Gunter suddenly called for Gwendal.

"By the way Gwendal," Gunter started hesitantly.

The stoic man raised his eyebrow at Gunter.

"Did you notice how geika… _looked_ around Wolfram?" he held himself from saying 'hug'.

Gwendal blinked, and then he sighed. "You notice too?"

* * *

Conrad immediately persuaded Wolfram once those two elders left the room, noted _keeping Wolfram away from the sage, _and offered to help him with the preparation and the training with the new recruits, leaving Murata alone with Yuuri.

Yuuri never thought of any other time to clear his mind off than now.

But is it even a wise decision? Did he really want to know the truth?

What if he hears the truth that he didn't want to hear?

"Hey Murata,"

The other double-black boy looked at him, and smiled up. "What is it Shibuya?"

"I don't know how to ask you this but… Did you… Well," Yuuri scratched his head. "Do you like Wolf… Wolfram?"

Murata's smile fell. He stared at the king's determine look and knew the king had done a lot of thinking for this.

"No," Murata replied. "I don't like Wolfram," he stood up and walked to the door.

For some reason, Yuuri's spirit started to light up and he sighed in relief.

"I love him,"

Yuuri's breath hitched up. He gasped and looked intently at Murata to make sure that his friend wasn't just teasing him. And his heart fell when he saw that Murata was serious about what he said.

"I admit, I love Wolfram. So from now on, I guess I will be your rival in stealing Wolfram's heart." Murata paused at the door, picking a crumple paper from the floor and looked back to the stunned Yuuri. "Oh, I forgot. I don't need to worry about that, because you never thought about him _that _way, isn't it?"

And the door closed slowly leaving Yuuri in the quiet world.

Now, he really thinks he regret asking that.

TBC

Okay, I know that was not very good… But I hope you guys enjoyed it! I'm getting ready for my chp7 so wait for it! Love u guys!XD


	7. Chapter 7

Anime/manga**: Kyou Kara Maou**

Genre: Humor/ Romance/ Drama

Disclaimer: All the characters along with this anime/manga are belonging to Tomo Takabayashi and Temari Matsumoto and Studio Deen. If they're mine, I would probably make Wolfram dump Yuuri. Hehe… Just kidding! I'm a sucker for anything to do with Yuuram anyway.

Summary: Murata is in love! What a thrill! Now the castle will have something new to talk about. But oh no, it seems he had fallen in love with the wrong person, because that person is the King's fiancée! Now what should he do…? It might contain a lot of OOCness and shounen-ai. Don't say I don't warn you!

Oh yeah, did I forgot to mention there might be some cursing too?

Here you are!!! Another chp for my story! I thank you to all the reviewers and who put me in their story alert. This story is for you guys! Enjoy!XD

I'll Believe in the Red-Threat

Chapter 7

Wolfram watched in amazement as one of his new recruits threw a giant fireball at the target board he provided for the training. These soldiers are not only good in sword, but majutsu too. Alain silently approved their abilities as he replaced the target board. While Conrad watched from the sideline and studied the new recruits' proud faces for having to show-off their abilities to their new master. He smirked. Wolfram really chooses only the best for his soldiers.

"Good job, I'm really impressed." Wolfram smiled proudly. The recruits bowed in respect for him. "I'll see into your names to decide who I should put into this squad." He nodded to Alain who bowed and intended to leave and get something for him.

Alain appeared a moment later with a paper of the list of names of the new recruits. Wolfram watched the ten people in front of him and eyed their names in the paper.

Slowly, the blond smiled. "Well done, you all made it."

The group of the recruits, or should we call, Wolfram's new men, cheered boisterously for their success. Wolfram snickered softly and gave some instruction to his second-in-command. Alain saluted and went to do his duty immediately.

"Thank you so much sire! We will make sure we will never disappoint you!" The new boys said in chorus. Wolfram's smile gotten wider and nodded.

"I'll be waiting for your performance, my friends,"

The soldiers saluted again, as Conrad approached them to congratulate them.

"Err, Wolfram-kaka?" Alain muttered. Wolfram that was busy paying attention to his brother praising his new soldiers turned to the brown-haired boy.

"What is it Alain?"

"There…" Alain pointed at a nearly stone bench. It's Yuuri, sitting there staring at, well, Wolfram, with a daze look on his face. Wolfram quirked his eyebrows, what happened to Yuuri?

"Heika has been like that since… the moment he came here. So I thought…" Alain scratched his head, not sure whether to continue or not. Wolfram however, understood him and dismissed him immediately.

Taking a deep breath, Wolfram walked towards Yuuri.

"Hey wimp, are you all right? You seems like you're lost in your own world," Wolfram sat beside him. Yuuri's black eyes still didn't leave him even he had been so near with the king.

"Yuuri? Answer me will you? Is something wrong?" now Wolfram getting worried, Yuuri was never quite like this before. "Are you sick, coming down with something?"

As he asked that, the prince's palm runs through the black hairs to the forehead to feel any temperature. He frowned, there's no heat there, but he realized Yuuri's face became redder, and so he thought Yuuri might really come down with something.

"Wimp, if you didn't tell me what's wrong, even I couldn't help you like this," Wolfram sighed, casting a little healing majutsu to the forehead. Yuuri didn't reply, he leaned more into the warmth and relaxed, his head sure cleared off a little with the healing majutsu.

"Better now?"

Yuuri nodded. "Yeah, thanks."

Wolfram looked Yuuri's daze reaction. "Did the paperworks finally got you?" he tried to joke a little, but it seems didn't work as Yuuri doesn't even seems to listen to him.

There really something wrong with Yuuri… he thought bitterly.

"Come on," Wolfram dragged Yuuri from the bench. "I've finish my training. Do you want to take a walk in the garden?" he asked light-heartedly. Yuuri's reaction was only a simple nod. Wolfram grew more worried. He immediately dismissed the new soldiers until further notice.

The couple walked silently side by side through the castle large garden oblivious to the brunette aka Conrad watching them in amusement.

Yuuri was still in shock after being challenged by Murata earlier. He couldn't believe that Murata really said that. As far as he knew, Murata was pervert, and he likes girls. Murata was the one that flirted around when there's any opposite gender no matter where they are... So what's with the sudden change?

"_I love Wolfram."_

That words ringing in his ear as he walked. Honestly, what's with the sudden change? But, is Murata really changed, or he just missing something here?

That's right, the Great Sage and Shinou are lover. He knows that.

And it's normal for teenage young boy teasing and playing around. Besides, Murata _is _a 4000 years old man trapped in 16 years old body.

Is it that, or Murata really saw something inside Wolfram that he failed to see?

But it's not like Murata really changed, he still his old-perverted self, only his pervs now lies on…

Wolfram.

Why should I care anyway? Yuuri grunted. It doesn't matter who Murata likes, he have the right to. I can't tell him who to love or not to love. Besides, this is a great opportunity. This is the moment I can finally be free out of Wolfram's dangerous and annoying jealousy. Instead, if lucky, Murata will be the one receiving the jealousy tantrums and with his perverted side, I doubt he will still be alive after that. Wolfram will never follow me around anymore, he wouldn't have to sleep in my room anymore, he will never interrupt when I'm talking with some girls again, and he will never have to call me wimp again…

I like girls, I want to marry one, I want to have children, and I want to have a normal family…

But I already got a family. I have a daughter, I have a home, I have a steady job (though a weird one), and I have a fiancée…

And to think, what will happen if Wolfram was never my fiancée? With his bratty attitude, I don't think we will ever be this close if he wasn't my fiancé.

Yuuri tried to imagine if he wasn't engaged to Wolfram anymore, and Wolfram's fiancee is Murata… The one that used to follow him around will follow Murata, and maybe even called 'cheater' although maybe not wimp. Murata are more open and more… pervert, so if they are together, Murata will do a lot more than just being with Wolfram. Maybe he will hug him all the time… Kiss him… Make love to him…

His face immediately stiffened and reddened and he has to shove off his thought about Wolfram creamy thigh and flawless shoulders away. He clenched his fists hard enough to bleed. The thought of his pervert side was casted aside replaced by his thought about Murata touching or kissing Wolfram, his heart burn and once again he felt like strangling Murata for even doing that to his fiancée…

Wait, Murata didn't do any of that…

_Yet…_

But… Yuuri took a glance at the blond beside him. I didn't want Wolfram to be with anyone else… Only the thought of other people touching him make my breath short. I'm the only one allowed to touch him all these time, when we sleep, or bath… If there's anybody else touching him like I do is his mother, brothers and Greta. And Gunter, he noted mentally. I can't just give him to Murata!

But then I still have to stick being engaged to him. I like girls; I want to date with one… The only person I always date is Wolfram…

But it's not a date! Only because we always together and walked together doesn't mean we're dating!

"_I love Wolfram."_

Murata loves Wolfram…

It doesn't have to be decided yet, right? I mean, Wolfram is a proud mazoku. To think he will actually break up with me and run to Murata's arms doesn't sound like him at all. Wolfram didn't even like Murata, he's annoyed with him.

But they are getting closer each day, with all those sword training and stuffs…

And what if Murata really keep his word? What if he really determines winning Wolfram's heart and actually did it?

Yuuri didn't even want to think of the consequences.

"YUURI!"

Yuuri snapped at Wolfram's voice shouted at him and turned to the prince. "What is it?"

"What do you mean 'what is it'!? I've been talking to you for straight half an hour and you didn't even listen to any of it! What are you thinking Yuuri!? It's not about some girls again is it?!!" Wolfram's eyes grew fury. Yuuri almost forgot how scary his fiancee was, and had to swallow his bile before answering.

"No, of course I wasn't thinking about girls. I'm sorry, I just don't… feel so good," he finally admitted silently. Wolfram blinked at him. So he was right, Yuuri was definitely not very well and, there was something bothering him Wolfram sure.

"I think we better head inside then," Wolfram replied gently and tucked at Yuuri's arm. "I'll take you to rest and if you still not better, I'll take you to see Giesela. Gunter will not be happy if he knows you sick."

"I'm not really sick, just…" Yuuri looked at Wolfram's hand wrapped around his own arm. If he didn't engage to me anymore, I couldn't have his arm around me anymore… "Hey Wolfram?"

"Yes wimp?"

If he wasn't my fiancé anymore, he wouldn't call me wimp anymore too… "Will you worry about me if I sick?"

Wolfram looked at him confusedly. "Of course I'm worried about you. I worried about you every single day, hour and second. Do you doubt my loyalty?!" he suddenly snapped. Yuuri shook his head furiously.

"No I don't!"

"Good,"

"… Hey, Wolfram?"

Wolfram stifled a groan. "What is it again?"

"Thanks."

Yuuri didn't know why, but Wolfram's smile always made his heart flip. "No problem wimp."

If I give him to Murata, I will never have Wolfram again…

* * *

Sighing to himself, Murata paced around the hall at Shinou shrine back and forth and allowed himself a few moments of rearranging his memories.

Yeah, he had burst at the dense, _total dense_, king, and had challenged him into winning Wolfram's heart.

"Urgh… Shibuya you idiot…" Murata groaned. "You are a lot of nuisance, much more than Shinou ever be,"

And what he said was the truth after all.

"That's not a very nice thing to say, when I am right here IN FRONT of you?" Shinou scowled, but Murata knew better than the original king to be mad at him for saying that.

The Daikenja ignored him.

Shinou sighed heavily. "That's a very bold statement to say, challenging him in winning Wolfram's heart. What make you decided to do that, my sage?"

"I don't know," Murata shrugged. "I think I just angry when he ignored Wolfram, _again_, when that boy talked about their engagement. You didn't see how disappointed he was."

"Guess not,"

Shinou watched again the Great Sage pacing the corridor of the hall. His hand formed a fist, clutching a crumple paper with some grunting and curses escaped from his mouth. Shinou crooked his eyebrows in wonder. What was that paper anyway?

"Erm… What's that paper?" Shinou pointed. Murata followed Shinou's gaze and sighed.

He threw the paper towards Shinou who caught it easily. The Original King smothered the paper to take a better look at it, and realized it was a drawing of someone, with big eyes and wavy hair. Shinou raised a quite surprising eyebrow to his sage.

"You drew this?"

Murata grunted, how foolish this king can be? "No, of course not Shinou, I found it in the library. I wish I never picked it up," the black-haired boy huffed, sitting at the altar beside Shinou.

"Library? This is Wolfram isn't it?"

"Wow, you realized that, congrats!" Murata rolled his eyes as he snatched the paper. "Guess who drew this?"

"Lord von Christ?"

Murata looked at Shinou intently, his black eyes blazing with madness. The king held his hands up in defeat.

"I'm just kidding, its Yuuri isn't it?" he took back the paper from Murata. "He drew Wolfram, and he still didn't know why, am I right?"

Murata snatched it back and tore the paper into pieces, making Shinou sighed again. His sage has quite a temper, and when Ulrike sees this mess, she would not be happy…

Murata leaned until his back collided with one of the forbidden box as he thought what he just did.

It was totally useless to challenged Shibuya, right? He never loves Wolfram, all that he thinks of Wolfram is a best friend, a friend that he shares his pain and protects him. Did he ever realize that Wolfram's acts are based on the love he had for him? How dense a person can be anyway? Even I challenged him, he will do nothing.

It's great to left Shibuya's face out of the picture of his problem, but there was also the brothers and Gunter.

"You don't have to damage that pretty head of yours, my sage." Shinou muttered as he put a comforting hand on Murata's shoulders. "I know the situation will be bad from now on, but if you got Wolfram to love you, everything will be fine. The brothers just want nothing but Wolfram's happiness and if Yuuri fail to give it, they wouldn't protest in anything."

Murata nodded. "Yeah, you right."

You'll see Shibuya; I will never let you hurt Wolfram again.

He's mine for all you care.

This I promise.

* * *

The dining hall filled with sounds of silverwares fighting with ceramic plates and glasses. As usual, at this late of night, the occupants were having their dinner. Yuuri's thought was however, somewhere else and his eyes kept stealing glances at his beautiful fiancée. Which of course, make him dropped his silverwares to the floor countless times and he didn't dare to pick them up, leave the fact he was actually stabbing his food with the spork and that's why they keep dropping to the floor. He didn't want to make any careless mistake by picking the spork and god knows what else custom in this world that involves silverwares pick-ups.

Wolfram was the first one to left the dining hall saying he got something to do.

Conrad was the only one knew he was actually going to the infirmary to have his check-ups with Giesela concerning his injury in his thigh.

Both Gunter and Gwendal also left a few minutes after that.

"Heika, you didn't touch your food at all. Are you sick?" Conrad muttered worriedly after the dining hall cleared.

Yuuri grunted. "It's Yuuri…"

"Sorry Yuuri," Conrad replied. "Do you want to see Giesela after this?"

"It is okay, Conrad, Wolfram had me rest just now, before dinner. I just didn't have much appetite I think." He poked on his food again.

"Are you worried about something?"

Yuuri nodded. "Kind of," he didn't want to tell Conrad what Murata confessed to him just yet.

Conrad noticed the look on his godson face and decided not to push him further. "You can tell me when you ready," he said gently. Yuuri nodded absently.

* * *

"Please take it easy, Wolfram-kaka."

Wolfram got up from his chair and nodded at the green-haired lady. He put on his trousers back and belt on his sword. "I will," he assured the lady.

Giesela followed Wolfram to the door. "I wish you can have a rest from your duty, Your Excellency. That injury of yours is pretty deep," she said worriedly. Wolfram shrugged.

"Don't heika know about your injury?" she asked, knowing the answer.

"No, and I'm not planning to tell him," he replied, his obvious meaning was for Giesela not telling him too. She sighed at his stubbornness.

"Didn't he saw it when you sleep with him last night?"

"I slept in my own room last night," he sternly replied, and without turning back he leave the infirmary. Giesela frowned, bowed in respect to him and closed the door.

Wolfram crossed his arms as he wandered aimlessly around the castle. He was thinking about sleeping in his own room again that night and didn't want to risk Yuuri seeing his injury. The cut he made when he accidently slipped his sword was indeed like what Giesela said, pretty deep and she had to heal him a few times to make the cut close. And even now the scar is still visible. Well, he can sleep in his trouser and not wearing the nightgown…

Maybe not sleeping in Yuuri's room is a good choice.

But Yuuri's weird behavior before really worries him greatly.

Wolfram bumped to someone when he makes a turn at the corridor. He groaned in distaste, when he will ever stop bumping to people wherever he goes?

"I'm sorry Lord von Bielefeld! I didn't see you there!"

This voice seems familiar… Wolfram looked up and his eyes grew widened. "Geika,"

"Hi," Murata smiled sheepishly.

"What are you doing here so late at night?" Wolfram asked as he noticed the sage blushed before answering his question. It's almost… cute… Gyah, I need to forget I ever said that! Looks like I really attracted to the boys that have dark features…

"I came because I can't sleep, and searching for a companion." Murata said. Wolfram almost laughs at his excuse.

"You can seek companion at the shrine itself, geika. Or your really miss the maids here?" the blond winked and Murata fake a laugh.

No, I come because I miss you…

"How about you? Shibuya kick you out again?" though he made his voice cheeky and teasing, there's no doubt there's a frown in there.

Shaking his head, Wolfram walked with the sage. "No, I just don't feel like sleeping with him. I thought about sleeping in my own room."

"That's new," Murata said.

"But I think he likes it better if I'm not around, you know. He always complain how he can't have his bed all to himself, let him enjoy it till it last," Wolfram shrugged, a bit of hurt didn't leave Murata's ear.

"That's old," Murata said.

Wolfram chuckled and Murata looked at him with worried. "You don't really like to sleep by yourself isn't it?" Murata gently asked. The prince was quite shock that the sage figured that out, and he faintly smiled.

"Guess I'm too used to sleep with that wimp," he muttered. Murata's heart fell at the look of Wolfram's face. That pretty face that he loves lost its fire and passion and only clouded with worries and hurt that even he can't describe. Murata knows just thinking about Yuuri and his denial can make Wolfram broke into pieces. His denial about Wolfram being a boy, ain't that just plain stupid? It's not like he'll like it better if Wolfram a girl. Wolfram is a boy and Murata love him as who he is.

Unlike Yuuri Shibuya…

When the two of them went to a quite deserted corridor, Murata stopped walking, making Wolfram also stopped. In curiosity, the blond turned around to ask what was wrong with the sage, when suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around his body and he was face with a chest.

"Gei… Geika?" Wolfram muttered worriedly. First it was Yuuri acting weird, and now Murata too. What happened to these two?

"Geika, is something the matter? Why…?"

"Hush," Murata hugged him tightly. "Please, just let me hold you like this, please…"

Wolfram blinked as he was pushed deeper into the black uniform and realized the sage's heart was beating so fast that it might even burst out. Murata's body stern when Wolfram still didn't react, and relaxed when Wolfram slowly brought his arms around Murata's waist. He was not a heartless person, sometimes people want to have some time being comfort like this. The sage had kept him company the last few days and because of that, he didn't feel so lonely like he does before when Yuuri walked away from him. The least he could do is this, and it also helps with him being comfort himself in the sage's arms.

"I don't know what's wrong, but if this makes you feel better, I'll let you… for a while," Wolfram added. Murata nodded at Wolfram's shoulders.

"Thanks,"

They stayed like that for some time, oblivious to the two people standing not too far away from them, watching with surprised masked their features.

Conrad glanced at Yuuri, who had a hard time not to burst out crying.

TBC

How do you like that guys? Yuuri going crazy in his head...! Serves him right. R&R, thank you!XD


	8. Chapter 8

Anime/manga**: Kyou Kara Maou**

Genre: Humor/ Romance/ Drama

Disclaimer: All the characters along with this anime/manga are belonging to Tomo Takabayashi and Temari Matsumoto and Studio Deen. If they're mine, I would probably make Wolfram dump Yuuri. Hehe… Just kidding! I'm a sucker for anything to do with Yuuram anyway.

Summary: Murata is in love! What a thrill! Now the castle will have something new to talk about. But oh no, it seems he had fallen in love with the wrong person, because that person is the King's fiancée! Now what should he do…? It might contain a lot of OOCness and shounen-ai and languages. Don't say I don't warn you!

Here's the update!

I'll Believe in the Red-Threat

Chapter 8

As Yuuri opened his eyes slowly to the morning sunshine, he cursed them for being too bright and too cheerful for his liking. Snatching the cover, he snuggled more into the bed and sniff on any scent that he usually smell every morning since he came to Shin Makoku. Failing to smell anything other than the fresh clean bed, which uneasily smelled of something else too, Yuuri looked up and saw that a certain blond that he had expected to see was nowhere in sight.

That and the fact that Wolfram's side was untouched at all.

Groaning, Yuuri knew that Wolfram was definitely didn't sleep with him last night. Why did the blond suddenly decided to leave Yuuri alone to enjoy the bed anyway? He never like this before.

Yuuri suddenly aware of how another different kind of smell engulfed his nostrils. He had smelled it since he woke up, but he didn't know what was it. Yuuri immediately got up in attempt to get ready for the day and find out what that smell is, when he sensed his lower region are a bit… wet?

There's a pause, and Yuuri quickly looked under the cover. His face flushed and his eyes widened. Oh no, what he got himself into this time? Yuuri panicked and he held on his breath.

Okay Yuuri, calm down… Take a deep breath…

Of course it's normal, yeah, a healthy boy usually have this kind of situation… haha…

Only… what kind of dream I had anyway? I'm sure I can't forget it if it was about…

A mop of blond hair and emerald eyes invoked his mind.

And it's not only that, but it also involved lots of groans, whimpers, sweats, naked body and lustful shouts…

"Oh shit," Yuuri covered his flushing face in his palms.

A vision of him ravishing Wolfram was still too clear in his mind.

"No, no, no, no…" he shook his head furiously. He's not dreaming about that! He definitely couldn't dream of that! He will never even think about something like that! He never even wanted that! No way!

Another vision Wolfram cried for his name emerged his memories.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" he yelled to himself. "What was wrong with me!? I couldn't just… No way! What makes me… dream like that!?"

Then another vision crossed his mind, and it's not about some naked pretty boy.

It was two forms, one a blonde, and one a black-haired.

Yuuri suddenly remembered about last night, which might be the cause of why he was dreaming what he had been dreaming. Murata was hugging Wolfram, and Wolfram's arms made their way to Murata's back. The two of them stayed like that longer than he thought, and after that, Murata finally slowly backed off from the hug that he had started first. His face flushed and began to apologizing to Wolfram. Wolfram only chuckled, and said that it's okay because the sage had made him feel better too.

Then Murata teased Wolfram that he could make the blond feel a _lot_ better.

Wolfram however, knew that the sage was just teasing him, oblivious that Murata really meant it in his heart. Then the two said good night to each other, Murata said thank you for keeping him company, Wolfram replied no problem, before Murata disappeared to return to the shrine. Wolfram waited until the sage had gone, and made his way towards his own room.

Conrad had to put comforting arms on Yuuri's shoulders, and Yuuri had to hold his breath for not letting himself cried.

"Don't worry Yuuri, I'm sure Wolfram wouldn't cheat on you. It so obvious geika was the one started it," Conrad said gently to ease the younger boy's pain. Yuuri nodded and all but smiling to Conrad.

"Yeah I know, Murata is a pervert anyway,"

Conrad nodded in agreement.

They said good night as Conrad left Yuuri to retreat to his own bedroom.

"And he didn't come into my room at all after that…" Yuuri sighed, somewhat sad that Wolfram didn't come to him after that little accident. He thought maybe Wolfram would come, to state that he was still Yuuri's fiancé, but sadly it didn't happen like he hoped.

Yuuri lied back into his bed. He didn't know why he was feeling like this; much less he knew anything why he had dreamt of that.

"Right," he remembered he have to settle his own private problem first. As fast as lightning, the king dashed to the bathroom to clean himself. On his way to the bath, his mind only focuses on one question that he himself had failed to answer.

Did Wolfram still love me?

* * *

"Good, he agreed." Conrad sighed in relief as he put down the letter Gwendal gave to him. Gunter shared the brothers' sighs.

"So Josak will be here to accompany Wolfram for the mission? That's sure a relief," Gunter said, smiling pleasantly. Shockingly, Gwendal smiled too.

"In that case, we don't have to worry about him so much. Josak will report to us every single detail every hour, if possible," Gwendal took his feather pen and wrote a reply to the orange-haired spy. Gunter took a stack of books to get ready for the king's study. Conrad watched his brother put the reply letter in the pigeon's little bag and let it go to fly off.

Waiting for the bird to finally gone between the clouds, the brunette absently looked down to the courtyard, where Wolfram as usual, training his troops as well as the Great Sage.

"I saw something last night, with heika," Conrad started. Gwendal and Gunter simultaneously looked up from their works to him.

"Saw what?" Gunter asked nervously. From the sound of it, he knew Conrad wasn't bringing any good news, rather the opposite one. Gwendal silently prayed that it's not about Wolfram.

"It's about Wolfram,"

Gwendal scowled, looks like his prayers failed.

The dramatic advisor had never looked so serious before. "What about Wolfram? What happened to him?"

"Well, practically nothing, maybe," Conrad muttered as he distanced himself from the window to face the elders. "I was sending heika to his bedroom last night, and we happened to saw Wolfram hugging with geika."

Gwendal frowned. "Is it Wolfram who started first?" To his relief, Conrad shook his head.

"No, it was obviously geika first, but Wolfram returned his embrace,"

"Does it lead to any other things?" Gunter dropped his books to the desk. Again, Conrad shook his head.

"Thank goodness, no. He left a few moments after that."

"Why didn't you stop them?"

Sighing in defeat, Conrad leaned on the window pane, looking out to his brother that was obviously having fun with the sage. "I can't," he admitted. "Wolfram looked desperately need someone that can comfort him. Actually, to see him spending more of his time with geika… I almost think that he's giving up on hei… Yuuri," he now speaks openly as a brother and a godfather.

"Giving up!?" Gunter shrieked, hands suddenly hitting the desk. Gwendal glared at him slightly annoyed. "Wolfram will never give up on heika! His love is the most innocent, passionate love I've ever seen! He mustn't give up on heika! Who else gonna fight with me when it concerns heika!!?" he was back to his dramatic self again.

Gwendal slowly dragged his papers away from Gunter's tears. "You underestimate Wolfram, Conrad. He has too much pride in himself, _thankfully_, to just give up and run into somebody else arms. Besides, if you not notice, that pride added with his stubbornness was the reason why we are not too worried about him, knowing he fully knows how to handle his million admirers and protects himself against it,"

"I know," Conrad sighed.

"… Good thing he will be gone to take care of the disturbance at the west border. So he and geika will not be able to see each other for quite some time." Gwendal replied as he rearranged back his papers.

Gunter sniffled and nodded in agreement. Conrad was hoping Gwendal is right.

* * *

"And so the birds began to fly," Murata mumbled.

Wolfram that was walking beside the sage blinked at the black-haired guy, and chuckled at what he thought the sage was talking to himself. He had finished training his troops and the sage, and Murata had asked him to accompany him for a walk. Seeing what hurt could it be, Wolfram decided to just play along.

"Birds are meant to fly, geika. Don't burst your wise brain to figure that out," Wolfram motioned. Murata smiled, glad to see the blond yet smile again at one of his jokes. "Err, geika, did you notice… something weird about Yuuri?"

Of course he is; I made him shut up with my new challenge. "I didn't notice that. Why? What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing I guess. Just forget it," Wolfram shrugged.

"You will head for the west border tomorrow, huh?" Murata changed the subject. Wolfram nodded. "I heard that area is very pretty, near the beach and a very romantic place."

"Erm… I didn't know about the romantic part, but it is near the beach. I don't know if it's pretty or not, I never went there myself." Wolfram shrugged. They stopped near the flowers bed.

"This is the first time you've been there then?" Murata asked.

"Yeah, but I'm sure Conrad or aniue had been there. You can ask them if you want to."

"You said you'll be going with your men, but I seen that your men are too few now. Putting aside your new soldiers, they're only about less than half. How are you planning to go to the west border?"

"Most of my men went to patrol at the city. Most of them are back this morning, and I told them to rest first before going tomorrow." Wolfram watched the sage kneeled. "So I have more than enough soldiers to go with me."

"…Can I ask for something, Lord von Bielefeld?"

Murata stood and gave a Beautiful Wolfram to the blond. The prince raised an eyebrow, indicates the sage to continue. Smiling up, Murata asked gently.

"Can I come along with this mission?"

Wolfram's eyes grew twice bigger. "What? No you can't! You saw how aniue refused to have Yuuri come along. He will protest too if he knew you want to come!"

"You don't have to tell him," Murata shrugged.

"And sneak you in? Forget it geika." Wolfram huffed and turned to leave. But Murata strained him from leaving.

"Please Lord von Bielefeld…? I need to get away from the castle and the shrine a little. I can't go back to Earth; it will take a long time to come back here. Please…?" he held both of his arms in begging way. Wolfram twitched at that.

"Don't do that! You're the Great Sage; I can't risk your safety! Stop it."

"But I really want to come, please, please, please…? I badly want to see how the west border is."

Wolfram sighed heavily. "Don't you get it geika? There might be something going on at the border, and neither anyone nor I want you to get hurt. I will never forgive myself if our Great Sage being kidnap; oh I didn't want Shinou-heika to be mad at me…!" he almost could imagine how the original king will punish him if anything happens to his precious Daikenja. Murata sweat dropped at the imagination.

"I promise I wouldn't be a burden. Just please, please let me come with you. I'll wear contacts; I'll dye my hair if I have to, just please…?"

The prince groaned and scratched his head. "Why would you want to come along so badly? You can stay at the castle predicting the future like you always did,"

I just want to be with you… "I got bored easily like that,"

Wolfram groaned again. It's an answer that he didn't expect to receive. Glancing sideway to the legendary sage, who was begging to him with that cute… face directed to him, Wolfram finally sighed. "Can you stop begging like that?"

"I'll stop when you say yes,"

Gosh, I can't believe this sage is just as stubborn as Yuuri. "Yes, I'll take you,"

"But!" Wolfram quickly held his palm against the sage's mouth to cover any shouts of happiness. "Don't tell anybody about this. You hear me? NOT. A. SINGLE. SOUL."

Murata slowly nodded, his lips brushed the blonde's palm. Wolfram blushed when he felt that and snatched his hand away. Murata licked his lips nervously, fully aware of the awkwardness between them. Reluctantly, Murata took the yellow breeding flower he gave Wolfram earlier and tucked it on the blonde's ear.

"You know, you're a lot more beautiful than the Beautiful Wolfram," Murata commented, rubbing his chin intently.

Wolfram rolled his eyes and took the flower off. Still, Ken Murata continued being his pervert self.

"Okay, here's the plan…" Wolfram leaned closer to Murata to tell him what he should do tomorrow if he wants to follow him. Murata nodded a few times when Wolfram laid his plan, and Murata was quite shock that Wolfram is a good strategist.

"I like your idea," Murata grinned.

"Good, so don't forget,"

"I won't," and Murata hugged Wolfram. "Thanks Lord von Bielefeld,"

Wolfram's face flushed, he didn't really used to open affection like this except with his mother. Heh, even with his mother he still blushing. Wolfram let the sage hugged him when he noticed the sage was actually kissing him on the cheek.

"Geika!" he pulled back. Murata smirked.

"You like that? It's a thank you gift. I'll give you more if you just ask…" Murata leaned in again and Wolfram blushed harder.

"Ahhh! Geika, you are such a pervert!"

Murata laughed as Wolfram stormed off to the castle.

Wolfram is so cute… I love him more and more…

* * *

"Wait, wait Gunter," Yuuri groaned as he stopped Gunter from one of his infamous lectures again. "What was that you said? Which Maoh decided to have a Prince Consort instead of a Queen?"

Gunter looked up from his book. "Oh, it's the 18th Maoh! He was so in love with the nobleman he met in the alliance party that he decided to marry him. That wedding is a grand one! With flowers blooming and music in the air, it is such a beautiful memory," Gunter sniffed to his sleeve.

Gwendal rolled his eyes while Conrad's shoulders shook in attempt to cover his laughs.

"And… they got married?" Yuuri curiously leaned to the desk. Gunter wiped his tears and nodded.

"Yes, and they're a very happy couple too! I'm sure if you and Wolfram got married someday, you two will be just as happy as they are!" Gunter shouted in pleasure. "Oh, what a wonderful memory to be make once again…"

Deeply, Conrad praised Gunter for trapping the king like that. Yuuri didn't know how to answer that, so he just pretending he was busy writing something in the paper, which he wrote randomly about baseball and food. His face blushing, but the elders didn't realize that.

"You still alive wimp?" Wolfram who had the less courtesy to knock, threw the door open and sat at one of the chairs in front of Yuuri's desk.

"Don't call me wimp," came the reflex respond. Yuuri studied the blond, Wolfram looked rather exhausted, and his hair is damp with sweats, and... Is that a blush? For a moment, he was worried if Murata did something to him that made him like this.

"Gunter, why don't we give heika a little break and take some snacks to him? It's been a long day," Conrad smiled innocently at the advisor. Gunter crooked his eyebrows in confusion; his mind wondered why Conrad's eyes twitching like that.

"I'm gonna take this to Dacascos," Gwendal got up from his chair, with a paper in his hand. Wolfram looked at him intently, take what to Dacascos?

"Come on Gunter…" Conrad hastily dragged Gunter out of the room. Gunter couldn't even utter a word, he was lost and had no idea what was going on, just once he and Gwendal and Conrad was at the other side of the door that he understood Conrad was meant to leave the royal couple alone for themselves.

Meanwhile, Yuuri and Wolfram was dumbfounded at the sudden event.

"Okay… That was weird," Wolfram muttered, glaring at the closing door and focused back to Yuuri who was signing another paper. He rested his head on the desk, feeling like falling asleep anytime soon.

"Wolfram…?"

Wolfram sighed and looked up. "What is it wimp?"

Yuuri showed him a paper. "What is this mean? I can't read it…"

"It's a paper allowing the traders from the north doing their business here, sign it," Wolfram gave the paper back and back to his previous position.

Now Yuuri worried too. "Are you okay? You look really tired. Are you sure you can do that mission tomorrow?"

The prince waved his hands off. "I'm fine, I'll just go to bed early tonight and I'll ready for tomorrow."

"You got enough soldiers for that mission?"

"My men are more than enough; it's easier to cooperate with them too."

Yuuri nodded, suddenly lost his mood to do his work. "You're not sleeping with me these past few days," Wolfram looked at him again. "Why is that?"

"I thought you'll be glad that I'm off your back?" Wolfram raised an eyebrow.

"I thought so too…" Yuuri replied sheepishly, and noticed Wolfram giving him a deathly glare. "I mean, it's kinda weird not having you sleep in my room. The only time when you are not sleeping in my room is when you're possessed or you are in the middle of leaving me to go back to your homeland." He flushed when the blond was staring at him. "So I guess... As long as you sleep in my room, I know you are okay…"

"Is… that an invitation?" Wolfram smirked slyly. Yuuri flushed more.

"Well, no! It's not, but if you want to," Yuuri shrugged and looked back at the blond. He didn't know why he was blushing, but it must have something to do with the dream he had last night.

Gyah! I need to stop thinking about that…

"So I just take that as an invitation," Wolfram smiled sweetly and leaned further to the desk. Yuuri began to panic, Wolfram's face are way too close! "Guess I don't need to sneak in then," the prince suddenly laughed and sat back.

Yuuri didn't realize he was holding his breath until Conrad and Gunter came back to the room.

"Hi, heika! Wolfram! I bring snacks…!" Gunter exclaimed, with a tray full of deserts and tea in his hands.

"Perfect timing Gunter," Wolfram jumped and took over the food, Gunter happily poured a tea for them.

* * *

After dinner that night, Yuuri didn't waste any time as he excused himself from the elders and pulled Wolfram with him to the bedroom. He definitely didn't want to risk walking at the hallway at night and accidently bump onto Murata who seems to have a special talent on suddenly appear in front of Wolfram.

How did I know that anyway?

Yuuri shook that thought off and lead Wolfram towards the bedroom. It's a good thing that Wolfram already had his bath earlier, so they don't need to waste spending time in the bathroom.

Once they got in, Wolfram lit the candles and pulled his nightgown from the wardrobe. The day are actually still early, but thinking that he got to wake up early for the mission tomorrow, and noted that he knows he's not _quite_ a morning person, Wolfram decided to retreat early oblivious to his tired body and the muscle cramps.

"Did your muscles hurt? I can massage you," Yuuri spoke when he saw Wolfram hitting his shoulders.

"No thanks, it'll be gone in a few hours," he replied tiredly and changed to his nightgown. Yuuri quickly looked away and fumbling in the wardrobe to find his own nightwear. He found it next to Wolfram's orange nightgown that was seldom being worn. When he turned back, Yuuri was glad that Wolfram already wears that pink, frilly, cute, sexy… night… gown…

Stop thinking Yuuri! Focus on sleeping! Forget everything else!

"Do you need to use the toilet, wimp?"

Yuuri turned to Wolfram who was staring at him incredulously and nodded quickly despise his heated face. "No… why do you ask that?"

Wolfram shrugged. "Well, you look like you need one. That's all."

The king frowned and changed to his blue pajama with some grunting escaped from his mouth. Wolfram smirked and crawled onto the bed, taking the blanket to cover him fully. Yuuri crawled in a few minutes after that, taking some of the leftover blanket that Wolfram concurred.

Surprisingly, Wolfram turned around and offered him more the cover they are sharing.

Wolfram blushed when Yuuri blinked at him. "I'm not that heartless," Wolfram huffed and turned back again. Yuuri smiled, settling under the cover and moved in a little to the center. Just when he heard the soft breathing of Wolfram sleeping and the usual smell lingered on his nostrils that Yuuri decided he had no problem sleeping that night.

Once again, Yuuri saw Wolfram hitting his shoulder, only this tome harder.

"I told you I can help you," Yuuri sighed and got up, he put his hands on the, _surprisingly_, little shoulders and started massaging. "Feel better?"

"Hnn…" Wolfram just had no strength to reply as the hands ran up and down his shoulders and back. It does get better, not to mention it does feel good too.

"I think it stop hurting, thanks Yuuri," Wolfram muttered and snuggled into the pillow to get back to sleep. Yuuri's smile getting wider, and he plopped back to hear the soft breathing that definitely send him into deep slumber.

It's almost like my bedtime music, no wonder I can't sleep properly these past few days… Yuuri thought before closing his eyes.

And no way am I going to let Murata hear this same music.

Meanwhile at the Shinou shrine, Murata was tapping his feet impatiently.

"Patient my sage, patient," Shinou snickered. "It's still too early. You leave tomorrow, not tonight," though his sages are not an idiot, he guest sometimes he has to remind him about something.

"I know that, Shinou," Murata rolled his eyes and looked out at the window. But Shinou was right, he have to be patient. He just have to wait, and Wolfram will be _all_ his once they go to the so-called-mission.

TBC

I'm sorry if it's sucks guys… I have quite a busy day today and I'm at rush to finish this up. Though I do hoping for some nice reviews after this. Thanks for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

Anime/manga**: Kyou Kara Maou**

Genre: Humor/ Romance/ Drama

Disclaimer: All the characters along with this anime/manga are belonging to Tomo Takabayashi and Temari Matsumoto and Studio Deen. If they're mine, I would probably make Wolfram dump Yuuri. Hehe… Just kidding! I'm a sucker for anything to do with Yuuram anyway.

Summary: Murata is in love! What a thrill! Now the castle will have something new to talk about. But oh no, it seems he had fallen in love with the wrong person, because that person is the King's fiancée! Now what should he do…? It might contain a lot of OOCness and shounen-ai and languages. Don't say I don't warn you!

Oh yeah, I should remind you guys that this is not beta-ish.

Sorry this chapter takes longer than the previous one… This is really hard to write! Anyway, hope you guys enjoy!XD

I'll Believe in the Red-Threat

Chapter 9

"Why do HE has to come along as well!?"

Josak smirked, not letting go the reins of his own horse. Alain and the soldiers who were wearing commoners clothes sweat dropped at Wolfram's outburst. Gunter pretended he didn't know anything, and keep on loading bags of food into the thirteen horses. Gwendal's eyebrows twitched, while Conrad just nudged Yuuri forward, who was afraid at Wolfram's reddened and deathly glares at the spy. Yup! It's decided, Wolfram was definitely furious, big time!

"You shouldn't point, Wolfram-kaka, it's not polite," Josak waved his finger in warning and shook his head regrettably. "Your family never taught you that manner, as far as I know…"

"And as far as I KNOW, YOU didn't come along too!!!"

"Wolfram, calm down," Conrad smiled gently. "Josak need to go with you. He's the only one who knows the area in west border more than anyone else. He can help you on the mission and if anything, he has his… 'talent'; for spying so it shouldn't be a problem."

The blond prince huffed and crossed his arms. "WHAT 'TALENT'!? His obsession in wearing women clothing you mean?" he glared at the spy as Josak chuckled and let out a simple green dress.

"Want to try it, kaka? It suits your eyes…!" Josak exclaimed and happily waved the dress in front of Wolfram. Wolfram got more, if possible, furious and shoved the dress off.

"Keep it to yourself! I don't want any freaking dress on my body!"

"Oh, so you want to walk around naked? It would be hard for your soldiers here…!" Josak glanced at the red-faced soldiers. Gwendal growled once, and the soldiers straightened back to their poses.

"SHUT UP! Aniue, Conrad! I don't need this weirdo behind my back! Who knows when and where he gonna suddenly disappear and show up again!" Wolfram walked to his brothers and pouted. "I don't want him on this mission!"

Gwendal could never, _ever _refuse the cute, adorable pout of his baby brother so Conrad did it for him instead. "Wolfram, please listen, Josak is only for safety precautions. If anything dangerous happens, Josak can send the messenger pigeon to ask us for help even if he got captured himself. And you of all people should know about this, Wolfram."

Wolfram was about to protest again, but seeing the determine look on Conrad, he sighed and gave up. "So I have to spend half the day with this weirdo, wonderful," he rolled his eyes.

Josak snorted, faking a cough when he muttered "I have to spend half the day with a brat too, oh joy," silently so that no one could hear him. Wolfram heard him of course, and he stuck a tongue out to the spy.

Yuuri was dumbfounded; he never knew Wolfram could be this childish. It was somewhat… _irresistible…_

Gunter came from behind the blond and slapped his butt.

"Ouch! Gunter!"

"That's for sticking out your tongue. Seriously, when did we ever teach you that manner?" Gunter put his hands on his waist and shook his head. Conrad and Gwendal didn't respond whatsoever, seeing Wolfram deserves it anyway.

Wolfram grunted, climbing his white horse. He glared hard at Gunter, if his mother is around, he's so sure that no one dares to do that to him, even if it's his own brother. But he also knew if his mother is around, he wouldn't get a slap on the butt, but a hug to her huge bosom for being 'cute', which is ten times more embarrassing. Try to have your mother hugging you like _that_ even when you're already eighties? Urgh…

Yuuri hesitated when Wolfram already climbed to his horse. Conrad nodded at him, giving him some encouragement, and finally he approached Wolfram.

"Um… Wolfram?"

The blond looked down and smiled. "I'll be going now, Yuuri. Stay out of trouble and don't skip your studies. Remember, your underwear is all in the _right_ side of the wardrobe, and _not_ bottom. You always forgot about that, wimp."

Yuuri's jaw dropped, and his cheeks pinked. "I… I know that! Do you really have to say things like that in front of everybody!?" he nervously looked around him, Gunter was in a middle of his dirty fantasy, Gwendal pretended he didn't hear his brother talking about the king's under… whatever, and Conrad and Josak just snickered softly.

Wolfram on the other hand, stared at him indifferent. Oh yeah, Wolfram isn't the shy one around Yuuri…

He did noticed how the soldiers began to fidgeting on their horses, with blushes on their cheeks. Yuuri cursed, if they even dare to fantasize Wolfram beneath them I'll definitely…

"And please," Wolfram muttered gently, and Yuuri's attention was back to his fiancée. "Please, be safe, okay?" his green eyes are full with worries and sadness that Yuuri never seen before, or he had seen it, just didn't notice it?

Yuuri smiled, and took Wolfram's hand in his. "I will," he squeezed the small hand, earning him a smile from the blond too.

As they let go, Wolfram back to being his haughty attitude. "If I ever know you are cheating on me during my absent, I swear I'll fry you over for my dinner." Now his green eyes are blazing with warning. Yuuri, for a moment, was amazed by his sudden change of mood.

"Don't worry, I'll be in the castle 24 hours a day, the only girls I can meet are the maids," Yuuri sighed. Wolfram's eyes grew wide.

"What!? You're planning to cheat on me with the maids!!? Cheating, wimpy, crude Maoh!!! What kind of fiancée are you!?"

"Wolfram! I didn't plan to cheat on you with the maids! It's just an expression! Oh damn, how can I always forget that you never listen to me when you are having one of your jealousy fit?"

The elders could only blink when the king took off for cover, with his angry fiancée behind his back.

"WIMP! Come back here now! I'll fry you right here right NOW!"

Eleven soldiers and a pretty blond captain rode their horse side by side, lead by an orange-haired spy. The sun is high in the sky, making them sweating and grunting with the heat and all.

"Hmm… By the rate of time, looks like we can only arrive at our destination by sunset," Josak murmured, glancing at Wolfram who seems to have a talk with one of his soldiers, which suspiciously wearing a cloak with a hut. Wolfram didn't respond to his statements.

Angry to be ignored, Josak galloped his horse closer to Wolfram and said with singsong voice;

"If the Little Lord Brat didn't stop to torment the heika earlier… Maybe we already there at this time,"

This time, Wolfram's ear prick at those words and turned to Josak. "What!? What did you said!?"

"I'd said, if the Little Lord Br…"

"I KNOW WHAT YOU SAID AND DON'T REPEAT IT!" the blond had a fire lit on the tip of his slender finger, and Josak quickly moved away from the blazing mad prince. The soldier with a hut hiding his face held his arms tightly, shaking his head a couple of times. Wolfram glared at the soldier, sighed and dismissed his fire.

Josak was more than curious. Who was that soldier under the hut? How come Wolfram listens to him? And why the heck the other soldiers pretend they didn't see a thing!? Josak glanced at the soldiers who kept their straight faces, obviously avoiding looking neither at him and Wolfram and… the hut soldier.

So instead of nearing Wolfram, (he's still afraid that the prince will roast him), he urged his horse near to the stranger. The hut-faced tried to avoid his gaze, and he grinned.

"Hey! You're new here? I have never seen you around before. Usually I'd always noticed Wolfram-kaka's pretty troops," Josak beamed. The hut-faced shook his head stating he's not the new soldier.

"Oh, you're not new here? But surely if you're in kaka's troops I will spotted you earlier. Besides, I see you pretty chummy with the blond master," Josak nudged the soldier teasingly and motioned to Wolfram. "I know… It must be hard to work with a beautiful captain isn't it? Too distracted," he shook his head. "I'm glad I don't have a beautiful captain,"

"I'm glad I don't have an ugly soldier," Wolfram rolled his eyes. Josak gasped, clutching his heart.

"Oh Wolfram-kaka! You just hurt my most delicate feelings!" he snickered and slumped a hand over the hut-face's shoulders. Josak could sense the man's tense increasing. "I haven't asked for your name yet. So what should I call you huh?"

Wolfram nervously looked at them, and quickly pulled the soldier away from Josak. "Can you stop playing with my soldier? Go fuck other people's live Josak!"

"Mouth, kaka… Watch out for your mouth. Gunter-kaka will faint if he heard you curse," he laughed to himself and let go of the soldier, accidently pulling the hut when the cloth caught his hand band, thus revealing the true identity of the hut-faced.

"Lord Snicker-what will be coming tomorrow?" Yuuri asked again when he looked up from his paper works. Gwendal shot him a warning look, while Conrad chuckled softly behind his palm. Gunter sweat dropped at the king's clueless face.

"It's Lord Schelinger, heika. He's one of the nobleman in Alistoria, and the country best politician. He will be presenting his state in wish to greet and honor you, Yuuri-heika,"

"So he's coming tomorrow huh?" Yuuri groaned silently. Definitely this meeting will be a really boring one. And if he bored, there will be no one that could help him since Wolfram isn't here…

"Yes, along with all his family."

"You mean his wife and kids?"

"Yes, his wife and his three daughters. I've met his wife once, she's such a handsome lady and very nice too! He'll arrive tomorrow morning and…"

"Wait up! Wait up!" Yuuri suddenly jumped up from his chair, holding Gunter in his explanation. "This Lord… Snicker…"

Gunter cleared his throat. "Lord Schelinger, heika."

"Right, whatever, you said he's got three daughters? How are they looks like?"

"Hmm…" Gunter worriedly stared at him. "They are… the eldest, she's the same age as Conrad, and her name is Lady Taira. I heard she's the most intelligent among the sisters. The second one is a bit older than you, Lady Josephine. She's a bit tomboyish, or so I heard, and she's really good in swordplay. The youngest sister, she's the exact age as you, heika. Her name is Lady Grace, and she's the most beautiful among the sisters."

"The most beautiful? Same age like me?" Yuuri's smile widened. "So it's set! I'll definitely meet them tomorrow!"

"Heika," Conrad cleared his throat, Yuuri turned to him and smiled.

"What is it, Conrad?"

"You do know if you try to flirt with one of the ladies, Wolfram will be readying his fire to roast you alive like before?"

Yuuri's smile faded away, swallowing his saliva. His eyebrows twitched at Gwendal's and Conrad's stern expressions.

"That's why you can't tell him," Yuuri muttered, walking to his godfather. "Please don't tell him! I want to have some fun too! If he's here, I will never have any female companion in my whole life…! He must understand that it's not my idea to be engaged to him! Please Conrad…!"

At the almost-begging-puppy-dog-face that Yuuri gave him, Conrad finally gave in. "All right, we…" he looked at Gunter and his older brother. "… _will_ not tell him, only if you promise you didn't do anything… impropriate with the ladies."

"I promise! Thank you Conrad!" Yuuri shouted in joy and ran off from the library to celebrate his victory.

When the door closed in front of them, the three elders sighed simultaneously. Gwendal later groaned when he realized the king had skipped his paper works, AGAIN! Gunter worriedly looked at Conrad.

"Are you sure about this, Conrad? Heika's and Wolfram's relationship seems like… fragile now, I'm afraid that…" he wasn't sure whether he should continue or not. Conrad thankfully understood him.

"I will always be by his side, Gunter. Don't worry. I'll never let anything gets out of control."

Gunter sighed again, and nodded, before went to arrange the stacks of papers on his majesty's desk.

Conrad left the room, followed by Gwendal's gaze.

"That kid didn't realize, it's not Wolfram's idea to be engaged to him too," Gwendal muttered, rolling his eyes annoyed and looked back down to his own paper.

Sometimes he just wondering, what his youngest brother ever did to receive such unkind love?

When Yuuri left the library, he took the opportunity to celebrate his victory by going to visit his baseball stadium. Dacascos and some other guards are cleaning the stadium and when they saw the king, they waved at him. Yuuri waved back at them happily and lay on the grass.

Oh yes! At last, there will not be a hot-headed-blond trailing him behind his back, and he'll get to flirt with the girls as many as he likes! Then, maybe he won't have any erotic dreams about some certain blond that he was sure he never thought more than just friends, a very, _very, _important and special friend…

"What the heck… Focus on girls Yuuri! Those ladies! They will arrive tomorrow! Yes! And if lucky, I might get a date! Who cares about that Wolfram anyway!? He won't be here to know anything!" Yuuri screamed and lay back down, enjoying his moments.

Conrad who heard all that, tried hard not to slice the king with the sword that he gripped tightly, turned away to leave the king alone.

Yuuri glanced up. He thought he saw someone watching him but… Shrugging, he looked up at the sky.

"Which reminds me, Wolfram had left for his mission for a few days and Murata didn't come to see him off… Maybe he chickens out?" the king grinned.

"You do know this means trouble, right?"

Wolfram snorted and crossed his arms. The soldiers looked down to their feet, unable to meet Josak in the eyes.

Josak stared at Wolfram, hard. "You do know, _right_?"

Finally, the blond sighed. "Yes."

"So why did you bring along the Great Sage!?"

Wolfram shut his ears, and the soldiers guiltily shaking. Murata stood far away from the men with the horses. They had stopped for a break near a lake when Josak discovered the soldier's identity. He pushed his glasses up to the bridge of his nose, his eyes are blue with the contacts he wore, and from afar, he could hear the spy scolding the prince and the whole troops.

"Wolfram, you know this mission is dangerous and it could be threatening. Those bad guys are cruel, good thing they didn't get to kill anyone yet but I didn't say they'll never! Even Captain didn't allow that kid (he refers to Yuuri) to come along too seeing he never said 'no' to him before. And you guys!" he snapped at the soldiers, and his eyes burned on Alain. "How could you guys, of all people, allow this to happened!?? I thought you love your captain here so much and didn't want him to get into trouble?!!"

The soldiers looked at each other, before throwing their glances at their captain. Wolfram stood there motionless. The whole troops dropped their glances and cursed themselves. Of course it's a big risk to sneak in the sage without telling anyone, but at least _they_ know, and they will do anything to protect the sage. Besides, that's what Wolfram had told them countless of times yesterday.

Josak glared at each and everyone in front of him. "Do you know how Gwendal-kaka will punish you when he finds out? I think I need to ask the Maoh to shut the castle so the residents don't need to hear your screams…"

"Josak," Wolfram started, with an unbelievable calming tone he seldom used. Every pair of eyes averted to him. "I forbid you to scold my soldiers like that. It's none of their faults. I'm the one to blame, I asked them to keep their mouths shut about this until we arrive. So if you want to let your anger out, it should be me alone."

The orange-haired spy looked at him incredulously. "None of their faults? They should know better than letting you sneaking the sage on this…" he didn't want to be mad like this, really, but his duty on this mission is to keep Wolfram safe by the worrywart brothers' asking-for-help-letter. How could he know that the sage is coming along too? If he still didn't know his identity when they arrive and meet with some troubles, how can he protect the sage!?

"I'm their captain, Josak. It's not their faults when they have to listen to my orders."

"And what kind of order is that!? That's it, even if you agree or not, we should turn back and…" his ratings died when a pair of blue eyes hidden behind a pair of glasses came to his vision.

"Josak, I think you know better than just yelling," Murata spoke calmly, his eyes staring deep into Josak's own icy blue eyes. "It's me who ask him to bring me along. He's just protecting me. You know how Lord von Bielefeld; he's too stubborn to admit it is me who _begged _him to allow me to come with him."

Josak crooked his eyebrows. "Why did you want to come?"

Murata shrugged, it's the same question Wolfram had asked him. "Simple, I'm bored."

Josak rubbed his temple and sighed. "Well, as much fun for us to have you here geika, I really think we should…"

"Keep on heading to the mission?" Murata suggested with a mysterious glint. Josak sighed.

"No, geika. I think we should turn back now…"

This time, it's Murata who took the main role. He threw his hands to his waist, and his usual compose and smiling face turned into a stern one. "Listen here Josak, people are intend to be in danger the whole time. Even if we're in the safe cocoon in mother's womb, we are still open to the danger surrounded us. It will be useless now that we spend half the day to come here, and spend another half day back. Who knows what happen to the people in the west border while we on the way back? Got killed perhaps? And what is happening there while we standing here talking and yelling?" he raised an eyebrow.

"I know you worried, Josak, but don't you think we should get to business first? And then you can tell Lord von Voltaire all about this and when we get back, I'll be ready _myself _to receive his punishments. But please,"

Murata turned around and put a hand on Wolfram's shoulder. "Please don't blame Lord von Bielefeld."

"How should I when I clearly know it's not entirely his fault," Josak sighed; _again_. He almost forgot how many sighs he did today. "Looks like we are continuing our journey then," Josak walked to his horse, but managed to turn back to the two youngsters. "But I'm still telling your brother." His eyes glued on Wolfram, and he galloped first to lead.

Murata grinned, his teeth showing to the prince. Wolfram rolled his eyes annoyed, but smiled after what he thought the incident was quite amusing. It's not every day you can see Josak's outburst…

He signaled his troops, and almost immediately they jumped onto their horses and followed Josak. Murata and Wolfram hastily get on to their horses and speed up to catch up with them.

Glad that's over, Wolfram sighed inwardly while glancing at the sage. The black-haired boy smiled at him.

Glad that I'm still able to be with him… Murata thought as he noticed Wolfram glanced at him and offered him a gentle smile.

When the small group arrived at the west border, it was already sunset, and the coast seems clear and doesn't show any disturbance of nature at all. Josak sniffed on the air; it doesn't smell danger or evil here. So they continued to ride their horses until they reached Shin Makoku's west guards house.

The leader of the west border guards greeted them with open arms. His name is Eanheart, and he had showed his interest to the new group the first time he laid his eyes on them. He gave them all the latest information and treats them with some food and drinks, saying that they should rest before going investigating the case further.

Since they're not enough tents, because of two extra people (Murata and Josak), Wolfram had to share his with both of them. His other soldiers are resting for the day, some still eating to gain their strength and some are ready to sleep.

Wolfram and Murata are laying the sleeping-bag in the tent when Josak's head popped in from the tent entrance and brought in two pillows. Wolfram turned to him, raising an eyebrow.

"I got them from that Eanheart, since I see he likes you so much," Josak shrugged. "I just thought you two need a little comfortable rest."

"What about yourself?" Wolfram asked.

"I'll spend my night keep on watching, don't need one." The spy scratched his head sheepishly. "I'm… I'm sorry for scolding you like that."

"Apology accepted," Wolfram smirked and step aside, to allow Josak to see the sleeping-bags he and Murata had laid in the middle of the tent. "See that one? That's yours. So if you're tired or sleepy, you are welcome here."

Josak couldn't hide his surprise, and in the end, he could only nod.

The two youngsters didn't talk to each other as they turn in to sleep, might be too exhausted with the journey. Wolfram took the sleeping-bag in the middle and covered himself entirely in it. Murata took the one at Wolfram's left side, and snuggled in facing the prince. Josak watched silently as those two dozes off, though he couldn't really comprehend why the sage smiled while watching Wolfram's sleeping form before himself engulfed in sleepiness.

When he was certain that the two fell asleep, he snuck out and do his patrol around the campsite. Several guards are pacing back and forth for their night duties. Josak was sure Wolfram's men are in dream land by now, seeing how silent the camp is.

Josak finally snuck back into the tent and happily crept into his sleeping-bag beside Wolfram.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Anime/manga**: Kyou Kara Maou**

Genre: Humor/ Romance/ Drama

Disclaimer: All the characters along with this anime/manga are belonging to Tomo Takabayashi and Temari Matsumoto and Studio Deen. If they're mine, I would probably make Wolfram dump Yuuri. Hehe… Just kidding! I'm a sucker for anything to do with Yuuram anyway.

Summary: Murata is in love! What a thrill! Now the castle will have something new to talk about. But oh no, it seems he had fallen in love with the wrong person, because that person is the King's fiancée! Now what should he do…?

Warning: Shounen-ai, languages, OOCness, unbeta-ish(Sorry!T_T but I don't know how to beta this!)

I finally reach up to chapter 10! Hooray! And my reviews went up to 50! So wonderful! Thank you for your support guys! I sent my replies to ya'll, so I hope you got them!XD

On with the story…

I'll Believe in the Red-Threat

Chapter 10

"Kaka! Wake up kaka," Josak shook Wolfram's shoulders again. The blond groaned and pulled the sleeping-bag cover over himself.

"Go away wimp… Give me five minutes,"

Josak looked into Murata's eyes; his shoulders shook on his laughter. Wolfram thought they're at Covenant Castle and it was Yuuri who was asking him to get up from his sleep. Murata sighed and leaned over to whisper something into the spy's ear. Josak widened his eyes, grinning excitedly and put his thumb up.

Together, they stood at the end of Wolfram's sleeping-bag, each grab a hold of the blue cover.

"In the count of three, one, two…" Murata murmured, gripping the cover tightly.

"Three!" They yanked the cover from the blond, making the blond stumbled out of the sleeping-bag, eyes snapped open immediately and blinked confusedly.

"Wha… What happened?" Wolfram rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand. Josak snickered while Murata stared at the delectable scene before him. His face flushed deep crimson when he saw Wolfram's disheveled hair and half-lidded eyes and Josak of course, noticed it quickly.

"So cute, isn't it?" Josak whispered, still snickering. The sage smiled to cover his thumping heart, and quickly looked away when Wolfram finally seems to finally register his mind about yesterday event, and he grumbled slightly.

"I swear I'll make your life like one big giant of flame if you ever try that again," Wolfram glared at Josak dangerously as he slipped on his green jacket, yawning and wash his face with a bucket of water. Then he glared at Murata who was busying himself with his blue contacts.

Josak pursued his lips. "So Wolfram-kaka, you don't like how we wake you up?" he smirked teasingly. "If you don't, we can always try to give you a good morning kiss…"

And the next thing he knows, he found himself thrown by a pillow on the face.

"Honestly, what's with people and perverts?" Wolfram rolled his eyes. Murata laughed at Josak's shock feature.

Suddenly the tent entrance was thrown aside, and step in was the leader, Eanheart. He brought some plates with some breads, fresh salads and meats and chickens. He smiled and greeted them cheerfully.

"Good morning Wolfram-kaka," he said as he laid the plates on the ground.

"Morning, Eanheart," Wolfram crooked his eyebrows questioningly. How rude this man is? They didn't even invite him into the tent, right?

"I see you all got a nice rest, from the sound of it," Eanheart added rhetorically and showed the plates. "I brought you all your breakfast."

The trio glanced at each other suspiciously. It was obviously he was trying to win them over, since he knew that Wolfram is one of the Ten Aristocrats (they didn't reveal Murata's identity), maybe he was pampering them so that Wolfram would tell some good stories about him to the other nobles. Wolfram knows better than to do that, of course.

"Thank you, but we think we prefer to eat outside with the others." Wolfram stood, took a plate from him and went outside. Murata and Josak grinned at him, clearly stating their 'thanks' and followed Wolfram outside. In a few moments, the three had joined Wolfram's other soldiers, eating and discussing about their mission.

Eanheart flushed in embarrassment and went back to his work.

"I honestly think he was hitting on you, Wolfram-kaka," Josak muttered as his gaze sent the leader away. Wolfram chewed on his breakfast, looking at Josak incredulously.

"I kind of agree with Josak," Murata smiled. Wolfram turned to Murata and thought whether it's good or bad to choke the sage.

"Right and the sharks are carnivores," the prince waved a piece of meat in front of the spy while rolling his eyes. Josak laughed and took the meat from Wolfram's hand and eat it. Murata sweat dropped at Wolfram's statement. Well, sharks _are _considered as carnivores on Earth… But what the heck, Murata shrugged.

"Did we need to check on with the villagers who saw the suspicious people, kaka?" asked Alain who was eating across Wolfram. The blond captain nodded.

"Yes, and I need only three people to go with me and geika." Wolfram watched his soldiers' attention turned to him. "Josak will go to investigate alone, I presume?" he looked at Josak. Josak couldn't answer with all the food he stuffed into his mouth at once, so he just put his thumb up stating that it's okay. "The other, I want two of you to keep an eye on this camp and the others to go and do your patrol all over this area. I don't think… that these people are actually doing their work," the blond glared at the guards stationed all over the campsite. Hastily but amusedly, the soldiers nodded in agreement.

After finishing their breakfast, the soldiers, wear in commoner clothes to avoid being detected, sheathed their swords and some supply before getting ready with their well-cared horses. Wolfram made sure Murata wears his contacts and cloak with his brown commoner clothes beneath it. He didn't try to hide his mop of blond hair however, and Josak already gone to do his spying.

Wolfram and Murata and three other soldiers moved out of the camp after telling Eanheart they are going for some investigating. Two soldiers were left at the camp, much to Eanheart dismay. It seems like the prince didn't trust him, he calculated. Another five soldiers went to do their patrol.

Wolfram's group finally arrived at a small village near the west border. The people in the village were suspicious when they saw a group of unknown people entered their territory. Noticing the villagers gaze on them, Wolfram stopped his horse, making the other stopped too, and get down from their horses when Wolfram did.

The villagers avoided them immediately; some of them even went to hide in their own houses.

"We are not invited here, don't you think so?" Murata whispered into Wolfram's ear, and the prince sighed. It will be useless to investigate here if the villagers couldn't cooperate with them.

Wolfram cleared his throat. "I need to see the leader here."

The villagers hesitated, and while glancing at each other, a middle age woman finally steps out with some men trailed behind her. She has a long red hair and brown eyes, her clothes are a rich apricot dress with pearls. She looks so nervous, her fist clenched into her front dress. Wolfram smiled to try to ease the woman's suspicion.

He walked to the woman, and bowed in respect.

"Good day to you, my lady. My name is Wolfram von Bielefeld, and these are my men." He looked up. "My visit here is to ask you about the disturbance happened here a few days ago."

"Wolfram von…" the woman gasped, and finally noticed that the prince is one of the Ten Aristocrats and the king's fiancée. She had gone to some of the festive in the main town near Covenant Castle and had seen the prince lots of time before. She was so ashamed on how she didn't recognize him.

"I beg my forgiveness, kaka. I didn't recognize you a moment ago." She bowed to him, lower than Wolfram bowed to her. Seeing their leader bowed to the stranger, and how the name sounded so noble to the villagers, they also bowed to him.

"Ah, it's okay. I didn't intend to be recognizes anyway. Please, raise your head."

They did, and the woman finally smiled pleasantly at the prince's politeness. "My name is Hera; I'm the leader of this village. I apologize for my people rude behavior, kaka. They are nice people actually, they just become like this after the disturbance."

"What happened actually?" Murata asked. Hera drifted to the weird looking man, with black hair, blue eyes and glasses.

"As you know, our village economy depends on the pearls we found in the sea. Some unknown people, I think there was ten of them came at midnight and started trashing our village. They stole our pearls, food and clothes. We kinda understand if the burglars want our pearls and food, but it seems so weird to steal our clothes as well. They didn't stay too long, and thank Shinou they didn't kill any of us. Once they got what they want, they quickly disappear."

"What did the guards said when they came to check?" Alain asked curiously as he steps forward to stand beside Wolfram. They waited for an answer before Hera finally replied.

"They… They only took reports, and they never came back. We have to work hard to regain back what we lost."

Wolfram frowned deeply. "They didn't even help to re-build?"

Hera smiled. "There isn't any damage, sir. Except for stolen goods. But yes, they didn't come back to help us out, or at least asks us if we're doing fine."

"This is getting strange…" Murata looked at Wolfram's face to find any curiosity on the boy. The prince is still frowning; nodded slowly and locked his gaze with the sage.

"So was it you that send the help letter to the Covenant Castle?" Wolfram turned back to the woman. Hera hesitated at first, but at last she shook her head.

"No, sir, it wasn't me, but one of the guards at the border. We actually asked for the leader's help, Sir Eanheart to help us to tell this incident to the king. But unfortunately, he refused. So his guard, Lionel helped us by sending the help letter to Covenant Castle secretly. But…" Hera fidgeted back, her head dropped and her fingers sure leave some marks on the skin beneath the dress. "Lionel was caught, and Sir Eanheart was very furious, that he fired him immediately. Thank goodness he couldn't stop the letter to reach the castle. Now Lionel is with us, we let him stay in this village as a token of our gratitude."

As Hera stepped aside, a man, taller than Wolfram and Murata, came into view. He has blue hair, and blue eyes. Quite handsome and his clothes are like other commoners, except for the pearls bracelet that he wore on his wrist.

"How come we didn't been told about this?" Wolfram was getting impatient, and Murata sensed that, so he put a hand on Wolfram's shoulder to calm him down. The prince did.

"I'm apologize, Wolfram-kaka," Lionel bowed slightly before looking up. "I don't have the power to tell you anything for my freedom had been secured by the other guards. For now, neither of them knows my existence in this village."

This is getting harder than I thought… Wolfram crossed his arms. But somehow, I think I'm starting to get the real picture in here. All we need now is Josak's result on his spying and my soldiers' reports…

"Oh my, how rude of me!" Hera suddenly exclaimed, clapping her hands to her mouth. "You must be exhausted, and I didn't even invite you to have some tea. Perhaps we can go to my house then?"

Murata grinned and nudged Wolfram's ribs when the boy was about to protest. "Of course, we would love to,"

Wolfram's mouth slightly open to say something as Hera and the others turned back, but Murata put a finger under Wolfram's chin and caressed it gently.

"Ow, come on… Just admit it would be nice to have a cup of tea." He chuckled when Wolfram slapped his hand away. "Besides, you already aware that this mission will end before we know it, we both know what exactly happened here with the burglars, right?"

Wolfram widened his eyes. So the Great Sage knew it too… And he shared the exact same idea with me. Guess he's right… This mission wouldn't take longer than we thought.

"I think you just accepted that to find any chance to flirt with Hera," Wolfram rolled his eyes as he took the reins of his horse and followed Hera and her followers. Alain and two other soldiers did the same.

Murata watched the prince, amused. "What is this, Lord von Bielefeld, are you jealous?" his blue eyes shining with hope and happiness. Wolfram blinked, his face pinked and looked away.

"For sure I'm not jealous! What I said was the truth after all, you are a pervert anyway." Wolfram was hoping he could just knock the sage out cold, but he knows that wouldn't stop the teasing. He was lucky Josak isn't around to hear it.

Murata didn't reply, he still couldn't stop smiling as he stared at Wolfram's rear.

Well, maybe I am a pervert, but now my pervert is only with you, my dear…

* * *

Yuuri woke up that morning with a smile on his face. He will make sure today he will forget every dreams that he had with Wolfram in it. Happily, he washed his face, brushed his teeth, put on his ironed black uniform and combed his hair. He glanced at the Wolfram's pink bottle of perfume, thinking about using it but finally decide against it. He didn't want to smell like Wolfram, Gwendal and Conrad will find out and he have to explain later why he used it. Conrad will be mad if he said he wants to use it to flirt with the girls while he already promised against it.

But more likely, if I used Wolfram's perfume, the dream last night will… Besides, the smell was so great on him and him alone…

"Ah, for god sake Yuuri, stop thinking about men!" Yuuri shook his head furiously, and he had to comb his hair back. Once he sure he looks presented enough for the Lord… um… whatever and his family, he walked to the dining room and have his breakfast.

There was nothing to be said on the dining table except for Lord… what's-his-name-again arrival.

"Lord Schelinger, heika…" Gunter sighed.

When they finished breakfast, Conrad went to the port to escort the lord and his family to the castle. Gwendal was busy trying to finish the neglected paper works as fast as he could. Gunter was busy running everywhere, trying to get everything ready at the very last minute, and Yuuri sat on his chair, imagining how he should greet the noble family once they are here.

His imagination was interrupted anyway, when a messenger pigeon landed on the window pane of the library. Gwendal and Yuuri were quick to recognize that it was from Josak.

For a moment, Yuuri forgot about the girls and scared if anything bad happened to Wolfram during the mission.

Gwendal read it. "They are still investigating, but it seems they already got enough clues on who's behind the disturbance. But for sure, Josak said they are not the same burglars we are searching for last month."

Yuuri sighed in relief. "Jeez, way to kill the mood, that Josak," Yuuri frowned and sat back to his chair, his imagination flew back to his mind. Gwendal's wrinkles suddenly form by itself as he read further.

"Oh no," the long-haired man breathed out. He was sure to tear the paper off if Gunter didn't suddenly step in.

"What is it, Gwendal?" Yuuri asked curiously. Gunter walked to Gwendal and Yuuri, his eyes fixed on the letter which was obviously from Josak.

Gwendal's blue eyes are blazing brightly.

"Wolfram sneaked in geika along for the mission."

Silence filled the room with some choking sound from Gunter.

"Wh, wha, WHAT!!?"

Yuuri felt the world spinning as he held his head tightly. Now he was pretty sure he couldn't enjoy the meeting.

* * *

Conrad followed Yuuri from behind. The king was smiling politely as one of Lord Schelinger's daughters engulfed him in another boring tale about the balls and the parties she went to.

"The wine and the champagne, ah, they are absolutely gorgeous. Alistoria's orchestra has the most talented pianist in the whole world, heika. You should try to listen to his play when you come to Alistoria. It's simply remarkable! One would like to have a passionate dance when he heard the music," Lady Grace smiled bashfully, glancing at the king shyly. Yuuri didn't answer that, except a nod. Lady Grace frowned silently when she realized the king didn't even hear anything she said.

"Shin Makoku is a legendary kingdom. I would really like to know the history of it; it must be really magical and amazing. I love history so much, aren't you too heika?" Lady Taira tried her luck, fluttering her eyelashes as she asks. Yuuri didn't respond.

Conrad cleared his throat, and Yuuri startled. "Ah, oh yes, of course my lady. It is most unfortunate," he smiled gently to the ladies. Taira's heart sinks at the king's reply. Just like Grace, she was being ignored too.

As the two ladies was on each sides of Yuuri, the second daughter, Lady Josephine walked beside Conrad, the lady didn't even try to fit in with the talks as her two sisters tried to get the king to talk with them. Grace had even leaned to the king's shoulder to get his attention, but Yuuri was walking so fast that she almost falls off at that point. Conrad tried hard not to laugh. Well, at least Yuuri wasn't flirting with any of them.

"Why aren't you joining them, my lady?" Conrad stated, turning to his side. Lady Josephine looked up at Conrad.

"I thought my sisters are already a handful to heika now, Sir Weller." She replied. Conrad chuckled.

"You are not like your sisters," he remarked. Josephine shrugged.

"Many had said so, maybe it's because I love swordplay and my sisters hates sweats. Sir Weller, I was meaning to ask you…" Josephine stopped on her track and left the king and her sisters to see the rose garden. "Where is Lord Wolfram? I haven't seen him since we came here."

Conrad was quite surprise with the lady's question. "He isn't here; he had gone for some mission. Why, I may ask, do you ask such question?"

"Oh, I just wanted to make sure," Josephine grinned and glanced at the king. "I think that is why Yuuri-heika was such in daze and ignore my sisters completely. It must be because his beloved fiancée is not around and missing him terribly." She chuckled amusedly.

Conrad was amazed by Josephine's statement. They said Lady Taira was the most intelligent among the sisters, but it seems Lady Josephine was the most sensitive and the most observance among them. That's what inquires in politics anyway.

"I hope you're right, my lady," Conrad bowed in respect, and at the same time approved the lady's conclusion. Well, it's not that Yuuri are actually sad and in daze because Wolfram are not around, he was the happiest man to hear the ladies are coming over. But since Josak send the news that the Great Sage was actually with Wolfram when they thought they could finally separate the two of them, Yuuri was like a mad man, and was actually denied to see the Schelinger family at first when they had arrived. But when Gunter gave him one of his infamous lectures about how important it is to be polite for the sake of both countries, he gave in and greeted them.

But he still didn't recover. Conrad was absolutely sure there was nothing in the king's mind except the sage being with Wolfram.

Conrad would be lying if he said he wasn't worried too. Who knows what the sage will try to do to his innocent little brother.

He should trust Josak more to protect Wolfram. Besides, he did mention he slept in the same tent as geika and Wolfram, right?

"Heika? Heika, did you hear me?" Lady Grace could be seen furious. She had been flirting with the Maoh for an hour now, and all that the king did was smiled and nodded, and she was hundred percent sure that the king didn't even hear half of what she's saying.

Josephine in the other hand watched amusedly and was pleased that the king ignored her sisters. They knew that the king already engaged, but Grace and Taira was determine to get the king's attention to them, and maybe try to get his hand on marriage. But Josephine could see it was useless now, she chuckled.

"I'm sorry, ladies." Yuuri finally sighed, and dropped his acying. "I don't feel so well today, so if you excuse me," he got up from his kneeling position when Grace dragged him down to observe the roses and walked to Conrad.

"Can you tell Gunter and Gwendal to take care of this matter? I think I should retreat to my room." Yuuri muttered. Conrad bowed.

"As you wish heika,"

Yuuri nodded, ignored the 'heika' and walked back into the castle, as Grace tried to catch up with him.

"Oh heika, we didn't know you are sick! If you allow me, let me help you back to your room. Maybe I can help you to cure the sickness…" her voice sounded like suggesting something. Josephine rolled her eyes; she can't believe that her sister was this cheap.

Yuuri glared coldly at the lady, and Grace was taken aback, afraid of the cold black eyes being thrown to her. With incredible speed, Yuuri left the ground and ran to his room, locking himself in.

Simultaneously, Taira and Grace sighed, knowing their chances to get the Maoh had been a failure. It looks like the king loves his fiancée more than they thought.

Josephine grinned inwardly, while Conrad smiled proudly.

* * *

"Thank you for the tea, Miss Hera."

Hera smiled as she showed the two youngsters to the door. "It's my pleasure, Wolfram-kaka. I'm happy you are satisfied with that little tea and snacks."

Murata and Wolfram walked out of the house, paused for a moment to thank Hera and Lionel again for their hospitality. Then they went to get on with their horses, bid them goodbye and off from the village.

Once they were out of sight, Hera looked at Lionel. "Oh my, Lionel, you are so silly, that face of yours really speaks all within your heart thus make him uncomfortable." She giggled. Lionel blinked, and blushed when he realized what the woman was talking about.

"I… I can't help it. I guess…" he scratched his head sheepishly. The woman chuckled this time. It was so obvious that Lionel had fallen for the prince. He avoided looking at Wolfram's own emerald eyes every time they spoke.

"Speaking of which, what's that blue-eyes boy asked from you a moment ago?" Lionel asked curiously. Hearing that, Hera suddenly grinned.

"Oh nothing in particular," Hera winked to him in mysterious way. "He was just asking for something, that's all."

At that time, Wolfram, Murata, Alain and the two other soldiers reached the campsite and was greeted by an enthusiastic Eanheart, asking about the village and how the trip was and did they get any clue at all. Wolfram signaled his men to shut their mouth and replied that they didn't get any clue at all. Murata smirked proudly; Wolfram is really good in this.

They waited for the leader to finally get the heck out of their sight before Wolfram whispered something to the soldier that was told to guard the campsite. The soldiers widened their eyes disbelief, but when they thought about it for a moment, they agreed with the prince.

The other five soldiers who was on duty to patrol are back when they are having dinner, and they reported the things that Wolfram and Murata predicted. The two looked at each other, nodding and grinning as they knew they will reach their final conclusion only with Josak's report.

The spy suddenly appeared from behind a tree near them.

"So how was the mission, Josak?" Murata asked rhetorically. Josak smirked.

"This is a piece of cake. They thought they could buy you with their warm welcome, Wolfram-kaka." Josak laughed, settling himself beside Wolfram and began to eat.

"They are wrong, big time." Wolfram smirked, glancing at the guard house and turned back to his meal.

* * *

Yuuri didn't get up from his bed since he ran from the Schelinger daughters. He had buried his face into the pillow and shouted with all his might, and took Wolfram's pillow to snuggle in and breathe in the leftover scent.

Oh how he hated himself right there and then. He should force himself to go against Conrad's, Gwendal's and Gunter's will and follow him on the mission. He should protect Wolfram from Murata making any move on him. He should been there with Wolfram, instead being here stuck with those annoying people. He should been the one helping Wolfram out at the west border, and not Murata.

Why am I feeling this way…? I honestly didn't have any romantic feelings toward Wolfram. He is just a very good friend of mine. He had saved my guts countless time, and of course I'll do the same to him.

Yuuri tightened his grip on Wolfram's pillow. Oh how I miss how he smells… I didn't realized that I miss him even I haven't seen him only for a day. Is this what they call addiction? Wolfram's soft snores and the way he smells really make him groan in pleasure.

And those dreams… Those dreams he had about Wolfram, so beautiful and so delicate beneath him… Oh god, how amazing that picture was…

Suddenly, Yuuri jumped when he realized he had his hand down to his crotch.

What the hell did I do!!? Oh no, I'm not fantasizing about Wolfram again, am I!? Man this is so embarrassing, NO! This is humiliating! He shouldn't think about a boy like that! Snap out of it Yuuri! There are three beautiful ladies outside waiting for you, and Lady Grace's offer, he should take it, he should, and he must! Or he will be traumatizing for life thinking about Wolfram and Wolfram alone!

Yuuri was panting, nodded as he decide to take the offer, when he looked down to Wolfram's pillow, inhale the sweet scent, and saw Wolfram's uniform laid on the dresser, Wolfram's comb and Wolfram's perfume with his own hair gel and comb, Wolfram's painting tools at the far end of the room, Wolfram's bathrobe beside his own bathrobe, and Wolfram's nightgown along with his pajama inside the wardrobe…

Everything in the room is Wolframs and his. It's like they are already married.

Urgh, just forget about the ladies! Who cares about them anyway!? Just be grateful that they will leave tonight and wouldn't be here tomorrow.

What's important now, Murata definitely cannot touch his Wolfram.

Wait, _his _Wolfram? Where's that come from?

When Conrad entered the royal chamber to invite the king to have dinner together, Yuuri was already asleep, and thinking about waking him up, when he heard the king calling his baby brother's name in what suspiciously sounded a lot like moaning. Decided he didn't want to know about the details, he closed the door behind him and walked back to the dining hall.

TBC

This chapter hardly have any romantic scene, because I am focusing on the mission, but I'm sure you guys notice a bit or two romance in here. Oh yeah! I love making Yuuri crazy!XD(In a good way of course... Hello! I'm trying to make him realize his felings to Wolfram here!)

I hope none of you confuse with Wolfram's attitude towards Hera. Maybe he doesn't look like it, but Wolfram really respects his elders, if you notice it in the anime.

Just prepare for my attack with chapter 11~!XD


	11. Chapter 11

Anime/manga**: Kyou Kara Maou**

Genre: Humor/ Romance/ Drama

Disclaimer: All the characters along with this anime/manga are belonging to Tomo Takabayashi and Temari Matsumoto and Studio Deen. If they're mine, I would probably make Wolfram dump Yuuri. Hehe… Just kidding! I'm a sucker for anything to do with Yuuram anyway.

Summary: Murata is in love! What a thrill! Now the castle will have something new to talk about. But oh no, it seems he had fallen in love with the wrong person, because that person is the King's fiancée! Now what should he do…?

Warning: Shounen-ai, languages, possible OOC, unbeta-ish(Sorry!T_T but I don't know how to beta this!)

I'm sorry this took a while, but here I am with the latest update. Thanks for your reviews!XD

I'll Believes in the Red-Threat

Chapter 11

Conrad returned to the castle after his daily visit to the human village near Shin Makoku. He got off his horse, nodded to the guards and walked into the castle. He bet the king is still sleeping or enjoying himself in the bath to ease his tension. He reached the door connected to the library and opened it, revealing a lavender-haired man and his older brother.

"Gwendal, can I ask something from you?" Conrad muttered, slowly approaching the desk. Gwendal glared at him in a flash and returned back to his work.

"No, you can't go to the west border with that kid."

Wow, his brother is good, Conrad thought. "Gwendal, please think about it. It's dangerous for geika to be there. Wolfram and his troops still have their jobs to do. They can't protect the great sage all the time?"

"But didn't Josak just say that they already settle the case? The only thing left is to catch the culprit. I bet they will settle it today and come back tomorrow." Gwendal said, matter-of-factly. Conrad titled his head and Gwendal looked up at him. "So what's the point of going there anyway?"

"You don't understand, Gwendal. Didn't you see how heika acted yesterday after you told him the news? He was like a mad man! He ignored everything around him and he didn't even eat. He was so worried about Wolfram."

"Why worried? I thought he had fun because of those female companions that he longed for?" Gwendal groaned and wrote something in his paper, hoping to be seen very, _very _preoccupied.

"Gwendal…" Sighing at his brother stubbornness, Conrad looked at Gunter for help. The advisor shook his head, unapproved.

"You can't bother Wolfram this time, Conrad. He asked to go for this mission, right? He'll be upset if you go there in excuse to help him. Don't tell me you want to tell him that you actually just want to make sure the Great Sage wasn't dominating him?" Gunter grunted. Again, Conrad sighed.

"How should we know geika didn't try to do something to Wolfram?" Conrad asked worriedly. He already witnessed how the Great Sage shows a great interest on his little brother, with the hugging, and he definitely didn't want Wolfram to be play by the Daikenja. Wolfram is still so innocent despite his loud mouth.

"You trusted Wolfram to Josak," Gwendal raised his eyebrows. Conrad nodded, he did trusted Wolfram into Josak's care, but Josak didn't know about geika's strange behavior nowadays.

"Like Gunter said, he'll be mad and call you Lord Weller and you'll get hurt again, and not to mention he'll hurt himself too."

Conrad was stunned when he heard what Gwendal said. Defeated, he'll just hoping it will turn out okay, and Wolfram will come home still innocent, _and virgin_, and earlier than any of them expected.

Gwendal noticed the change of Conrad's feature, and he sighed heavily. "Conrad, I understand your concern as both brother and god-father. Nobody knows what the Great Sage is planning inside his head now. Who says we are not worried just like you do?"

"Gwendal's right, Conrad," Gunter nodded. "Wolfram asked us to trust him, and I think we should."

Conrad muttered. "I guess you're right."

"GWENDAL!"

The door burst opened suddenly, revealing Yuuri who was still in his pajama, panting for running all the way from his bedroom to the library. His dark eyes stared at Gwendal and then turned to Gunter and Conrad.

"Gunter, cancel my lesson today. Conrad, ready the horses, we are going to get Wolfram." He walked into the room. Conrad and Gunter were stunned, though they didn't intend to follow the king's instruction at that time. Yuuri glared at them when they still didn't move.

"What are you waiting for!? We're going to be late like this!"

Gwendal sighed, rubbing his temple. It looks like he has to repeat what he just said to Conrad a few moments ago to the king.

And he didn't expect for the king to take it nicely.

* * *

Yuuri wasn't in good mood. Anybody who has an ounce of brain will definitely avoid the raging Maoh for the whole day, and that mean the whole occupants of the castle are avoiding him. They didn't want to risk the king being mad at them. However, there is a person who wouldn't leave the king's side for even a moment.

The double-black stopped on his track, glancing to the person behind him.

"Can you leave me alone, Conrad?"

"No, I can't," Conrad shook his head honestly. Yuuri rolled his eyes and turned to his nazukeoya.

"And why is that?"

"I'm afraid in your anger you will do something stupid, like sneaking out of the castle and rode to the west border. It's not the first time," the brunette shrugged. Yuuri surpassed a groan at Conrad's true statement. Exactly as his god-father thought, he is thinking about doing that…

"You don't need to worry, heika. Geika and Wolfram will be fine. Josak is there to keep an eye on them."

Yuuri ran his fingers into his black hair. "It's not that I'm worried about Wolfram's well being, I know he's capable to do the mission, but…" his eyes casted to the floor while he leaned on the wall. "I'm afraid Murata will do something to him… Wolfram is still innocent in so many way, though I doubt he will ever let anyone touch him the way he didn't want to," black orbs looked up to Conrad. "But it's different with Murata. Wolfram let Murata touch him, even hug him…"

Conrad totally understood the king's concern. Wolfram had indeed let the Great Sage do as he wished. The brunette didn't reply to this, but joining his god-son in a few moments in silence, leaning to the wall.

"Ne, Conrad…"

Turning to Yuuri, he raised his eyebrows. "Yes, hei… I mean Yuuri," he corrected himself when Yuuri gave him a glare.

"Can I ask you something that's not… well, maybe _not_ very important?"

"Of course, you can ask me anything."

Yuuri bit his tongue. There was a pause since he didn't know where to start on telling his god-father about his problem. He almost can sense what's the answer will be, but he needed to make it sure, and know that he's doing the right thing. Though know that he thought about it, maybe it's not a good question to ask Conrad, who was known to be a very protective brother.

"I've been having these… _these _dreams…" Yuuri's face flushed, fidgeted as he hesitates to continue. Conrad, however, seemed very interested and urged him to continue.

"Go on, Yuuri, you can tell me."

"Well, these dreams I had…" he didn't dare to look at Conrad's face, so he stared at his own feet. "They are not… well, err… they are kinda…"

"Kinda strange?" Conrad guest and the king shook.

"No, I don't consider them as strange, but… it's pretty normal actually, but on second thought, maybe it is strange… I mean, I can't be having dreams like that, can I?"

Conrad rolled his eyes. "I don't get you, Yuuri. What kind of dreams are you having?"

"Dreams… erotic dreams… you know the dreams that we are doing… _something_ with someone?"

Conrad felt like laughing. So this is what Yuuri wanted to ask about? It was somewhat amusing and funny. But of course, Conrad wouldn't go and laugh out loud at the king's face. "Yes, I know what dreams they are, Yuuri." He chuckled. "So what about that dream that getting you so nervous about? You're in the bottom?" he chuckled again.

Yuuri snorted. "It's not funny, Conrad. And no, I'm not in the bottom. Someone else does," at this he blushed harder, and tried not to think about it too much. "What I mean to ask you is… what is it mean… by having those dreams?"

"It means you already a teen?" Conrad replied rhetorically. Yuuri sighed in defeat.

"Not that! I mean… What is it really mean, when you had those kinds of dreams with… someone?"

Now, that's an unexpected question… "Hmm… it can mean something or nothing at all," the brunette smiled. "If nothing, then it's nothing. But sometimes those dreams… they want to show us something."

"What kind of something?"

"Well you see, if you know that someone you've been having dreams with, it was most probably…" Conrad scratched his head. Actually he was not really sure, but it's always been true. "It means you like him or her."

"Like?" Yuuri choked out. "Do you mean, _like _like, or _love _like?" Conrad bite his tongue. Okay, cool down Conrad… Don't laugh…

"It's always mean you love that someone, Yuuri."

Conrad wondered why the king suddenly blushing more than he already have. Slowly, the king looked around him and then looked up at Conrad.

"Are you sure about that?" he asked hesitantly. Conrad chuckled.

"It's not always true, of course, but usually it does."

Having those information sinks lower to his brain, Yuuri groaned heavily and brought his hands to cover his face. So all those dream… it was a sign that I love Wolfram? But it couldn't be; I love women, not men! But now that I think about it… I am lack of female companionship. Is that the reason or the fact that I am actually… bisexual?

That's ridiculous, Yuuri huffed. I didn't like any other men. I admit I like Conrad, Gwendal, even Gunter… because they are all my friends. So I like Wolfram must be because he's my friend too.

Though I really like Wolfram more than I like anybody else…

"Are you all right, Yuuri?" Conrad asked worriedly, noticing the unreadable feature of the king.

Yuuri nodded. "Yeah, I think…"

"You're thinking about those dreams aren't you? Why are you so afraid of it?"

The boy sighed and shook his head. "I'm not afraid, Conrad. It's just that… I'm really confused about something…"

"What is it then?"

He sighed again. Should he really tell Conrad about those dreams? Oh well, better get kill by Conrad and then he doesn't need to think much about it anymore. "Well, you see…" Yuuri replied sheepishly.

Conrad waited patiently.

"I had dreams where I have sex with… Wolfram."

* * *

Even before the sun rise, Wolfram and Murata woke up and preparing themselves for the day and eat their breakfast. Josak already gone when they woke up, so they assumed he was hiding or spying somewhere. Wolfram had sent his soldiers to do the patrol around the village and even asked them to help the people there if needed to. After finished his orders, Wolfram went into the guard house to have some private meeting with the leader.

"Wolfram-kaka!" Eanheart jumped from his seat when Wolfram walked in with Murata behind him. "What a surprise! Come and sit! What should I bring you, my lord?"

Murata looked at him, annoyed. Obviously he was trying to court Wolfram. He sometimes felt sorry for the prince.

"It's okay, we're fine." Wolfram sternly declined. Eanheart shrugged, and poured in some tea for him.

"I hope you bring some news for me about the disturbance," Eanheart replied calmly as he sat back, drinking his tea and put it back on the table.

Wolfram raised an eyebrow. "You really want to know?"

"Why of course! It was such a pity we weren't there to prevent the incident from happened. This event brought such a shame to us all. What a pity to the villagers, having to lose their valuable properties like that." Eanheart sighed, shaking his head regrettably. Wolfram and Murata glanced at each other, and Murata could see Wolfram is losing his temper.

"Actually we did gather some information," the prince stated calmly and stared at Eanheart's eyes. The leader looked shock, but smiled and nodded.

"Really? Then why don't we go and catch them already?"

"Oh, I just feel I need to tell you something first before we proceed." Wolfram took one of the chairs to sit. Murata stood close behind him. "You see, the commotion that the robbers started, it was midnight, and they wore dark clothes to prevent any of the villagers from seeing them. They stole the pearls; of course, because they are valuable, but then they stole food and clothes as well, don't you think it was a bit odd?"

"The fact that they stole clothes as well food you mean? Err… now that you mention it, it was pretty odd," Eanheart caressed his chin thoughtfully. "What do you think, Wolfram-kaka?"

"My thought was because the robbers are trapped, they didn't get to run anywhere so they need the food as source of survival. The clothes, obviously is to hide their tracks. They stole the pearls to sell them to the traders at the port. There is a near-by port in here, right?" Eanheart nodded. "If they walk around with pearls in their hands, people will suspect them. So they use the villagers' clothes to cover the pearls, so there isn't any evidence to say that they stole the pearls and sell them."

Eanheart nervously shifted on his seat, didn't dare to look at the prince who was continuing his story.

"You know, Eanheart," Wolfram stood from his chair and glared dangerously to the man opposite him. "That plan of yours should be perfect, dark clothes, midnight, stole without killing anyone; anyone would think it was the doing of the burglars we looked for last month."

Eanheart was taken by surprise when he heard that. "Wha… What do you mean Wolfram-kaka? You don't think…?"

"Oh I don't think, I _know_," Wolfram narrowed his eyes. "You and your men stole the pearls, clothes and food, sell them to the traders, keeps the money the castle sends for every month for your supplies cause you already got the stolen food to survive since you can't leave your guarding job here, uses the money to get whores, fired one of the soldiers that helped the villagers and didn't know about your greedy need, and tried to court me so that I don't suspect you." Slowly, Wolfram sheathed his sword. "Now that's said it, why don't we catch the robbers then?"

Eanheart jumped from his chair, silently ordering his mean around the guard house to surround both Murata and Wolfram. He tried to act as innocence as possible. "Kaka, there must be some misunderstood, besides, there aren't any prove that it was my doing right?"

"Cut the act, Sir Eanheart," Murata muttered, coming to stand beside Wolfram. "We got the trader that you sold the pearls to. He already told us everything."

There was a sound, and both younger boys looked around them, only to found they are already surrounded by the guards that were on Eanheart's side. Wolfram cursed under his breath, reluctantly pulling Murata behind him to secure him. Eanheart sighed, and then stared at Wolfram smugly.

"I thought you will buy my acting, as everyone in the kingdom calls you little lord brat,"

Wolfram tightened his grip on his sword. He swears he's never going to let this guy see tomorrow.

"I honestly thought you as the youngest member of the Royal Court and ex-queen most spoiled son and the King's whore, ops I mean, _fiancée_," Eanheart smirked, enjoyed seeing the prince fuming. "I thought you're the dumbest, but it seems like I have to change my mind."

"Good luck with that, son of a bitch," Wolfram spat. Eanheart pretended he didn't hear that.

"Kill these two, and when his troops back, we make up some stories for cover, and oh, we can say the same burglars come and kill them." Eanheart huffed satisfaction and crossed his arms. "Get them."

The guards surrounded them charged to both of them; Wolfram skillfully avoided the attacks, and swung his sword to at least three men at one time. Murata tried not to be a burden, and mostly didn't leave the prince's side at all. Then suddenly one of the guard launched at Murata while Wolfram was busy fighting. Murata managed to see the attack, but failed to avoid it.

"GEIKA!" Wolfram yelled from afar, and at the same time, Josak and Wolfram's troops burst into the room. Josak cut the guard off, and shielded the sage behind him. Wolfram quickly joined them.

"Are you okay, geika?" Wolfram asked worriedly. Murata smiled reassuringly at him, nodded.

"Yes, how about you?"

"Don't mind me, I'm glad you safe," Wolfram offered him a relief smile. "Stay behind me and Josak." And he turned to fight again. It was easier this time, since Wolfram's men and Josak are there to help him.

"How could your men back just in time!?" Eanheart shrieked at the increasing amount of Wolfram's soldiers. Wolfram defeated one of the guards and glared at the leader.

"We royal soldiers are different than low-life bastards like you, we have our own secret code."

The fight continued, Wolfram fiercely knocked down most of the guards to releases his anger. Murata shivered at the prince's raging madness, but at the same time awestruck by how much power that the little body possessed. Some of the guards stationed outside, most of them are unaware of Eanheart's case, came when they heard the commotion, and was unsure of what to do when they saw their leader and his most trusted men fighting with the prince's men.

They beat down most of the guards since Wolfram, Josak and the troops are more skillful than the guards. There are only a few left, so they keep on fighting.

Wolfram was drawn further from Josak and Murata when he fought. So when Eanheart had silently sneaked behind him with a sword in his hands, he was oblivious to it.

Murata dropped all formalities, and ran to the prince.

"WOLFRAM! BEHIND YOU!"

The blond boy didn't turn just in time, Murata unconsciously sheathed the sword on his waist that he used as his disguise as one of Wolfram's right-hand-man and collided his sword with Eanheart's. The leader of the guards was taken by surprise when the blue-eyes boy with glasses blocked him, but he got over it quickly and pushed Murata hard, swinging his sword to Murata's side when he fell to the floor. Wolfram appeared suddenly, and summoned his fire maryoku to launch at the leader. Eanheart shouted in pain as the fire wound his arm.

"Geika!" Wolfram turned to Murata who was trying to get up. Wolfram's men took charge and tied Eanheart and his guys with ropes. Josak took the chance to explain what happened to the dumbfounded guards that wasn't in Eanheart's group.

"Geika! Geika talk to me!"

"I'm fine, Wolf… Lord von Bielefeld," Murata muttered, sitting up and smiled sheepishly to the prince. Wolfram was about to smile, when he sternly grabbed the sage's collar.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!? You could have got killed! Did you even think before you charged in like that, you moron!?"

Murata blinked, shocked overwhelmed him. "I guess not, Lord von Bielefeld," he smiled gently. Wolfram was about to shout again, but sighed instead, and let go of the sage.

"You would get me heart attack if this keeps up," the blond sighed again. "Anyway," Wolfram took Murata's arms and heaved him up, smiling. "Thank you for saving me."

Murata's heart flipped when he saw the prince smiled sincerely at him. He wouldn't mind getting hurt if only he could have Wolfram smile to him like this all the time. Holding his hands behind his back to prevent himself from hugging the blond in the crowd, Murata could only smiled back gratefully.

* * *

"You had dreams… having sex with Wolfram?" Conrad widened his eyes, not sure of what to think about that fact.

Yuuri, blushing more if possible, nodded hastily.

"Do you have any idea why you dreamt like that, Yuuri?"

"That's why I asked you what it means…" Yuuri groaned, he was depressed and desperate, and he really needs to clear this off his mind or he will go nuts!

"I don't think anyone can help you with that, Yuuri. It's a thing you should figure out yourself." Conrad titled his head to observe the king's feature.

"But I have no idea what to think!"

The brunette scratched his head. "Then I think you should start with what Wolfram really means to you to have you dream about him that way."

"Well, Wolfram is a friend…" Yuuri said, unaware of Conrad's heavy sighing beside him. I started to think Wolfram is right… Maybe Yuuri is a wimp, or the densest person in the whole, no, make it both worlds. Quickly, Conrad shoved those thoughts about his king away. He put a hand on Yuuri's shoulder and squeezed it lightly.

"Think about it, Yuuri. Besides, I never saw you care more about anybody else than you care about Wolfram."

And he walked away, leaving Yuuri with his thoughts.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Anime/manga**: Kyou Kara Maou**

Genre: Humor/ Romance/ Drama

Disclaimer: All the characters along with this anime/manga are belonging to Tomo Takabayashi and Temari Matsumoto and Studio Deen. If they're mine, I would probably make Wolfram dump Yuuri. Hehe… Just kidding! I'm a sucker for anything to do with Yuuram anyway.

Summary: Murata is in love! What a thrill! Now the castle will have something new to talk about. But oh no, it seems he had fallen in love with the wrong person, because that person is the King's fiancée! Now what should he do…?

Warning: Shounen-ai, languages, possible OOC, unbeta-ish(Sorry!T_T but I don't know how to beta this!)

I'm sorry this took a while! As you all know, I was off for the weekend for my trip, and then when I got back from my trip, my internet got a major problem instead, I can't get into online at all!T_T(And I paid my bills!!!) and I said I will update on Sunday! So to make it up to you guys, here's the latest update that I hope you will love it! Enjoy~!XD

I'll Believes in the Red-Threat

Chapter 12

After dealing with Eanheart and his disgraceful men, Wolfram stumbled to his tent, feeling deadly tired. He kicked off his boots and shrugged his jacket off, leaving him only with a white plain shirt.

Eanheart and his men will be sends back to the castle next morning to receive their punishments by the Maoh and his brother. Just the moment he decided that, he quickly noticed that the west border and the guards left are lack of a leader. After some difficult time to take up who should be the new leader, Wolfram almost volunteered himself to stay at the west border with the other guards until a new leader was chosen.

Of course, Murata and Josak had opposed very hard about his decision.

Having enough about their ratings in Gwendal will be mad, Gunter will go berserk, and Conrad and Yuuri will definitely coming after him to drag him back to the castle, finally Wolfram dropped his decision and tried to have a meeting with his soldiers and the guards of who should be the leader from now on. The meeting had faced a failure as neither of them; even Murata was clueless of what to do.

Suddenly, a handsome man with blue hair and a pair of blue eyes crossed Wolfram's mind, and he ordered Josak and Murata to come with him, leaving Alain in charge.

"I need to see Lionel, please," Wolfram requested to the villagers as he rode into the village with two other men. The girls squealed cheerfully when he saw them, face flushing in embarrassment when Murata and Wolfram took notice of them and smiled to the girls. Josak grew more flirtatious, he sent flying kiss all over the place and winked at them.

"Josak cut it or I'll report to Conrad that you cheated on him," Wolfram retorted, smirking evilly. Josak's face immediately lightened up, pink caressed his cheeks. Murata was bewildered; his eyes stared at the embarrassing Josak amusedly. He thought so that Conrad and Josak are…

"Wolfram-kaka,"

Murata's thought was cut short when the handsome guy, the ex-guard of the west border, Lionel appeared before them with Hera beside him. He and the other two dismounted their horses, and Hera and Lionel gave a respectful bow to them.

"You called for me, kaka?" Lionel looked at him seriously. He had been told about his ex-leader crimes and some of the guards that under his command, and he would do anything as to help the prince. He was pretty upset that his leader was the culprit, but he got over that sooner.

"Yes, indeed I am." Wolfram nodded to acknowledge the woman beside Lionel. "We have a little problem."

"And I will be more than glad to help you with that problem," Lionel bowed again.

"You see, now that Eanheart _bastard _had been officially removed from his duty as the leader of the west border guards, I am planning to appoint you as the new leader."

If a pin dropped on the ground at the moment, it could be heard from miles away.

Wolfram chuckling to himself at the vision of Lionel's rather comical feature and Hera's widened eyes. Josak nearly dropped his jaw to the ground, which actually had happened anyway, and Murata was impressed by the choice the prince made. It was actually a really good choice. Lionel was the only guard among the others to go all the way against Eanheart's order and helped the villagers to send for help from the castle even he knows the risk he took. They need a man that would go against everything to assure people's safety as a leader.

"I…" Lionel stared between Hera and Wolfram. "I don't know what to say, kaka, this is such an honor but I don't think…"

"Sir Lionel Berhert," Wolfram cleared his throat. "I trusted you with the safety of this village, its people, the west port and the west border into your hand, as a part of your loyalty to Shin Makoku and the Maoh. I hope you wouldn't disappoint me."

Lionel couldn't believe this is happening; he was title 'Sir' and became the leader of the largest border area in the whole Shin Makoku. "I take your trust within my heart and I will never ever disappoint either you, the Maoh or Shin Makoku even until I die, Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld." The man bowed low to the prince.

Wolfram smiled pleasantly, he knew he had chosen right.

Snuggling into the blanket to get more warmth, Wolfram made a small sound of relief at his comfortable state. When the whole thing with choosing the right leader had over, they immediately went back to camp with Lionel. There he told the guards of who their leader is, and when he presented the blue-haired guy, the whole crowd gasped and launched to him, hugging him or patting him on the back, they had never forgot the face of their comrade. Easily, Lionel as the new leader had been agreed by the whole group.

"Hey there Mr. Lonely," Murata looked into the tent before stepping in and took off his boots. "What are you doing here alone? Lionel and the others are still talking about making another guard house when you suddenly disappeared. Is something wrong, Lord von Bielefeld?"

Wolfram watched the sage sat beside him. "Nothing, just a little tired. Wonder how you can still be so energetic after a long day," he groaned and yawned slightly. Murata shrugged, it's not like he was the one did all the work.

"It must be a tiring day for you, with all the fights and having to deal with choosing the next leader and this new meeting about the new constructions."

"It's nothing compare to the journey I had with Yuuri, at least this time I don't have to deal with seasick," Wolfram made a disgusted face as he plopped into the pillow. Murata tensed when Wolfram talked about Yuuri.

"It's really a good choice to have Lionel as the leader; he's a great and loyal man." Murata crawled to Wolfram's left side where his sleeping-bag lay.

"I know," Wolfram chuckled to him. "With this position, he will now be much confident to propose to Hera."

Murata finished taking out his contact lenses and put back his glasses. His wide eyes stared at Wolfram intently. "Really!? Lionel was… Oh wow, this is surprising!" Murata moved closer to Wolfram. "Even I didn't notice that. And you did? Come to think of it, you noticed Lord Weller and Josak too."

"Yeah, I don't know how I did it, but somehow I will know if two people are in love." Wolfram shrugged lightly and get up to his sitting position. "But it's really great isn't it? I think Hera loves Lionel too, and I'm sure the two of them will end up well at the end."

"Ehh…" Murata smile widened, nodding in agreement.

"Yuuri once said, it doesn't matter who you love, if you love someone hard enough, the love will return back to you. Somehow," Wolfram chuckled. "I don't think it works for me."

Murata watched the blond boy laughing to himself.

"Oh man," the prince sighed as he tossed the pillow away from him. "It makes me sound like I'm an expert of love or what? Knocking into someone else love while mine is still so hardly real. So pathetic isn't it?" he smiled and sighed again. "What am I saying? I'm sorry to have you hear something as lame as this. Well, I think I'll go to sleep now. Good night, geika."

"You said you want to stay here earlier, before you take Lionel as the leader," Murata muttered.

"Yeah, it's going to be bad if these guards don't have a leader, lucky I remembered about Lionel." Wolfram took his pillow and put in on his sleeping-bag.

"Yes, that too," Murata watched him stuffing his pillow and smothered the cover. "But the truth is; you don't want to go back to the castle right?"

Wolfram stopped whatever he was doing, his shoulders tensed.

"You want to stay here; you don't want to go back to the castle to see Shibuya."

Gritting his teeth, Wolfram swallowed, not bothering to look the sage into the black eyes that much remind him to someone that he misses so much.

At last, he just said, "Have a nice sleep, geika."

The light was distinguished, sending the tent into a dark scene. Wolfram turned away from Murata to settle in his cover, but Murata quickly took hold of his wrist and pulled the prince hard to his chest.

"Ouf! Geika!"

"It's okay to cry…"

Wolfram startled. In the deep of darkness, he could sense the daikenja's arms tightened around his waist, and then a hand on the waist slowly rose to hold his head in one place. The sage leaned to his shoulder. Wolfram could only stare at the Murata's clothes as his eyes adjusted to the dark. Even that, he could clearly heard the raging heartbeat behind the sage's chest.

"It's okay to cry when the time calls for it, Wolfram…"

This isn't right; the geika is hugging him, _again_! He tried to struggle without attracting any attention to the guards and his men outside. But it's really comforting when the sage said something like that, and it's really…

"It's okay to cry, so please…" Murata wished he could take away all the pain, all the pain that Yuuri caused to Wolfram, and throw it far away from the strong boy. He wished it hard, really hard, that he hugged Wolfram tighter as if Wolfram will disappear if he let go.

"Please don't smile when your heart is bleeding…"

And the prince did, clinging tightly to the sage while he pours all his heart out.

* * *

"Are you sure you will be all right, Wolfram-kaka?" Alain asked from behind his horse, looking worriedly at his captain. Wolfram sighed, putting his hands on his waist and nodded.

"I'll be fine here, Alain." He replied breezily. "I'm just gonna be here to observe the construction. Then tomorrow, I, geika and Josak will go back to the castle."

Alain shifted uncomfortably and looked at the other soldiers. He had been Wolfram's private bodyguard since like forever; he had always been beside the prince to protect him. It was kind of uneasy to let the prince be alone in this foreign place without him around.

"Alain," Wolfram smiled to reassure the soldier. "Your mission now is to take these criminals," he glared at Eanheart and the guards. "Back to Covenant Castle so that the king, my brother and Gunter can decide their punishment. We shouldn't be wasting any more time, I don't trust these bastards."

Alain sighed heavily. "You sure you will be all right, kaka?"

"Yes, Alain, and if you worried too much, I'll make sure some of these guards to accompany us when we get back. Is that better?"

Alain casted his sight to the other guards of the west border who was busy doing the constructing. They all are the guards that are not in the plot of Eanheart's scheme, and he could see some of them that he sure he could trust. So, in the end having to follow the order of his superior, Alain nodded and signaled for the rest of the troops to start going. They all rode on their own horses with some supplies of food and drink, while the criminals are tied up with chains and have to walk between the groups of soldiers.

"I have this mission in my hand, sir. We'll be off now," Alain kicked his horse into a short trot, and lead the troops to the Covenant Castle. Dust filled the air of the morning as Wolfram watched his men disappeared before him.

"Shall we begin breakfast now?" Murata came up behind Wolfram, startling him slightly. "You haven't eaten anything since last night since you're so busy handling the criminals. You ought to get something to eat."

Wolfram rolled his eyes as he followed Murata back to the camp. "Yes, geika…"

He power walked to the area where foods are stuffed. He took large bread and some honey and jam as he looked all over him to find a nice spot to have his first meal since last night. The prince was about to take a seat under a tree with some guards that looks like having a little break when the sage clutched his wrist to prevent him from walking further.

"I did say to have your breakfast, but not here." He winked mysteriously and walked fast to the gate, ignoring the guards and made his way further from the camp. Wolfram that was dragged by the sage started muttering curses and throwing glares to him, but Murata only smiled.

Finally after walking for quite some time and Murata started to think about riding a horse next time, they arrived at a quite deserted beach. The waves send Wolfram's golden locks to fly breezily nicely around his perfect face. His mouth was open in a small 'O', slightly amazed by the nice yellow beach, the blue sea and the perfect blue sky. The scenery was a beautiful sight. Murata was satisfied with himself when he saw Wolfram like that.

"Come on," he pulled Wolfram's wrist to a spot where there is a blue blanket with a picnic basket on it. He sat on it, and took out some pancakes, fruits, breads and honey with puddings and put them on the blanket. Once he settled, he motioned to Wolfram to sit beside him.

The blonde slowly sat. "You… made all these?"

"Yes," Murata gave Wolfram a plate full of pancakes. "It's good to eat outside like this sometimes right?" he grabbed a purple fruit and bite on it. Wolfram looked at the pancakes for a while, before eating it.

While the two youngsters eating and talking, with the ocean and the beach as the background, a figure stood not too far away from them, spying them from above a tree. Josak was also eating while keeping an eye on them. He had followed them when Murata dragged Wolfram from the camp.

He knew there's something amiss the moment he witnessed the bratty prince asleep on the Great Sage's lap. Murata had been stroking Wolfram's fine hair gently while the brat sleeping peacefully on his lap. The sage was taken by surprise when Josak suddenly came into the tent, but kept his cool and said in a low voice that Wolfram had accidently fell asleep when they are talking about the construction tomorrow, and asked the spy to get the prince to his sleeping-bag. Josak nodded, not answering if his voice will awake him, and slowly took Wolfram from the sage. When he laid Wolfram to the sleeping-bag, he noticed wet trails on the prince's cheeks, and was wondering if the prince and the sage really talked about the construction, or something that touched Wolfram enough to make him cried.

"Well, I don't think geika have bad intention on the brat, but what the harm of being careful?" Josak said out loud enough only for himself and leaned to the tree and rest there, an eye keenly staring at the other two.

Wolfram finally put his now empty plate aside and helped himself to some juice, smiling contently after that. "This is great… It's been a long time I haven't eaten so much at one time, this should be perfect to heal yourself after a lot of stress."

"Isn't it?" Murata snickered. "It worth a whole morning of hard work to sneaked the food here then if you said it like that." He really glad he did this.

"So that's why I hadn't seen you after I woke up this morning and while I'm arranging the criminals! You secretly came here to prepare all this!" Wolfram frowned at the point that Murata dare to go outside the camp to this place, and was surprise that he wasn't kidnap yet. Wolfram rolled his eyes, oh yeah; he was wearing the blue contact lenses and must thought that he was just merely a normal mazoku. "And I though you went somewhere with Josak…"

Murata grinned sheepishly. "I'm sorry, but I can't tell you or it wouldn't be a surprise anymore."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Wolfram huffed and took a pudding. "You can at least ask a guard there to accompany or help you with all these, geika."

"It will be meaningless if I asked someone else to help me," Murata replied seriously. "This is my little present to you, if someone else made this with me, it's not only wouldn't be a surprise, it also wouldn't be special."

"So all this… is a present for me?" Wolfram put down his glass, blinking. "You know you don't need to, what makes you think I need all this?"

The sage looked as Wolfram, blue met with green. "I just want to cheer you up from last night."

Red faced, Wolfram looked down at his knees. He didn't want to think about being embraced and comforted by the sage while he cried and fell asleep. It was so embarrassing, and it wouldn't be impossible if the sage decided to tease him later about it, or worst, tell Yuuri. A soldier of his statue was not supposed to break down like that, but it really hurts him when he seen other people loves while he knows well he can't have the same fate.

"Don't worry; I have better things to do than teasing or telling on you to Shibuya." Murata said, leaving the blond startled at his words. He softly laughed at Wolfram's shock feature.

"You're scary, geika," Wolfram stared at him disbelief. Murata's laughs increased by the moment.

"Oh come one, Lord von Bielefeld, it was written all over your face." He laughed again.

"It's was not written all over my face!" Wolfram's emerald eyes are blazing while he gripped his fist.

"It was! You should see your face when I said that! You really thought I read your mind, right?"

"So what!? You're a Great Sage; it will not be that surprising! AND STOP LAUGHING BECAUSE IT'S NOT FUNNY!"

"You have to admit that it _was_ funny!"

"It's not!"

Murata laughed out loudly this time, backing away slowly when Wolfram came forward with intention of beating him or at least, kick him in the ass. Murata calculated the time when Wolfram will be close to him enough, before quickly wrapped his arms around the prince's neck and tackled him to the ground. Wolfram was surprised at first, but fight back to be free from the hold. He failed completely, the sage are a lot stronger than he looks, and decided to wait until the sage lessened his laughter fit.

"Had enough?" Wolfram snorted, turning away as the sage leaned back to look at his face when he finally stopped laughing.

Murata nodded. "A bit," he chuckled lightly and whispered in Wolfram's ear. "I'm glad you are back to yourself, this is better than the fake smiles you put on yesterday,"

Wolfram flushed bright red, and slowly turned to look at the sage in front of him. Murata smiled gently to him, Wolfram never thought someone will smile to him as gentle and as loving as that aside from Conrad. But Conrad smiled to everyone like that. Even Yuuri had never smile at him like that… Gently, yes, lovingly, never.

"Stop thinking about Shibuya," Murata frowned and caressed his pinked cheek. "It will make you cry again."

Wolfram's eyebrows crooked, his mouth turned into a pout. "I really think you can read other people's mind, geika."

The black-haired boy chuckled amusedly at Wolfram's remark, still not getting up and has the blond prince pinned under him. "Maybe you're right," he shrugged, smiling. "You have some pudding here,"

"Here?" Wolfram brought his hand to touch his right cheek, Murata shook his head, smirking and leaned close to the blond. Wolfram breath hitched at the sudden closeness. He tried not to blush, but his cheeks refused to obey his order, and yet ever so slowly, Murata closed the contact and kissed the corner of his mouth, oblivious to Wolfram that there isn't any pudding on his face to begin with.

"Geika…" Wolfram's flushed brighter, if that possible, and swallowed as the sage's lips covered his own. But it was only for a second, when Murata quickly leaned away and got off from Wolfram, his own face reddened like a crab.

Wolfram watched as the sage sat silently, looking down at his lap. Wolfram bite his lips, he still feels the sage's lips against his own, so warm and so… safe. Yes, being with Murata makes him feel safe, secure and warm… not to mention the sage really keeps him company, he didn't feel so alone any longer. To be truth, these few weeks was the first time in his life he feels alive; at least he could feel that someone in this world needs him.

"Lord von… I mean, Wolfram," Murata murmured. "I'm… that was… err,"

Somehow, Murata's hesitation made Wolfram felt disappointed. Wolfram sighed and crossed his arms on his chest, waiting for the sage to finish his sentence. Surely the sage regretted that he kissed me, who wouldn't? Wolfram sighed; even Yuuri will be traumatic if we kissed, of course the sage will too…

"I just want you to know that I will _never_ be sorry for that kiss." Murata said clearly. Wolfram widened his eyes, turning to the sage.

"I wanted to kiss you."

What? The sage… Geika… wanted to kiss me? What happened here? Wait, the sage… he called me Wolfram, not formal like always…

Snorting, Wolfram threw his gaze towards the sea and blushed. "Good, if you sorry about that, GEIKA, I will make you regret that you ever live in this world, got that?" he glared at Murata. A relief smile crept on the double-black boy's face, and Wolfram smiled back.

"But… you're not telling this to anyone right?" Wolfram narrowed his eyes.

"And beheaded? I don't think so," Murata rolled his eyes.

At last, the two youngsters laughed out loud together at the calm beach.

Wolfram didn't reject me… Murata thought. Now, all that I need is to wait for the time until Wolfram can forget about Shibuya, and I will tell him how I feel. Maybe, just maybe…

...Wolfram will love me too.

* * *

Josak who was watching the whole scene, obviously, almost choked on his saliva and managed not to cough out loudly for the other two to hear. He will never believe that something like this happened. If he heard rumors about this, he'll definitely laugh it off, but it really happened, in front of his very own eyes. He will be dumb if he didn't believe it.

Is Wolfram-kaka given up on that kid already?

I wouldn't blame him, Josak sighed. That kid was so dense, I was a bit surprise that a brat that always gets what he wants like Wolfram-kaka still managed to hold on like that. But I always knew that he's such a strong will boy, but it's not fair to let him suffer like that, right?

No wonder captain and Gwendal-kaka was so worried about him…

Josak glanced at the two boys that was obviously having fun playing in th water with each other. Come to think of it, maybe geika is much better for Wolfram-kaka that that kid… At least geika makes him happy…

All right, time to head off, Josak jumped off from the tree, sneaking back to the guard camp. Give them some little space… I can't spy on their love life all the time, can I? … Well, actually I can but, Josak shrugged. He went to a desk near the guard house, grabbed a feather pen and a paper, with a pigeon beside him.

Hmm… now let's see, what should I write to captain? Something that doesn't involve geika's and Wolfram-kaka's little secret of course…

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Anime/manga**: Kyou Kara Maou**

Genre: Humor/ Romance/ Drama

Disclaimer: All the characters along with this anime/manga are belonging to Tomo Takabayashi and Temari Matsumoto and Studio Deen. If they're mine, I would probably make Wolfram dump Yuuri. Hehe… Just kidding! I'm a sucker for anything to do with Yuuram anyway.

Summary: Murata is in love! What a thrill! Now the castle will have something new to talk about. But oh no, it seems he had fallen in love with the wrong person, because that person is the King's fiancée! Now what should he do…?

Warning: Shounen-ai, languages, possible OOC, unbeta.

I have to warn you, this chapter contains lots of spoiler right from season 1, 2 and 3. But I will not include the episode where there is Saralegui(I hate this guy, sorry Sara's fans!). Though I doubt there will be any surprises.

Thank you so much for all your reviews! I'm happy you like the MuraWolf chapter coz I like them too!XD I hope you all get my personal replies that I sent, and now for the anonymous reviewers.

random blue: Yup! Murata is better with Wolfram! Thank you! I never thought I wrote them cute!XD

silverwoman: This is murata/yuuram fic!XD A triangle love I supposed! But we'll see who Wolfram will choose in the end okay!?

to-lazy: To be honest, I have no idea how long this fic gonna be!XP

kotori: And I'm sorry for forgetting to say thanks!XD

Okay guys, hit it and read!

I'll Believes in the Red-Threat

Chapter 13

The window of the library at the Covenant Castle was hit several times. Yuuri who was signing his papers, turned around to see a messenger pigeon on the window pane, hitting the window glass with its little beck. The king's face lightened up a little bit, messenger pigeon means news from Josak at the west border about Wolfram.

Before Gwendal could even reach the pigeon, Yuuri already opened the window, and snatched whatever massage from the pigeon's little bag with love label on the front. Thank god, finally some news! I was worried sick about Wolfram!

Gwendal frowned at the rude behavior of the king, but crossed his arms and let the king read it first.

Conrad and Gunter, who was also in that room, twitched uncomfortably at whatever news Josak brought from the west border. Gwendal was ever so serious, patiently waited for any changes on the king's face about the letter he read.

Yuuri smiled pleasantly at the letter he read. "Josak said they will come home tomorrow, since Wolfram still wants to stay to observe the new constructions there. But the criminals will arrive today, maybe at noon, with Wolfram's soldiers." He gave the letter to Gwendal who read it thoroughly, and sat back to his chair.

Conrad raised an eyebrow at Gwendal, indicating was that all Josak said in that letter, and the stoic man nodded yes.

"So Josak, Wolfram and geika will be there until tomorrow? And Wolfram sends his men to bring the criminals here? It means they don't have any men to accompany them tomorrow?" Gunter started to get worried, although they are still in the Shin Makoku itself, it still doesn't mean they are safe entirely.

"They will have some guards from the border to accompany them," Gwendal replied, taking a paper and a feather pen. "Though it seems that Wolfram actually wants to stay longer, but he already chose the new leader for the guards, so they will be back tomorrow."

"Who's the new leader that Wolfram chose anyway?" Conrad asked curiously, as Gwendal finished writing his reply and put it on the little bag of the pigeon, and let the bird fly back to the west border.

"What I know is his name is Lionel Berhert, an ex-guard at the border. I don't know much about him,"

"Lionel Berhert?" Yuuri said. "He sounds like a good person, ne Conrad?" he looked at his nazukeoya, who looked like trying hard to remember something.

"Isn't that the new trainee that failed to get into the royal army, and was sent to the west border as a guard?" Gunter suddenly said. Then it hits Conrad, he did have a trainee named Lionel Berhert before.

"So he's Conrad's old student," Yuuri chuckled lightly.

* * *

After dealing with the papers and stuffs, Yuuri, Conrad and the other two elders went to have lunch as usual in the dining hall. The criminals brought by Alain and the other soldiers arrived later after the lunch. Gwendal and Gunter immediately took action and made sure that Eanheart and the other culprits are sent to the dungeon until further notice. Yuuri wasn't actually agreed to that decision, but Conrad said it was better than having Gwendal put a death sentence for them.

The business about the criminals is handled quite nicely, and it ended before Yuuri even knew it.

"I wonder what Wolfram is doing now," Yuuri muttered, throwing a ball at Conrad. The brunette caught it easily inside his glove.

He smiled amusedly. "Didn't Josak just say that he was doing fine?" he threw the ball back to the king.

"Conrad, even Josak said he _was_ doing fine, how about now? Is he fine _now_?"

The brunette was chuckling at the logic Yuuri was thinking. He caught the ball and this time, he just stood there. "You worried about him that much?"

Yuuri rolled his eyes, throwing his hands up. "What do you expect, Conrad? He will only be home by tomorrow, TOMORROW! And it's not like I'm having a nice day without him." He sighed, taking out his glove and sat at the hallway stairs. Conrad walked to him, sitting next to him.

"So did you finally realize your feelings toward Wolfram?" he asked gently. To his disappointment, Yuuri shook his head.

"Honestly, I like Wolfram, Conrad. I really like him, he's my best friend." Conrad silently cursed under his breath; Yuuri is still dense like before. "And it's not like I hate him, I really like him, just… maybe not in the romantic sort of way."

"Are you sure about that, Yuuri?" Conrad frowned, he decided he have to make Yuuri realized what he was feeling about Wolfram now or never. He will make sure Yuuri realizes it before Wolfram is back, with the Great Sage.

"I told you I'm not gay, Conrad."

Oh for the love of… Conrad almost hit his head on the ground, he wasn't asking whether Yuuri is a gay or not, for Shinou sake!

"Are you sure you do not like Wolfram in romantic sort of way?" Conrad repeated his question in more details. Gritted his teeth, he was just hoping Yuuri could give a final answer to this silly question of his.

"I… I think I'm sure enough…" Yuuri muttered, Conrad told himself to keep control. All right, if this is how Yuuri wants to play, I will give a hard ball. And when I said hard, I mean it HARD.

"So care to explain how you dreamt having sex with him?"

Yuuri gasped, his face flushing deep crimson, turning his head to Conrad to see if he was kidding or not. By the serious look on him, it seems the brunette was not kidding…

"And why are you so mad when geika with Wolfram?"

"That is…" Yuuri scratched his head. "I'm worried…"

"Do you know why you always thinking about him when you are working?"

"I… I am not thinking about…"

"Why do you miss him sleeping next to you in your bed?"

"I don't miss him…"

"And pray tell why are you so longing to smell his scent around you again?"

Conrad finally hit the right point. Yuuri was dumbfounded, blushing furiously and wasn't dare to look at his god-father's face any longer. He felt defeated, everything Conrad said was right. Even about he was always thinking about Wolfram down right to the point which he longed to smell the usual sunshine scent that was always lingered in his nostrils whenever Wolfram is around. Conrad on the other hand, glad that his random hitting are actually… well, correct. He wasn't really hundred percent sure but it looks like they are all true.

"Do you know the answer to that, Yuuri?"

Hesitantly, Yuuri shook his head.

A sigh escaped the brunette's mouth. "Yuuri, to be honest, I never seen anyone else cares about Wolfram like you do. Whenever we were attacked, or in danger, the first name you will shout is Wolfram. I can't even remember how many times you changed into Maoh-heika when Wolfram was in danger." Conrad shook his head regrettably.

Now that Conrad mentioned it, there were a lot of incident that he unconsciously showed his care towards Wolfram more than any other people. Countless of times he shouted Wolfram's name when the boy is in danger, turned into Maoh, and finally saved him, and with that he saved other peoples around him as well.

"I don't know Conrad… This thing… It's not normal to me. It's just, weird,"

"You still think vegetarian sharks and flying bones and talking sword are weird," Conrad raised an eyebrow. Okay… Conrad has a point, Yuuri sweat dropped.

"But this thing involved me, Conrad. And it's not just me; it's my future as well."

Right, Conrad sighed silently and looked up the sky. Future huh? It does involve the future, both the Maoh's and _Wolfram's _future, and it means the future of Shin Makoku as well. One tiny mistake and the entire kingdom will fall.

They stared as a group of soldiers jogged in front of them. The soldiers saluted their king and captain, and continued their way.

"Are you really afraid of the future with Wolfram in it?" Conrad asked rhetorically. Yuuri shook his head.

"It's not that…"

"Nobody said that you have to get married right away."

Both Yuuri and Conrad startled and turned around, to see Gwendal crossing his arms as usual, leaning to the wall behind the king and the bodyguard.

Conrad whispered. "Gwendal…"

"I know you two already engaged," the stoic man walked up to them, settling beside Yuuri. "But nobody push you into marriage at once. True, Wolfram is a bit demanding and a brat, but as far as I know, he never pushes you to marry him right away. It's just... not him."

Yuuri looked up at Gwendal and shook. "Yes…"

"You still have a lot of time to adjust to that situation. You have your whole life to work on your feeling, but you only have one chance to realize it, before it's too late and you regret about your hesitation."

Raising an eyebrow, Conrad and Yuuri looked at each other questioningly. What the… is he talking about himself?

"Err… Do you have anything similar like this, brother?" Conrad hesitantly muttered. Almost immediately, Gwendal blushed and stood, straightening his uniform.

"I don't think I need to answer your silly question, Conrad." Gwendal said sternly and walked away, oblivious that his brother and the king silently chuckled behind him. Suddenly, he looked back to them. "Oh yes, don't ever mention I was here, okay?"

And he dashed off before Conrad and Yuuri could even blink.

"What's wrong with him?" Yuuri asked curiously. "Wait a minute; if he acts like that, usually it's about…"

"GWEEEEENNNNDDDDDAAAAALLLLLLLL!!!!!!!!!"

As predicted, a read-haired lady name Lady Anissina von Kalbelnikoff, or should we say, the iron lady of Shin Makoku and also, Gwendal von Voltaire's worst nightmare, appeared from the corner of the hallway just in time Gwendal disappearing. And much more unfortunately, the lady spotted the two.

"Oh heika! Good evening!" she greeted and bowed.

"Ah… Good evening Anissina… I didn't know you come back already," Yuuri laughed sheepishly as he and Conrad slowly back off from her. Good thing Anissina didn't notice the increasing space between them.

"Have you seen Gwendal lately?" Quickly Conrad and Yuuri shook their heads. "Darn, I've been searching for him for two hours! I need him to test my latest experiment…" then Anissina's gaze drifted to both of them. They shrieked as the gaze landed on them.

"Oh I don't mind if you two can help me with Let's-Try-To-Make-The-Dolls-Do-The-Work-kun! Heika, your great maryoku can surely make this experiment last longer! Even you Conrad, you can help me to carry the things! There are so many gadgets on this new experiment! And there is also…"

"THERE! HE WENT THAT WAY!" Simultaneously, Conrad and Yuuri shot pointing at the end of the castle, the exact direction where Gwendal ran off to. Anissina grinned cheekily and nodded in satisfaction.

"Now, that wasn't so hard is it?" And in a speed of light (if that possible), she ran towards the direction screaming,

"YOU CAN RUN BUT YOU CAN'T HIDE GWENDAAALLLL!!!!"

Both of them prayed that Gwendal will make it alive and still able to meet him at breakfast tomorrow.

* * *

The hallway was deserted, not a single soul lingered in the hallway even though it's not even sunset yet. Only a black-haired boy was saw haunting the corridor, walking aimlessly through halls and halls, wondering where the residents of the castle gone to. There are supposed to be 190+ workers and at least 4500 soldiers in that castle, (I read in the novel, there _is_ 190+ workers and 4500 soldiers in that castle O.O) and yet he met no one. Conrad left him not too long ago, when one of his soldiers asked for his help with something. So now the king was left alone, having no clue of what to do or where to go.

Even Gunter was nowhere to be seen, even after Yuuri went to look for him in the library.

"Darcascos!"

The bald soldier stopped on his track when he heard his name being called. Yuuri grinned, running down towards him.

"Heika! Can I help you with something?" Darcascos smiled kindly, with a face full of concern and ready to help with anything.

"Do you know where everyone gone too? I can't even find Gunter."

"Oh, err…" he smiled sheepishly. "Everyone is busy hiding from Lady Anissina, heika. And Gunter-kaka, he's…"

"Unlucky?" Yuuri guessed. So that's why he couldn't find anyone in the castle, and Gunter had somewhat be the next target of Anissina's guinea pig after Gwendal… well, maybe he fainted already.

"Okay, thanks Darcascos. I think I'll be going for hiding too."

The solider saluted. "Good choice, sire. I'll go now then." And he ran off to Shinou knows where.

After Darcascos gone from his sight, the king made his way to his royal bathroom, skillfully avoiding the possible rooms that Anissina might be using his inventions, (cause she never specific of the place for experiment, seeing Gwendal always running from her), and used the long way instead of the shorter route to be far away from Anissina's lab as possible. Yuuri made it to the bathroom in one piece, locking the door, and threw his clothes before pampered himself in the spacious bathtub.

Sighing blissfully, Yuuri put his head at the edge of the tub, using his hands as support. In his thought, it will be nice if Wolfram is here, at least he will be able to rub away the tiredness and he can feel warmer than usual with Wolfram's presence around…

Oh yeah, about Wolfram… the king sighed to himself when he remembered his god-father admonished him to give a thought about his feelings.

What's wrong with everyone intended for me to think about this right now? It's not like I didn't went through this before… Wolfram and I still are the best of friends. But now, even Gwendal gave me that… err, advice… and hopefully Gunter will not decide to barge in too.

"Think about how you and he acted with each other, and how your family reactions are."

Okay, if Conrad said so… The first time I saw him, the first word in my mind was he's a pretty boy. Yes, because he _is_ pretty. I mean, he's even prettier now, no, handsome. Yes, he's handsome. And then he insulted my mom and I changed my mind about him. Okay he's still pretty, but pretty bratty as well. That's why we dueled, and I accidently won because of my alter ego, and the engagement was sealed.

Ever since that accident, he never left my side for more than an hour. He boldly called me wimp, cheater, yelling at me whenever he wants, and even sleep with me. It's really uncomfortable at the beginning, but then I saw his hidden side, where his soft heart lied, and I don't think he's that annoying anymore. Since I realized his yelling means he cares about something, or someone, I quite… well, let him yell, I guess.

But he really became important to me. When the situation around us became more dangerous, the first person I will think about is Wolfram. When there is danger around us, the first person I will look up to see if everything is okay is Wolfram. As long as he is safe, I know we will be okay. That's why when I saw him danger himself and went to safe the kid trapped in the fire, I turned into Maoh. And there is another time I turned into Maoh… when him, me, Conrad and Josak on that mountain. He pushed me aside when that snow hit us, so I turned to Maoh to save him. And there is another time…

Ah, I lost count on how many times I turned into Maoh just because Wolfram is in danger!

Well, it's not like I turned to Maoh just to save him, there is many other times I saved everybody else with my Maoh mode even he's not in danger…

But it was normal? I am the Maoh; it's my responsibilities to protect people.

And when I went after him when he breaks our engagement to go back to Bielefeld land, I honestly thought he's the selfless person ever at that moment. He challenged me to a duel that cost him his life! And it's all because he wants to show the Ten Aristocrats who is the real Maoh. I mean, he sacrificed himself to show everyone that _I'm_ the real Maoh! He was ready to die back then! If only the Maoh, that is me, didn't take back my maryoku to myself Wolfram might be…

Yuuri shivered slightly, washing his face roughly to wash the thought away. He never wants to think about Wolfram in the brink of death anymore.

Okay, next question. Hmm… oh yeah, we raise a daughter together. I never opposed even when the first time he declared himself as Greta's father. I only thought why she suddenly has two fathers but that was okay with me later on. Besides, I really think Wolfram is a good father. He always accompanies Greta and even knows what Greta likes better than me.

And he had become my bedmate since like… forever! I mean, even on Earth we shared the same bed! The only time we didn't share a bed was when we camp outside or… err, when he was possessed…

Talk about possessed, oh god forbid I never want to see him like that again! Wolfram already died by that time if I didn't think of any way to save him back then.

If Wolfram died, I will…

I don't think I can even live my life any longer…

Urgh, stop thinking like that Yuuri Shibuya! Didn't you say you will protect everyone? Wolfram won't die again on my watch! Or else, who will call me wimp, or cheater, shout if I did something wrong, or sleep with me again?

Blushing furiously as that thought slowly sink into his brain, Yuuri grabbed a bottle of shampoo and scrubbed his scalp in hope he can forget whatever he was thinking about. After that he pushed his head into the water, washing the shampoo away. Finishing his bath, Yuuri walked out of the bathroom, dried himself and put on his uniform.

Silently he tiptoed to his bedroom and closed the door behind him. He plopped into his ready-made bed and despite his still wet hair; the king snuggled into his pillow and threw his gaze out of the window.

That's better. Okay, next one. My family… well, I never said my family is normal. Average, yes. Normal, err… don't think so. Come on, what will ever be normal with a mother that obsessed with her youngest son wearing dresses? And with a brother having problem with his brother-complex and dad… totally not helping. I just wish mom wouldn't really go and buy Wolfram a wedding gown. Though I don't mind she sends him another clothes aside from the nightgown she gave months ago… I mean, mom, his own nightgown is fine! And it's already pink!

So with a mom like that, no wonder she didn't mind me engaged to a boy. Dad is absolutely no problem. Why? I have no idea. But maybe it's because he's a mazoku too. Shouri? I really think _he _will be the one that have problem with me engaged to a boy. Surprise, surprise, he wasn't even shock! And he dropped his jaw when I said Greta is my daughter!? Total headache!

Immediately, mom and dad welcomed Wolfram into our family, not to mention Shouri too.

And here I am, a total straight guy with a pretty, most beautiful boy that ever existed, much more beautiful than any girls in both worlds, with shiny wavy golden hair, and eyes as green as the deepest lake, milky soft skin, slender body and narrow hip, and the sexiest legs I've ever seen…

"Yuuri! Cut it out you pervert!" he shouted to himself, blood rushing up to his face, and trying hard to ignore his arousal.

"Oh man I'm so screwed…" How can he get aroused by thinking Wolfram? It's Wolfram, it's _just_ Wolfram, how can I… I am absolutely not interested…

Wolfram…

Wolfram is the most beautiful person I had ever seen.

Wolfram is number one of being passionate.

Wolfram cares about me better than anyone else in the world.

Wolfram is the one that always get me back on the track.

Wolfram is the one that corrected me when I'm wrong.

Wolfram had been there for me through everything.

Wolfram is the one that told me to cry when I'm hurt.

Wolfram is the one that catch me when I'm fall.

Wolfram always had been the one to cover me for my mistake.

Wolfram makes me feel everything will be okay.

Wolfram always makes sure I'm happy.

Wolfram is the one that never gives up on me.

Wolfram is the one that see right through me.

Wolfram loves me the way I am.

Wolfram loves me not because I'm a Maoh.

Wolfram loves me because I'm… Yuuri.

And what I ever did for him except selfishly making sure he stays by my side by saving him from dangers and keeping our engagement?

Nothing.

Practically nothing.

And nothing is the exact reason why he's hurt.

And now… he is not here with me anymore.

Wolfram is with someone that treats him better than me nowadays.

Murata.

Yuuri turned away from the sky. He looked at the cold spot beside him that he had unconsciously never touch for the past few days. The mattress, the blanket and the pillow on that spot are cold without the warmth of one body that had been absent. Slowly, Yuuri moved to that particular spot, hugged the cold pillow and inhaled deeply. Wolfram's scent on it was wearing off, he realized. So he made his way towards the wardrobe, searching for something. Yuuri blushed as he took out a pink nightgown and snuggled back to the bed, hugging the nightgown and Wolfram's pillow close to his body.

He didn't miss these things that he had been doing. He admitted to himself that he misses Wolfram, _his_ Wolfram so very much.

As the young king kissed the nightgown lightly and closed his eyes, Yuuri could only think about one thing as he finally decided being Wolfram-sexual isn't so bad at all.

Yes, I definitely love Wolfram.

I love Wolfram.

I love Wolfram so much…

TBC

Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!!! I finally made Yuuri admitted his feelings towards Wolfram! This is amazing! I can't believe I finally did it!

Oh yeah, review please! And comments and critics are welcome too!XD


	14. Chapter 14

Anime/manga: Kyou Kara Maou

Genre: Humor/ Romance/ Drama

Disclaimer: All characters in this fan fiction are based on the anime/manga that belongs to Tomo Takabayashi and Temari Matsumoto and Studio Deen. If they were mine, I would have probably made Wolfram dump Yuuri long ago. Hehe… Just kidding! I'm a sucker for everything that's got anything to do with Yuuram anyway.

Summary: Murata is in love! What a thrill! Now the castle will have something new to talk about. But oh no, it seems he had fallen for the wrong person, because that person is the King's fiancée! Now what should he do…?

Warning: Shounen-ai, languages, possible OOC.

Give a big clap to my wonderful beta-reader, hwoosh~!!!

I hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter where Yuuri admitted his feelings… I tell you, it's really hard to make him admit his feelings without making him OOC, but I did it!XD I think so… oh well!

I'm sorry for the late update, but I felt sick in the middle of making this... and my condition… let's just say not pretty. That's why I had a hard time to write this chap! X(

no name: thanks!XD

wolflover: yeah! Finally Yuuri admitted his feeling!XD Murata to back off? I don't think so…LOL

silverwoman: I will not encourage but I also will not make him give up! And sorry because this is not MuraWolf moments!XP

Enjoy guys!

I'll Believes in the Red-Thread

Chapter 14

Yuuri yawned softly when the morning sun's rays, shining behind the curtains of his room, poured in and flared at his sleepy face. He slowly opened his eyes, and unconsciously looked to his side. It seems that he had slept on Wolfram's side the entire night, with the latter's nightgown clutched in a death grip. At this, he blushed and prayed that no one walk in on him in this position; Yuuri slowly sat up on the bed then set his eyes on the door. Clearly, nobody seems to be here yet. Thank god…

'What's more, I finally figured out my feelings for Wolfram. I guess I should at least be thankful that I'm engaged to a mazoku, here, in a place where things like these aren't taboo, and that I have a family that clearly loves the idea of this engagement.'

'Oh right! Wolfram is coming home today!'

He immediately jumped off his bed, shoved the nightgown back into the wardrobe, snatched his uniform left by the maids and then made a mad dash to the bathroom. Yuuri took a quick shower, all the while making sure he used the nice-smelling shampoo provided, brushed his teeth, scrubbed his face then put on his official black uniform. Then he looked himself over at the mirror, grabbed a comb and his hair gel so as to fix his hair, carefully releasing the tangled locks and smoothly combing it in place. He shook off the dust from his coat then patted it down to straighten it.

Yuuri smiled proudly at his reflection on the large mirror that showed one handsome, smart black-haired boy. He did quite a nice job to look presentable today. And to think, this time he didn't do it for the ladies.

He did this for his one and only fiancée that will be coming home from his patrol duty today.

There were several knocks on the door before a smiling brunette casually walked in.

"It's time for breakfast, heika."

"Yuuri, Conrad… It's Yuuri. You're my nazukeoya after all." He smiled brightly back and walked out the room with the brunette. Side by side, the two made their way to the dining hall. Conrad silently glanced down at the black-haired boy next to him. Yuuri definitely looked rather different today, much neater and smart-looking, as if he'd taken the time to make himself more presentable. But as far as he knew, no one was going to come today except for…

"You look nice, Yuuri." Conrad smiled.

Yuuri looked back at him, beaming. "Really? Do you think this is fine to greet Wolfram?"

So he did it for Wolfram… Conrad couldn't hide his amusement. "Of course, he will be very pleased,"

The young king nodded then turned his eyes back to the hallway they were walking on, the happy and cheerful smile still not fading from his face.

"You also seem extremely happy today. Is it because Wolfram is coming home?" Conrad asked amused, thinking that there's no harm in a little teasing.

"Yes!" Yuuri grinned. "I can't wait to see Wolfram again!"

Okay, that was totally unexpected… "You must have missed him so much, right?"

"Yes, and Conrad, I finally know how I feel towards him."

Conrad couldn't help but gasp. "Oh?"

"I love Wolfram, Conrad. I am in love with your little brother."

Wow! Those hard balls are actually worked!

* * *

"Ha tai hill Huham hill hi wack?"

Okay… I didn't include this in my hard ball, Conrad sweat dropped and slowly dropped his spork to his plate. The king's mouth was bulging with food stuffed in his mouth all at once. The maids chuckled lightly behind him, amused that their king was not acting well… kingly.

"Heika, please don't talk with your mouth full." Gunter pleaded while offering him a glass of water. Yuuri took it and gulped it all at once along with the food. Gunter looked very pleased, though quite a bit disgusted at the same time.

"Oh, and what did you just said heika?" Gunter said.

"I said, 'What time will Wolfram be back?'" Yuuri asked again. Gunter understood and went back to his breakfast after seeing that the king wouldn't be choking to death any time soon.

"He will arrive soon enough. If they started to leave early this morning, maybe they will arrive this morning." He informed as the king nodded and stuffed his mouth once again.

"dat hill he imbashible hen, hinsh Huham ish her hehi shipper."

Gwendal groaned and shot him a glare. "Swallow first then talk, heika," he sternly growled, and so Yuuri did.

"That will be impossible then, Wolfram is such a heavy sleeper." The king repeated his statement and proceeded to think about his beautiful fiancée. Conrad smiled amusedly at Yuuri's dreaming face. It's quite a surprise that it only took the king one night to finally learn the truth of what's in his heart. But really, if it wasn't for the Great Sage flirting with Wolfram, maybe this would never have occurred.

"I know what heika means," Anissina replied, calmingly sipping her tea. "Gwendal, before you go running away again, I just want to remind you we still have two experiments to test today."

At this, Gwendal growled once more. "No, Anissina. Wolfram will be coming home with his report; we still have to decide on the criminals' punishment not to mention finish the paper works that our king was supposed to be working on _himself_." And the stoic man glared at Yuuri who sheepishly grinned, looking guilty.

Before Anissina could even protest, Darcascos came running into the dining hall, panting heavily. Gwendal made a mental note about thanking the soldier later but then discarded the thought.

"Darcascos, so rude of you to interrupt the Maoh's breakfast!" Gunter shrieked dramatically. "What if the beautiful heika choked on his food because of you!? Oh Shinou…!"

"What's wrong, Darcascos?" Conrad had skillfully changed the subject.

"Wolf… Wolfram-kaka…" the bald man huffed. "He has arrived!"

"What!?" At a frightening speed before any of the other occupants of the room even had a chance to respond to the news, Yuuri had already left the dining hall and was hastily making his way towards the castle entrance. Darcascos was shoved rather roughly to the floor when Yuuri ran past him, shouting from way down the hallway countless "Sorry"s. Darcascos rubbed the back of his head, stood up, bowed to the other then quickly ran after the king.

"Wow," was all that Anissina could comment.

"What's the kid up to this time?" Gwendal frowned, standing up then crossing his arms. Honestly, why is the king so excited all of a sudden? He really hated it when Yuuri sometimes got like this. Wolfram will get his hopes high up and then the king will disappoint him again and then the whole story cycles all over again. Gunter already ran after the Maoh after getting over his shock.

"I think you really should give heika one more chance, Gwendal." Conrad said, smiling happily about something. Gwendal eyed him carefully. Well, it's not that unusual to see him with that happy grin on his face but today… it seems different…

"And why should I?" he grumbled in distaste.

Conrad had to chuckle at the tone his brother was using. "Well, what I mean is that heika has already realized that he actually loves Wolfram. So let's give him the chance to say it to Wolfram okay?"

"Oh really?" Anissina didn't look quite as surprised as Gwendal, but she somewhat looked really interested and amused. "I always knew heika had some feelings for Wolfram. Oh that gives me an idea! I should make an invention to test their love! And I shall name it…"

"Anissina, I actually think they've already went through a lot of tests to have gotten this far." Conrad replied gently.

"Oh I know that Conrad! Do you think I'm blind? Oh where was I, oh yes, the name of the invention…"

Gwendal grabbed a hold of Conrad's wrist then quickly strode out the dining hall. "Let's go before we hear it."

* * *

Yuuri was already waiting by the castle gates when the two brothers arrived, with a grunting Anissina trailing behind them. The double-black straightened his uniform then looked at Conrad as if asking if his hair still looked okay. Conrad nodded, grinning then Yuuri turned back in time to see Wolfram, Josak, Murata and four unknown guards, probably the ones from the west border, ride into the castle grounds.

Yuuri had terribly missed Wolfram, but he was restraining himself from jumping the prince to hug him.

"Wolfram!" he greeted enthusiastically. Wolfram looked much more handsome as he made his entrance. Some of the guards stationed at the gate drooled over as the prince passed by. Even though Yuuri couldn't see it, he bet that the maids were probably squealing somewhere at the presence of his amazing fiancée.

Yuuri swallowed the lump that was forming in his mouth then walked towards the blond when the said blond got down from his white steed. "Welcome home, Wolfram."

Wolfram couldn't believe how much he missed Yuuri. Even though deep in his heart he wished he could still have stayed away from both the castle and Yuuri, he still couldn't deny that he had missed his loved one so much that it almost hurt. His legs were trembling when his feet reached the ground; his body felt like he was melting under the smile the king was directing at him. 'Yuuri looks really good today' Wolfram thought.

"I'm home wimp, don't make such a big fuss." Wolfram scowled, but then he smiled back warmly anyway.

"Couldn't help it," Yuuri replied. "I really missed you." His words were so honest that it managed to make the blond beauty blush. Yuuri snickered at this. True, even if Wolfram was a loud-mouthed brat and fiery solider, the prince still easily blushed no matter what.

"Yes, well," Wolfram turned his head away from the king, blushing madly. Josak snickered softly as Conrad approached the orange-haired spy. On his way, he rustled Wolfram's golden hair and smiled softly as the blond blushed even more at the attention he received. Murata then appeared beside Wolfram, adding much to Yuuri's annoyance. Right… he almost forgot his other best friend who was also in love with his fiancée.

Gwendal cleared his throat to attract the others attention to him. "Wolfram, come to my office after you've taken a rest. I need the full report and then after that we will discuss your… careless behavior with regards to geika."

Wolfram groaned. This was exactly what he feared would happen once he came back to the castle. To be punished by his brother, what could possibly be worse than this!?

Oh yeah, Yuuri's dense brain…

"Yes aniue…"

"Lord von Voltaire, I'm actually the one at fault. So I should also come later to explain myself," Murata cut in.

"You have nothing to do with this geika. Wolfram should know better than to bring you to such a dangerous place. And he should know his duty much better than anyone." Gwendal stepped forward, coming face to face with the Great Sage.

"And so I say that it was also my responsibility. I should have known better than to come along..."

Gwendal narrowed his eyes at the sage. Murata, ever so calm, tightened his lips to a thin line to show how he was serious in not letting Wolfram take all the blame. The stoic man finally succumbed, growled then turned away from the daikenja, making his way back into the castle.

He managed to look at Wolfram for a moment. "Get some rest," he admonished.

The remaining group watched his retreating back. Anissina flashed a charming smile to Wolfram as a welcome greeting and proceeded to her lab. Wolfram was wondering what was up with the lady that his brother feared the most in this world, but the others were already well informed of her intention, and hence had not bothered to ask for further details. They were just hoping that they will not be forced to become the guinea pigs…

"Wolfram! Geika! I'm so glad you've come back!" Gunter cried touchingly, trying to hug Murata who in turn skillfully dodged the attack. "I heard that Eanheart really went too far in the fight against you."

"Is that true!?" Yuuri's eyes widened. "You're not hurt, are you? You won right?"

"Of course I did wimp! I wouldn't be here standing in front of you if that wasn't the case! Are you questioning your fiancée's abilities!?"

"Err, no, I'm not questioning anything…" the king backed away a little. "I'm just glad you're fine…"

"It was a close call actually," Josak shrugged while giving the horses to the guard on duty. "That Eanheart tried to attack Wolfram-kaka from behind, but luckily," he grinned teasingly. "This geika over here loves our prince so much and held back the attack, and so we defeated him in no time at all!"

"Murata did?" Yuuri looked at the other double-black intently. Murata shrugged, a jeer smile crossing over his face. Though Conrad was practically amused, he didn't show it, thinking that the sage was up to something he failed to know of but at the same time thankful to him for saving his baby brother.

"All the practice with Lord von Bielefeld seems to have paid off. What a relief," Murata's smile widened.

"Oh really, thank you anyway Murata," Yuuri said while shooting Murata a challenging glare; both were standing so close to the blond, as if trying to protect him from one another.

Conrad and Josak started to feel the eerie tension between the two, while Wolfram was oblivious to it, since he was so busy giving orders to the guards that escorted them back to the castle.

"Umm, Wolf… Wolfram, I really think you should go and rest. Josak and I will take care of these guards, okay?" Conrad asked him gently, not wanting to let him know that the two double-blacks looked like they were ready to strike at each other at anytime soon. Wolfram looked at him curiously, but nodded.

"Yeah, I guess, I am tired anyway," he said. Murata knew he wasn't supposed to disturb the boy, so he asked to get some rest in another room. Gunter immediately offered to take him to one, and he agreed.

"I guess I'll see you guys later then," Murata took Wolfram's hand and kissed the back of it. Gunter, Conrad and Yuuri gaped in surprise, but Josak just sighed. A rush of blood ran up the blonde's cheeks, flushing it with an adorable shade of red. Then the Great Sage waved goodbye to the others and proceeded to walk back into the castle, Gunter following him while glancing occasionally back at Wolfram.

Wolfram cleared his throat then started his trek back to his room, though it was still clear that he was embarrassed by that brazen public display of affection from the great sage. However, Yuuri pulled him into the bedroom they had shared. Wolfram of course, didn't mind, but thought that with the way Yuuri was acting, he really should check later if the king had contracted some sort of sickness while he was away.

"Wimp, could you at least let go of me so that I may take a bath?" Wolfram said matter-of-factly. "I badly need to go. NOW."

Yuuri grinned sheepishly. "Oh."

* * *

Yuuri was lying in bed; his eyes fixed, blankly staring at the ceiling of the four-poster bed. The sound of a door creaking startled him and he quickly shoots up, to see Wolfram walking into the room's wardrobe, wearing nothing else but a bathrobe. Droplets of water from Wolfram's hair dropped down onto the skin, and disappeared beneath the annoying bathrobe. Yuuri gulped at the sight of it, his erotic dreams coming back in flashes in his mind, and his face flushed brightly.

"Are you okay Yuuri?" Wolfram looked at him, cocking his head to one side while crooking an eyebrow. Yuuri noticed that he had been openly staring at Wolfram as the boy was putting on his usual blue uniform, and he quickly shook his head.

"Oh, I'm okay. Don't worry." But he still ended up staring in fascination at his fiancée. The milky skin that's surely soft to the touch was covered in Wolfram's blue uniform that had been splashed on with some cologne by the maids. Though without the cologne, Yuuri was sure, that Wolfram would still smell great.

"Can you stop staring, Yuuri?" Wolfram scowled, annoyed and tired of the attention he seems to be getting a lot of lately. Though he really was glad that Yuuri was giving him his full attention, he knew that Yuuri doesn't mean it out of love, so he was a bit disappointed.

Yuuri didn't answer, so Wolfram just rolled his eyes and fixed his white cravat onto the neck of his uniform and looped his sword through the belt around his slim waist. After combing his hair, golden locks shining against the sun's rays, he made his way towards Yuuri and placed his palm squarely at the black-haired boy's forehead.

"Hmm… Seems fine to me," he mumbled to himself.

Yuuri's gaze didn't even drop from the angelic face looming above him, the warm hand on his forehead making him remember his dreams once again. When those said hands looped around his backside, urging him to do mo- Yuuri shook his thoughts off, this was slowly taking a turn for the impure. If he didn't stop, he surely would get turned on and so how would he explain himself to Wolfram later on?!

"Those bad guys… They didn't really hurt you right?" Yuuri muttered. Wolfram sat on the bed, shrugging.

"No, they didn't. We bested them easily. It looks like they never did care to practice like we did. No wonder they were weak."

"So what was that about the story that Josak was saying a few moments ago?"

"Oh that? Uh I got distracted, and that Eanheart fellow sneaked behind me to attack, but fortunately, geika saw him and blocked him. Then Josak finished him off. End of story."

"So… how was the construction at the west border?"

Wolfram's face brightened up. "Lionel is a really good leader! Everyone listens to him and he's so responsible. It was only half a day and they already finished the base of the new guard house."

"Really?" Yuuri smiled. "What were you doing while they were working?"

"Uh I also worked," Wolfram pouted, not wanting to give out the details about his wonderful morning with the Great Sage.

"Right…"

"What's that supposed to mean!? Jeez, I come home expecting the castle wimp to be nicer, but what do I get? This." he huffed and turned away. Yuuri tilted his head to and tried to make Wolfram look back at him, but the prince was stubborn.

"Don't call me a wimp, and you're the one not being nice."

Wolfram turned to Yuuri, narrowing his eyes dangerously. "What are you talking about wimp?"

"You didn't even say you've missed me or something,"

The glow in Yuuri's onyx eyes made Wolfram gasp, he wasn't sure why the king said what he just did, and he thought that something must be wrong with people around him nowadays, always wanting to make him blush like mad. Really, he already had his hands full with the Great Sage, constantly making him feel weird with his lovey-dovey attitude, and now here's Yuuri wanting him to admit that he missed him? The old Yuuri surely would have already run out the room if Wolfram said he has missed him.

"Of course I missed you… Yuuri. You don't need to be told, right?" Wolfram stole a glance at Yuuri to see his reaction. To the blonde's surprise though, Yuuri was smiling happily.

"But that doesn't mean I will forgive you if you cheated on me behind my back when I was gone! You got that wimp!?"

At mid-rant though, Wolfram got suddenly pulled against a chest. He blinked for a few seconds, not sure what happened when he all he saw was black blocking his line of vision and he smelt a manly scent he was so familiar with… Yuuri's. He looked up a little to see the king burying his face into his golden locks, and felt strong arms wrap around his waist tightly. Wolfram was pretty sure now that Yuuri did contract some strange sickness while he was gone and is now delirious. Yuuri had never hugged him before!

"I'm not a wimp, and I'm not cheating on you." Yuuri murmured and softly drew circles on the prince's lower back. It's true; the young ladies he met the other day were clearly forgotten. He remembered one of the ladies even tried to offer him… something, but he was too distracted by the fact that Murata was with Wolfram that even if the ladies prostrated themselves at his feet, they still wouldn't be able to attract him. His mind was full with Wolfram and Wolfram alone.

'Oh great Shinou, I hope that daikenja of yours didn't do anything to _my_ Wolfram!'

"Yuuri? Are you okay?" Wolfram asked worriedly. Yuuri was fast to notice that he made Wolfram uncomfortable with the embrace, but at least he didn't struggle against it. Of course he's uncomfortable, it's not like hugging was part of their favorite past time!

Well, maybe after this, it would…

"Yes, I'm okay." He hugged the blond tighter. "Because you're here, I'm okay again."

Wolfram almost couldn't believe his ears. He never felt so happy in his life aside from the time that Yuuri came back to Shin Makoku after they thought that he will never come back for good. His face flushed with happiness, and he hugged the black-haired boy back. It seems that going away from the castle once in a while, without Yuuri or his brothers had its perks.

"So uh I can sleep in your room tonight?" Wolfram asked as he put his head on Yuuri's shoulder.

"No, you can't," Wolfram pulled back with a frown while Yuuri was still smiling at him.

"You can sleep in _our_ room anytime you want."

Wolfram pouted, and as Yuuri had never seen anything so cute in his life before, even bearbees and Greta does not compare, Yuuri crushed his fiancée back into his arms.

"Wimp! You're almost breaking my ribs!"

* * *

The meeting was over after Wolfram and Josak had reported the situation at the west border along with Eanheart's reasons for stealing from the villagers. Wolfram was punished for taking Murata with him by taking care of the rose garden for Gunter, but Yuuri promised to help him. And Murata was punished by being forbidden to leave the shrine for the whole day tomorrow. After discussing the issue with Eanheart and his men, it was agreed that the prisoners would be sent to Caloria to work under Lady Flurin.

"I guess we have to cancel our practice tomorrow, Lord von Bielefeld," Murata grinned. Wolfram smirked, and glanced at the shrine visible from the window of that room.

"Yeah, but I don't think you'd mind geika. I bet you missed the shrine maidens very much."

The sage laughed. "Maybe." and he muttered softly. "Maybe not."

Murata, Wolfram, Yuuri, Conrad and Josak were walking down the hallway after they had left Gwendal and Gunter to discuss further about the payments they had to dish out for the west villagers.

"I want to talk with Murata for a while, could you guys go on ahead?"

Wolfram nodded at Yuuri's request and walked away with Josak chatting with him enthusiastically. Conrad looked at him worriedly, and thought that something ominous might happen if the king talks to the sage alone. But Yuuri just smiled, and so he, feeling somewhat reassured, left to follow his brother and his friend.

The two double-blacks were now alone in the dark hallway.

"So what do you want to talk about Shibuya?" Murata asked, glancing at his friend.

Yuuri looked at him. "The last time, you said you liked Wolfram right?"

"Love, Shibuya. I said I _love_ him."

"Right," Yuuri replied nonchalantly, as he neared Murata. "I just want you to know, that I will never let you win Wolfram's heart that easily."

"Oh, feeling protective? He doesn't need that Shibuya. Especially from you."

"Yes he needs it, because I'm his fiancée, and hence it's my duty to protect him."

"Suddenly declaring him as your fiancée? What's this? Feeling threatened when somebody suddenly wants to steal your supposed property away?"

Yuuri growled. "Wolfram is NOT anyone's property. And he's a person. And I'm saying I'm his fiancée because I _AM _his fiancée. And yes Murata, thanks to your little love confession, I realized that I do love Wolfram and I don't want to let him go."

Murata's face turned hard and cold upon hearing Yuuri's words. He did expect the king to have at least the slightest feeling of affection for the prince, but he never thought that he would realize it so soon.

"Aren't you being selfish Shibuya? He already loves you dearly, and so you will just take that chance to confess your feelings to him and hope that that settles it?"

"I will win his heart." Yuuri sternly replied. "I will do everything he has done for me. Support him, love him, protect him, care for him, and be with him, _everything_. I will win his heart just like how he won mine. It's not selfish… I will put him first in everything just like how he did me. And after I'm sure that I have done everything in my power to make him love me _more_, I will say how much I love him."

Murata smirked. "Great plan, Shibuya."

"And that's why," Yuuri cleared his throat. "I challenge you. From now on, we will be rivals in winning Wolfram's heart. And this time, you have much to worry, because I love Wolfram."

After finishing his little speech, Yuuri stomped away, not once turning back. Murata clenched his fists, trying hard to restrain himself from punching the wall to express his annoyance. Steadying his breathing, Murata walked away and headed towards the stable to ask for a horse to go back to the shrine.

"May the best man win, Shibuya."

TBC

There you go! Yuuri vs Murata! I'm so excited! R&R please!XD


	15. Chapter 15

Anime/manga: Kyou Kara Maou

Genre: Humor/ Romance/ Drama

Disclaimer: All characters in this fan fiction are based on the anime/manga that belongs to Tomo Takabayashi and Temari Matsumoto and Studio Deen. If they were mine, I would have probably made Wolfram dump Yuuri long ago. Hehe… Just kidding! I'm a sucker for everything that's got anything to do with Yuuram anyway.

Summary: Murata is in love! What a thrill! Now the castle will have something new to talk about. But oh no, it seems he had fallen for the wrong person, because that person is the King's fiancée! Now what should he do…?

Warning: Shounen-ai, languages, possible OOC.

Beta-reader: my dear hwoosh~!

AngelSachiya: For some reason, I can't reply to you personally. No idea why… so I give your reply Yeah, I love the brotherly love too, very cute~! Oh come on! Wolf deserves some love!!! And yes! We need some Yuuram scene since the anime is soooo stingy with

silverwoman: Well, Yuuri or Murata, I think one or another they both will get a kick!XD

Here's the new chapter, guys. Sorry it's a little late, and I warn you, the next update will be pretty let too. Sorry for the inconvenience guys!

Chapter 15

Shinou couldn't hide his happiness the moment he saw his daikenja walk into the hall. He had heard about his arrival last night, but when Ulrike told him that the sage looked rather tired, he postponed his visit and just hoped that the sage will be better tomorrow. Right now though he was bored and couldn't wait any longer for any latest news or gossip brought by Murata.

So when his Great Sage told him about the challenge laid by the young Maoh, he couldn't help but smile in amusement.

"He… really challenged you for Wolfram's heart?" Shinou asked yet once again.

Murata grumbled. He had went straight to bed yesterday when he arrived at the shrine, ignoring the maiden's greetings and Ulrike, and even Shinou to care about anything. He was still exasperated about his friend's challenge. 'Why does Shibuya realize his feelings now? Why didn't he realize it sooner, before I fell in love with Wolfram or no, better yet, never realize it at all?!' But he didn't blame Shibuya at all. No… he never blamed Yuuri Shibuya. For a person who grew up in a community that preached same-gender relationships to be taboo, go out and admit he actually loves one of the same gender within just a few weeks is rather unpredictable. It's a good thing that Shibuya's family is open-minded.

Only this morning he decided to tell Shinou about what happened.

"Yes, you asked that for the fifth time already, Shinou."

"Uh huh," the golden-haired ex-king nodded nonchalantly as he stared at Murata. "And… you accepted it?"

"It sounds as if you don't know me, Shinou…" the black-haired boy shot a hard glare at him. Shinou was taken aback by the glare, and laughed sheepishly. Yeah, even the Shinou-heika afraid of his Daikenja, no doubt. But Shinou had to make a mental-note; his sage _is _scary since 4000 years ago…

"Just be thankful that he didn't use the Shin Makoku style." Shinou shrugged. Murata who was pacing back and forth the hall stopped on his track.

"What?"

"Shin Makoku style, my sage. A duel of love."

Sighing, Murata knew Shinou was right. It's a good thing Shibuya chose to determine the winner of Wolfram's heart in the Earth way. If he declared that a duel would determine who's gonna be with Wolfram, well, he had no idea what would've happened then.

"That will be ridiculous. Shibuya will never agree to that kind of competition. First, it isn't in his style to use violence, and second, nobody knows about this little secret that I love Wolfram other than him… and you."

Shinou snickered inwardly, pursing his lips trying to not let the sage hear his snickers. "Yeah… I can just imagine how people's reaction will be if you two had a duel. Lady Cheri will be so thrilled that two beautiful people are fighting over her beloved son. Lord von Voltaire will have more wrinkles," he chuckled. "And Weller will be surprised and amused AND dangerous at the same time but Wolfram's face will be… priceless when he finds out that you are in love with him."

"It's not funny," Murata growled dangerously.

"So… you still haven't told Wolfram about your feelings, huh?"

Murata's face turned into a smug, although there was a tiny blush that crossed his cheeks. "I did kiss him."

Shinou was taken aback, "You kissed him?" his eyes widened. "And he didn't kill you?!"

Murat grunted. "No, I'm still here aren't I, Shinou."

"Well yeah, I can see that." Shinou rose from his sitting position and neared the sage. Murata stared at him, his eyes didn't blink when the first Maoh stopped in front of him, reaching up and touched his cheek.

"But you still didn't have the heart to tell him." He muttered gently. There was a dead silence as Shinou caressed his cheeks and Murata stood there motionless. The soft touch somehow eased his tension a bit. Now he wasn't as mad as he was earlier.

"Any ideas on how to win this challenge?"

Murata nodded slowly, his eyes closed. "I already prepared something…" He replied mysteriously.

"Definitely my Great Sage," Shinou chuckled a little.

"Of course"

"So why don't you go on to the castle and start this little plan of yours? You don't want to let Yuuri win, do you?" Shinou winked cheekily.

Murata shrugged. "I can't. I have to wait at least tomorrow."

"Why? There's a condition to begin the challenge? What, the competition will only start tomorrow or something?"

"No, I was punished to not go out of the shrine for a full day today."

Shinou crooked his eyebrows. His sage is being punished? "Why? Lord von Voltaire found your intention out already?"

"Again, no. I was punished because I followed Wolfram to the west border the other day."

"Ohh… so it's more like being grounded then"

"…Yeah,"

"………………………"

* * *

"Gunter…" Yuuri whined loudly as he dropped his head onto the desk. It has been almost two hours since Gunter started blabbering on about the history of Shin Makoku and its militia. He did pay hard attention at first, but it slowly started to take its toll. The study became harder to understand, and the way that Gunter dramatically tells the story of the previous kings using so many indiscernible words along the lines didn't help much. The only thing he figured out was that the previous kings' nicknames were getting scarier and scarier as they got older and older. So to summarize, the only thing he learned in that two hours of study is that previous kings have scary nicknames.

'Doesn't help much, I think,' Yuuri grunted.

"Is anything wrong, heika?" Gunter looked at him worriedly. Yuuri was about to answer 'yes', when Gwendal shot him a glare making him shrink back into his seat.

"Err, no, nothing's wrong. You may continue." Yuuri laughed sheepishly as Gunter didn't waste any time to continue his long blabbers and speeches about history that Yuuri didn't really care about. What's the use of studying history anyway? It's not like we can change it or anything. It's the future that's important. Yuuri sighed heavily and leaned back in his chair. His ears had long tuned out his advisor and tutor as his black eyes scanned the courtyard below from the open window.

From there, he got a perfect view of his fiancée training with his older brother. Yuuri couldn't help but smile softly at the two sparring brothers. Conrad is good, but one can't deny that Wolfram is getting better.

There was determination in Wolfram as he charged towards Conrad. Even though those two looked tired and just about ready to collapse, Conrad still wore this serious face when he blocked the attack. Obviously Wolfram had given him hard blow.

A proud smile curved Yuuri's face as he watched the blonde. His eyes drifted to Wolfram's body and wondered how that body will look like tonight, clad under a pink nightgown. Maybe Wolfram will get a sore muscle, and then he will be able to help him with his healing maryoku…

Urgh, if only those perverted maids and guards didn't stare at him like that… he almost swore he's was going to be firing one of them sometime soon.

"Ne Gunter," suddenly Yuuri stood from his chair. Gunter stopped with his ranting and raised an eyebrow at the Maoh. "Can I go outside please? Wolfram is training with Conrad and I want to go see, so can I?"

Gunter hesitated, as he threw his gaze out the window and into the courtyard. "Sure heika, but…" Gunter was about to say that the Maoh had to be back later in the evening, but Yuuri was already gone from the library, running down the stairs. Gwendal could only growl in annoyance.

"Oh heeeeeeikaaaaaaa…!!!" Gunter exclaimed, burying his face into his palms and wept. Gwendal growled more.

* * *

Jumping down two steps at a time, Yuuri reached the courtyard faster than he ever had done before. He managed to catch the two brothers finally finished with their training with Wolfram apparently saying something to Conrad.

"Wolfram! Hey Wolfram!" Yuuri waved his hands enthusiastically to attract the two's attention. Wolfram turned to him, a frown forming on his handsome features.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, wimp. You still have your studies." The blond retorted, facing the king as Yuuri ran towards them.

"Gunter let me out," Yuuri replied, smiling happily at him and then at Conrad. "Hello Conrad! Finished your training?"

"Yes, heika." It was Yuuri's time to frown.

"Yuuri, Conrad. I told you its Yuuri. Jeez, do we really have to go through this every single time?" the king raised his hands to his hip, scolding his god-father. Wolfram rolled his eyes, oblivious to the chuckling Conrad.

"You are the king, Yuuri. It's natural everyone calls you heika." Wolfram said, matter-of-factly. Yuuri glared at him.

"YOU don't call me 'heika'."

"NATURALLY! It's because I'm your fiancée! I don't need any terms or condition to call you by your given name! I thought even a wimp can figure that out."

"I'm not a wimp, and of course I know that. I mean, we are engaged." Yuuri smiled softly. Yup, 'Mission one: Do not deny the engagement'. That's what Wolfram had been doing before anyway.

Wolfram stared at Yuuri incredulously, 'Did Yuuri just accept their engagement?' A slight blush appeared on his cheeks but he stuck his nose up in the air haughtily. "Good for you to have figured that out. So I don't have to remind you again."

The blond started to walk away.

"Hey, where are you going, Wolfram!?" Yuuri ran past Conrad and grabbed at Wolfram's shoulder. He was afraid he said something wrong again to hurt his beloved's feelings. But when Wolfram turned to him slightly annoyed, Yuuri's breath hitched as he realized Wolfram turning around to face him made their distance much shorter.

"I'm going to have my punishment now. Remember? Aniue ordered me to take care of the rose garden for Gunter yesterday…"

"Ah…" the black-haired boy let go of the thin shoulder and laughed sheepishly. "Yeah, I forgot. Err, so, can I help you? I do remember I promised to…"

"Glad you remember _something_," Wolfram rolled his eyes and grabbed a basket at the side of a bench, and continued his way towards the garden. Yuuri followed him, curiously peeking into the basket Wolfram carried from time to time. There was a pair of scissors, some gardening tools and a pack of fertilizer. Yuuri smiled more, thinking how Wolfram took this punishment a little too seriously. By the nature of the given punishment, it was obvious that Gwendal didn't really want to punish him, no, it was more like he wanted to make Wolfram stay in the castle to relax and have a day of rest from his soldier duties.

The two youngsters steeped into a big green house made off glass. Inside the green house were lots and lots of different types of flowers, but of course, the most attractive section was where the red and white roses were planted. That part got the most attention from everyone that walked in there.

"So where do we start?" Yuuri asked absent-mindedly as his eyes scanned the green house. This place is beautiful; maybe he will take Wolfram here during the night to have some romantic outing…

"Over here," Wolfram moved to a part that had the biggest bush of roses. He kneeled down and started ransacking the basket he brought, pulling out the two scissors. Holding one in his hand, he held another one towards Yuuri. "I think you know what to do right?" he raised an eyebrow. "Besides, this is not the first time we did this wimp."

Yuuri rolled his eyes as he took the scissor. "I know, and don't call me a wimp…"

"Wimp."

"Brat."

Wolfram's ear grew red. He didn't expect the king to reply his insult. Well… not really an insult but… He stood and faced Yuuri, hot breath reaching Yuuri's skin.

"Ungrateful cheater!"

"Momma's boy!"

"Despicable two-timer!"

"Spoiled bishounen!"

"Insensitive idiot!"

"What?! insensitive!? You loud-mouth narcissist!"

"Care to repeat that, Mr. Justice-Be-Served-Wimpy-Maoh-Version!?"

"Oh yeah?? Mr. I'm-Too-Pretty-And-I-Know-Everything,"

"Don't you ever call me that again, you prude, sadistic wimp!!!"

"I call them as I see them, my little and beautiful but crude runt." At this, Yuuri smirked evilly.

Wolfram formed his fist, gritting his teeth. "Why you…"

"You are my beautiful runt, if not crude." Yuuri titled his head slightly to one side, showing his cuteness in that little act while smirking. Wolfram, if not for the words, blushed at the adorable face of his fiancée. Oh Shin… no, not Shinou. Shinou had caused him more than one trouble than it's already necessary, _but any of the gods out there_, Wolfram just couldn't win against the cuteness. And here he thought his own cuteness can melt anyone's heart.

"Just stop it and get to work!" Wolfram snorted then went back to kneel before the bushes so as to start his work. "Such a waste of time… to argue with a wimp like you."

"Like you're any better," Yuuri smirked victoriously and knelt beside Wolfram, armed with scissor in his right hand; he pulled a rose and cut it.

"You wimp! That rose wasn't supposed to be cut until next season!" Wolfram suddenly yelled again. He took another rose and proceeded to cut it. "See? This is what you're supposed to cut! Not THAT!" he pointed at the rose that Yuuri had cut.

The king stared at the roses. "I don't see the difference, Wolf…"

Wolfram growled dangerously, his cheeks flushed out with both anger and embarrassment. Yuuri seldom called him by that nickname, and when he did call him that, it meant Yuuri was being completely and adorably nice to him. "It's because you're a wimp, that's why you can't tell the difference. Here, do it here since all the roses in this bush are ready to be cut anyway. I'll do the ones there."

"Don't call me wimp," Yuuri mumbled and moved to change his position with Wolfram. Due to unforeseen circumstances though, their positions seemed to be closer to each other than before the swap. Their knees and arms brushed against each other constantly while they were working. Wolfram, of course, wasn't actually aware of this since his Hopeless Romantic Mode was switched on as he was cutting the roses, his face all dreamy-like, making him appear as if his mind is somewhere far away in Lala land while caressing the roses' petals. Yuuri realized that every time they were in here, Wolfram always became like this, making his endless nights be accompanied by endless pink dreams.

Yuuri cut a white rose, and a smirk came across his handsome feature. Yeah, Yuuri remembered. Wolfram did this to him once before. He turned to his blond, crawled near Wolfram and tucked the white rose behind the blonde's ear.

Wolfram felt the touch and knew it was a rose behind his ear and turned to face Yuuri curiously.

"It suits you." Yuuri smiled lovingly.

Wolfram's face pinked. "Hmph! I think it suits you better than me."

"Well, maybe red roses do, but white? I don't think so. White rose is the symbol for pure love and gentleness. It's beautiful and delicate; it suits you better than anyone else."

"Are you saying I'm delicate!?"

Yuuri sheepishly scratched his head, laughing guiltily. "I will never say you're delicate, believe me Wolf. But… well…" Yuuri looked at Wolfram. He was just hoping Wolfram wouldn't roast him at whatever he will say next. "When I saw you with that pretty pink nightgown… well, sometimes you're just irresistible."

Oh Shin… whatever god, is Yuuri playing with him? If this is dream, please make him wake up now! Wolfram didn't think he could blush any harder than he already was. Why is Yuuri saying such things anyway?

"Yeah, nice try Yuuri," Wolfram huffed, turning away to continue his job. "If I was irresistible, I wouldn't have to wait a full year for you…"

Oh no, Wolfram shut his mouth at once. He didn't mean to say that at all! Really he didn't! His tongue slipped! Oh no, this was the consequence of hanging out with the Great Sage too much! He badly wished he could take it all back somehow, and shove them back into his mouth.

"Wolfram…"

Oh damn it, here comes the pity and the guilt! Yuuri will feel guilty, and then the pity will follow. And to make it all better, to not hurt him anymore, Yuuri will walk away until all these are forgotten and until they go back to their usual mouth war.

Wolfram roughly blinked his emerald eyes to not let the tears fall. Damn it! Damn all these tears to hell!

"Just forget about it wimp. Back to work." And Wolfram went on and continued his work, ignoring the black-haired boy behind him. He focused his full attention to the roses he cut to forget the things he said just now, it was humiliating, and he never wanted to remember that he had ever said them out loud.

"Hey Wolfram,"

Silence. The prince completely ignored the king.

"Wolfram, talk to me."

Still being ignored.

"Wolfram, please, look at me Wolf."

At last Wolfram gave into Yuuri's pleas and turned. His sight, however, was covered by a bouquet of white roses the moment he turned. His eyes widened out of surprise; he slowly raised his sight from the bouquet to look at Yuuri's smiling face.

"Yuuri…"

Yuuri had actually cut ten white roses, without caring whether the roses were ready to be cut or not, and tied them together with a red string he kept in his black jacket. He didn't know where the string had come from, but at the moment, he doesn't really care.

He shoved the bouquet into to his stunned fiancée. "Look, I'm sorry if I hurt you all these times, Wolf. And I know 'sorry' is… just not good enough to cover it." He blushed and stared down at his lap like it was the most interesting thing in the world. "So I gave you these roses, and… um…"

Honestly, Wolfram was bewildered when he received the roses. It was the nicest thing Yuuri ever gave him. He was absorbed in his happiness, that he was thinking that he didn't mind Yuuri's mistakes and ignorance all this time. Sometimes he wondered if there would come a time where he would never forgive Yuuri…

"Roses are not enough wimp," Wolfram replied, but when Yuuri looked back at the blonde's face, the beautiful angel was smiling warmly, and a pair of arms found their way around Yuuri's neck. He had been a little taken aback when he was being embraced, but as the warmth of Wolfram's body engulfed him, he smiled back and wrapped his arms around the flabbergasted blond.

The three maids that had been spying on them since they came there squealed in delight when they saw that.

"I won! I won! I bet my two months' salary that Yuuri-heika and Wolfram-kaka will be more intimate when Wolfram-kaka got back from his mission, and I won!" Doria wanted to jump out of joy, but she was afraid that it will alert the royal couple, so she stayed hidden behind the tree.

"See? I told you betting on Yuuri-heika and Wolfram-kaka's not a mistake!" Lasagna shrieked, but she also did it silently.

Behind those two, Sangria was crying with her apron in her mouth for losing not only the bet, but also her precious salary.

"But I'll keep this anyway. I can't throw what the king had given me,"

Lasagna and Doria shushed their crying friend and peered to see Wolfram had let go of Yuuri, smiling at the bouquet. Yuuri's face flushed but nodded enthusiastically, and admired the endearing scene in front of him. It's not every day you could see Wolfram like this.

After that, the two continued their delayed work. Wolfram put the rose bouquet in the basket, and with Yuuri, they chatted away sharing their stories including some occasional jokes. Neither of them really noticed the time while they were enjoying each other's company.

They didn't even notice when Conrad had crept in to admonish the maids to get back to their actual work and smiled amusedly at the two youngsters before leaving the green house with the three maids.

Yuuri and Wolfram left the green house only by the time the sun was already setting, unconsciously holding each other's hands as they walked back into the castle.

TBC

Okay, that's pretty short... But I promise you all with my next update, although it will be late, I promise it will be longer than this. Sorry guys! I hope you like this Yuuram moments!


	16. Chapter 16

Anime/ manga: Kyou Kara Maou

Genre: Humor/ Romance/ Drama

Disclaimer: All characters in this fan fiction are based on the anime/ manga that belong to Tomo Takabayashi and Temari Matsumoto and Studio Deen. If they were mine, I would have probably made Wolfram dump Yuuri long ago. Hehe… Just kidding! I'm a sucker for everything that's got anything to do with Yuuram anyway.

Summary: Murata is in love! What a thrill! Now the castle will have something new to talk about. But of no, it seems he had fallen for the wrong person, because that person is the king's fiancée! Now what should he do…?

Warning: Shounen-ai(duh…), languages, possible OOC.

Beta-reader: hwoosh~

I'm back! See, I told you will have a late update! Maybe the next chapter will be late too, since my pc went bitch on me…T_T But as I promised, I posted a longer chapter for this one. I hope you guys enjoy it!

Chapter 16

A brown horse made its way towards the enormous castle. Blue eyes shone behind strands of blue hair. He really missed this place, this particular place where he dreamt of living, of becoming a great soldier in the army. Sadly his talent wasn't so great. Though it hurt to leave to become a common guard at the west border, he never complained. However, his devotion and loyalty paid off, as he was now a leader thanks to the Royal Prince Wolfram von Bielefeld himself.

"Sir Lionel, we are here," one of the guards that escorted him to the castle suddenly said. Lionel nodded his head, and the troops finally arrived by the castle gate. He stopped as the soldiers halted him.

"I am Sir Lionel Berhert, the Captain of West Guards. I am here by the order of Lord von Voltaire… and to meet with the Great Sage."

The soldier nodded, and allowed Lionel and his guards to pass. After all, Lord von Voltaire did tell him to expect the leader of the west border.

As Lionel and his guards were dismounting from their horses, Conrad was rushing out to greet them. Lionel remembered Conrad to be his former captain, and so he bowed to him in respect.

"It's good to meet you again, Lord Weller."

"I'm glad to see you again, Lionel." Conrad smiled. "Gwendal still have some duties to attend to, and so he will see you later on. You and your companions must be really tired from the trip. Do you want to take a rest first? I can show you where you can stay."

"No, it's okay Lord Weller. We're fine. And, I do have another appointment… with the Great Sage this time. Do you know where can I find him?"

Conrad eyed him suspiciously. "Geika? … Well, geika isn't here. Do you mind me asking what your business with him is?"

Lionel smiled and nodded. He took out a little maroon velvet bag from his pocket and showed it to the brunette.

"This is…?"

"You see, the west village is famous for their pearls. The last time geika came to the village, he asked for Hera's help to make a necklace with a pearl pendant. He paid a lot for this, and so Hera couldn't help herself but make this necklace from the most expensive pearl. So that's why I'm here, to deliver his order."

As Lionel explained further, he slowly pulled a necklace with white leather strap, a white heart-shaped pearl hung loosely from the strap as a pendant. The white pearl gleamed under the sun, shining beautifully.

"He might want to give it to his beloved," Lionel grinned. Conrad smiled brightly, though he still was a bit suspicious. Why would geika order a necklace? And if he wants to give it to someone, who in the world could that someone be?

In truth, Conrad already had an idea of who it was; he was just really hoping it's not who he thinks it is.

"Then I should ask for his presence right away."

* * *

A soldier under Conrad's order was sent to the shrine to invite the Great Sage to the castle while he accompanied the guards from the west. Half an hour later, the Great Sage arrived, riding a horse into the castle grounds. Conrad immediately excused himself to see Gwendal. He honestly didn't want to face the Great Sage today. He wasn't in the mood for it.

Murata looked on to the captain with wary eyes as he turned to Lionel. "Yes?"

The blue-haired man gave him the bag with the necklace. "This is what you've ordered from Miss Hera while you were at the west border, geika."

Murata took it, and peered inside, taking the white leather strap out. His smile widened as he saw the gleaming pearl. This is beautiful! This will be perfect!

"Thank you so much Lionel! I really owe you one!" he beamed. "Hmm so how much should I pay?"

Lionel laughed. "You already paid a lot back then geika. I think taking more will be inappropriate."

"But you helped by delivering this beautiful piece of work! Honestly, how much…?"

"You already paid for it geika. That was enough." Lionel stopped laughing and smiled gently. It looks like this sage really loves whoever will receive the necklace soon. He just wished he could quickly save up some money so as to buy his own house before proposing to the lady of his dreams. "Or if you want, just think of it as a discount."

Murata nodded and chuckled. Discount huh? He likes that.

"Lionel? Is that you?"

Both Murata and Lionel turned at the voice. Their face brightened immediately as Wolfram made his way towards the two of them. Lionel really held great respect for the prince, and that admiration made his face flush in his presence. Wolfram was smiling brightly when he went to greet Lionel. He never thought they will meet again so soon.

"Good evening, Wolfram-kaka." Lionel bowed low. The prince smiled.

"Good evening to you too. So it really is you, what a surprise. Gwendal called you didn't he?" Wolfram asked, standing in front of both men with a hand on his hip. "Good evening geika." He bowed to Murata; it was good to see the sage finally get out of his punishment.

Murata only smirked.

"Yes, it seems Lord von Voltaire wants the whole report of what occurred in the west area."

"Is there something that happened?" the prince crooked an eyebrow.

"No, nothing serious happened, Wolfram-kaka. Thanks to you, the crime rate in that village decreased greatly." Lionel grinned showing his pearly whites. "It's just a regular monthly report."

Wolfram nodded. "That's good then."

"So…" Wolfram cleared his throat after a few moments of silence. "How is it going with Miss Hera?"

The soldier's face flushed immediately, quite shocked at the sudden question. "It's… Nothing's going on between us, kaka. Miss Hera… is just a good friend of mine."

"Oh don't be ridiculous. I know how you feel towards her."

"Oh, uh uhh…" Lionel scratched the back of his head. "I… err, I don't have the courage to propose to her yet, I will wait until I know I can give her a happy and perfect life with a good house and a good salary, and then…"

Murata cut in. "And then you will propose to her?" the sage smirked teasingly. "I can't wait. Make sure you send us the invitation to the wedding."

Wolfram chuckled when he saw Lionel's face getting redder. "Like the Great Sage said."

Lionel shyly nodded at that. "I'll try my best, kaka, geika. I'm sorry to appear so shocked; I've forgotten that kaka's already engaged, so surely he has much more experience when it comes to matters of love, more than anyone else." He laughed whole-heartedly, not noticing the frown in Wolfram's face when he'd said that. True, he and Yuuri had somewhat grown closer and intimate, but he knew Yuuri was just doing those things because they were best friends.

Yes, just best friends…

Wolfram groaned.

"Wolfram-kaka, are you alright?"

The prince looked up to see Lionel's face full of concern and worry. He slightly shook his head off, as if to convince the soldier, but more so himself, that he was indeed fine.

"Fine! I'm just fine! Just a little tired, I suppose," he smiled reassuringly. Lionel sighed out of relief, and began to inform the prince regarding his new duties and the events that had transpired at the west village. And since he had just left the west border for two days, he hadn't missed any big events so far.

Murata shut zoned their chatter out and concentrated on Wolfram alone. By the look of his face earlier, it was obvious that Yuuri haven't told him the truth yet. It indeed made him happy; he still has the chance to win this little game. But somehow, it made him sad to see such painful expression on his beloved's face.

"Lionel!"

Another familiar voice called out. The three glanced aside; any and all talks and thoughts were quickly discarded as they wondered who was calling. It was Conrad, waving his hand from the hallway. Lionel blinked, with a finger pointing at his own chest, his face asking if Conrad was calling him. Wolfram rolled his eyes. Conrad from afar nodded with a wide smile, shouting that Gwendal was ready to see him now. Lionel immediately bowed to both superiors, then made his way inside the castle with Conrad.

'Good, peace at last,' Murata glanced at Wolfram.

"You know, it's getting late and sword practice is over," Wolfram glanced back at the sage. Murata chuckled slightly; his hand gripped the little bag tightly. Wolfram knew him well enough. Maybe that excuse wouldn't work anymore.

"For sure, Lord von Bielefeld. But sadly…" he grinned slyly. "I am not here for that."

"Oh?"

"I have something to tell you."

"Okay, spill it out."

"Can we go somewhere private then?"

"Uh… sure,"

Then the both of them moved quietly to a shady tree beside the castle, a little hidden from people's eyes but quite an open space. Wolfram glanced a few times behind him as he led Murata to the said place. He wondered if the sage had something important to tell him. Anyway, if it was life threatening, he's better off consulting Gwendal than him. Murata replied at his glance by smiling sweetly.

"Okay, this is fine right?" Wolfram turned to face him and crossed his arms. "So what is it?"

Murata carefully reached Wolfram's hand and slowly produced the small bag, and let it drop on the blonde's whitish-pinkish palm, gently wrapping the little fingers around the bag. Wolfram stared at him curiously, his head tilted to one side rather cutely, making Murata blush.

"What's this?" Wolfram asked as Murata let go of his hand.

"Open it."

At Murata's gesture, the prince examined the small bag carefully. He tried to shake it, but he heard nothing like gold shillings or whatever he thought must be in that bag. Then he tried to touch it from the outside, but he still failed to guess what the contents of the bag was. Murata watched in amusement at Wolfram's naïve act.

"Just open it, Lord von Bielefeld."

There he goes again, with the formality and the surname. Wolfram was getting sick of it. Murata already knows his secret, his breakdown and his feelings, surely that gives the meaning that they are now friends… or something akin to being friends, right?

"Ne, geika," he started slowly. Murata raised his eyebrows, indicating a question.

"Why do you call me Lord von Bielefeld?"

Murata found himself speechless at that question he never expected from Wolfram. The sage rubbed his temple and grinned. "Well, I never thought about the reason, maybe it was just out of habit?"

Wolfram nodded. Yeah, he almost forgot Murata referred to Yuuri as 'Shibuya' too. "I see."

Murata silently pursed his lips, glancing at the blond as Wolfram ever so slowly opened the little bag, and took something out. The pearl on the necklace shone under the sun.

"Oh wow," Wolfram bemused, smiling while examining the little jewelry. "This is so beautiful. You bought this?" Murata nodded. "That girl must be really lucky," Wolfram added as he winked at the sage. Murata blinked. He was not sure how to react to that. Wolfram thought he was going to give it to some girl. Well, it's not his fault. Anyone would have probably thought the same thing. So he cleared his throat before replying.

"It's for you."

Wolfram stopped checking the necklace out, and stared at Murata incredulously.

"Excuse me?"

"The necklace, it's for you."

Wolfram motioned at the necklace, and then at him. Murata nodded in embarrassment.

"Here, let me put it on you."

The sage took the necklace from Wolfram's hand, and then proceeded to move behind the prince. Brushing aside the strands of golden hair, Murata gently laid the necklace around Wolfram's neck and latched it tightly. Then he moved back to face the prince, straightening the little pearl on Wolfram's chest. Watching the jewel gleam brightly upon the blue clothes, Murata smiled in satisfaction at himself. The necklace looks so perfect on Wolfram.

Murata looked up to see Wolfram was staring at him with red face. "You don't like it?"

"No, no it's not that…" Wolfram hesitated. He didn't know what to think, or what to say. He knew he should be thankful to the sage. But why did the sage do this? Usually a pervert like the sage only cares about some cute and beautiful girl, not just an ordinary soldier. Okay, so maybe because they are friends now, but still…

"Why would you give me something like this?" Wolfram asked suddenly.

Murata pushed his glasses higher up the bridge of his nose, crossing his arms as he answered. "I just thought it'd make you happy." He said gently. "It wasn't easy to ask Miss Hera to make this without you or Josak knowing, you know. It looks good on you." He chuckled.

Touched by the words spoken, Wolfram tentatively reaches up to his new necklace and gently stroked it. The sage had gone through a lot of trouble just to have this made, and not to mention had to let his money fly off too because from the looks of it, it must really be exorbitantly expensive.

"Thank you, but I can't accept this." He shook his head. "Isn't something like this what you're supposed to give to someone you care most? Right?" Wolfram tried to sound casual, trying to hide his guilt from the other boy. Besides, he seldom received any nice gifts like this, and it wouldn't be right…

"Hmm good point…" Murata caressed his chin thoughtfully. Wolfram smiled faintly, quite disappointed, and was about to take off the necklace when Murata suddenly decreased the distance between them and took both the prince's pale hands into his.

"So it's perfect for you." Murata smiled into emerald orbs. "Because you are the person I care about the most."

The sincere, gentle and loving smile given by the Great Sage melted the prince's heart. There was something different about the sage. Yeah, he's still as perverted as ever, but to be honest, Wolfram has never seen this hidden side of him. How can he be the one that the Great Sage cares about the most? They are not lovers, and even though they _might_ be friends, they aren't even best friends. Okay, so maybe their relationship changed a little since he told the sage about his feelings and cried in front of him because of Yuuri's stupidity, but it doesn't change anything, right? The Great Sage has someone better to care about, like… Shinou-Heika, or Ulrike, or his girlfriend on Earth (does he have one?), or… his family? Or Yuuri?

Actually, scratch that last part. 'Yuuri belongs to me,' Wolfram made a mental-note. 'Like hell I will let someone like Murata care about my fiancée.'

But they are best friends, so of course they'd care about each other. But Yuuri cares about a lot of other people too. His friends, his daughter, his family, his people, even his enemies…

Wolfram let out a heavy sigh. Yeah, Yuuri cares about lots and lots of people, but he never was any of them.

"You sighed…" Murata's sudden voice startled Wolfram. "Are you thinking about… _him_ again?"

Wolfram smiled weakly. "I… I-Who else would I be thinking about?" he looked down at his feet.

A rush of jealousy raged out of his body, as Murata clenched his fist hard and let go. He gently tilted Wolfram's head up to lock their gazes once again.

"That's the reason I gave you this." Murata whispered into the prince's ear as he fingered the heart-shaped pearl. "If you feel lonely, or alone, or in pain, look at this," he gestured towards the shining pearl. "And always know that I will always be right here for you."

Wolfram was too stunned to say anything, and Murata took the opportunity to close their distance, _completely_, and brought his lips to Wolfram's... Wolfram was in a state of shock when it happened, and so he wasn't able to even move. It feels like his body had become paralyzed. Murata did all the work. He wrapped his hands behind the blonde's back, caressing the blue clothes. The kiss didn't remain longer than was necessary; Murata immediately backed off and gave a loving peck on Wolfram's reddened cheek.

'Wow, I did move fast' Murata thought to himself as he let go of the blond.

Finally, Wolfram registering what had happened, spoke. "Geika, you…"

"I did say I will never be sorry for kissing you, right?" Murata asked rhetorically. Wolfram frowned, trying to look angry, but it failed, in Murata's opinion, because the red on the prince's cheeks just got darker. So the sage just smirked. In his failure, Wolfram managed a bashful smile because of the kiss.

Wolfram didn't know what to say. Sure he likes Murata, and respected him very much although he's just a pervert, but the sage is sometimes too mysterious, and has too many secrets. And sometimes Wolfram thinks he doesn't make any sense at all.

No, forget about that. The Great Sage didn't mean it right? Yuuri will never leave him right?

Again, Wolfram sighed. It's bound to happen one day. Yuuri likes girls, just like this sage. They came from a totally different world from here. Being with a girl means you're great, being with a boy means you're a loser. Well, that's what he learned about relationships on Earth from Yuuri's point of view anyway.

However, he is a little thankful for the kiss earlier. It made him feel good with himself a little, because the kiss had been so gentle and so loving.

Besides, who in the world would want to kiss a brat like him that lovingly anyway?

* * *

Yuuri had finally escaped from his prison and its charge, aka the library and Gunter, and now he was aimlessly running all over the castle looking for his fiancée. He had searched the bedroom, the other library, the other unused rooms, Wolfram's old bedroom, the kitchen (if that's possible), and the bath (in which he badly hoped for Wolfram to be there), but the flabbergasted blond was nowhere in sight. Maybe Wolfram went patrol around the town? No way, he would know if Wolfram went to patrol. Wolfram would surely tell him.

On the hallway to the courtyard, he ran into Conrad who was suspiciously frowning and growling at the same time, eyes never leaving the yard even for a moment. Yuuri raised an eyebrow upon seeing his godfather like that.

"Are you okay, Conrad?"

Conrad jumped out of shock when he heard Yuuri's voice behind him. "Yuu… Yuuri! You scared me!"

The king grinned widely. "Sure I did.. What is it that's caught your attention so much that you failed to notice me behind you?" Yuuri peered at where Conrad stared earlier.

Thinking that it's not a good idea to hide it from his king, and might also not a good idea to tell him, Conrad hesitated. "Well, you see…"

Conrad didn't need to elaborate. Yuuri already saw the two figures under the tree that caught Conrad's attention. Murata was smirking about something, while Wolfram was blushing hard and twirling something in his hand. Jealous overwhelmed him, and the Japanese boy stormed towards his fiancée and friend.

Conrad was just thankful that Yuuri wasn't there when Murata had kissed Wolfram.

"Hey," Yuuri greeted coldly. Simultaneously Murata and Wolfram turned to him. Wolfram's face paled slightly, but quickly composed himself to his calm expression as Yuuri got nearer. Wolfram smiled at his fiancée while giving Murata a glance; quickly hiding his necklace inside his shirt. Murata was of course, as calm as ever. But Yuuri didn't respond to his smile at all, rather he just kept his full attention at Murata.

Immediately, Yuuri stood in front of Wolfram, to widen the distance between Murata and Wolfram.

"Back again so soon, Murata?" Yuuri said, oblivious to the nervous emerald eyes dragging from him then to Murata then back to him a few times. No, he wasn't afraid that Yuuri would do something to Murata. He was worried if Yuuri saw that kiss. Not like the Maoh will care all that much, but still… though the thought that Yuuri wouldn't care disappointed the mazoku prince even more.

"Hello Shibuya," Murata calmly replied as if nothing's happened. "I see you're still as energetic as ever."

Yuuri tried to sound calm. "I thought you had to stay in the shrine? Since you're being punished by Gwendal, and all."

"That punishment was only valid for a day." The smirk formed, and the bespectacled guy pushed his glasses higher until they hid his eyes from the other's view.

"That's too bad," Yuuri smirked back. "I wish you could've stayed there longer, you know, for your own sake. I bet you missed all the maidens in the shrine."

"That's not so exciting, is it? Or should I say… my cause of desire is no longer there."

"I am surprised, really I am. But you know what, during all that time you spent there, someone else might have shot one score to zero."

Wolfram stared at the two boys glaring at each other. Though their conversation looked like a normal conversation with the standard normal teasing, the tension lingering in the air proved that the conversation had been dragged longer than it was already necessary. What is wrong with these two anyway?

This isn't the pervert Murata that he knew, who loves to tease Yuuri and him and jokes around.

This isn't the dense Yuuri, always ever so dense and naïve, always sporting that big goofy grin on his face.

The two double-blacks had totally changed, and Wolfram was scared at the thought.

Sensing Wolfram's discomfort, Murata quickly cleared his throat. Although he would have been delighted to stay longer, taking into consideration the feelings of the one he loves is more important than finishing a mouth-war with his rival. "Hmm I think I'll be going now. To go see what the maids are up to or something. They usually have the most interesting gossip." And they're the most perfect bunch to get some information about what Yuuri and Wolfram had been doing from.

Yuuri nodded, sending his friend off with the words "See you later". But to Yuuri's surprise, Wolfram turned around, away from him, and called Murata.

He didn't want to ignore the prince, so Murata turned back to look at Wolfram.

"Thank you for earlier, Murata. I really appreciate it." Wolfram smiled sincerely.

Murata smiled back. For a moment, he just forgot that Yuuri was there. His mind was full of questions whether it was the necklace that Wolfram appreciated, or the kiss.

As if reading his mind, Wolfram smirked and winked at him. "Both."

Pleased with himself, Murata winked back. "Glad to know that, Wolfram." and walked back towards and into the castle with a smug. 'Well, looks like it's a draw now, Shibuya,' Murata chuckled while oh his way to the kitchen.

Things are just getting more and more interesting…

* * *

Both the king and the prince stared at the retreating back of the sage until it disappeared into another hall. There was a moment of uncomfortable silence before Yuuri decided to face Wolfram.

"What was that 'thank you' all about?" he asked suddenly.

Wolfram was more than just a bit confused. He looked over his fiancée and snorted in a bratty way. "It's nothing for you to worry about."

"And why did he call you by your given name?"

"Why does it matter? Everyone else calls me a brat." Wolfram snorted again.

"Don't expect me to just brush that off, Wolfram." Yuuri was clearly furious. "You're my fiancée; you shouldn't be hiding secrets from me."

"I'm not," Wolfram murmured weakly, rubbing his throbbing temple.

"Then care to explain?"

"Explain what? He is just being nice to me. Why are you getting so worked out about this anyway?" Wolfram shot Yuuri a glare. But the king ignored it...

"Are you sure about that? He was standing too close to you."

"And your point is? You're always standing _far too close_ to Flurin too you know."

Yuuri sighed. "That's different, Wolfram. I have no feelings for her and she doesn't have even the slightest feelings for me either. With Murata, i-it's different; if he gets too close to you.. then I'm afraid…"

"Afraid of what, Yuuri?" Wolfram had turned fully to face Yuuri, their faces were just a few centimeter away from each other. Yuuri shut his mouth at once; he cannot believe he almost spluttered their secret to Wolfram!

"Err, never mind," Yuuri quickly shook it off, and looked everywhere and anywhere but Wolfram's blazing emeralds. Wolfram wasn't quite finished with him yet, and he carefully studied Yuuri's feature until he finally got it and grinned mischievously. The way Wolfram grinned made Yuuri sweat buckets, it was scary and intimidating.

"Now I get it, wimp." Wolfram snapped his fingers in realization.

"Don't call me wimp." Yuuri snorted and then Wolfram's words slowly sinks in. "Wait, you… got it?"

"Sure, wimps are so easy to read. And since you're a wimp…"

'Oh shit, I should learn to control my expressions better,' Yuuri straightened his self and put on the most serious face he could. But then he sighed. What's the use anyway? Wolfram already knew how to read him like an open book.

Yuuri began. "Okay, look, I know it sounds crazy, but actually…"

"You're jealous, Yuuri." Wolfram suddenly exclaimed. "You're jealous because I've spend time with your best friend, isn't it?"

Yuuri blinked, unable to finish his sentence. Jealous? Since when did Yuuri Shibuya become known to be jealous? Oh yeah, since he had fell in love with a certain blonde.

He was about to protest, but his mission suddenly popped into his mind. Though he had totally forgotten about it when he was mad earlier but, who cares about that little details? Alright, 'Mission two: Get jealous when someone else beside you nears him'. Though it already started before he can even give it some thought…

"I am not jealous, Wolfram. Can't I be worried about my own fiancée sometimes?"

Wolfram, despite his effort to act bemused at those words, flushed pink. "Huh? You were jealous you wimp. Don't you know anything? Y-you looked so angry at me." Then he grinned, this time looking a bit slyer than before.

"I'm not angry."

"Then, what's with that face?"

"What face?"

"You don't usually pout, you know."

"I am now."

"Has anybody told you that you're stubborn?"

"You're the one to talk." Yuuri glared at Wolfram. The prince nodded absently.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

Silence reigned again. Wolfram ignored Yuuri and just stood there, playing with a strand of his hair. Yuuri's legs grew stiff. Urgh, this pregnant silence was just so… pregnant.

"Alright already! Okay, I AM jealous, so what? We are betrothed you know. Satisfied now?" Yuuri huffed and crossed his arms in front of his chest. He knows he was just acting like a little kid, but it's fun to play the brat sometimes. At least he could take a peek at how the world is like through Wolfram's eyes, acting like that, or so he thought.

Wolfram's headache however, just got worse when Yuuri decided to play with him like this.

"Yes, I am satisfied." Wolfram flashed him a grateful smile. Yuuri found himself responding to that. His anger slipped away like water down the drain. Seeing Wolfram smile like that always had that kind of effect to Yuuri. And now that he had fallen in love with the said boy, that effect just got stronger. He honestly thought that if Wolfram asked him something with that smile, he could never, _ever_ bring himself to refuse him.

At the sidelines, Conrad couldn't help but grin at the progress of his baby brother and godson's relationship. It was a good sign, despite the fact that they did have a fight along that.

The only problem now is about the Great Sage Ken Murata. Conrad was confused and not to mention, "weird-ed out" by the sage's sudden interest in Wolfram. Is this just one of his mysterious quirks or…

… What else could be the reason for the sage to have interest in Wolfram anyway?

His train of thought stopped right there when he saw the royal couple walk towards his direction. Conrad presented himself, much to the surprise to both Wolfram and Yuuri, who apparently had totally forgotten that he was even there. Conrad chuckled amusedly.

"Can you at least give a warning before popping out like that? Like a simple 'hello' maybe?" Wolfram frowned while trying to steady his heartbeat. Conrad scratched his head sheepishly. He hadn't thought about that.

"I'm sorry Wolfram, heika,"

"It's Yuuri, Conrad, you're my nazukeoya after all," Yuuri whined.

"Of course, Yuuri."

"Then apology accepted." Yuuri grinned back. "It's getting late, and we want to prepare for dinner. If you don't mind?" he raised an eyebrow in the most kingly way he could muster. Conrad smiled in amusement, _again_, and shook his head off while moving out of the way for the two most important people in his life.

Both Yuuri and Wolfram excused themselves politely to the brunette and went off to their bedroom. Conrad only stared at them from behind, a happy smile still plastered on his lips. He was really happy how thing are turning out. He was just hoping Yuuri will soon tell Wolfram how he really feels.

He had no idea that Yuuri and Murata was now in a very tight competition.

Conrad could clearly see how Yuuri got more and more interested in Wolfram each day. He wants to know every single thing about Wolfram, right from what he's doing for the day, what he's eaten, even to what he's wearing. Really, love really makes people THAT interested in someone else…

… What a minute, _love makes people interested in someone else_…

… The Great Sage is interested in Wolfram…

… No way?

* * *

Once they got to their bedroom, Wolfram went straight to the wardrobe to fetch himself some clean clothes. Luckily he found them right away, and so he got out of the room and straight into the bathroom to have a quick shower. Yuuri was left in the room, changing his clothes alone. He didn't have to spend time searching for clothes long enough as all his clothes were just the same, the black school uniform. He wondered of a time when he'll finally get to wear a set of different clothes of a different color in the castle.

As he pulled out a hanger with another of his standard formal black uniform, his eyes caught sight of a bouquet of white roses in a blue vase engraved with some gold located between the bed and the window. Beside the vase was a small can with some water in it. When he got nearer, Yuuri recognized it as the bouquet he gave Wolfram the day before, because the roses were still tied up with the red string. The roses looked elegant and more beautiful when the light of the setting sun filtered through the room.

Yuuri smiled gently at that. He was glad that Wolfram appreciated his little gift. And he really placed it in a really strategic place.

'Maybe I should give him something much more meaningful…' the king thought. At that moment, Wolfram walked into the room, looking fresh and comfortable.

"You can use the bath if you want, there's no one there," Wolfram spoke; his head tilted down when Yuuri ignored him and focused more on the roses.

"Did you hear me wimp?"

"Yeah, I heard you. But I think I'll take a bath later on." Yuuri replied, glancing at Wolfram who was scowling. The blond shrugged and put on his cravat in front of a large mirror. 'Sometimes this thing is just so annoying,' Wolfram scowled again.

Yuuri came to help him. He wrapped his arms around Wolfram's neck and straightened it, before tying it up tightly. He even took the diamond chain from Wolfram's hand to pin it on the cravat. Wolfram's face flushed in embarrassment, as he quickly turned around.

"I can do it myself, wimp." Wolfram glared and turned again, snatching a brush and applied it roughly on his hair. He was mad, and embarrassed, and ashamed, all in one flow.

"Sure, whatever," Yuuri dropped his arms and went to put on his set of fresh clothes so as to get ready for dinner. "I see you kept the roses…"

"Of course, I can't throw away what you have given me. That will be despicable."

"Where did you get that vase from? It looks quite expensive."

"Mother's room," Yuuri sent him a terrified look. "Don't worry; she has plenty of vases like that that they almost cramp her room. She wouldn't mind if I take one or two." Wolfram rolled his eyes.

"Oh, just afraid that she might scold you or something… I got a huge scolding from my mom when I took _her_ vase out of her room last year."

"I'm not a wimp like you, and if you're worried that much, _just_ _don't tell her_."

"Right…" the king glanced at the prince. "Hey, you'll rip your hair if you brush like that."

"So what?" Wolfram snarled, taken Yuuri aback. Man, can someone get more childish than that? Yuuri sighed at his fiancée's stubbornness and took the brush from Wolfram's grip and started brushing the golden locks gently. Wolfram frowned and his face reddened again.

"Yuuri…" he hissed dangerously, but Yuuri tried hard to ignore the potential imminent danger, and just prayed he could survive this without being roasted.

"Just hush, Wolfram." Yuuri snapped imperiously. "That's an order." He said when the blond opened his mouth to say something. It did make him shut his mouth though, even if it still didn't wash off the frown.

There was a slight shiver from Wolfram when Yuuri's hands touched the blonde's nape. He smirked. Wolfram's skin was so sensitive to his touch, Yuuri realized. Okay, so it's time for 'Mission three: Touch as much as possible'. He almost laughed out loud at the thought of the mission's name. It sound almost… well, perverted. He snickered softly.

"What so funny wimp?" Wolfram snapped, glaring at the double-black behind him. Wolfram thought Yuuri laughed because he was blushing madly.

"Nothing," Yuuri pursed his lips and continued to smile. "You look so… beautiful." His hand lingered at the crook between the neck and the shoulder, leaning in to whisper into the blonde's ear. "And, irresistible too."

Wolfram shivered more at that, but his body unconsciously leaned in to the touch. He had longed for Yuuri to touch him like this, he did, and now he got it. It almost feels like… a dream, a surreal dream…

Yuuri left his original spot, and now was standing in front of Wolfram, staring into the depths of the two green lakes. Wolfram tried to avoid the gaze, looking at everywhere except the king. Yuuri smiled more. Who knew this passionate and fiery blond mazoku can also be so prude?

But Wolfram looks much cuter like this…

And that rising heat tinting his cheeks… it was the hottest thing he had ever seen in his life…

'Oh, okay, maybe that's not true.' Yuuri shrugged. 'Wolfram's legs are the _hottest_ thing he had ever seen in his life… Like when he sleep and his nightgown rolled up to his waist…'

"What are you thinking about, Yuuri?" Wolfram stared at him suspiciously. Yuuri had been staring at him for almost ten minutes now with a perverted look on his face. If Yuuri was thinking about someone else beside him, Wolfram swore he was going to send a fireball at Yuuri's head.

Yuuri seemed like he knew what Wolfram thought, and so he mischievously sneaked his hand to Wolfram's thigh. The blond gasped loudly.

"Yuuri!" Wolfram tried to push the hand away. "Yuuri, I swear to Shin… I mean, _whatever_ _gods above_ I'll fry you if you…"

Yuuri once again ignored the shout and pulled Wolfram's body to press their bodies together. Wolfram's face had never been so red in his entire life. The warmth invested into his body was delectable. It was Yuuri's warmth. And Yuuri's scent. Then the warm breath ghosted by his ear, signaling how close they really were. Yuuri tilted his head to the side to look at Wolfram's embarrassed face. His own face felt like boiling. Gently, he brushed his lips against the sensitive skin under Wolfram's ear then lovingly kissed his cheeks.

Yuuri pulled back and smirked. "Did I ever tell you that you are less bratty and much much MORE handsome now than you were the first time I met you?" he winked while still holding the blond in his arms.

Wolfram's mouth turned into a pout, his face still as red as ever. "Not yet, no"

Yuuri laughed, and Wolfram, failing at his attempt to look angry, laughed too. Yuuri had kissed him… Yuuri had _really_ kissed him, even the kiss was only on the cheek, but Yuuri had kissed him… _lovingly_…

Who in the world would want to kiss a brat like him lovingly?

Apparently, Yuuri Shibuya and Ken Murata did.

TBC

See? I told you this chapter will be long! I don't know if this can make up for my absence, but whatever!!! I just hope you like it! Reviews will be my treasure! Critics are welcome too! But flames will be ignored okay guys?!

I really think I should change this fic rating from T to M now… what do you guys think?

Oh, and one of the reason for my late update also got something to do with KKM season 3 eps 109. I got a trauma when I saw an older Yuuri(screams in terror!!!) Where's his cuteness gone to!!?

Okay, fine. I stop now. Review.


	17. Chapter 17

Anime/manga: Kyou Kara Maou

Genre: Humor/ Romance/ General

Disclaimer: All characters in this fan fiction are based on the anime/manga that belongs to Tomo Takabayashi and Temari Matsumoto and Studio Deen. If they were mine I would probably… Okay, that's it. Yuuri MUST marry Wolfram at the end of season 3.

Summary: Murata is in love! What a thrill! Now the castle will have something new to talk about. But oh no, it seems he had fallen for the wrong person, because that person is the King's fiancée! Now what should he do…?

Warning: Shounen-ai, languages, possible OOC.

Beta-reader: hwoosh~

Chapter 17

Black orbs opened hastily as it adjusted to the light rays. The infamous eyes glanced to the window and saw the white roses near it glittered with droplets of water and sunshine. A smile crept onto his face. Must be a maid came into the bedroom and watered it, seeing there's a pair of neatly folded black uniform and a pair of blue uniform on the dresser. His head turned to his other side and waited for the face of his fiery fiancée to come to his sight, and instead of what he hope for, he was staring at an empty side of his bed.

The king quickly scrambled off his bed and looked around him. Where is Wolfram!? What time is it anyway? And why is Wolf… Wait, that's his uniform…

Yuuri stopped when he was about to threw off his pajama, as a soft snore came from under the other side of bed. Yuuri raised a questioning eyebrow, and slowly he climbed back into the bed, and peered below. He groaned loudly. Right, now that he _really_ thought of it, Wolfram _seldom_ wakes up earlier than anyone else in the castle.

Somehow, Wolfram had managed, once again, rolled off from the bed and now was sprawling on the cold floor, dragging the covers with him too. His pale feature now became paler than usual, and when Yuuri reached down to touch his toes, they are frozen cold.

"Oh man, you can really get sick if you sleep like this," Yuuri sighed, eyeing the boy below. "I started to think about putting up rails on the side of the bed. You gonna break your neck one of these days."

Yuuri climbed off the bed, and with the blond boy in his arms, he heaved him up with a surprising light burden and gently dropped Wolfram into the bed. He sighed and shook his head slightly. 'How can he be so light? I remembered when I grabbed his wrist on that quest to see the dragons, he was really heavy. How could he lose weight? Didn't he eat?' And because of that action, Wolfram's nightgown managed to find its way to the boy's waist and stays there. Yuuri sat at the edge of the bed, gently rubbing Wolfram's feet to warm when he noticed something that made his face turned into a frown.

"What is this?" he reached out, fingering a light scar on Wolfram's left thigh. "How could…"

"Yuuri?"

Yuuri immediately looked up to see a pair of daze green eyes met his black ones. Wolfram raised an eyebrow while trying to brush the sleepiness off his eyes.

"What are you doing in there? Are you…" That's when he realized his gown had rolled into his waist and Yuuri's hand on his thigh.

"YUURI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Wolfram snapped Yuuri's hand away and straightened his nightgown, covering his below until to his toes, red flaming with mix of embarrassment and anger.

Yuuri blinked, oblivious to what he did when he saw Wolfram's cheeks reddened. "Wolfram, where you got that scar from?" he asked, motioning to the blonde's thigh. Wolfram looked down to his lap, then to Yuuri's face.

"There's no scar. You are seeing things." Wolfram brushed it off, hoping Yuuri could just drop out the topic. He screamed at himself for forgotten about his cut last week. Gisela had healed most of the wound, but the scar is still visible, and it will take time to heal it completely.

"No, I'm not," Yuuri skillfully closed their distance and snatched up the nightgown to reveal the scar. Wolfram's hands forced the materials down, but Yuuri held both his hands with one hand.

"So what is this then? Have you seen Gisela? Does it hurt?"

Wolfram sighed. "Okay, so I hurt myself a little. I already consult Gisela, there's nothing serious about it. It doesn't affect me on my daily routine, and no, it's not hurt. There, anymore question?" he pouted, struggled from Yuuri's grips and settled on crossing his hands in front of his chest. Yuuri's hand still didn't leave the nightgown; instead he used his free hand touch Wolfram's thigh and gave it some healing maryoku.

After sometime, Yuuri let go. "There, done it." He looked in satisfaction at the now more invisible scar. His black eyes drifted to Wolfram's reddened face. "I hope you don't hide things like this from me again, okay?"

"Why would you care?" Wolfram snapped, getting off the bed with a huff. He took off his nightgown; oblivious to Yuuri who nearly got a nosebleed, and put on his bathrobe.

Seeing Wolfram was about to leave the room any second, Yuuri quickly ran to him and pulled the blond into his arms.

"Yuuri…" Wolfram growled, trying hard to ignore the other boy's body behind him. "Don't make me mad…"

"Nothing should mark your beautiful skin," Yuuri whispered seductively into the prince's ear, making Wolfram blushed harder and Yuuri to smirked wider, leaning a little to kiss Wolfram's cheek and walked out of the room before Wolfram did.

Wolfram scowled, rubbing his cheek faintly as a smile crept on his face.

Suddenly, remembering something, Wolfram rushed to the drawer beside the bed and retrieved a necklace with a pearl pendant hanging loosely from a strap of white leather.

* * *

"Shibuya!"

Yuuri turned around and saw his best friend waving at him as he got closer to him. Yuuri smiled back at Murata, leaning back to the rails relaxingly. Murata settled beside him.

"Running away from Lord von Christ again, did you?" Murata teased him, making Yuuri's smile widened.

"I'm in luck today," the king grinned, while Murata stared at him curiously. "Both Gwendal and Gunter were stuck being Anissina's guinea pigs for her latest experiment."

"Ah…" Murata nodded in understatement. "The Iron Lady of Shin Makoku, figures… So that's why I heard people yelling when I was searching for you through the hallways."

Yuuri looked at him incredulously. "You dare went near Anissina's lab? Are you finally lost it for good or what!?"

"I forgot her lab is located on that hallway." Murata shrugged. "But it's okay, she caught her favorite preys."

"Yeah, I guess so."

Yuuri and Murata fell into deep silence for a moment, both lost in their own thoughts. The wind brought from the south sent shivers to the spine, while their dark hairs dance in the touch of the wind.

"Can you believe," Yuuri cleared his throat. "Wolfram actually woke up on the floor this morning. It's like reverse; usually I will be the one wake up on the floor. He might get sick if this keeps up."

Murata chuckled slightly. "Are you sure he's not breaking any of his bones?"

"I was thinking of that too. In fact, this morning his feet are frozen! I really thought he was sick, but then, maybe mazoku doesn't have any bones."

The two soukoku looked at each other and laughed out loud.

Murata wiped a tear formed at the corner of his eye. "Speaking of which, where is he actually?"

"He's training with Conrad today." Yuuri replied.

"Oh wow," Murata whistled breezily. "Again? That's a surprise, the old him will never do that as far as I know. He'd totally changed."

"Really?" Yuuri crooked an eyebrow. "I see him as hot-temper as always."

The two double-blacks looked at each other again, before burst into laughing fits. A soldier in duty spotted them and shook his head slightly, grinning in amusement to his king and the Great Sage before going back to patrol around the castle.

As their laughter slowed down, Murata finally could speak. "Hey Shibuya, you do know no matter what happened, we are still best friend right?"

Yuuri held his hurting side, and locked their eyes together. "Of course I know about it," he sighed and leaned away from the rails, using a hand to support himself. "I don't care what will happen in the future, or what the result might be. The fact remains, we are best friend." He smiled.

"Yeah," Murata nodded. Then he turned his gaze away. "But it also doesn't change the fact that we are still in a very tight competition."

Yuuri grinned. "Yeah, very tight," his eyes turned to where Murata's eyes were. It was the sun. They both are staring at the sun, the sun that reminded them of one person that matter the most to them.

"I think someone made a mistake for saying I'm the sun," Yuuri said without looking at Murata. "Wolfram suits that more than anyone else."

Murata tried hard to hide his grin. "No Shibuya, no one made any mistake." And he really couldn't help himself but grin. "You are the sun, and I'm the moon, and Wolfram is the star. No matter what, those are the things that will never change. It's what Shinou planned after all."

"No bargain?" Yuuri raised his eyebrows. Murata shook his head, amused.

"No, I don't think so."

Yuuri sighed; he really didn't like it when Murata said that. To him, Wolfram is the true sun. Yes, the star is a lot beautiful and without it, the night sky will never be as beautiful as it is now. While the sun and the moon exist to shine the world through days and nights to guide people to find their ways, the star exist to complete the both of them. Although…

"But…" Murata started, gaining Yuuri's attention.

"It doesn't change the fact that Wolfram is your sunshine."

Yuuri turned to Murata, his eyes widened at his friend's words. Seeing the sincere look on the bespectacled feature, Yuuri couldn't do anything except sigh.

* * *

"Here,"

Wolfram looked up from his sitting position to Conrad who held a glass of water for him. He murmured thanks and took it, gulping the rest of it at once out of thirst. Conrad settled beside his younger brother and keep his eyes straight, inspecting the training soldiers. Once in a while, he would glance beside him to see if his brother still allowed him to sit near him.

Conrad finally had realized the reason why the Great Sage had taken a great interest in Wolfram nowadays. He almost wanted to slap himself for being so oblivious about it. Why didn't he realized it earlier, he had no idea. But no matter what, he thinks Wolfram still didn't know about it either.

Now he really was getting worried. Both Yuuri and Murata had fallen in love with his younger brother, and his said brother still didn't know about it.

Good thing too.

But Wolfram had become very close with the Great Sage, ever since that boy asked a favor from his baby brother to teach him sword play. It's a good thing that Wolfram had lessened his tantrums as the result, but what if…

Worriedly, Conrad began to sweat.

What if Wolfram fell in love with Murata and gives up on Yuuri?

"Are you alright, Conrad?" Conrad snapped to his side where his brother was looking up at him with a worried look, even though it's only for a glance.

"Yes, I am fine." He smiled reassuringly. Wolfram's lips turned down and looked back to his soldiers.

"Everyone always like that," the blond muttered in low voice. "Always asking me if I'm fine, while they don't even tells me if _they_ are fine themselves."

Conrad was taken aback as he heard that. Wolfram seems like speaking those words to himself, but he could heard them clearly as their position are nearer than they thought, arm to arm.

"I'm sorry," Conrad whispered gently, leaning over Wolfram a little and brushed his finger to the fair-haired cheek. "But I'm truly fine, Wolfram." He was afraid if his baby brother's tantrums found its way back and threw it at him, but Conrad could see how the cheek got heated, and realized that the shorter lad was blushing, Conrad finally thanked Shinou quietly. He almost forgot about the fact that he was shocked that Wolfram didn't push him away like always, but Conrad was forever grateful that Wolfram didn't.

"But you're sweating a lot, like you usually were when you're in panic-mode," Wolfram slowly stated, still not moving from his earlier position, as Conrad keep his hand close to the warm cheeks.

"Must be the weather," Conrad chuckled. "It's pretty hot today, isn't it? Your cheeks are warmer than usual too."

Wolfram moved away from Conrad, shooting a dangerous but embarrassed glare towards the brunette. Conrad leaned back, still caught up in his chuckles when Josak, the orange-haired spy, came out of nowhere.

"Hello Captain!" Josak greeted with his singsong voice. "And hello to you too kaka!"

"Hi Josak," Conrad smiled as he greeted his friend back normally, but Wolfram's reply greeting was full of sarcasm.

"Why can you appear like anybody else? Through the gates and not out of thin air?"

"But kaka," Josak winked at him. "That will never be as interesting like this right?"

"Some people might get heart attack after what you did,"

"No! No! I will never do that to mere mortal, kaka. I only did that to you, Captain, or some other people I might see fit for a joke."

"Did I look like a people who _might_ fit for a joke today?!!"

"I see you need one, since your face is all flustered and all…"

"Since when does the cure of flustered face is a cold joke!?"

"Since now, don't you notice? I just gave the cure to you just now, isn't it?"

"And it does nothing but increasing my anger!"

"Oh kaka! Don't frown too much! Your face will look like your aniue Gwendal! Oh my, your pretty face…"

While the two have their own mouth-war, Conrad had quietly stood up and now was standing quite far from his friend and younger brother. He could sense this fight will become worse, but it would be the end of his time being a good friend and a loving little big brother if he stops the fight right now. Besides, it's good to pass the time…

"What's going on here?"

Conrad turned and smiled to the two double-blacks who were approaching him. "Good morning, heika, geika."

"What happened with those two, Sir Weller?" Yuuri asked again, stopped beside Conrad. The brunette smiled in amusement.

"Just some usual way to ease their tense, Yuuri."

Yuuri looked up to him, grinning. "Now, that wasn't so hard."

"I'm starting to think these two are losing their points…" Murata caressed his chin thoughtfully; listening to Josak and Wolfram fight as their shouts and ranting are now about pancakes and stables.

"Yeah, I think so too." Yuuri sweat dropped. Conrad turned to the blue-uniformed soldiers who were gaping at the ridiculous fight and dismissed them for the day. He doesn't think Wolfram would mind though, seeing how preoccupied he was at that moment.

"Uh huh, I think this will be the final round…" Murata smirked. Conrad turned to the two earlier that he had left, with concern and amusement mixed in his feature.

Yup, maybe this is the final round. Wolfram had flames in his blazing green eyes and a fireball formed in his palm. Josak went pale.

"I don't really care if Conrad loses his best friend and Gwendal loses his spy…" Wolfram hissed dangerously. "I will banish you from the land of living, Josak Gurrier…" The fire in his hand dance with the wind threateningly, creating a beautiful sight that amazed both of the double-blacks, although Conrad honestly thought the beauty of the fire is equal to danger.

Wolfram started summoning his maryoku. "Hear me all particles dwell in flame…"

"ForgotIgottosendthereporttoGwendalkakanicechattingwithyoulaterbye!"

And the greatest spy in Shin Makoku dashed off at an incredible speed escaping from the one and only Wolfram von Bielefeld.

"Um… I think you can turn off the light now…" Yuuri hesitantly walked nearer to his fiancée and touched his shoulder. The shoulder shook furiously out of his anger but Yuuri could sense how it lessened a bit, making him sighed out of relief.

"If I see him again, I'll…" Wolfram brought up his fist, not finishing his statement as the others around him already acknowledged what he wants to do to the poor spy.

"I know!" Yuuri suddenly clapped his hands. "I was talking with Murata just now, isn't it great if we go to the town today to relax a bit? What do you say Wolfram?" he was trying to make Wolfram forget his earlier intention.

It seems like it's working, since now Wolfram's anger had vanished and was now replaced with an annoyed look. "And what about your study wimp?" he raised an eyebrow.

Yuuri smiled sheepishly. "Gunter was caught by Anissina, as well as Gwendal and now they are testing the experiments in the room beside the library. I wouldn't dare to go near that hallway if I were you."

Wolfram rubbed his temple gently. His headache increased greatly. It must be the fight with the spy just now. He wanted nothing else at the moment except for some rest, but maybe if they quick enough, he could still rest a bit before dinner tonight.

"Okay then, let's go."

Yuuri, Murata and Conrad exchanged glances, grinning at each other as they ran off to follow Wolfram to the stable to seize their horses.

* * *

"Erm… is this a bad time?" Josak asked, half-serious, half-joking when he saw Gwendal walking out of the room beside the library with a plaster on his forehead and where Gunter's shout of mercy was heard. Ah, of course, Miss Anissina von Kalbelnikoff, the devil herself.

"Don't. Ask." Gwendal stated firmly, receiving a determine nod from the spy. Josak shuddered slightly, he almost got roasted by the little brother; he didn't want to be buried by the big brother…

Gwendal opened the door to the library, and casually walked in. Josak followed him, and closed the door behind. As Gwendal settled gratefully to the chair behind the desk, Josak waited patiently for his superior to be comfortable. _Comfortable to still have a chance to_ _live_, Josak noted mentally.

"So what brings you here?" Gwendal raised an eyebrow as he snatched the plaster off annoyingly. "You can just send a pigeon."

"It's important and I don't think kaka will be happy to read about it in a paper." The orange-haired spy said in humor. But of course, it fails to make the stoic man feel any better. "I have here two kind of news with me. Do you want to hear the good, or the bad news?"

"Good news," Gwendal replied with no-mood whatsoever.

"The good news is the five burglars that we tracked two months ago are captured." Josak grinned at the look of Gwendal's face. "They are just normal burglars, three mazoku and two humans. Still so young, those brats. They just managed to get away last time out of luck."

"And I think they have their reason then?" Gwendal intertwined his fingers and put them under his chin like he usually did when he was discussing something important.

"Parents died. No one wants to hire them for work, lost houses and money, so what is easier to solve this problem than stealing?" Josak shrugged lightly.

"I see," Taking a paper out of the drawer, Gwendal quickly writing something on it. "Guess it couldn't be help," he sighed and put a seal on it. "Where are they now?"

"In house arrest in one of the soldier's home" Josak replied, glancing a bit to the paper. "I know it will create a commotion if I brought them back here, with a king like that…" amusedly, he snickered.

"I'll put them in work with one of my subordinates. Problem solves." Then he put the paper with the other stacks of papers that the king was supposed to sign, making sure that he put the paper in the top of the papers.

Josak stopped laughing and a small smile craved his face. For the administrator to just write a paper of permission to allow those people to work under him without judging them, Gwendal had really changed. Maybe Yuuri's influence flows into that thick skull of his too, like his baby brother.

"So," Gwendal cleared his throat. "What's the bad news?"

"Oh, that," Josak ran his fingers through his hair nervously, grinning sheepishly. "It's… um-"

"Well?" Gwendal was clearly in _no mood whatsoever_.

"Eanheart and his men had escaped."

"WHAT!!?" Gwendal stood up; the chair scratched the floor ungracefully, as his fists slammed hard on the desk until it shook wildly. Josak swallowed on his own saliva.

"WHAT THE HELL THOSE GUARDS THINK WHEN I ORDERED THEM TO SEND THOSE BASTARDS TO CALORIA!? SOME KIND OF HOLIDAY TRIP!!? WHAT IF THEY COME BACK TO HAVE THEIR REVENGE!?"

"Err… Kaka, I think there's no use you yell at me." Josak replied carefully. "No problem. I just warn Wolfram-kaka and the others about it and tell the guards at the castle to increase the safety. Eanheart and his men will never touch a hair of your younger bro…"

A knock was heard at the door.

"WHAT!?" Gwendal who was still flaming his head off snapped to the door. The door squeaked timidly, revealing Alain, his baby brother's personal bodyguard. The soldier spotted the elder's angry face and slowly held his breath. His master's oldest brother temper was well known as well, so he didn't want to create any disastrous scene.

"I-I… I am here to report, sir."

Josak was glad that they were interrupted.

"Why didn't Wolfram report himself like usual?" Gwendal relaxed a little, but raising his eyebrows while asking the question.

"Wolfram-kaka went to the town with heika, geika, and Sir Weller."

Simultaneously Gwendal and Josak widened their eyes. Josak feels like hitting his head somewhere on the wall as Gwendal's body shook furiously.

"Josak…" Gwendal hissed.

"Yes Sir!" Josak immediately saluted and ran off from the library, dragging Alain along with him. The soldier only blinked when he was dragged, confused and had no clue of what they are running for.

"What happened?" Alain asked curiously. Josak had let go of his wrist, and now the both of them are running on the hallway towards the stable, passing some guards and knocked a basket of clothes from Sangria. Alain stopped to apologize for a moment before decided to follow the spy back on the track.

They arrived at the stable and Josak shouted at the stable boy to give them two horses immediately. When Josak saddled behind the dark brown horse, Alain still hesitated because he still didn't know the reason for all this running and chaos and Lord von Voltaire's anger.

"Did you remember Eanheart and his men that we captured at the west border?" Josak asked rhetorically. Alain nodded, holding his horse's hair neck.

"They escaped."

Of course, Alain didn't need to be told anything any longer as he jumped onto his horse and galloped with Josak to catch up with Wolfram, Yuuri, Murata and Conrad.

* * *

"Rock, paper, scissor!"

Three hands came out. Two hands held their palm as paper, while another different hand held out a scissor. Yuuri jumped out of joy. Murata just shrugged plainly. Wolfram sighed out loud. Conrad smiled good-naturedly like always. They are now at the central market of the town, deciding where they should stop next. They had left their horses at one of the guards on duty, and wore their own commoner clothes.

"Can you stop smiling?" Wolfram growled, glaring at his brother. Conrad shrugged, still smiling. The blonde rolled his eyes tiredly and rubbed his temple again.

"So we won't go to the theatre house," Yuuri pointed at Murata. "And we won't go back to the castle," he smirked at Wolfram. Pointing victoriously at his baseball stadium, Yuuri made a victory sign. "As the winner of this game, I say we go to the baseball stadium!"

"Hooray." Wolfram rolled his eyes again, his hand drifted into the package he bought earlier and took a Maoh manjuu and stuffed his face with it. Conrad slightly sweat dropped. They had just been walking and meeting up the people in the town for only just half an hour, and already Wolfram ate his seventh manjuu.

It looks like he is not the only one that noticed it.

"You'll get stomach ache for that," Murata pointed out, while walking side by side with Wolfram and let Yuuri and Conrad took the lead.

"I will not, don't bother me," Wolfram snapped, bitting another manjuu and tried to ignore his headache and dizziness. The only problem is; it just got worse. Murata just sighed at the prince's stubbornness.

They finally reached the outskirt of the town. That place was very quiet; except the sound of loud chatters from the four visitors. The villagers and most people seldom went there, as that particular place is usually specialized for the nobles and royalties. Since Yuuri took over as the Maoh, the guards at that place were dismissed, as he ordered the liberty of any people to come and have their leisure time there. But as time passed by, the people had grew accustomed to not go there and announced that they will visit that place sometimes, but it will still remained as a place specialized for the nobles and royalties.

The town could hardly been seen from there, as well as the castle. But in a few more minutes, they will reach the baseball stadium. Wolfram groaned when his manjuu finished, and tossed the empty paper bag into his pocket. Yuuri enthusiastically ran towards the direction of the stadium.

Suddenly, Conrad realized something was out of order. He quickly drew out his sword, alerting the other three about any unwanted visitor nearby. Wolfram drew out his sword too; pushing Yuuri and Murata behind him and Conrad to protect them. The wind roared loudly, as a group of about 20 men appeared out of nowhere in front of them.

Conrad and Wolfram held their swords tighter. "Stay behind us," Conrad managed to whisper to both of the double-blacks.

The leader of the men walked out, his grin beneath the dirty cloak could be considered as hatred and evil. As another wind rushed towards their direction, the cloak revealed the identity of the leader.

Wolfram and Murata gasped, making Conrad and Yuuri furrowed.

"Eanheart?"

* * *

"Where the heck are they?" Josak stopped running, his cerulean eyes eyed the whole market like a hawk (I know hawk's eyes are grey, it's just a metaphor). He had been running the whole town and the whole market. Where those kids and Conrad could went to!?

"Excuse me," he touched another unknown villager. "Have you seen King Yuuri, Lord Wolfram, Sir Conrad and the Great Sage?"

"Heika?" the man thought of something. "I've seen them at the Maoh manjuu store."

"Thanks." The man nodded as Josak ran to get to the store. He greeted the owner.

"Hello, excuse me for bothering, but have you seen King Yuuri and his other three companions earlier? I heard they stopped here."

"Yes, they had." The man with nice smile replied. "Heika bought a lot of Maoh manjuu for Wolfram-kaka. I thought its true then that his fiancée have such a sweet tooth." He chuckled.

Josak nodded. "Can you tell me where they headed?"

"Well…" he stared at Josak's face. "I saw them playing rock, paper, scissor to decide their next destination. I heard heika said they are going to the baseball stadium. I think they headed that way," he pointed at the route which lead to the field that was specialized for the nobles and royalties. Josak hit his forehead. This could be dangerous… That place could be considered as deserted!

"Sir Gurrier!"

Josak turned around to see Alain running towards him, gasping for precious breath. His hand held both of their horses.

"I-I…" He gasped again. "I asked the guard who… who took care of heika's and the other's horses, he said… He said they might go to…"

"The 'route'." Josak nodded and grasped his own horse.

* * *

"Eanheart?"

The man who Wolfram caught himself at the west border and now supposed to be in Caloria, working under Lady Fynn's order, was standing right here in front of him! How this man could escape Gwendal's men?

"It's nice to see you again, Lord Wolfram."

"Yeah, and it's a pain in the ass to see you too, Eanheart." Wolfram coldly replied.

Hearing the name escaped from Wolfram, Conrad and Yuuri immediately recognized the man as the bandit from the west, the ex-leader of the West Border. Conrad walked nearer to Wolfram, shielding his brother with his body. Yuuri and Murata grasped their swords unconsciously, Morgif groaned heavily as he sensed the tension in the air.

"How could you escape from the ship?" Murata asked out of curiosity. Eanheart's attention turned to the Great Sage, and smirked as he recognized him.

"Ah… I thought so that you are not just an ordinary person, especially when you could share a tent with the precious prince."

Yuuri's mouth turned down.

"How could you escape?" Murata asked again.

"Do I really need to answer?" Eanheart gritted his teeth. His hatred eyes shot towards Wolfram. "Not just you took my whole life away, you also took my arm!" He revealed his half burnt arm. "Do you know how many years it will take to heal back!?"

"Guess I should have just burn it to crisp then," Wolfram smirked back; this action just increased the oil on the man's fire. Yuuri and Murata swallowed.

"You will pay," Eanheart hissed. "You _will _pay for this."

"Be careful," Conrad hissed, as Wolfram nodded to the command. The men started attacking, each holding a sword or some knives to use as a weapon. Conrad and Wolfram dodged the attack while skillfully counter-attack. Yuuri and Murata stood quietly behind them, both knows the circumstances of the situation and from experience, Murata knew Eanheart was a dangerous man. He is sly, and cruel, and will do anything to get what he wants. His desire now is to get his revenge on Wolfram, and it's not a good sign.

"Any idea?" Yuuri whispered to his friend, as he flinched from a body that fell next to him. Murata pushed his glasses up, trying to analyze the situation. He only got two options; one; runs away. And two; fight back.

Since it's impossible to run away before they got to some place with other guards, option two suits the best.

"Grab Morgif, and we charged." Murata muttered, grabbing the hilt of his own sword. Since he began his training with Wolfram, he started bringing a sword everywhere he goes. It kinda became a habit.

Yuuri sighed, but he sheathed Morgif from the blue case as Murata told him, and ready to attack. Wolfram and Conrad was busy dealing with the other, so they didn't realize when both double-blacks were fighting to protect their back.

Conrad was still energetic. As the Lion of Rutenberg, he doesn't get tired so easily. As for Wolfram, though he never went to a life-threatening war like his older brothers, his own experience in battlefield served him enough energy to last a couple of hours fight. He badly wanted to call out his fire maryoku. But due to his headache that became worse and worse, his legs started to wobble and his sight was blurring. He couldn't control his maryoku like this. His hands however, never stopped swinging his sword towards his enemies. So he never heard the shout from his brother, Yuuri and Murata when Eanheart once again, sneaked behind Wolfram to stab him with a dull and rusty knife.

Thankfully, Wolfram managed to stole a glance behind his body and saw a figure luring him. He rolled away from the figure, as Eanheart's knife failed to stab him and hit the grass instead. Wolfram was safe from the first attack, and he began to stand up with shaking legs. His head started spinning, and spinning rapidly. Finally, his head and legs started to give up on him, and he dropped to the ground.

Eanheart seized the chance; he grabbed his knife back and brought the dull thing high above Wolfram's back. Yuuri and Murata was shouting and running towards the blonde, and as the knife made his way to the body beneath it, a strong maryoku filled the place. Murata and Conrad both ignored it, as they already know who's maryoku was that and ran towards Wolfram, protecting him from any of the effect of the releasing maryoku from Yuuri.

Murata took Wolfram's head to his lap, his eyes drifted from the pale face, to Conrad's worried but steady feature, before focusing on Yuuri. The king was standing right before Eanheart's body. His hair grew long, his eyes formed the kind of slit every time he got into Maoh mode, and his body was glowing with the usual water maryoku. Eanheart and his men were stunned, their bodies was shaking when they face the most powerful king of Shin Makoku.

"For your own selfish greed, you dare to sneak behind other's back… and stabbing them when their knees dropped to the ground…" Yuuri's voice changed hoarse and deeper. "And moreover, thou dare to even go against the order of your lord, thus leave nothing but helpless and suffering souls. It is not my intention to take lives, but you dare to try and take away my fiancée's life, twice! I shall never forgive you for that! Let the justice judge your insolent sin!"

Even there's no water anywhere near the place, it doesn't stop Yuuri's water maryoku to go wild and circling the bandits of the twenty men and Eanheart. Screams of terror filled the air, as one by one their swords and knives dropped to the ground until none was left. Most of them are already unconscious, while the dragons created by Yuuri do their jobs.

"Yuuri," Murata called the Maoh. The Maoh turned his head towards the voice.

"Yuuri, Wolfram is all right. He's still breathing. There are no injuries." Murata continued, revealing a sleeping Wolfram with no cuts or any shed of blood whatsoever. The Maoh's face calmed down, as his eyes shone with something gentle, unlike earlier when he performed his justice speech.

"Then my work here is done," The Maoh-Yuuri stopped his flowing maryoku, and the men dropped to the ground with lots of loud thud. Yuuri didn't care to create any possible maryoku to lessen their falling. Conrad thought the Maoh was going to go back to the usual Yuuri, so he moved forward to assist him. But however, the Maoh still stood there, motionless and his dark eyes never left Wolfram even for a moment. His desire to touch the sleeping blond was getting stronger and stronger. Conrad stooped on his track, waiting for any signal when Yuuri gonna change, while observing the change of behavior of his king.

Murata never said anything, as his own eyes still focused on the Maoh. As if reading his mind, Murata heaved Wolfram up from his lap, and carried him bridal style to the Maoh. Conrad moved away from them.

Once Murata stood in front of the Maoh, the Maoh smiled a little, and caressed the face of his fiancée. Murata was right, there was no injuries whatsoever on Wolfram. The blond appeared to be asleep only.

"Thou have any idea what was wrong with him?" The Maoh asked, still caressing Wolfram's cheek.

Murata shook his head. "We got to go back to the castle fast and have Gisela look at him."

Pushing a strand of blond hair from Wolfram's forehead, the Maoh nodded. "Yes, that will be the best option."

And with that, Yuuri dropped to his knees. His hair shortened, his eyes grew wide, and his face turned boyish again.

Conrad rushed to his side, ignoring the still shaking bandits.

Yuuri was gasping for air, as his eyes scanned the situation around him. Eanheart and his men was soaking wet at one corner, eyeing him with frightening eyes. Conrad was supporting him on his left shoulder, while Murata was carrying an unconscious Wolfram in his arms.

"We've got to get Wolfram back to the castle quick," he said, his voice was back to normal.

"Yes," Murata smiled. "I know."

Yuuri could only reply his best friend's smile before he saw Josak and Alain galloping towards them with their horses.

TBC

A/N: First thing first, I am soooooooooooooooo sorry for the late update! School's chaos trapped me and I have no time to escape! I'm in my senior and last year of school and I have to study triple harder than usual and not to mention with all the assignments and duties as a senior. Even more so, I even encounter with something that I couldn't detect and I can't upload this fic. In my thousandth time, I finally got it upload(phew!) And this fic isn't beta, since my email also got some problem and I can't send it to my beta-reader. So any grammar shit and errors will all be my fault. Warning, the next update will be late too, so please deal with me…

I put on a poll on my profile and I hope you guys can go there and vote;D . And no… it got nothing to do with this fic. I just got bored and made that poll to know what the KKM fans are thinking. That's all…

Another three episodes and KKM anime will end… Ah, I'm so sad, it's nearing the end and the only Yuuram I got is the 'BIG HUG'. (I know there's more Yuuram in season 3 than in season 1 and 2, but I'm talking about the 'serious' Yuuram here guys!) I just hope everything will be fine in the end and no more cliffhangers like in season 1.

If are kind enough, leave a review and I will be very happy! Thank you!XD


	18. Chapter 18

Anime/manga: Kyou Kara Maou

Genre: Humor/ Romance/ General

Disclaimer: All characters in this fan fiction are based on the anime/manga that belongs to Tomo Takabayashi and Temari Matsumoto and Studio Deen. If they were mine I would probably… Okay, that's it. Yuuri MUST marry Wolfram at the end of season 3.

Summary: Murata is in love! What a thrill! Now the castle will have something new to talk about. But oh no, it seems he had fallen for the wrong person, because that person is the King's fiancée! Now what should he do…?

Warning: Shounen-ai, languages, possible OOC.

Chapter 18

Gisela looked at the blonde's face intently. Then she checked his body for any injuries, but she found none. Even the scar on his left thigh that she checked for him the last few weeks was invisible now. As she cast a quick glance to Wolfram's body to make sure he's fine, she gently put the bed quilt over him. After a few minutes, Gisela spread her healing majutsu over him.

Yuuri, Murata and Conrad waited patiently at the other side of the room; each one of them was getting restless as Gisela took quite a long time to check on the sleeping blond. It was obvious Wolfram didn't have any injuries on him, seeing there's no trace of blood or whatever, but Gisela's serious determination scares them.

This was one of the times that Yuuri feel so useless. He couldn't even get close to Wolfram, because Gisela told him not to. To inspect any kind of sickness that could be the cause of Wolfram's fainting, Gisela had to remove the clothes from Wolfram's body, leaving him with nothing under the cover. So as to respect Wolfram's privacy, the healer ordered them to stay away as far as possible. Nevertheless, Yuuri understands and know Wolfram won't appreciate it if he woke up to find people staring at him, while he was naked. In the matter of time, he could only wait for Gisela's result.

While Yuuri glanced up occasionally to Wolfram behind Murata's shoulders, the Great Sage was trying to make a contact with Shinou who was at the shrine. He wanted to ask if that guy had anything to do with this that he had no acknowledge about. But he failed. He couldn't even picture Shinou in his mind, much less hearing his voice. Murata looked at the bed, and saw green light being transformed to Wolfram's body. It sure doesn't look like he was being possessed, or being effected by houseki either. If it involved some kind of spell, he sure he could detect it. So what's wrong with him?

Conrad cast his eyes back and forth from Yuuri and Murata, witnessing how the two young lads getting restless by the minutes and keep their eyes at nothing but Wolfram. Quietly, he sighed. If he were any kind of brothers who was glad that his little brothers are off from their back, he was sure he was pleased that two greatest people in Shin Makoku are in love with his little brother. But he was not that kind of brother. It doesn't matter even if Wolfram had fallen for the poorest guy in the world; he just wants Wolfram to be happy.

Conrad was glad that his rants of thought were stopped there, when he heard the door was knocked twice. He went to get it. Gwendal, Gunter and Josak walked in, as Alain waited at the other side of the hallway. Gwendal cast a look at the bed where the blond was lying, as his wrinkles increased to see Gisela cast a lot of healing majutsu on Wolfram. Even Gunter's eyes narrowed out of worried.

"Eanheart and his men are now prison in the underground cellar." Josak informed his captain. "I think we can use this excuse to have them prison for their lives?" Conrad raised an eyebrow to his friend, and cast a quick glance to his older brother. Gwendal noticed his glance, and nodded.

"Prison for lives?" Yuuri stood from the couch. "Are you sure that's not… a bit extreme?"

"Kid, that bastard tried to kill your fiancée, twice!" Josak put up his two fingers together. "An attempt on your fiancée's life equals an attempt on _your own _life too."

"Josak is right, heika. We can't let someone that tried to kill Wolfram twice lingered his tail around. Wolfram are known to be your partner, we can't risk him being by your side while he is in danger himself. What if they miss target and hurt you instead?" Gunter asked, trying to make the king understand. But for a kind-hearted king like Yuuri, he will never understand.

"… No other option? I don't want this to happen to Wolf again, but…" Yuuri looked down to his shoes, sighing. Gwendal frowned; he already assumed Yuuri wouldn't agree on this decision.

Murata who was being quite for a while, looked up to them. "We can send them to Wolfram's uncle." He suggested, turning to Yuuri. "Waltorana can handle them for you, with his own way. I'm sure he knows what to do with the people who tried to take away the life of his beloved nephew. Besides, Bielefeld territory is far further from the capital of Shin Makoku, and I know Waltorana won't let the bandits get away that easily. " Then he turned to Yuuri. "I know how you feel, Shibuya. But this is better than having them prison for lives right here in this castle. After a few years under the hand of Waltorana von Bielefeld, and after that judgment you gave them earlier, I think they will learn a lesson to not mess with the royalties of Shin Makoku."

It doesn't really make sense to Yuuri's dictionary, but as long as it didn't involve any kind violence that he had feared earlier, he was fine with it. He believes that everyone must be given a second chance, such as himself, been given a second chance to prove his love to his fiancée without having to lose him first. But by the way Murata put it; it sounds that Waltorana will only keep Eanheart and his men to work, I mean, _slave_ under him their whole lives. Well, it isn't any different from their punishment before, but it was enough for him.

Josak shrugged. He got nothing against the idea, but volunteered to escort Eanheart and his men to the Bielefeld castle after Waltorana was informed of their arrival. Gwendal and Gunter agreed on that too, and Conrad was nothing but relief that the Great Sage had given the decision without involving Yuuri to make the right punishment.

"That settles it. But this time, make sure they didn't get away." Gwendal said, looking at Josak. The orange-haired spy grinned.

"Don't worry kaka, I will never slack off once you gave me a job to finish it."

Conrad, of course, knows it wasn't true, as well as the other occupants in the room, but they just smiled away.

Just when Gisela walked to them that they realized she had finished her treatment.

"How is he?" Yuuri asked to the green-haired lady.

"He's fine, heika." Gisela smiled. "It appears Wolfram-kaka was just too tired and too stressed out. His blood pressure went lower than it is necessary, I bet he's been having quite a headache before he fainted." Gisela watched in amusement as she observed the look of the other people in the room, not quite catching what she means. Only Gunter's wide eyes shows that he understood his daughter. "Wolfram-kaka has low blood pressure. That's all."

Conrad and Gwendal sighed out of relief; they thought Wolfram fainted because of some kind of forbidden spell or dangerous sickness. Gladly, that didn't happen. Yuuri felt like hitting himself on his head, how could he forgot that Wolfram have low blood pressure? Bishounen like him usually have that kind of sickness. Murata was thinking the same thing as Yuuri. He was glad that this time, Shinou's name was out from his list of guilt. While Josak, he snickered amusedly behind Gunter.

"So he just needs lots and lots of rest," Gisela packed her things and saddled the bag on her shoulder. "I'll have the maids prepare something nutritious for him. Meanwhile, for the rest of you," she sent an icy-cold glare to the rest of the group. "I suggest all of you to get out of this room this instant."

Of course, they didn't need to be told twice. In less than three seconds, Yuuri, Murata, Conrad, Josak, Gwendal and Gunter were already standing outside the room, trying to catch their breaths.

----

"I feel dreadful," Yuuri muttered, hitting his forehead on the desk softly. There are three high piles of papers in front of him and he just finished ten papers out of it.

"Of course you do, that's the whole point of it." Gwendal walked into the room, with another pile of papers in his arms, startling Yuuri out of his wits as he wrestled with the papers. Yuuri didn't even look up when he took another paper and scribbled his name on it.

Gwendal put the papers on his desk, earning a groan from the king.

"Do I have to sign that too?" the double-black asked. Gwendal raised an eyebrow, making the youth sighed.

"Just accept it as a punishment for going out earlier while Wolfram was sick." Gwendal replied.

"But I didn't know he was sick! If he only told us that he have headache and didn't feel so well, I would be the first one to suggest to go back home!" Yuuri dropped his gaze. "He never told me anything…"

Gwendal cast a look of wonder to the young king's face. He saw that Yuuri looked kinda… what? Sad? Worried? Frustrated? … Regret? Yuuri regretted that Wolfram never told him anything? Did Conrad tell him the truth when he said that Yuuri had fallen for Wolfram? It does look that way…

"You don't have to worry about it too much," Gwendal replied; Yuuri looked up to see him. "Wolfram wouldn't be Wolfram if he tells people about his problem. Remember the time when he was possessed or the time when he was pressured to be the next Maoh?" Yuuri nodded at the question. "Did he tell anyone about it? No, of course not, he wouldn't let people worry about him. He will never let people fawning over him. It doesn't matter he was the one worried about other people, but it's another story if it's the other way around. It will make him appear as a weak person, and as a soldier, he didn't want that. Wolfram is a proud soldier, I assure you."

Yuuri heard Gwendal groaned out of distaste. So Gwendal was mad that Wolfram didn't tell him anything too huh? He should have that one figured out a long time ago actually, since Wolfram is quite close with Gwendal and see him as a father figure.

"I know," Yuuri muttered back. "That's just how Wolfram is, isn't it? You said it yourself." His secret smile didn't get away from Gwendal's sight, as the stoic man was now pretty sure that Conrad was telling the whole truth.

Yuuri filled his pen with black inks. "Wolfram is way too stubborn. I never met such person in my whole life! But no matter how stubborn he is, he always will go back to his gentle self." He smiled. "No one could ever replace him in this world."

Gwendal's eyes widened. It's true; the king _did_ fall for his little brother. After all these time, Gwendal thought their engagement will dissolve itself one day. But now even he hesitates if that day will ever come.

It seems Wolfram's first crush will be his long-lasting love.

"So… ehem!" Gwendal cleared his throat. Yuuri glanced at him, indicating any replies, but the older man just looked down to his papers and not even looks up for a bit. Yuuri was getting confused either Gwendal had been addressing him or someone that he couldn't see.

"You can take a rest for now."

Yuuri's mouth hung open. He couldn't believe it! There are still so much paper works to be done and Gwnedal gave him a rest?

"Go before I change my mind." The man practically growled! Good heavens, that man can growl! Of course, Yuuri didn't waste any time giving further thoughts about it, as he was running out of the office towards his bedroom, where Wolfram was resting while shouting 'thank you' from across the hallway.

Gwendal continued to finish his papers; an amused smile that he seldom wore caressed his feature.

* * *

Yuuri passed several hallways before reaching his bedroom. There was no one outside the door. He looked around quizzically, an attempt on Wolfram's life has been made, and not even one soldier guarded the door? He shrugged, well; there are a lot of people in this castle anyway. He silently pulled the large doorknob as to not wake Wolfram up. As soon as he opened it a little, he saw a figure in khaki uniform was sitting beside the bed, and he heard someone talking with low voices. Yuuri saw a moving figure on the bed, and realized Wolfram had woken up.

A smile stretched on his face.

"If you told any of us earlier, none of this should happen." Conrad's voice was heard whispering to Wolfram. Seeing it's a bit rude to interrupt the conversation or should he say, _eavesdrop_ on the conversation, Yuuri closed the door a bit. But it still didn't block the voices coming from the room. So in other word, Yuuri was still eavesdropping.

"I don't need to tell anyone. It's not that life-threatening, Conrad. Stop treating me like a kid!" Wolfram huffed, crossing his arms on his chest, glaring slightly towards his brother.

"I will stop if you stop acting like one." Conrad sighed. "I can't believe you Wolfram. Don't you know that even low blood pressure can be dangerous? It could even be the death of you if you are not careful! What if that man managed to stab you!? You're very lucky this time, Wolfram."

"I know my own body, Conrad. You can put that worry of yours aside. I'm fine, I'm alive and I'm ready to kick that bastard's ass anytime now. Speaking of which, where are they?"

"Josak will send to your uncle to be prison and work under him their whole lives. Don't worry, even Yuuri agreed to it." Conrad added when he saw Wolfram's wide eyes.

"… I'm guessing that it is not his suggestion on that punishment, is it?"

Conrad shook his head. "No, it was geika's idea."

"Murata…" Wolfram fell silenced, as he brought his knees up to his chest and hugged them. He was still naked, and the only thing that separated him from the cold air was the cover.

"Oh I suddenly remember…" Conrad stood up and walked to the side table. Wolfram looked at him in confusion when he fished something from the drawer. After some time, he held up something.

"This is yours, right?"

Conrad was holding up a white leather necklace with a heart-shaped pearl with his right hand. Wolfram's eyes grew wide, as he tried to snatch the necklace from his brother.

"Where did you find it!?" Wolfram shrieked. Yuuri heard that, and cautiously peered in to see what happened.

"Is this yours, Wolfram?" Conrad asked again when Wolfram replied him with a question. Wolfram succeeded in snatching the necklace away, and now was holding it close in his palm behind his back.

"So what if it is?" Determined not to let Conrad knows the truth, Wolfram shouted back with another question. He knows if he answered him casually, he might blurted something that he shouldn't let anyone knows.

While Conrad already knows it all…

"Oh, nothing, just thought I've seen it somewhere before." Conrad shrugged. Oh yeah he'd seen it somewhere before all right. It was the necklace that the Great Sage ordered from Hera that was sent by Lionel. He still could recognize it by the heart-shaped pearl pendant.

"Yeah, well, it's mine, of course you've seen it somewhere before." Wolfram quickly replied, avoiding any eye contacts with the brunette. Conrad only nodded.

"Just finish your meal, I'll come and check on you later."

"You don't have to, I'll manage."

"I'll see you later, Wolfram." Conrad ruffled his golden locks. "Please, Wolfram. I really worried about you. You do know if anything troubles you, you can tell me." His voice sounded like a plea, and Yuuri was starting to get confuse with all these. Why Conrad said something like that?

"I'm not weak, if that what you mean." Wolfram glared. Conrad smiled out of amusement, as Yuuri rolled his eyeballs.

"I didn't say that you're weak, Wolfram. You're beyond that, I know. But sometimes, we have to allow our self to give it a rest too. I know how you feels, when you are tired of waiting and make decision to choose either one."

Wolfram looked up to Conrad suspiciously. "What do you know, Conrad?"

"Almost everything,"

"… What if I say I can't choose?" Wolfram whispered, not asking further of what his brother had learned. "Either way, I can only see my heart breaks down. Looks like I just have to give up on both, I guess. Besides, it's useless, isn't it? No matter what, it doesn't matter if I'm strong or weak; it just will end the same."

"You're wrong," Conrad shook his head. "It does matter, because I don't want you to crumble away. I will do everything to prevent that from happen."

"One can have enough, Conrad." Wolfram sighed.

"Just give it more time," Conrad persuaded. "Who knows, maybe this time he's trying to win _you_ over."

Conrad moved towards the wardrobe and took a white shirt from it, indicating Wolfram wears it if anyone decided to just walk in. Wolfram finally realized he was naked, and yelled at Conrad for not telling him earlier, because that's the reason the maids were blushing like mad before when they were bringing him his meal. Conrad chuckled while he listened to his little brother's ranting. Just when Wolfram finished that Conrad reminded him to eat and walked towards the door.

Yuuri quickly moved off from the door, running towards the other side of the hallway to appear like he just arrived. He managed to get there before Conrad even got out of the room, and tried to walk in casually and stumbled to his godfather.

"Heika!"

Yuuri frowned. "I told you it's Yuuri. Yuuri, Conrad. Y-U-U-R-I."

"Yes, of course Yuuri." The brunette smiled a little. "I thought you are doing the paper works with Gwendal…?"

"He told me off. So I come here to see Wolfram." Yuuri forced a light-hearted grin, pretending like he never heard the conversation that was going on before. He knows that they were talking about him, but he couldn't really read between the lines of the conversation. "Is he all right? Is he awake now?"

"Yes, he's awake and already full with spirit." Conrad said. "I guess we worried too much."

"I bet we did," Yuuri sighed. "Have you seen Murata around?"

"No, he went back to the shrine." Conrad replied, watching the black eyes shone with something.

Yuuri was actually shouting for victory in his mind. Yes! Then there's no Murata to disturb him and Wolfram! "So, can I see Wolfram now?"

Conrad nodded. "Yes, I'm sure he'll like that."

Yuuri nodded back and ran to the door, carefully knocking the wood before stepping inside. Conrad just watched as he saw Yuuri's grin widened when he stepped into the room, and closed the door behind him. Sighing a little with a small smile, Conrad left the scene.

* * *

"I thought you are doing the paper works with Gwendal?" Was Wolfram's first question when he saw Yuuri walked in. The double-black pouted in distaste. Why everyone assumed he was slacking off from his duty anyway?

"Why everyone assumed I was slacking off from my duty?" And that's what he asked Wolfram back. The blonde raised an eyebrow, as he settled his spork down to his plate with a isn't-it-obvious look on his face. Yuuri blushed, and find that his question was rhetorical.

"…Oh, right," he chuckled nervously while sliding his fingers into his black hair. Wolfram just rolled his eyes, and continued back his delayed meal. Yuuri approached the bed and took the chair that was left by Conrad earlier. He watched as his fiancée eat slowly from the plate fills with vegetables, fruits and some pieces of meat.

"You eat too slow; that's why you got low blood pressure." Yuuri admonished, earning a glare from the blond.

"Since when did you care about how I eat wimp?"

"Since you fainted?" Yuuri raised an eyebrow. Wolfram muttered something under his breath and continued eating.

A pregnant pause filled the room. The only thing that could be heard easily was the hitting of the spork with the plate and the rattles from the kohis outside the windows. The silence made Wolfram glanced secretly to Yuuri, wondering if the younger boy had fallen asleep or something. But no, Yuuri was just staring at him, with a big, goofy grin on his face. Wolfram feels like sweat dropping.

He dropped his cutlery into the plate and moved it aside to the side table.

"Why are you staring at me?" Wolfram narrowed his eyes suspiciously. Yuuri didn't drop his gaze, he just shrugged back.

"Can't I stare at my own fiancée? You'll be mad if I stare at anyone else." Yuuri replied calmly.

A vein popped on Wolfram's forehead. "Of course you can't! I'm your fiancée; the one you'll be married to, you can't go off staring at just anybody except me!"

"Hai, hai," Yuuri waved his hands off to dismiss the topic. He took the now empty plate and stood up from the chair. "I'm going to send this to the kitchen and then I'll see what they have for dessert. In the mean time, just get some sleep okay?"

"You sound like Conrad," Wolfram pouted. "Did you get that idea from him?"

Yuuri chuckled lightly. "Sort of," His black eyes wandered on Wolfram's chest, where the shirt lay open because Wolfram didn't finish buttoned them up. The said blond was aware of Yuuri's eyes on him, and he grinned evilly. Wolfram yawned and moved up his arms, making the shirt loosened up more. Yuuri blushed at that act.

"Yuuri, you are staring again," Wolfram said, with some laughs escaped from his mouth. Yuuri's own mouth twitched.

"So what? You're the one said I can't stare at other people than you!"

"Yeah, but you did not just stare, you want to touch me!" Wolfram laughed more. "Oh if you can just look at your own face…" Wolfram had to hold his stomach when he laughs as he saw Yuuri's cheeks getting darker by the minutes. Oh it's so much fun to tease him!

Before he could even stop his laughing fits, a figure loomed over him, and he saw two black orbs staring into his green ones with a slight of determination. Wolfram stopped laughing all at once, swallowing his saliva.

"As a matter of fact, I do Wolf," Yuuri's breath brushed over his face. It was now the other way around, its Wolfram's time to blush. He tried to inch farther from the king, but Yuuri had just made this way into the bed too, because he felt a heavier dip into the mattress.

"I'm gonna make you pay Wolfram, you'll see." Yuuri's face is getting closer, and Wolfram feels like he's losing his voice. He just shut his eyes tightly while fidgeting his fingers with the front of his shirt. Oh no, he did not just made Yuuri angry, isn't it?

Then he felt it, a pair of lip on both of his cheeks. A hand touched the crook of his neck, and another lips touched his forehead in loving way. Timidly Wolfram opened his eyes, and saw Yuuri kissed him while embracing him. Another kiss was put on his nose, before Yuuri backed away and winked teasingly.

"Scared you, didn't I?" He giggled childishly. "I'm just kidding, Wolfram. You just got to have a look at your own face, it's priceless!" A laughing fit broke from the king. Wolfram realized he was being played at, and he took a pillow next to him and beat his fiancée with it.

"You, you, you…" Veins popped everywhere; flames are dancing around him, as the fiery mazoku lose control of his temper, _finally_. "YOU WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMMMPPPP!!!!!!!!"

Now the great Maoh of Shin Makoku regretted his joke, big time.

"I'M SORRY WOLFRAM!!!!"

Conrad who passed the bedroom to check on his brother just stood at the other side of the door, wondering if he should go in or not. After he heard the yells and screams and the breaking of the plate and lamp and some book being thrown, he decided he should just come later.

* * *

Couple of days passed after that little incident, and Yuuri, who determined to take care of Wolfram, had moved all his works into the room as well as the desk and the chair. Wolfram is still not allowed to go out as he wishes, much to the prince's annoyance. He tried to burn the bed when Gisela said he was not allowed to take his sword and go training, but when the healer glared at him, all his fire gone, and chills brought up to his spine. Even Gwendal, Conrad and Gunter couldn't say anything, and tried to persuade Wolfram that it might be best for him(and them) that he just listens to Gisela. So in the end, Wolfram could only take his daily report from Alain.

Lasagna came into the room and bowed to the two double-blacks and Wolfram who was sitting in the couch, talking. She came to serve them teas and snacks, before went out again.

Murata told them about Eanheart and his men that were sent to Wolfram's uncle. Waltorana was glad that they sent the bandits to him, saying that he couldn't wait to slave them to death, seeing how they brought danger to his nephew. Wolfram sweat dropped at that while Yuuri just snickered. He even filled Wolfram with bits of information about what happened in the west border. Then they discussed about the matter of state, the harvest festival that will happen within two months, and about Caloria and Franschire. However, they tried to avoid talking about Big and Small Shimaron.

It was getting late, so Murata excused himself to go back to the shrine. Yuuri invited him to just sleep at the castle, but Murata said he had something to discuss with Shinou, so he had to get back. Before he left, he kissed Wolfram's cheek before smirking and walked out. You could say there's smoke coming out from both of Yuuri's ear, and Wolfram said nothing but blushed and sighed.

It was late evening; Wolfram was staring outside the window with nothing left to do. Usually at a time like this, the guards and maids were resting for the day, before getting to their works during nighttime. He caught Conrad and Josak talking in low voice to each other, before grinning and running all over the deserted courtyard, as if chasing each other. Then he caught Gunter sitting in the balcony, with dreamy looks on his face, and was wearing a bunny hat. Then his eyes drifted to a window located in Gwendal's room, and saw that his oldest brother dressing up his stuffed animals.

Wolfram blinked a few times and brushed them with the back of his palm. It looks like he wasn't dreaming, Conrad and Josak _was_ playing chase, and Gunter _was _wearing bunny hat and Gwendal _was_ playing dressed up. 'Wow, there are lots of interesting things going on in this hour and I just realized that?' Wolfram chuckled.

"Why are you laughing?" Wolfram turned to the voice and saw Yuuri raising an eyebrow at him. He smiled and shook his head.

"Nothing, nothing at all." Wolfram replied, still smiling. It would be another hundred years if he's gonna tell Yuuri about his new discovering.

"What are you doing anyway?" Wolfram changed the topic and moved closer to Yuuri, sitting at another chair beside the desk. As far as he remembers, Yuuri had finished his paper works for today, so why was he still writing?

Yuuri's smile found its way to his face. "This?" He showed a piece of paper fills with boxes. Inside the boxes was Yuuri's handwriting. "It's a crossword puzzle. Gunter gave it for me to study. See? I can answer most of the questions given! I think I have improved, Wolfram. What do you think?" he asked proudly, while Wolfram inspected the paper.

It's true, Yuuri had improved. He even spells right for the word 'Miracle'. Yeah, he knows it just a simple word, but it's an improvement for a wimp like Yuuri!

"You still have a few more question to go, wimp," Wolfram replied, giving the paper back to the king. Yuuri pouted.

"I know that, I still trying to figure the answers out. It's about some culture in Shin Makoku, and I know none of them."

"I can help you," Wolfram put his arms on the desk, crossing his legs. "So what is it about?"

"Really, you'll help? Well, let's see… It's about nickname that people use for their children in Shin Makoku. What's the answer? I have five boxes to fill here."

"Nickname…" Wolfram stared at the paper. "I remember when I was a child, Mother used to call me her cute 'Honey-chan'. Maybe that's the answer, 'Honey'."

"Honey…" Yuuri wrote the word into the boxes. Then he stopped, thinking of something and glanced to Wolfram. Wolfram, of course, noticed his glance and raised his elegant eyebrows.

"What?"

"Nothing, just thought it's a perfect nickname for you, since your hair are golden, like the color of honey." Yuuri chuckled when Wolfram's cheeks reddened. Wolfram didn't know why the heck Yuuri thought that the childish nickname suited him.

"Yuuri, probably every child in Shin Makoku was called 'Honey'." He tried to explain to Yuuri calmly. No use being mad at him, seeing Yuuri had no idea about the culture there.

Yuuri ignored his explanation as he wrote another answer to the boxes. "Ah, is it so honey?"

"Yuuri…" Wolfram gritted his teeth. He knows Yuuri wasn't listening to him. The king brought up his innocent face.

"What is it honey?"

"Don't call me honey. It's a nickname for children. Are you implying I'm childish?"

The black eyes blinked, as if asking why Wolfram was mad. "Well, in here it's a nickname for children. On Earth, it's different."

"So, what's the difference?"

"On Earth, we call our husband or wife, girlfriend or boyfriend, and fiancée, 'honey'."

Yuuri's answer brought blush to Wolfram's cheeks. He turned away his head with a soft 'humph' while Yuuri just chuckled amusedly. He shouldn't tell Wolfram about that, it much more interesting teasing him with that nickname, but somehow it's much more enjoyable to see the blush on that flush cheeks of his fiancée.

Wolfram coughed. "So, what's the next question?"

Yuuri took the paper and read it. "Something about rats in the mountain…? You know anything about it honey?"

"Its mountain mice, not rats in the mountain, and don't call me honey please…?"

"Yeah, yeah, so about the answer honey…"

"Yuuri…" Wolfram hissed dangerously, as a book found its way into his hand. Yuuri let out a sound of 'eep' and backed away a little.

"Chill out Wolfram! I'm just kidding! Why you so mad when I called you 'honey'? I told you it doesn't mean you're childish or anything," Yuuri stopped writing and held up his arms, trying to cover himself from the upcoming blow.

"Yeah I know what it means in your world all right, but Yuuri, this is Shin Makoku, it's not Earth. If anyone heard you called me that they will think you insulted me because I'm childish!"

"Oh is that so?" Yuuri rubbed the back of his head, laughing sheepishly. "I see your point, I'm sorry."

"Humph!" Wolfram lowered the book and stood from the chair, letting his body fell into the ready-made mattress. Yuuri could only watch he blonde sighing and groaning out of bored and tiredness. His heart fell at the sight of it, he really wants to help Wolfram to get better, but it seems like he just made it worse. Wolfram can never get any rest with arguing with him every single day and torturing himself with observing his troops training in the courtyard through the window.

Yuuri put his chin on the desk, while keeping an eye open at the blond. He would have to do something, and bring Wolfram back to his homeland was certainly not a good idea, since Eanheart just brought there. Is there any other place he could bring Wolf to…

The king suddenly stood up, scraping the chair on the floor, thus brought Wolfram back from his slumber.

Wolfram brushed his eyes with his fist. "What's wrong Yuuri?"

"Hey Wolf," Yuuri called. "Why don't we go back to Earth?"

TBC

a/n: There's a scene here that I took from the novel, just to make it more realistic and not so OOC. So, can you guess which one was it? I'll give you a cookie if you can guess right! Winkwink;D

I know I was late with the updating, (sorry guys!) and thank goodness sport day is over but the exam is just in three days! Help me!

I hope you like this chapter. Review guys! I would like to hear your comments on this fic!XD


	19. Chapter 19

Anime/manga: Kyou Kara Maou

Genre: Humor/ Romance/ General

Disclaimer: All characters in this fan fiction are based on the anime/manga that belongs to Tomo Takabayashi and Temari Matsumoto and Studio Deen. If they were mine, I would probably… Let's just say you wouldn't see Yuuri and Wolfram playing cat-and-mouse, okay?

Summary: Murata is in love! What a thrill! Now the castle will have something new to talk about. But oh no, it seems he had fallen for the wrong person, because that person is the King's fiancée! Now what should he do…?

Warning: Shounen-ai, languages, possible OOC.

Beta-reader: hwoosh~

* * *

Chapter 19

"Geika is probably still sleeping, should I call him then, Wolfram-kaka?"

The prince walked into the dark hall, his eyes fixed on the flowing water around the room, cascading from the highest ceiling. Ulrike wasn't there either. She went to take care of some business at the other part of the temple, and Wolfram didn't bother to disturb her.

"No, thank you," he replied to the young maiden. "I'll wait for them here. Just let them take their time."

The young maiden nodded and bowed low to him before turning back and closing the double doors behind her. Wolfram was finally alone. He stood there motionless for a few minutes, staring at the forbidden boxes placed at the altar. Then he slowly made his way towards them and stopped.

"I know you're here." Wolfram said, sternly. "Stop hiding, Shinou-heika."

Silence filled the hall for a moment, before a shallow shadow appeared and Shinou came out, in his normal life-sized form. The first king was smirking at him while leaning on one of the forbidden boxes.

"Long time no see, Lord von Bielefeld."

Out of courtesy and respect, the prince as usual, bowed to the first king of Shin Makoku.

"I am sorry to disturb you at time like this, Shinou-heika." Wolfram said. "I have something in my mind lately, and…" his voice trailed off, hesitating. "To tell you the truth, I don't know if I should be telling you this…"

Shinou stared at the young man. This person that had been standing beside Yuuri all this time, who encourages the young king, and who Shinou believes will be a great partner for the current Maoh, was fidgeting in front him? Shinou slowly turned his cunning smirk into a soft smile. It must have been quite a hard time for the young Bielefeld, to have summed up his guts to come to the temple and seek him.

"It's about Yuuri and my Great Sage, isn't it?"

Wolfram gasped in surprise and quickly looked up to the king. When he saw Shinou's serious face, he sighed and nodded.

"I have no idea what's happening between them." Wolfram muttered, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "I mean, they aren't themselves lately, they had been acting quite…"

"Loving, you mean?" Shinou hinted; the corner of his mouth twitched.

Wolfram shot him a look. "_Weird. _They had been acting quite _weird_ lately." He replied. "If I had known better, I'll say they are competing with each other."

Shinou burst out laughing. Wolfram shot him another look.

"What is so funny?"

"No, nothing," Shinou forced himself to stop laughing. "You do know them all right." He surpassed a chuckle, as Wolfram glared dangerously at him. "Oh, do not deny it any longer, Lord von Bielefeld. I know you noticed it all along, they did not act weird, in fact, they're quite affectionate towards you, am I correct?"

Wolfram averted his eyes from Shinou and blushed, which he desperately tried to hide. What Shinou said had been true after all. He cleared his throat.

"That's why I came here, to seek your knowledge. He is your Great Sage anyway."

"Even if he is my Great Sage, it's not like I know the every little detail that's concerning him, you know?"

"That could hardly be believable," Wolfram whispered to himself before raising his voice. "Are you trying to tell me that you are not a part of this?"

"Well, I can't really say I had _nothing _to do with it," Shinou shrugged and settled himself on one of the boxes. "But this time, I'm not a part of any of this.. Let's just say my duty this time… Is just as an observer."

"So what you're saying is, that you'll tell me nothing of it, isn't it?" Wolfram narrowed his eyes. Shinou just nodded.

"I don't have the right to," Shinou's reply gained attention from his blond descendant. "As I said, I'm not a part of this. But tell me Lord von Bielefeld…" Shinou composed himself and walked towards Wolfram. His footsteps echoing in the hall until he stopped right in front of the soldier prince. "Are you not happy with how things are progressing, not to mention the undivided attention given upon you by both soukokus?" he asked. "I mean, don't you feel honored by their… courting?"

Wolfram glanced at him, staring ridiculously. "Courting? That's a little bold for you to say that, right?" Wolfram shook his head. "I was just worried about both of them. Yuuri suddenly acting like this caught me off-guard. I'd never received such affection like this from him ever since we first met, and having him suddenly act this way makes me wonder…" his breath shortened. "… If he really means what he's been doing... if it's from the heart…"

Shinou's surprise was mirrored clearly, as his blue eyes widened thrice its size. So that's what the third son had been thinking… He was worried that Yuuri was _forced _to act the way he did. And the blond mazoku was feeling guilty, thinking it had been his fault.

"And Murata…" Wolfram sighed. "I was wondered if he was just making up some plan for Yuuri, or if he feels this is just like some kind of game to him, or…" Wolfram looked up to Shinou. "He was just using me to replace you, 'cause truth be told, my face is an exact copy of yours."

Shinou stared wide-eyed at the young Bielefeld. He knows that Wolfram wasn't the type to accept all the sugarcoating being thrown at him. Instead, he observed them, and questioned their honesty and purpose. Shinou just didn't expect him to just blurt out something like this in front of him. If any word could describe him, bold could hardly be the right one, because he's more than bold. He was… honest.

"Oh my dear, dear Wolfram," Shinou sighed in defeat and put a hand on the prince's left shoulder. "I had no idea you were thinking that deep, but as I said before, and I'll say it again, I'm not a part of this. I didn't say I don't know anything, but I can't tell you anything either, but one thing I'm certain of…" He lowered his head to be as equally high as Wolfram and the blue eyes stared at the green orbs. He smiled.

"Yuuri is not pretending, and my Sage is not looking for any replacement."

Wolfram tensed at Shinou's answer, but relaxed when the hand on his shoulder squeezed him.

"So, are you saying… uhmm…" Wolfram's cheeks reddened. "That the both of them… They're really…?"

"That, my dear descendant," Shinou flung his red cloak behind him and put both his hands on his waist. "It is something you have to make sure of yourself. Not me, not Yuuri, not anyone can tell you that but yourself. But believe me, Wolfram, that both of them, Yuuri and Ken Murata, they do really care about you, a lot."

Wolfram stared at the floor beneath him; he did not know what to think. He really would have preferred if all this had just been nothing but a dream. It was driving him crazy. He felt guilt washing over him just because both the soukokus acted the way they did. He felt responsible, because it's not like… Yuuri and Murata were _in love_ with him, right?

Wolfram crooked his eyebrows, and shook his head slightly. That could hardly be possible, but for the meantime, he will think about it.

A knock was heard, as the double doors creaked open to reveal a soukoku with glasses. Shinou and Wolfram simultaneously looked at him, who was smiling sheepishly as he walked towards the blond.

"Sorry I am late; I guessed the dinner last night was quite something, wasn't it?" Murata yawned and smiled to Shinou, and then to Wolfram. "Hi, Wolfram."

"It's nice to see you are up, Geika. I came here to see if you are well, since we'll be setting off to Earth this evening. After all, Gunter did make quite a huge feast yesterday, I was pretty sure you wouldn't even be able to get up from your bed." Wolfram smirked teasingly. Murata's shoulders fell.

"Yeah, it was. Lord von Christ sure acted like he was throwing a dinner party for his grandson to go off to college." Murata sighed, gaining a light chuckle from Wolfram and an amused smile from Shinou.

"Well, now that I know you are fine, I think I should be going now. I still have some matter to take care of before going to Earth." Wolfram started to walk away.

"Speaking of which, aren't you still resting from your military duties?" Murata raised an eyebrow. Wolfram stopped and turned.

"Yes, I'm still counting on Alain with regards to the affairs of my troops and the patrol rounds. Gisela only allowed me to walk around so as to get some fresh air, she even forbids me to go horse-back riding. I even had to take a carriage to come here," Wolfram sighed loudly and smiled. "But I guess there's no need for riding horses on Earth, isn't it?"

"Probably not," Murata replied, smiling back. As Wolfram turned again to the door, Murata quickly ran towards the prince, and slipped his hands around the slender waist. Wolfram let out a gasp of surprise, and in a moment he was spun around, and his lips was met with another pair of lips. Murata put some force into the kiss, before letting go of the prince.

"So, I guess we'll see each other this evening." The sage whispered. Wolfram, who was blushing furiously, only nodded, and mumbled something before running out of the hall, ignoring the temple maiden's greetings to him.

"My, that was quite a sight," Shinou said as his sage returned to his original position. They smiled at each other.

"I guess I can't expect you to tell me the details of your conversation with him, huh?" Murata asked rhetorically. "Because y'know, I doubt you two were having a nice, long, quiet moment before I came here."

Shinou's smile just grown weaker as he only said one sentence.

"He doubts you and Yuuri."

* * *

Well, that wasn't unthinkable. The Great Sage had already guessed the blonde would have doubts, what with the constant affection and flirting, no, _courting_ that he and Yuuri gave. After all, it wasn't like the prince received a lot of affection from them before all this.

"And I know, everyone in here is just bullying him," Murata ran his fingers in his black hair. What he said was the truth, although most people admired and love the once-upon-a-time brat, if anyone had been paying attention, one could see that Wolfram was mostly being bullied or teased by others. "Though I have no idea whether all were in fact acts of over-protectiveness or just plain teasing." Murata muttered to himself.

"Geika?"

Murata startled and looked down to the 800 years old priestess beside him.

"Are you all right, Geika?" Ulrike asked worriedly. Murata gave her his best-big-hearted smile.

"Of course I am, Ulrike."

Ulrike was still concerned. "Shinou-heika didn't give you any trouble, did he?"

A cough interrupted the conversation, as Shinou who had been standing beside Murata all this time, glared at her. "I did not give him any trouble at all, Ulrike. If it were the case that he IS in trouble, then he's the one that brought it upon himself."

It was Murata's turn to glare at Shinou, which the latter pretended not to see, and just smirked. Ulrike chuckled lightly. Then they fell into a comfortable silence.

The three were waiting in front of the temple's fountain. Murata had promised both Yuuri and Wolfram the other day that together they will go back to Earth so that Wolfram can have the rest that Gisela required, following Yuuri's suggestion. Conrad thought he will be coming along as usual, but surprisingly, the Maoh proclaimed otherwise. He would go to Earth with Wolfram and Murata _only_. First, because Wolfram is the reason he's going back home. And second, Murata is his navigator. Conrad didn't protest whatsoever, he only nodded and smiled in amusement. Gunter had made quite a fuss, but somehow calmed after Conrad and Yuuri cautiously explained that this is Earth they are going for, not Big Shimaron.

A few more minutes of waiting in silence passed, because obviously, Murata and Shinou couldn't talk about the rumors concerning the castle and temple in front of Ulrike, before Yuuri and Wolfram finally arrived with Gunter and Conrad by their sides.

"Please be careful, Heika, Geika, Wolfram," Gunter was close to tears, struggling to make it a little less obvious.

"Have a safe trip, you three." Conrad grinned and waved a little.

Ulrike said nothing but bowed in respect.

Shinou gave a knowing wink to the three of them, to each with a different meaning. Yuuri already suspected Shinou knows the little competition between him and Murata. Wolfram keeps thinking about their earlier conversation, and was hoping that Shinou could be right. Murata however, had promised to fill him with whatever happens on Earth as soon as he comes back.

"We will. See you all later!" Yuuri exclaimed, before jumping into the fountain, followed by Wolfram and Murata, and they were swirled deeper into the water.

"I hope they will be all right," Conrad muttered to himself, sighing a little in worried. Shinou heard his words, and slowly cast his eyes to the calming water fountain.

"I hope so too."

* * *

Shouri added another scoop of curry into his plate. He was hungry, especially after he just finished his training at the dojo with Bob and now he was having his late lunch. It's a good thing that Rodriguez said he could have the day off today, mainly because the doctor has something important to do in Akibahara. Shouri did hear there is a new release of action figure of the hit anime 'Kyou Kara Maou', (which seems very familiar to him…) and decided to just let the doctor have his way.

A loud splash echoed the house and he immediately knew it was from the bathroom. From the sound of it, it looks like his little brother finally come home, after 2 hours of leaving for Shin Makoku. His mother, Miko aka Jennifer, squealed in delight and rushed to the bathroom in godly speed, and her squeals turned into a high pitching shrieks. Shouri decided to go check up on what is making his mother _too_ happy, and carried along his plate of curry-rice.

He arrived at the sliding door connected to the bathroom, chewing with his mouth full. His mother had released his youngest son and now was hugging a blonde into her chest.

"Ahhh!!! I'm so happy you come along too, Wolf-chan! It's been a long time! This time, I'll make sure we'll go shopping together ne!?"

Wolfram tried to pull off to say something, but to his failure, he could only mumble into her dress. But it was clearly said as "It's nice to see you too, Miko-san."

"Mom, please let him go, you're suffocating him," Yuuri whined, pulling his mother's arms.

"It's mama, Yuu-chan! Aw, don't get jealous, Yuu-chan. I was just hugging your fiancée for a little while, you already have him all the other time!" she giggled, still clutching on the pretty blond. Yuuri felt temperature rose to his face.

"Mom!"

"Hi Wolfram," Shouri greeted half-heartedly, and then turned to Murata who was fixing his glasses. "And so, you're here too, friend of my brother."

"Of course, brother of my friend," Murata grinned. "I'm Shibuya's navigator, and best friend." He stood up from the bathtub and grabbed the nearest towel. "You said 'hi' to Wolfram and not me? I don't know you are so cruel…"

Shouri rolled his eyes as he grabbed another towel with his free hand and walked to his soaking brother. His mother meanwhile, had finally let go of Wolfram, and was talking non-stop about getting the three of them to lunch. Wolfram stood up while listening to her to get out from his uniform, when suddenly, Shouri slipped on a bar of god-forsaken soap, his towel flew onto his brother's head, and the curry… well, let's just say it landed safely on top of a shiny, wet, beautiful golden hair.

"Ops."

Really, bathroom isn't the place for you to bring your lunch, whatever type of lunch that is.

* * *

"I'm sorry! I'm really, _really_ sorry!"

Shouri clutched his hands together and bowed apologetically in front of a very pissed Wolfram. They were in the living room, standing at the door connected to the corridor. Jennifer had gone to look for something in her bedroom, and Shouri was begging for forgiveness from the prince. Wolfram had been washing his hair for a good half an hour, but the smell of the good curry still didn't wear off. He frowned.

"It still smells, Wolfram." Yuuri stated matter-of-factly, receiving a dangerous glare from the said blond.

"You think I don't know that?!" He gritted between his teeth. Murata just smiled amusedly.

"Maybe if you leave the shampoo on your hair for a good few minutes, they will be gone." He suggested. Wolfram shook his head miserably.

"I've tried that. In fact, I used up all the shampoos in the bathroom, the smell still stays." Wolfram turned to Yuuri. "Sorry about that."

Yuuri smiled gently and drew a soothing circle at Wolfram's back. "It's all right. You can use them all you like. But I think it's useless though," he took another sniff at the golden hair. Yup, the smell of curry was as strong as ever. Yuuri felt sorry at his fiancée's misfortune. Wolfram took pride with his wavy golden hair that he inherited from his mother and took great care of it to curl at all the right places and made it smells wonderful the whole time, and his brother's lack of common sense in bringing lunch into the bathroom just had to ruined it.

Yuuri looked at his brother. In fact, he felt a bit of sympathy towards his brother too. Shouri had been begging for Wolfram's forgiveness non-stop and even offered his shampoo and hair gel and hair oil to the prince, saying its fine for Wolfram to use it all up. And it ended up that Wolfram wasn't just used up Shouri's hair products, but the house too.

Still, Wolfram didn't give in easily, knowing how stubborn _and mad_ he is.

"Wolf-chan~! Wolf-chan! Look at what I found!" Jennifer ran down from the first floor, carrying a bottle of oh-so-obvious a shampoo. She pushed it into Wolfram's hand.

"It's my secret shampoo, it smells great and it's really awesome. You can use it all you can! I hope it gets your hair smells great again!"

Wolfram's face cheered up a little. "Thank you, Miko-san." He went to lock himself in the bathroom once again. But of course, not without the casualties, as when he turned his head to Shouri to give him a heated glare.

"I still didn't forgive you yet," he hissed and slammed the door shut.

At Wolfram's dramatic departure, Shouri let out a loud sigh. "Man, I'm so screwed. Do you think he'll forgive me, Yuu-chan?"

Yuuri gave him an encouraging smile. "Of course he will, Wolfram just seems like a brat, but he's nice." He took a seat at the dining table. "He'll forgive you. Well, at least when his hair didn't smell like curry anymore."

"But you have to admit, it was kind of funny," Murata mussed, as Shouri threw him a glare. Murata looked up innocently. "What?"

"Nothing, I was just wishing that the curry would end up on _your_ hair instead." Shouri huffed. "I can use a good laugh."

"Sure you do," Murata replied and stretched his arms. "Then, I'm going now, Shibuya. Don't forget to tell me whether the Prince of Shin Makoku finally forgives the future Earth Maoh."

Yuuri looked at his friend curiously, following him to the front door. "You're not staying? Mom is having curry for dinner too, you know."

"Yes and my mouth water just at the thought of it." Murata chuckled and grabbed his shoes from the cabinet beside the door. "I have something else to do and my homework still waiting for me back home."

"Ara? You're going back, Ken-chan?" Jennifer asked in disappointment. Murata just nodded.

"I promise I'll come tomorrow for dinner, Mama-san."

"Keep your promise okay, Ken-chan!?" Jennifer was back to her cheerful-self. "Be careful at the road!" and then she dashed off to the kitchen to fix her lunch.

"See you later, Shibuya, brother of my friend," he smirked teasingly at Shouri, who pouted and was mumbling to himself incoherently. "Your brother sure in a deep mud right now, with Wolfram." He chuckled.

Yuuri's mouth twitched into a grin. "He brought that upon himself." He glared to his brother who had disappeared into the living room, probably thinking about ways so that Wolfram could forgive him. "Then, see you later, Murata."

When he door closed, Yuuri walked back into the room to sit back at the dining table, waiting for Wolfram to come out.

"So what brings you back home?" Shouri suddenly asked. Yuuri raised an eyebrow at the somewhat weird question. "Usually you will come with Conrad, this time it's only Wolfram." He retorted. Yuuri nodded.

"Well, you see. A lot had happened at Shin Makoku for a couple of weeks, and Wolfram received quite a stressful impact from it. He even lost conscious the other day when we were fighting a gang of bandits. He's lucky to still be alive. Gisela admonished him to have a lot of rest, but obviously, he couldn't get any rest in Shin Makoku with all the chaos and duties in his hand. So I brought him here for a little vacation."

"You sure are nice, doing that for your fiancée." Shouri smirked teasingly, leaning to the couch where he was sitting.

"He needs it, Shouri," Yuuri replied, as his mother served the lunch. He decided he didn't want to eat yet. He didn't want Wolfram to eat alone.

"I'm so proud of you, Yuu-chan," Jennifer suddenly beamed. "You were so scarred when Wolf-chan told me about your engagement the first time, but now I can see you are more relaxed." She smiled genuinely at him. "Must be scarred to let your parents know that you are engaged at such young age, isn't it?"

"Though if you love him so much, Yuu-chan, you have to at least wait another two years to get engaged." Shouri waved his finger accusingly at his brother, who was dumbfounded.

Yuuri stared as his mother disappeared once again into the kitchen, and his brother took the remote control to turn on the television. That's right; his family didn't know the cause of his engagement. They didn't know that all this is just an accident to begin with. They assumed that he and Wolfram is in love, and that's why they were engaged. That is not actually correct, because even he fully aware he had a crush on Wolfram since they first met, he still was oblivious to his feelings thus the result is the competition between him and his best friend.

Yuuri sighed. Better not think of that when right now he got some explanation to do with both his mother and brother.

"Mom, Shouri, I-I have something to tell you…"

"Onii-chan, call me Onii-chan," Shouri groaned, throwing a glare at Yuuri.

"It's mama, Yuu-chan! Call me mama!" Jennifer came from the kitchen, drying off her hands with a napkin.

Yuuri ignored them. "Mom, Shouri, there's something important I need to tell you both."

Sensing the serious tone in his brother's voice, Shouri immediately turned off the television and have his full attention on him. Even Jennifer dropped his cheerful attitude and sat down at the kitchen table next to her youngest son.

Yuuri took a long breath, before stating his words. "I need to tell you the truth, about… Me and Wolfram." He looked at his hands on the table, unable to see the other's expressions. "To be honest, Wolfram and I… Our engagement in the beginning was just an accident."

Therefore, Yuuri finally told his mother and brother about everything since he first met Wolfram. Right from the top, on how Wolfram hated him when Gunter told him that he's the next 27th Maoh, insulted Jennifer which Wolfram had never met before, and how he slapped him, and their duel the next day. Then it's when Wolfram's attitude suddenly changed; calling him a wimp; to the adventures where he and Wolfram encountered countless times, and how the blonde saved him from himself when Conrad betrayed him and catch him when he falls. He retorted on how Wolfram always make him smile, feels good about himself, and how he have the courage to do something when he looked at Wolfram's devoted eyes, knowing even if he fails, Wolfram will still be right beside him. He even told them about how he had hurt Wolfram, denying him, pushing him away, to the limit where even Wolfram had to give up on him. It's a miracle that Wolfram still managed to not break down and still believes in him, thus they were engaged again.

"I hope you didn't take it by heart, mom, when Wolfram said that…"

Jennifer smiled. "It's a long time ago, Yuu-chan, I don't care about it, really. It's just that…" Her eyes locked with Shouri, and then turned to see Yuuri was still staring at his hands.

"So what are you going to do about it now?" Shouri crossed his arms, staring at Yuuri. "If what you said is true, and all this is just an accident, why don't you just cancel the engagement?"

"That will make me more than just selfish, isn't it?" Yuuri's eyes met with Shouri's. "Wolfram worked so hard to keep this engagement. I can't just go and simply say, 'I'm breaking up the engagement'. It will hurt him."

"Hurt him?" Shouri raised his eyebrows. "I thought you just did that like… what? Since a year ago?"

"Shouri," Jennifer glared at his eldest son, but Shouri just shrugged it off.

"Seriously mom, if he cares enough for that boy, the least he could do is break off and get that boy somebody else for a replacement."

Yuuri narrowed his eyes. "You're talking like he's some kind of toy or something. I don't like it, Shouri."

"It seems like that to me," Shouri rolled his eyes. Then he saw the increase burning in the other boy's eyes. "You can't be mad at me just because I'm not on your side, Yuuri. I saw him when he was in… uhm… how can I put this in a polite way… desperate measure?" Shouri stated sternly. "It was not a pretty sight."

"I'm not mad," Yuuri replied. "It's just that… I know I can't break up with him. I like how we are already. I like the fact that we became best friend because of the engagement. If it is not because of it, Wolfram had been gone to Bielefeld land and we probably will never even know each other well."

"So how are you going to explain yourself? Keeping him like that with false hope, are you that happy to let him make a fool of himself? How cruel are you? I can't believe you are that selfish, Yuuri."

"I'm not selfish!" Yuuri shouted, scrapping the floor with the chair while he suddenly shot up.

"All right then!" Shouri stood up too. "Okay, you are not selfish, and you are not cruel either, so can you please just let him go and continue with whatever relationship you two are having right now!?"

"I can't! I told you I can't!"

"So what? You're in love with him now!?"

"Yes!"

Silence. A heavy silence filled the room as Shouri and Jennifer stared wide-eyed at Yuuri. And Yuuri, being as dense as ever, finally realized what he had said and blushed furiously, slapping a hand to his mouth. He didn't just blurted out what he had confessed just a week ago, did he?

Nevertheless, seeing the face of his mother and brother, he knew he just did.

"Oh, how wonderful!" Jennifer jumped from her chair and clasped her hands together. "Yuu-chan, you should tell us earlier! So when is the wedding? Where is it gonna be? Here, or Shin Makoku? Maa, I still didn't go to the bridal shop with Wolf-chan yet…!"

"That, that's not… I mean, that is not what I meant. Wait, no! What I mean is… Ah, mom please stops dancing, please don't knock off the table lamp, and Shouri, _please_ stop staring at me like that!" Yuuri staggered on his own words, couldn't decide which one to say first. He was blushing like mad; his mom just couldn't stop being excited, and Shouri staring at him with that big, wide grin on his face was not helping at all.

"What's with the fuss here?"

Three heads turned simultaneously to the source of the voice, and Wolfram was standing at the doorway, smelling like sunshine and summer scent, with a bit dust like lavender and orange, a towel in his hand.

"Ah~! Wolf-chan honey~!" Jennifer squealed loudly and buried Wolfram into her tight embrace. "Wolf-chan is sooo lucky! You and my sweet Yuu-chan will make a perfect couple! I'm so happy for you two!"

"More like Yuuri is the lucky one," Shouri murmured sarcastically, and smirked smugly when Yuuri glared at him with pink cheeks.

"Perfect… couple?" Wolfram, although he just arrived and had no idea what Jennifer was talking about, he still blushed at such little comments. He looked at Yuuri.

"Ah! Nothing! Nothing, Wolfram!" Yuuri waved with both his hands. "Nothing at all. Mom is just being herself."

Wolfram's lips turned down, as well as his emerald eyes. "Right…"

"Kinda harsh," Shouri commented in low voice to his brother.

"Shut up." Yuuri hissed. Then the whole occupant of the house heard the front door being opened. 'Save by the bell,' Yuuri sighed in relief. Jennifer was quick to realize her husband had finally come home. Being a good wife she is, she ran to the front door and greeted Shouma who looked exhausted.

"Welcome home, dear! How was your day?" She smiled cheerfully as she took Shouma's briefcase.

"I just got a deal with the Nothern Bank today," he grinned widely, ignoring his exhaustion as he leaned to give his wife a kiss on the cheek. "It will bring many good profits to the company, so I might get a promotion."

"Oh, congratulations darling!"

"Hi, dad," Shouri and Yuuri simultaneously greeted their father when they walked out to the corridor. Wolfram followed close beside Yuuri. Shouma smiled to his boys.

"Shouri, you look well, and Yuu-chan, how was Shin Makoku?" He noticed Wolfram and his smile grew. "Nice to see you again so soon, Wolfram. You look quite pale, are you sick?"

"I'm fine, Shouma-san." Wolfram replied politely.

"Wolfram had a fever the past few days, dad. So I brought him here to have a little vacation from the soldier duties." Yuuri explained to his father. Shouma wriggled his hands out from his coat as Jennifer took it to the first floor. The man nodded.

"Well, all work and no play can be quite dangerous sometimes."

"I agree," Shouri replied, glaring to Yuuri. "Especially when you finally grow sick of someone…"

Yuuri gritted his teeth at Shouri's remark, but he didn't say anything. As Jennifer came down saying something about getting the dinner ready and Wolfram volunteered to help, Yuuri stomped and trailed behind Wolfram into the kitchen. Shouma raised his eyebrows, but Shouri just rolled his eyes at his brother's childish behavior.

'He looks like someone is going to steal his favorite toy…' Shouri muttered.

TBC

a/n: Wow, a long time had passed since I updated. And I beg for your forgiveness. Really, if I have 30 hours a day in my hand, maybe I can update it faster than this. I got three weeks of exam and I just survived the first week of it.(another two weeks to go.... sigh). Man, my school is harsh... Fyi, only the first part of this fic ws beta-read, since my beta-reader went to China for her summer vacation. So I hope you guys can bear with me and my horrible grammatical errors.

Hope to see you guys soon!


	20. Chapter 20

Anime/manga: Kyou Kara Maou

Genre: Humor/ Romance/ General

Disclaimer: All characters in this fan fiction are based on the anime/manga that belongs to Tomo Takabayashi and Temari Matsumoto and Studio Deen. If they were mine, I would probably… Let's just say you wouldn't see Yuuri and Wolfram playing cat-and-mouse, okay?

Summary: Murata is in love! What a thrill! Now the castle will have something new to talk about. But oh no, it seems he had fallen for the wrong person, because that person is the King's fiancée! Now what should he do…?

Warning: Shounen-ai, languages, possible OOC.

Beta-reader: melodyz07

Chapter 20

"School?" Wolfram raised his eyebrows and looked questioningly at Yuuri. The black-haired boy nodded while enjoying his breakfast. It was already morning and the Shibuya family (and a soon-to-be Shibuya family) was having breakfast made by Jennifer. Shouma already went to work since early in the morning and Jennifer was cleaning up in the kitchen, letting the boys eat together at the dining table. As for Shouri… well, maybe he was staying up late again last night playing his dating Sims.

The curry smell in Wolfram's hair had completely gone. Jennifer's shampoo really had done a good job. Yuuri really likes Wolfram's hair right now. He had unconsciously slide his nose into the golden locks sometime last night just to get a sniff of the sunshine smell, not that he's going to admit it anytime soon.

"I need to go to school while I'm here, Wolfram. It wouldn't take long, and I promise I'll come home early so that we can go out together, okay?"

Wolfram pouted. "What's the meaning of vacation if you have to go to school?"

Yuuri scratched at the back of his head, smiling sheepishly. "I… I don't know either. I wasn't thinking, I guess."

"Wimp,"

"Don't call me that,"

"Why didn't you go to school when aniue and Conrad came along during the soushu incident?' Wolfram asked suspiciously.

"Wolfram, it was summer vacation at that time, it's already autumn now. I can't ditch school,"

"So what do you expect me to do while you're at school?"

Yuuri scratched his head. "I think… Well, you can always accompany mom… Or read something… Wait, you can't read human writing… Err…" He stammered on his own words because he didn't have any better idea to give anymore. He really didn't want his mother to bring Wolfram out for a sight-seeing or shopping spree because he's the one that wants to do that soon.

Wolfram sighed at his empty-headed fiancée. "All right, I'll stay at home and do… whatever necessary until you come home."

Yuuri smiled gently. "Thanks, Wolf."

"Wolfram can send you to school," Shouri suddenly appeared at the door, ready to leave wearing his blue jacket. "I can come along too, to see he don't get lost."

Yuuri made a face. "Don't you ever hear the word 'embarrassing'? What other people will think if they see my brother send me to school in age like this!"

"So, Wolfram," Shouri completely ignored his brother's ranting. "Do you want to come? You can make sure if he's really cheating on you,"

Yuuri almost choked on his milk, while Wolfram's eyes were blazing with jealousy at Shouri's words. Jennifer was getting excited as she ran from the kitchen to her room to get the new clothes that she had bought for Wolfram the last time she went shopping.

"Yuuri! You are cheating behind my back with some other girl, aren't you!? Come on, spill it!"

"Wolf… Wolfram, you're choking me… I swear I never cheated on you…" Yuuri took a glimpse of his laughing big brother. "You're gonna pay for this, Shouri!"

"Can't wait," Shouri waved his hand and made his way to the door when he heard the sound of the doorbell. He chuckled at the engaged fighting couple as he opened the door to reveal a grinning Ken Murata.

"It's you," Shouri rolled his eyes.

"Good morning, Shibuya no Oniisan!" Murata smiled brightly.

"Get lost, outoto no tomodachi," Shouri grumbled back.

"My, my, what a morning person you are," Murata chuckled and entered the house. Yuuri and Wolfram came out to the hallway to see the guest.

"Morning Shibuya, Wolfram," He smiled to both of them. Yuuri smiled back but Wolfram just crossed his arms, turning his nose up to the air. Murata titled his head to the side and smiled questioningly, wondering what happened between those two.

"Ah, good morning, Ken-chan!" Jennifer who just ran down from the first floor greeted Murata with a bunch of clothes in her hands.

"Morning, Mama-san! What's with that?" Murata pointed at the clothes. Jennifer beamed while showing the clothes she was carrying in her arms.

"These are the new clothes I bought for Wolf-chan the other day! Yuuri's clothes are too plain for him! He needs something special!" Jennifer ransacked through the clothes that she brought and found a cerulean shirt with back trimmed at the sides and a black jeans. "See? This will look gorgeous on him!"

"You're right, Mama-san! This is perfect!"

"Ehem!" Wolfram cleared his throat and all heads turned to him. "Miko-san, I'm really happy that you went through so much trouble to get those…" He smiled gently. "But I think I prefer these clothes anyway," He was referring to his usual white and green shirt with blue faded jeans. Jennifer frowned at him.

"Wolf-chan, you have been wearing those clothes every time you came here! You need something new… and different! You will look gorgeous in black!"

Wolfram chuckled, but the others were quick to notice the bitterness in his voice. "Only royalties wear black, Miko-san."

"Aren't you a royalty?" Jennifer raised her eyebrows. Wolfram shook his head.

"No, I'm just merely a normal soldier that was born into a noble family, that's all. I have no relationship with the royalties."

Shouri threw a side glare to his younger brother. To be honest, he's not that familiar with Wolfram, but he could sense that something was breaking, and he was sure it was something from the prince's heart. Murata pushed his glasses up to the bridge of his nose to hide his eyes. His frustration was beyond words. The main thing that attracted him to Wolfram was about his passion, and he could sense that part of him crumbling away.

However, he didn't have anything to say about that. _Not yet_.

Yuuri cast his eyes at the floor beneath him. He had so much to say, but nothing came out, because he knew if he opens his mouth, everything would be destroyed.

Jennifer only stared back at Wolfram as the golden-haired boy looked at her with a smiled. She sighed inwardly. She couldn't believe her ears at what Wolfram said just now. Is this really the boy who told her that he was Yuuri's fiancé and called her and her husband 'Hahaue' and 'Chichiue'?

"Then, wear this," Jennifer pulled out a pair of white jeans and held it out to Wolfram, smiling gently to him. "I'm sure it will suit you better than the black one."

Wolfram took the clothes. "If you insist, Miko-san." And he headed to the bathroom to get changed.

"Ah, Wolfram," Jennifer called him before he can even get into the bathroom. Wolfram turned around. "You can call me 'hahaue' like before, or you can call me 'Mama'!" She intended to change the subject to cheer him up a little. Wolfram replied politely.

"I can't do that, Miko-san. Well, at least not yet." Then he closed the door behind him.

Jennifer gathered the clothes she brought and turned to her youngest son. Yuuri timidly looked up to his mother. When he saw Jennifer's eyes, he gasped. The anger was clearly mirrored.

"You need to do something about this quickly, Yuuri Shibuya." Jennifer swept out from the hallway back to upstairs.

Yuuri gulped as he turned around to face the music from his brother and friend. Surprisingly, the both of them didn't say a word. Murata only pushed his glasses to the bridge of his nose.

"You better get dress quick, Shibuya. We will be late for school,"

Yuuri nodded slightly and went to get changed.

Murata crossed his arms on his chest and leaned on the doorframe. He really needed to do something as soon as possible…

* * *

Yuuri changed his clothes quickly and ran down to the hall but it appears that Wolfram was still in the bathroom. Shouri went to get his wallet and now was sending a greeting email to Bob. He noticed Murata and his mother talking together while she was serving him some breakfast and he sat down next to them.

After five minutes, Wolfram appeared at the doorway looking good with his new clothes. The blue matches his feature perfectly like his military uniform. The white jeans with yellow stripes on the side wrapped his slender legs in all the right places.

Both of Yuuri and Murata nearly had a major nosebleed at the sight of their beloved angel/demon.

"Wolf-chan! You look so cute!" Jennifer squealed. "See? My eyes are never wrong!"

"Is everyone ready?" Shouri strained his neck into the room and his eyes widened at the sight of Wolfram. There were many times he saw Wolfram in various clothes; his blue uniform, his earth clothes (green jacket and white shirt with little red tie) and he even saw Wolfram naked (when his heart was taken by soushu) and he had admit to himself that Wolfram is really a pretty boy indeed. However, the new clothes his mom had chosen for him… were special.

"Wow, you will dazzle everyone in the street, right Yuu-chan?" He glanced amusedly at Yuuri who tried to cover his blush and his nose. However, he raised his eyebrows when he realized his brother's friend is also doing also the same thing.

_Something else is going on around here… I can feel it._

Wolfram shrugged at Shouri's teasing and followed him outside. Murata quickly took his bag.

"Thank you for the breakfast, Mama-san!" Murata shouted as he stumbled to the door to catch up with Wolfram and Shouri. Yuuri stared at the retreating back of his friend, sighed loudly and took his bag and wallet.

"I'm going to school, mom."

"Yuu-chan," She called him as he turned to her. Her worried look told him everything.

"I know, mom. I know,"

"It's not like I'm mad at you, Yuu-chan, but you really need to do something before anything else goes wrong."

Yuuri raised an eyebrow. Did his mom know about his little competition? Yuuri shook his head lightly. _Nah, Murata wouldn't tell her anyway…_

"Don't worry, mom. I know what to do." He smiled confidently to assure his mother. "I'll get my Wolfram back no matter what, I promise." His big, clear black eyes shone with determination; a glint that Jennifer had never seen in her son's eyes before. She smiled gratefully.

"That necklace on Wolf-chan is so beautiful." She turned around and disappeared in the kitchen. His mother's words left Yuuri dumbfounded.

"What necklace…?"

"Yuuri! What took you so long! We're leaving you!" Wolfram shouted from the outside. Yuuri quickly ran to the door and slipped into his shoes. He smiled apologetically at the three people waiting for him as they started walking. Usually Yuuri will goes to school with his favorite blue bike, but since Shouri and Wolfram were tagging along, he didn't think he needeed it.

"Sorry, Wolf."

Wolfram rolled his eyes. "Wimp,"

"I am not a wimp; just stop calling me that already,"

"The fact that you didn't admit that you're a wimp proves that you are, in fact, a wimp, Yuuri."

"Argh, I just can't win with you…"

Wolfram crossed his arms and walked away. At that moment, he realized something shining swinging around Wolfram's neck. Yuuri walked faster to catch up with his fiancé. His black eyes lingered on Wolfram's chest and found that it was indeed a necklace with a heart-shaped pearl pendant.

_I didn't recall Wolfram wearing any necklace before. Where does that come from?_

Shouri walked next to the blond and started a conversation that Yuuri completely tuned out. He didn't care to hear what Shouri was talking with his fiancé. The thing was, he never saw that necklace before. If anything, Wolfram is not the type to wear that kind of jewelries, so…

"You know…"

Yuuri turned to his best friend. Murata's eyes were staring straight ahead but it was clear that he was talking to him. He was wearing his expression of battle on his face. Yuuri knew what it means, so he decided to play along. He cast his eyes straight to Shouri's and Wolfram's back. Those two were still talking and walking ahead of him. He realized he had slowed down during that time he tuned out everything to match with Murata's steps.

"If you are still so ignorant, I can easily beat you out like this."

"Don't even dream about it," Yuuri hissed. He almost couldn't recognize his own voice.

"Remember, I'm not the one hurting him. Besides, it's 3 to 3." Murata glared side-glance to his side. "We're on tie."

"I know. You don't have to remind me." Yuuri was wondering what Murata did to state that they were on tie. He thought he got the advantage already…

"He's trying hard, you know,"

"He tried hard, but now he doesn't have to," Yuuri's eyes turned to look at the back of the golden hair. "He will never have to try again. I will be the one to do that."

"I just hope that for all his efforts, he will get what he really deserves."

Yuuri pushed his eyebrows together. Was it just his imagination or Murata just had repeated the words he said when they traveled to Dai Shimaron for the World's Best Fighter Tournament?

"Did you ever heard the word 'give up'? Because it's clearly…"

"Look, Murata," Yuuri turned to face his best friend. His voice lowered to the point only he and Murata could hear it. "Did you ever hear the word 'NO WAY'? No way am I going to give up. I will rather kill myself than giving up. I had my first crush with him, I gained my confidence and power from him, I have a daughter with him and I am in love with him. He's everything to me and if you think I will give up, think again, Murata."

If Yuuri's eyes can lit up fire, Murata would be ashes by now. The Great Sage was taken aback by the fire he saw in those black eyes; the fire he thought nobody possess but Wolfram alone, but he smiled slyly hiding his feelings from the other double black.

"Spoken like a true Maoh," Murata pushes his glasses upwards. "A game wouldn't be fun if the opponent backs off easily."

"Funny, I thought the same way too." Then Yuuri stormed off and headed back to Wolfram's side. Murata's smile faded as his eyes turned ice cold. However, it was only for a moment before he went back to his usual self and followed the trio.

Yuuri and Murata never recalled their conversation again during their walk. In a minute, they were teasing and talking to each other as if nothing wrong happened between them.

One could say they are two excellent actors, though they could never get away from the eyes of a caring big brother and a beloved fiancé.

* * *

They finally arrived at Yuuri's school gate. Many students rushed into the ground with some of their friends.

"I will be back as soon as the school finishes, okay?" He looked into the emerald eyes that always reminded him of the deepest lake.

"Don't you ever dare go cheating on me, Yuuri."

Yuuri smiled and ran his fingers through the rich golden hair. "I won't," he replied affectionately as he let go quickly when he noticed some people glancing at them. Wolfram is quite a sight, Yuuri wouldn't wish for him to stay at his school for a very long time.

"I'll see you at home," He turned and made his way into the school ground.

"Good morning, Shibuya!"

His teammates' greetings startled the little group as Yuuri tried to stabilize his heartbeat.

"Do you want to give me a heart-attack!?"

One of his friends, Tsutomu grinned. "Shibuya, come on, don't be a party-pooper. You have to be cheerful in a nice morning like this. Say, wanna come and hang out after school? Oh hi, Murata," He waved to their team manager. Then he and the other two noticed Shouri and another person they never met before.

"Who is he, Shibuya?"

"Oh," Yuuri cast a quick glance at his fiancé. "This is Wolfram-san, he… He's a son of my dad's friend."

A pang. Wolfram widened his eyes at Yuuri, his heart sink when Yuuri failed to make any eye contact with him. He was mad, but he controlled his anger. Yuuri still doesn't acknowledge him as a fiancé after so much time, and Wolfram was feeling tired trying to understand him. Besides, as Yuuri said, the same gender relationship is taboo in this world. Wolfram remembered that Yuuri once said it to him the last time they came to Earth, 'When in Rome, do as the Romans do'. Well, he better get used to it. Yuuri never meant to tell his family about their engagement too… If Yuuri didn't want others to know about their relationship, just let him be.

_Like I care… he never intends to love me anyway, _Wolfram pursued his trembling lips.

"Hi, I'm Wolfram." For the first time, he was thankful to Anissina's device for at least he could understand what the people on Earth were talking about.

"And he speaks perfect Japanese," Tsutomu whistled. Yuuri nodded.

"Yeah, he… urm… His mother is Japanese."

"Nice to meet you, Wolfram-kun," Another person came forward and shook Wolfram's hand. "I'm Fujiwara."

"And I'm Miura." A brunette came and greeted the blonde. "You have such a pretty face," he complimented him casually.

Wolfram flushed brightly. He never thought he might get such compliment from one of Yuuri's friends. "Oh… Thanks…"

Miura chuckled when he saw Wolfram's flustered face. "He's cute, Shibuya." Then he winked at Wolfram. "Say, wanna be my boyfriend?"

Yuuri stared at his friend, bewildered, but nodded slowly. He never thought Miura got such interest… But Wolfram _is_ really cute, it's impossible for one to not notice that fact. But to ask him out boldly like that…?

Wolfram gaped; his temperature rose and Yuuri knew that it was not from anger. "I don't know… isn't that kind of relationship… is wrong?" he asked nervously. Miura laughed and patted his shoulder lightly.

"Nobody said love is wrong… You're funny, you know that?"

Wolfram just blinked innocently, as the others started giggling as well.

"Hey, you can bring him too, you know," Tsutomu glanced back at Yuuri. "We can give him a grand tour of Tokyo."

"Now, guys, he already had his grand tour the first time he came here," Yuuri shoved his friends into the school ground. "The bell is going to ring anytime soon, and Miura, please stop flirting." He glared at Miura, trying to say "BACK OFF FROM MY FIANCE!" but of course, he never voiced it out directly.

"Hey, you can't deny the fact that he's gorgeous, Shibuya! Look, all the girls and drooling over him now!"

"Yeah, yeah, come on…"

While the three got some pushes from their team captain, they managed to glance back and waved at Wolfram.

"See ya again, Wolfram!"

Wolfram didn't know how to react, so he just smiled and waved back. He gave the perfect image of an angel that just came down from the sky. Yuuri could swear he almost saw white wings behind Wolfram's back and some flowery benevolence around the bishounen.

"Gods…" Yuuri whimpered silently. His own face was as red as a tomato.

Yuuri's teammates gaped and blushed furiously as a group of girls squealed loudly. Two girls fainted but the others ignored them because they were too busy taking Wolfram's pictures with their cell phones. Wolfram was dumbfounded. Yuuri would have hit his head on the wall if only Murata and Shouri didn't pull Wolfram out of their sights.

"Thanks guys…" Yuuri sighed loudly and scolded his other teammates. Tsutomu only grinned.

* * *

"That was hilarious," Shouri laughed when they finally got into a safe distance from Yuuri's school. Wolfram pouted.

"Easy for you to say when you're not the victim."

"It's just funny," Shouri smiled and looked at the smaller boy.

"Shibuya no Oniisan is right, you know." Murata said. Shouri shoved him playfully.

"Don't call me that, outoto no tomodachi. Though the look on your face when they started to squeal and the girls fainted, Wolfram; was quite…"

"Shut up!"

Shouri and Murata laughed at Wolfram's furious blush and pouts all the way to Murata's school.

It looks like Murata's private school was not very far away from Yuuri's school. They just needed to cross three junctions and a few blocks of buildings to arrive at the prestigious school. Wolfram has been informed earlier that Murata and Yuuri were not in the same school. This is the first time Wolfram sees Murata in his school uniform. The blue blazer and red tie really suits Murata.

"What a waste of time, I have to accompany you as well," Shouri grunted, shoving his hands into his pockets. Murata smirked teasingly.

"A visit to your old school will make you feel younger, _ojiisan_,"

"What!?"

"Can you two cut it out?" Wolfram glared at them when a few people started staring at them for their loud bickering. Wolfram just wanted to get out from that place as soon as possible so he wouldn't have to face any incident similar to the one he witnessed earlier in Yuuri's school. "People are staring,"

Murata sensed Wolfram's discomfort and wrapped his arm around the blonde's shoulders. "They are just staring because you are beautiful, nothing less," he whispered seductively into Wolfram's ear. The warm breath from Murata sent a shiver down to Wolfram's spine.

Shouri watched the scene before him and pushed his eyebrows together. _Friend of my brother is flirting with my little brother's fiancé?_

"W… Well, you… you should get going, you're running late…" Wolfram looked away and Shouri noticed his cheeks were dusting pink, even though it wasn't so obvious. Nervously Wolfram glanced at his back, noticing Shouri was staring openly at him. He just hope Shouri wouldn't misunderstood…

"School can wait; I rather stay with you longer. I'll miss you…" Murata smiled gently and stared at the emerald orbs. Said eyes were trying to look away from him.

"Yuuri said it's only for a couple of hours… It's not enough time to miss someone…"

"It's enough," Murata brushed a kiss on the blonde's left cheek. "I already miss you, Wolfram…"

Shouri gasped. He didn't just see that… did he?

The school bell from Murata's school rang loudly. Students started running into the ground. A guy approached the three people who were still standing at the school gate.

"We'll be late, Murata… Who's this, your boyfriend?" Murata's classmate teased him when he saw Murata's arm wrapped tightly around the beautiful blonde-haired person. "I never thought you have that kind of interest before,"

Murata just replied with an equal teasing. "But he is gorgeous, isn't it?"

The guy laughed. "I can't deny the fact that he is gorgeous, Murata. If I have a boyfriend like yours, I surely wouldn't let him go." He looked at his watch and pulled Murata's collar. "Let's go… the first period is Miss Kanaki and you don't want to make her mad, do you?"

"Holy crap," Murata cursed and let go of the petite shoulders, not before he made a gentle squeeze on the said shoulder.

"See you later," Murata winked and ran into the school ground, trailing his classmate from behind. He caught Shouri's heated glare on him and he just replied that with a mysterious smirk.

Wolfram and Shouri just stood there for a minute, before Shouri started talking.

"Let's go back,"

Wolfram mutely nodded.

On their way back, Wolfram didn't say anything. He just followed Shouri from behind. He wasn't even paying attention to his surroundings that had interested him greatly before. Shouri glanced at his back, observing curiously at the boy who looks so young but in fact had lived much longer than his grandfather had. Never had he witnessed the bishounen looking dazed like this…

They came into a junction and since the red light for the pedestrian was beeping, Shouri quickly ran to cross the road and turned back to see if Wolfram had caught up with him. His eyes widened when he realized Wolfram was still walking in the middle of the road even though the light had turned green and a truck was heading towards him.

"WOLFRAM! Get away!"

Wolfram lifted his head in a daze. "Huh…?"

He turned around enough to see a truck striking down his way. Shouri quickly snatched his hand and pulled him with all his might from the road. Wolfram bumped on Shouri's chest and realized the older Shibuya's racing heart beat.

The truck stopped and the driver yelled at them before driving off. People who witnessed the incident heaved their breaths in relief and started going off to their own business.

"God damn it, jeez you are a lot of trouble," Shouri sighed loudly in relief and let his arms drop to his side. He stared down at Wolfram's pale face. "… You okay?"

"… What happened to me if I was hit by that… that thing?" Wolfram asked innocently. Shouri's anger wiped out almost instantly at the question. That's right, even though Wolfram had been coming to this world for a few times already, he still oblivious to most things on Earth. Usually Conrad and Yuuri were here to make things all right for him…

"You don't need to know," Shouri patted his head gently. "But next time, don't daydream in the middle of the road and don't walk behind me," he smiled. "I can't keep my eye on you like that."

Wolfram nodded solemnly. Shouri was getting worried. The fiery blond was too quiet for his own liking. It started when the things with Murata happened earlier… He wondered what that friend of his brother was up to.

"I don't have any classes today, let's go to someplace."

Wolfram looked hesitantly but he followed Shouri; he suspected Shouri for trying to ask him something. Obviously, it's about what Murata did. However, even if Shouri did ask him, he wouldn't know what to answer. He didn't even know why Murata acted that way. From what Shinou-heika said, Murata was honest with what he did. He didn't have any hidden intention behind his behavior, but if it is so…

Shouri brought Wolfram to Starbuck and ordered a black coffee for himself and a latte for Wolfram. He noticed from experiences with going out with the Shin Makoku brothers and the lilac-haired advisor that Yuuri always treated Wolfram with nothing but sweet things, which thought him that Wolfram has a sweet tooth.

The waitress came to serve them their orders and disappeared among the people.

Shouri sipped from his black coffee and drifted his gaze towards his brother's fiancé. Wolfram seemed lonely and his green eyes were looking at the passers-by outside the café. If Shouri looked harder, he was sure he could sense some sadness too.

The future Earth Maoh sighed inwardly. When did he ever pay so much attention to the prince…?

"… Different," Wolfram suddenly murmured, surprising Shouri. "Yuuri and Murata… They are so different."

'Of course they are different, Yuuri is Yuuri and that guy is that guy…' Shouri said in his mind but he didn't want to say it out aloud. He didn't want to interfere since Wolfram looked like he was about to continue.

"Murata didn't deny anything, even when his friend was teasing him about me being his boyfriend… It's not true, but he didn't deny…" Wolfram smiled a little, before his mouth twitched to a frown again. "But Yuuri…" he looked down to his lap. "He didn't even introduce me as his friend…"

Shouri thought Wolfram was about to go into tears. Shocking to him, Wolfram's face didn't even seems so sad anymore.

"Yuuri said in this world… the same gender relationship is a taboo, then why… his friends… and Murata's friends… seemed like they didn't mind it at all?" Wolfram's voice turned gentle and husky. "Yuuri's friend… Miura-san… He even tried to flirt with me."

Shouri chewed on his lips. So that was what Yuuri told him about Earth all along…?

"I wonder now what's right and what's wrong now…" His emerald eyes looked so serious; his mouth turned into a thin line and his features were stern. He resembled his oldest brother so much at that time. For some reason, Shouri didn't like this Wolfram.

"Come on," Shouri stood up and put some yens on the table to pay for their drinks. "Mom will be worried if we're late."

Wolfram nodded and stood up. To make sure Wolfram doesn't encounter with such incidents as before, Shouri made sure Wolfram walked beside him all the time.

He didn't know how to comfort Wolfram. He didn't know what to tell him to say that Yuuri really does love him even he's still in denial. Yuuri's Earth beliefs are too strong. He didn't know what he could do to make Wolfram smile again. All he knew was that he couldn't let Wolfram be alone.

* * *

Once they got back, Jennifer smothered Wolfram in her hug and asked him if he wants to help with the dinner. Wolfram smiled a little and said he would be happy to help her. Shouri felt his muscles sore from all the tension he went through that morning and decided to have a shower. When he came back from the bathroom, he realized his mom had put Wolfram into her pink frilly apron again and that Wolfram was in fact, _alone_.

Shouri raised his eyebrows as he observed the blond in pink.

"What are you looking at?" Wolfram glared at Shouri and pouted. He put aside the plates he was holding and put his hands on his hip. Shouri smiled. He knew his mom got the power to make Wolfram spirited again.

"Don't just smile to yourself like that, it's creepy," Wolfram commented. Shouri chuckled.

"Where's mom?"

"Miko-san said we are out of fish and salt… So she went out to get some from the market. I volunteered to help but…" Wolfram shrugged, not finishing his sentence.

"Come here, Wolfram," Shouri gestured to the laptop he brought with some dictionaries. Wolfram glanced at him from the corner of his eyes and sat next to Shouri on the couch while the black-haired man was typing something on his laptop.

"This is…?"

"I'm going to teach you some words in Japanese," he turned to Wolfram. "I heard from Conrad that you like to read. There's a lot of interesting books here but you said once that you can't read them. So I thought about teaching you so you can read and talk Japanese without the help of Anissina's device. Do you like that?"

Wolfram's flustered face and big, shiny eyes told Shouri enough about the blonde's feelings. He laughed.

After the study lesson, Shouri got a message from Bob so he went to reply to him from his bedroom. Since his mom already came home, he had to end his lesson and let Wolfram help his mother in preparing the meals. Since Jennifer doesn't have any daughter and any future daughter-in-law, having Wolfram to help her made her really happy. Seeing his mother' happy face increased Shouri's confident that his mother's wouldn't exchange Wolfram for any other daughter-in-laws.

He finally finished chatting with Bob and Shouri realized that it was already 3.30 pm.

Shouri was surprised when he saw his mom alone in the kitchen with Wolfram nowhere in sight.

"Did Wolfram go for a bath…?"

"No, Sho-chan!" Jennifer exclaimed. "Ken-chan came earlier and they went to get Yuu-chan from school!"

_What!? So that means… Wolfram is alone with that kid!?_

"This is so frustrating!" Shouri didn't care to get his jacket. He snatched his wallet and not forgetting his cell phone and immediately ran out of the house to catch up with the boys.

Jennifer didn't say anything when his elder son ran out like that. Her eyes shone with something indescribable for a flash, before she went to continue her task while humming a happy song.

* * *

Murata handed Wolfram a can drink that he got from the machine nearby. Wolfram who was sitting on the bench near a pond took the offered drink.

"Thanks…"

"You're welcome," Murata smiled and opened his drink. They were sitting in the park near Yuuri's school. Since Murata had exams today, he came home early while Yuuri's end of school's bell didn't even ring yet. Then he realized that Wolfram wasn't drinking. At Wolfram's confuse face; he hit his head with his palm.

"Sorry, I forgot," Murata took back the can he gave Wolfram and opened it casually. "Really, I forgot that you don't know how to open it… sorry."

"It's not your fault, stop saying sorry," Wolfram added while sipping the can drink. He licked his lower lips. This is delicious…

"So when Yuuri is coming out?" Wolfram asked.

"In half an hour," Murata checked his watch and glanced at Wolfram who was licking his lips once again. "He will sure see us in here. I usually wait for him here too."

"I see…"

Murata chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Wolfram narrowed his eyes.

"If you keep licking your lips like that, I will think you are seducing me."

Wolfram's mouth opened in a gape and he closed it again, his face was burning. "I… I wasn't seducing you! Stop being a pervert! Even Shouri looked at me weirdly all day because of your perverted action earlier!"

Murata laughed until he almost collapsed. "But it's so good to see you blush like that…!" he laughed harder. "And to think that Akihiko really thought you are my boyfriend earlier… It's hilarious!"

"It's not that funny! Anyway, who's this Aki… Akito something…"

Murata stopped his laughing fits and neared his face towards Wolfram. "Ah… Are you jealous, Wolfram?"

Wolfram frowned and turned away. "Whoever said I'm jealous? I'm just wondering who's this…"

"Akihiko, his name is Akihiko."

"Yeah, whatever,"

Murata chuckled. Wolfram's pouting face was incredibly cute. "Akihiko is my classmate that you met earlier at my school's gate…"

Wolfram realized his mistake. "Oh… is that so?"

"Why aren't you telling me the truth, Wolfram?" Murata whispered as he took Wolfram's chin in order to make the prince look at him in the eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"You should say whatever you want to say. You shouldn't let anything gets in the way with your honesty. You should just say the truth…" Murata took the now empty can from Wolfram's grasp and tossed it into a bin nearby. Wolfram let out a yelp and Murata took the opportunity to capture the sweet lips into his possession again.

Wolfram felt the mouth on him and he shut his eyes. Murata bit on the lower lips and licked it to pry open the mouth against him. This is the first time Murata, no, _someone_ ever kissed him that way. Wolfram wouldn't voice this to anyone of course. Wolfram opened his mouth and Murata let his tongue wandered in the sweet cave. Wolfram tasted like honey and candy. It was addicting.

Murata didn't want to lose himself so he stopped the kiss and stared at the half-lidded bishounen in front of him. A tear escaped from Wolfram's eyes and Murata brushed it off. He smiled faintly to himself.

'_You finally can't contain yourself anymore, huh Wolfram…?_'

"…Why?" Wolfram's husky voice was choking. "Why did you do this?"

Murata didn't say anything.

"Why are you doing this to me!? Tell me the truth!" Wolfram exclaimed; his fist buried into Murata's chest, emerald eyes are blazing with eager, anger and confusion. He hated to show his weakness in front of the Great Sage and especially Yuuri's best friend. But he can't control himself anymore. He needs an answer. He can't keep wondering like this all his life.

"Why are you doing all these to me!? What is your intention? What are you doing to me!? If you really are doing this out of love, you should just say it to me! Why I'm not telling the truth…? It is because none of you is telling the truth to me! Not you… not Yuuri!"

More tears streamed down from the pale face and soaking Murata's front blazer.

"If you really do love me… Why don't you show it to me!? Show me that you really love me…"

Wolfram's sentences were cut short, as Murata already caught the lips into another breathtaking kiss. Wolfram moved his mouth against Murata's lips to match the movement. Murata deepened the kiss once again and put his right hand on Wolfram's nape, touching the exposed flesh there. He could feel the wet trails out of the tears. He kissed and nipped at the Wolfram's tongue gently while brushing the wetness off with his thumb. Then he let go of the captive lips.

Murata stared at the emerald eyes looking back at him and kissed Wolfram's forehead with all the love he could muster. Maybe this will end the game, maybe this will change their way of life forever, maybe it will change the future, but for now, he didn't care… He just can't let Wolfram keep hurting anymore…

"I love you, Wolfram…"

Wolfram buried his face into the blue blazer. He didn't reply to it, but at least he didn't cry anymore. He just wanted to stay in Murata's arms for another few minutes.

As Murata wrapped his arms tightly around the prince, he felt Wolfram snuggled more into his bosom. He kissed the golden hair lightly.

'_I'm sorry, Shibuya…_'

TBC…

a/n: Ah… don't worry guys… There's still continuation… look at the word TBC, this fic is still not finish and the next chapter is NOT the epilogue… So don't worry! It's still a cliffhanger though…*laughs evilly*

Anyway, like Murata said, "A game wouldn't be fun if the opponent back out easily." Yuuri will not lose just like that, right guys?XXDDD

For those who thought Yuuri calling Wolfram, 'Wolfram-san' in this fic is weird... Just deal with it. I took it from the anime anyway. Remember when Yuuri first introduced Wolfram to Shouri at their visit to Earth for the first time and Yuuri wanted to fool Shouri that Wolf is an exchanged student from his school? He used the term '-san' to introduce Wolfram so I'm going to stick with it.

Keep on the reviews coming, if you want to see the next chapter… Bwahahaha!!!


	21. Chapter 21

Anime/manga: Kyou Kara Maou

Genre: Humor/ Romance/ General

Disclaimer: All characters in this fan fiction are based on the anime/manga that belongs to Tomo Takabayashi and Temari Matsumoto and Studio Deen. If they were mine, I would probably… Let's just say you wouldn't see Yuuri and Wolfram playing cat-and-mouse, okay?

Summary: Murata is in love! What a thrill! Now the castle will have something new to talk about. But oh no, it seems he had fallen for the wrong person, because that person is the King's fiancée! Now what should he do…?

Warning: Shounen-ai, languages, possible OOC.

Beta-reader: melodyz07

Chapter 21

The school bell signaling the end of the day finally rang. Yuuri yawned and lazily put his books in his bag. The last subject for the day was history, for which had not interest him at all. It was enough he had to study the history of Shin Makoku with the most dramatic and boring teacher in both world, though he had to admit that Gunter is actually a better teacher than his school's history teacher.

Yuuri looked up to the clock and noticed that he was already late. Wolfram must have been waiting for him at home.

"Yuuri-kun,"

Yuuri turned his head and his black eyes met with dark hazel orbs directed at him. It was one of his classmates, Momoko. Momoko have shiny black hair tied back with a white ribbon and the darkest hazel eyes he had ever seen. She was quite pretty and cute and since she was sitting next to him in the class, his relationship with her was better than with his other classmates.

"Tamazaki," Yuuri said with a smile. "Is there anything you want?"

Momoko smiled at him. "Are you busy?"

Yuuri stared at her. His relationship with his classmates was not that good, because he seldom hangs out with them due to his limited time schedule between Shin Makoku and Earth. But he can't say he never spoke to anyone of them either.

"Do you want me to help you with anything?"

Momoko twirled a strand of his black hair with her little finger. "The teacher asked me to help her with something in the lab… maybe you can help me?" She smiled shyly. "We can walk home together after that."

Yuuri blinked. "Oh, okay then," He and Momoko had walked home together a few times before he realized his feelings for Wolfram. Honestly, he has never been interested in Momoko, but sometimes it was nice to be with a girl. Their way of talking and walking were different from boys. Yuuri realized he had to slow down each time he walked with Momoko because she had slightly smaller steps than him. Girls laugh when you tell boring jokes too.

Girls were very different from boys.

Yuuri put his last book inside the bag. He was about to say something when his finger suddenly got struck by a pointy object in his bag.

"Ouch," Yuuri quickly pulled out his finger and sucked on it. There's nothing serious, just a small scratch.

"What's wrong, Yuuri?"

"Oh, nothing," Yuuri waved his hand defensively and smiled. "There's something sharp in my bag is all…" he peered into his bag. He noticed something shiny stretched out from the books he tossed into the bag. Yuuri quirked his eyebrows and carefully pulled the shiny material out from its hidden place.

There, on Yuuri's palm, was a golden brooch with stretched wings and a few emeralds to match the color.

Yuuri's eyes grew widened.

"Is something wrong, Yuuri-kun?" Momoko glanced at the object inside Yuuri's palm. "Wow, a golden brooch. How beautiful!"

"… Yeah, it is," Yuuri solemnly pushed the brooch inside his pocket, squeezing it gently. "I'm sorry, actually I have to go home early today. Can you ask for someone else to help you out?"

"Oh," Momoko's face turned down. "Sure, it's okay then, next time."

Yuuri just nodded and without any other words, he took his bag pack and ran out of the classroom, passing by a few of his wondering teammates.

_There won't be a next time, Momoko Tamazaki. _Yuuri pulled out the brooch and put a light kiss on it.

_Because I have a fiancé._

_

* * *

_

Shouri panted as his black eyes scanned the area around him. This was the only road that connecting the house to Yuuri's school. Yet, he still couldn't find the blonde-haired boy and that friend of his little brother.

He cursed himself. He was responsible of Wolfram while Yuuri was at school. Why did he ever left Wolfram's side!? So this is why Yuuri looked like he was losing something important. Shouri was confused at first but he was not a fool. He knows Yuuri was worried that his friend would steal his fiancé away from him. Shouri should have known better.

He looked at his wristwatch. Five more minutes and Yuuri's school bell will ring. And now he has lost his little brother's fiancé. Oh great, just great.

Shouri ran to Yuuri's school and suddenly spotted a mop of blonde hair and a bespectacled boy. They were standing quite far from the school, leaning on a wall. Shouri quickened his pace and grabbed the blonde's shoulders. Wolfram turned to him with a startle.

"Shouri…" He heaved a sigh of relief when he realized it was just Shouri.

"Where the hell did you run off to!?"

Wolfram jumped. He had never expected Shouri to shout at him like this. Wolfram narrowed his eyes.

"What are you talking about? I am here to get Yuuri…"

"Of course I know you're here to get Yuuri!" Shouri shook his head and sighed heavily. His heart was thumping loudly in his ears.

"What's gotten into you, Shouri? You never act like this before…"

"What do you expect my reaction to be when you suddenly leave home!?" Shouri was literally screaming. "You barely know the roads around here and you don't know anyone in here except us! What if something bad happened to you?"

Wolfram realized Shouri was actually worried about him. "I'm okay, Shouri." He smiled. "See? I'm still in one piece."

Shouri huffed and glared hard at Murata who just snickered softly at his ranting. Then he turned back to Wolfram and noticed a slight bruise at the side of Wolfram's lips.

Shouri's stares didn't go unnoticed by Wolfram.

"What is wrong now, Shouri?" Wolfram crossed his arms in annoyance. Shouri didn't blink at all.

Shouri, unconsciously raised his finger to his mouth, indicating the corner of it. Wolfram raised his eyebrows and raised his finger to his own mouth too. He felt a sting and realized the corner of his lips was actually swollen. His face immediately flushed deep red and he turned away from Shouri.

"Wolfram, you…"

The blonde looked away from him. Wolfram avoided making any eye contact with Shouri. He was afraid, terrified that Shouri would realized what was actually going on between him and Murata.

"I fell down…" Wolfram tried to pull it off but Shouri wouldn't take any of it.

"Don't lie," Shouri hissed and clenched his fist. He had some good ideas on how Wolfram's lips got swollen but he didn't like any of them. With his anger risen, he inched closer to Wolfram who was already pale as a sheet.

Immediately, sensing the dangerous atmosphere, Murata stepped forward to protect his beloved.

"You don't want to make a ruckus in here, ne Shibuya no Oniisan?" Murata smirked slyly, even though it was clear that he was warning Shouri to not step any closer.

"I don't intend to hurt Wolfram, if that's what you think," Shouri took a hold of Murata's collar and gripped it tightly. Wolfram's eyes widened but Murata's face was still composed. His feature never changing.

"I know you will step forward. You and Yuuri aren't so different in a way." Shouri stared hard into Murata's eyes. "Always protecting your love ones…" He whispered faintly and tightened his hold on Murata.

"What did you do to Wolfram!?"

Some people who were walking down the street stared at them but avoided the scene. The aura between the two bespectacled men was enough to sends shivers down to their spine; their maryoku were unstable and were spreading around freely due to their anger. Their strong powers combined could knock down any person in a second; it was amazing how Wolfram is still able to stand closely to them without being affected.

"… Do you really want to know, Shouri?"

Murata's voice was soft when he spoke again, to make sure Wolfram and other people didn't hear him. But Shouri caught it, of course. Shouri's anger had never exploded before, and if this is the time it explodes, he thought it would be worth it.

Wolfram knew that if he left them like that, something bad was going to happen.

"Shouri stop! It's not his fault. It's not his fault at all."

Shouri snapped; he got angrier when Wolfram defended Murata.

"Please, Shouri…" Wolfram was literally begging. "Please, stop. It's not Murata's fault… It's not Murata's fault…"

Shouri turned to the gasping prince. Instead of getting madder, his heart softened at the sight of Wolfram's tired face. Wolfram was clearly exhausted, physically and mentally. At that moment, he wanted nothing more but to see the prince soundly sleeping in a bed, unaware of the cruel reality of the world. Shouri looked intently into the emerald orbs. He didn't want anything to hurt Wolfram; he didn't want to do anything that might hurt Wolfram even more, Wolfram was like his own brother.

Shouri sighed and let go of Murata's collar. His eyes never leaving Wolfram even though the emerald orbs never looked back at him. Realizing that Wolfram might keep avoiding him for the whole day, he gave up and walked to Yuuri's school gate, passing a distressed Wolfram.

"And it's not your fault either," Shouri murmured softly.

Wolfram closed his eyes.

* * *

Shouri spotted Yuuri walking out from the school ground with something in his hand. Shouri couldn't identify the object, but he noticed that it was something shiny as the sun reflected it and gave it a bit of sparks.

"Shouri!" Yuuri was surprised when he saw his brother. "What are you doing here?"

Shouri tried to sound sneaky like he sounded normally. "Can't a big brother come to pick his little brother?"

Yuuri's eyebrows twitched. "Depends on if I believe it or not…" He slung his backpack on his shoulder and carefully laid the brooch back into the safety of his pocket. "So, is Wolfram with you?"

"Err, yeah…" Shouri glanced behind him and Yuuri strained his neck and spotted Wolfram and Murata walking side by side towards them. The students stared in awe at the blond angel. Lots of girls started opened up their cell phones to get Wolframs' pictures.

Yuuri blinked and turned to Shouri. "Are you dumb?'

Shouri's eyes widened at Yuuri's statement. "Wh-What!?"

"Did you forget the incident this morning with Wolfram in here? We better get him out of here quick," Yuuri grumbled and ran past Shouri, grabbing Wolfram's wrist. Wolfram startled at the sudden movement.

"Let's go," That was all Yuuri said before he started dragging Wolfram from the school gate. Murata was dumbfounded, and slightly glanced at Shouri's direction. The man was staring at him again, eyes full of anger and hatred. Murata smirked and walked away, following Yuuri and Wolfram from behind.

When Yuuri pulled him from the others and started walking off, Wolfram got scared that Yuuri had found out and was mad because he had cheated on him, but when Yuuri looked back at him with that gentle eyes and happy smile, he quickly discarded these thoughts away.

Maybe Yuuri doesn't know, yet.

Wolfram wanted nothing more but from the hand holding his wrist to leave him alone.

But, we don't usually gets what we wish for.

Instead, the hand holding his wrist tightened even more. Now that he didn't want it at all.

And it disappear when he needed it the most.

"So, how was your day?" Yuuri asked casually, with the intent to start a topic.

Wolfram tried hard to hide his mixed feelings. He was good at hiding his feelings all these time; he won't allowed himself to fail now. "Nothing exciting, Shouri taught me to read and speak your language."

Yuuri widened his eyes. "Really…? So you know Japanese now?"

"I can't learn everything in a wink, Yuuri," Wolfram rolled his eyes.

Yuuri didn't listen to him, instead he pointed at a notice board at the side of the road. "So, can you read what it is written?"

Wolfram looked at the notice board, and he took quite some time to figure out the words. It was in kanji, so it was a bit difficult for him. The kanji words he ever encountered in his life before was nothing more than Yuuri's signature, 'Shibuya Yuuri Harajuku Furi'.

Shouri and Murata who followed them from behind waited patiently.

"It says… 'Mega Sale!' and I can't make out that word… 'Everything is on sale. You can choose everything from designer handbags to bento. Open now.' There. That's all."

Yuuri and Murata were impressed. Shouri couldn't really believe his ears. He just taught Wolfram a few hours ago and already Wolfram can read words from kanji. He smiled proudly. Wolfram was indifferent anyway. For him, it has been bad to take 20 seconds to make out the words.

"If you keep on learning, I bet you will not need the 'Hear-Your-Heart-Cries-kun' anymore,"

Wolfram shrugged. "Maybe."

Yuuri turned to Murata when they arrived at the Shibuya's residence. "You're dining with us? Since Wolfram is here, I bet mom cooked a lot of delicious food,"

Murata nodded. "Yeah, I expect that."

Shouri put his fists into his pockets, hiding his trembling knuckles into the safety of his pocket jeans. He didn't want his family to notice how much he wanted to punch the bespectacled boy who called himself the Great Sage.

"Shouri, what's wrong?"

Shouei snapped back to reality and realized that the others were already inside the house and he was the only one still standing at the front gate. Yuuri and Murata both were staring at him.

"Yeah, what's wrong, Shibuya no Oniisan? It's cold outside you know, you should get inside," Murata said with a sly smile on his face as his glasses shone, reflecting the sunset. Shouri tightened his knuckles until they turned white.

He tried to smile convincingly to his little brother, avoiding Murata.

"I'm coming."

* * *

The dinner was spent in silent. Except for Jennifer's voice and the request to pass on the pepper, no conversation was made on the dining table. Wolfram was in his own world, he didn't look up from his food at all. Yuuri who was usually so cheerful, didn't utter a word as he finished his dinner. Murata only smiled and nodded at everything Jennifer said, but he didn't say anything either. Shouri's stoic face didn't go unnoticed by anyone. It was obvious that he was mad about something. He finished his dinner as fast as he could and went to take an early bath, leaving the rest of the party who were still having their dinner. Jennifer tried to make light conversations but her attempt failed miserably.

Jennifer could only shook her head when Murata thanked her for the meals and went to the front door without turning back.

As he walked passed Yuuri, he secretly smirked and received heated glare from his friend.

_Possessive, aren't we Shibuya?_

Yuuri didn't even send his friend out. He acted as if nothing is mattered around him.

"I'll send you out," Wolfram finally spoke and stood up, following Murata. Murata was smiling gently as the two headed to the door.

Yuuri snapped his chopsticks into two.

* * *

"Good night, Murata."

"Good night, Wolfram," Murata looked into Wolfram's daze green eyes and slowly touched his cheek. The cheek was frozen cold and he immediately knew Wolfram was in nervous sweat.

"Maybe you should go to sleep early tonight," Murata suggested.

Wolfram nodded. "Yes, I will."

Murata was hesitated to leave Wolfram alone. Yuuri had become an unpredictable person now. He was afraid that Yuuri might do something that will make Wolfram suffer even more. He didn't want Wolfram to get hurt again. He will not allow it.

_It was enough._

"I'll see you tomorrow." Murata kissed Wolfram's cheek lightly and walked out of the house. Wolfram was left standing on the doorway alone, staring at the closed door. Unconsciously, Wolfram took his necklace out from his shirt and stroke it gently.

For the first time in his whole life, Wolfram couldn't face himself. He was ashamed; he lost control of his feelings and frustration and fell into another man's arms. He couldn't even believe in himself anymore.

He cheated Yuuri.

_He was desperate._

"Wolfram," Yuuri's voice startled Wolfram. Wolfram quickly hided his necklace and turned around. He saw Yuuri was standing directly in front of him, smiling. "I have something else to do before going to bed, why don't you go take a bath first?"

Wolfram cleared his throat. _How long has he been standing there? _"Okay," he went to the bathroom and closed the door behind him silently.

After Yuuri made sure Wolfram has gone from an earshot, Yuuri heaved a sigh of relief and walked back into the living room. For a moment, he closed his eyes and opened them again to look at the worried face of his mother.

"Don't worry, mom." He smiled gently. "I'll make sure to do the right thing."

Jennifer smiled back as she went to clean the dishes.

Yuuri turned around and saw his elder brother standing at the doorway; Shouri was crossing his arms and his eyes are hard and determined. Yuuri signaled him to go outside as he glanced at his mother who was still washing dishes and then at the bathroom door that still locked from the inside. Slowly he left his seat and followed Shouri.

The street in front of the Shibuya residence was deserted. Street lamps were the only source of light for the brothers to be able to see each other. The night air was quite chilly, but it didn't matter to them at all.

"Do you want to talk about something?" Yuuri began.

Shouri glared at his brother. How could Yuuri sound so calm in a time like this? "I don't know, you tell me. I only see what my eyes see. The thing is; I don't know how this could happen."

"It's the same story all over again," Yuuri shrugged. "He fell in love with him too."

"… Is it really possible?" Shouri asked, putting his hands into his pocket. "He likes girls, right?"

"And Wolfram," Yuuri nodded. Shouri huffed.

"How can you be so calm? He is trying to steal your fiancé away from you and Wolfram might even fall for him too! Don't you have any worry at all!? I'm telling you, even though Wolfram is still your fiancé, your bodyguard and your subject, this facts can change anytime it wants! I don't even know if he still loves you or not. No doubt when I first met him, he was head over toe in love with you, but now…" Shouri shook his head sadly. "You don't know what I know… "

"I know,"

"You don't know what I feel… -You what?" Shouri blinked. Yuuri's clear crystal eyes under the street lamps told him everything. "You mean… You knew?"

Yuuri sighed. "It would be impossible if I didn't know, right?" He asked rhetorically. "I know Murata, I _know_ Wolfram."

"So, you knew Murata kissed Wolfram?"

"Yes," Yuuri nodded. "I knew. Murata might be the Great Sage and Wolfram might be an expert in hiding his true feelings, but I know Wolfram so well, I can see it right through his eyes." He smiled faintly.

Shouri was speechless. He never thought that falling in love would make Yuuri grow mature. "What are you going to do now?"

"I can't take back what already happened," Yuuri shook his head. "But I'm not giving up either."

"…Aren't you mad?"

The sudden flame in Yuuri's dark eyes made Shouri take a step back from his brother. No need to ask more, Yuuri was obviously furious.

"OF COURSE I'M MAD! That damn Murata! He dares lay a hand on Wolfram once again I swear I'm gonna FUCKING kill him!"

Shouri blinked; and for a moment, he was glad that Yuuri wasn't keeping his anger for him. "Well, I'm glad you let it out," Shouri finally smiled. "I just wonder how this happened anyway. It's odd to have that friend of yours suddenly interested in Wolfram, I thought all these time they were not good friends."

Yuuri eyed his brother suspiciously. "Isn't it obvious Murata's act now is not based on friendship matter?"

Shouri held up his hand defensively. "I know, I know," he let out a sigh. "So what's your plan now?"

"Well, I'm not going to sit there and do nothing, of course, I have something planned." Yuuri smirked. "'Mission three: Take Wolfram to a romantic date', here I come!"

Shouri stared amusingly at Yuuri's determined face. "Mission three? How many more do you have?" he asked in good humor.

"Not going to tell you," Yuuri smirked smugly. "But it is sure that I am not letting that Murata beats me that easily!"

Under the dim light of the street lamp, Shouri could easily see Yuuri's face. Seeing how spirited Yuuri was, Shouri smiled faintly. He was glad; he didn't like it when his brother looked so sad and so devastated. Even if he didn't show it, Shouri was sure that Yuuri was almost at his breaking point. If Murata hadn't left earlier, maybe he might exploded.

Shouri looked up at the dark sky. He just wished for Yuuri's success. He had a slightest idea of what was going on between Yuuri and Murata, but he was not supposed to be in the way. He knew Yuuri. Yuuri will never let him interfere.

Yuuri wanted to win Wolfram's heart by himself.

"I'm glad you're planning to steal Wolfram back." Shouri smiled. "That friend of yours doesn't have any shame at all. That's one point I give him, you know."

Yuuri turned to Shouri and sighed. He knew what Shouri was talking about; the way he acts around Wolfram in front of his friends. It was his greatest weakness. He still didn't deal well with the taboo on Earth. What he knew was that he didn't want anyone to that he was into a relationship with the same gender.

As if reading his mind, Shouri asked. "Does gender issue really means so much to you?"

Yuuri hesitated. "I'm… not sure…"

"Well, you better make sure of it fast," Shouri opened the door and walked back into the house. "Besides, I don't want any sister-in-law. I don't want anyone else to be your partner but him."

Shouri waited for a few minutes, expecting some kind of embarrassed remark or a flushed face, but all he got was only a smiling Yuuri.

Yuuri looked at his brother. "Thanks, oni-chan."

* * *

When the two brothers walked back inside the warm house, they realized how cold it was outside. Their palms were freezing and they were shivering. They forgot all about the temperature due to their anger. Yuuri tried to wasrm himself up by crossing his arms. He was about to step into the living room when he saw Wolfram walking out from the bathroom with a new set of sky blue nightgown.

Yuuri's eyes bulged at the sight.

Shouri scanned Wolfram from head to toe. "Let me guess, mom put you into this?"

Wolfram glared at him. "It looks good, what harm can it be?"

Shouri chuckled lightly and sneaked a side-glance to Yuuri. "A lot of harm if you ask me. Yuu-chan, I think you better go take a shower, I think I see blood dripping from your nose…" he grinned devilishly. One could swear, if looks could kill, Shouri would likely to be dead by now.

"I-I'll go take a shower now. You wait for me upstairs," Yuuri hurried past Wolfram who looked dumbfounded and rushed into the bathroom, locking the door. Wolfram turned to Shouri who was still laughing.

"… Why are you laughing?"

Shouri raised his eyebrows, smirking. "Well, everyone need some amusement, don't you think Wolfram?"

Wolfram shook his head. He could never understand the Shibuya brothers.

* * *

Once Yuuri got out of the bathroom, fresh and ready with his pajamas, he quietly sneaked into his room so Shouri who was playing some games on his laptop in the living room wouldn't notice him and started teasing him again. Slowly, Yuuri closed the door behind him and released a sigh of relief.

Wolfram was watching him. "Why are you sneaking into your own room? Gunter isn't here you know," he said rhetorically. Yuuri turned to him and noticed that Wolfram was holding a book in his hand.

"I know," Yuuri replied and sat next to Wolfram on the bed. "What are you reading?"

Wolfram shrugged. "I don't know, Shouri gave it to me to improve my Japanese, but no matter how much I read it, I still can't understand what it said. I mean, I can read the word, but I don't know what is implied here…" the blond scurried the pages of the book. "There are only pictures of young girls and some of that 'komputar' gadgets or something…"

Yuuri's eyes widened as he snatched the book out of Wolfram's grip. Yuuri fumed; he quickly tore the otaku magazine full with ways on how to win a dating simulations game into pieces. How dare Shouri give Wolfram this sort of things! Shouri was going to pay for this!!!

Yuuri swore he could almost hear his brother laughing evilly downstairs.

He was panting after he finished his admirable job.

Wolfram nervously touched his shoulder. "Yuuri…? Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Yuuri brushed a sweat from his forehead. "Just… don't take any reading materials from Shouri _ever_ again… On second thought, don't take _anything_ from Shouri _ever! _Except for his teaching."

"Whatever you say," Wolfram shook his head and went to the window by the bed, looking out at the dark world outside.

Yuuri watched Wolfram from behind. He held the sigh that he intended to release. This was getting tiresome. Wolfram's heart was not made of iron, it was fragile and yet the prince managed to patch it back whenever it broke, again and again…

He didn't mean to be the cause of this broken heart. He cared for Wolfram even before he realized he was in love with his own best friend. But that wasn't what Wolfram wanted.

All Wolfram ever wanted was for him to be safe and smiling. He wanted Yuuri to be a good king. Wolfram had gone through a lot when he was young. He saw death more than other people could imagine. He was still young, but he had gone to battlefields, to war, and killed people. While Yuuri, in Wolfram's age twenty years ago, he was not even born yet.

Yuuri wanted to at least make Wolfram happy. He knew Wolfram would be happy if his loved ones were safe. The prince never cared about his own life and happiness.

Clenching his fist, Yuuri swore he would change Wolfram. He didn't want Wolfram to throw his life just like that. He loved Wolfram and he treasured the blond with all his heart. Conrad, Gwendal, Gunter, Lady Cheri, Greta, Shinou, everyone loves him…

Even Murata…

Yuuri stood up to shake away these thoughts from his head.

"Wolf, let's go on a date tomorrow,"

Wolfram turned to Yuuri and raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"I said; let's go on a date tomorrow. I don't have school tomorrow anyway." Yuuri smiled when he realized Wolfram had no idea what he was talking about. "You know… like when we went to Harajuku last time? The one I brought you to Jinguu?"

"Oh…" Wolfram said after thinking for a little while. "I remember that, you bought me a large crepe and when I couldn't finish it, you finished it for me," he smiled amusedly. "That latte was delicious."

Yuuri was glad to see Wolfram smiling again. "I know you do, you have that unsatisfied look on your face when you drank it, I thought you hated it."

"I told you it was because I was not used to use a straw." Wolfram frowned.

"Then, are you agree?"

"Of course I am!" Wolfram beamed happily. "Can I drink that latte again? And an ice cream?"

"I'll buy you whatever you want, Wolf." Yuuri laughed. "Oh, did I forget to mention that a date is about two lovers going out together to have some fun?"

Wolfram blushed at that sudden remark. "I-I never knew that,"

"Well, now you do," Yuuri snickered softly and patted the bed. "Come on, let's get some sleep. We have to wake up early tomorrow."

TBC

a/n: Het there guys! Thanks for AAL YOUR WONDERFUL REVIEWS! You guys made my dayXD Here is the latest update and I'm juts here to apologize for my late update. The next one will be late too due to my trial exam that has been going on for a little while... I do hope you enjoy this new chapter. Please read and review! Thanks guys!XD

**P/S: **If anyone know Yuuri's ex-girlfriend's name in the novel, please tell me, okay? I may need it for my next chapter. Please and thank you! (And if anyone out there who didn't know, Yuuri used to have a girlfriend on Earth before Wolfram come to the picture. But Yuuri was not interested in her at all. So no worry!^^)


	22. Chapter 22

Anime/manga: Kyou Kara Maou

Genre: Humor/ Romance/ General

Disclaimer: All characters in this fan fiction are based on the anime/manga that belongs to Tomo Takabayashi and Temari Matsumoto and Studio Deen. If they were mine, I would probably… Let's just say you wouldn't see Yuuri and Wolfram playing cat-and-mouse, okay?

Summary: Murata is in love! What a thrill! Now the castle will have something new to talk about. But oh no, it seems he had fallen for the wrong person, because that person is the King's fiancée! Now what should he do…?

Warning: Shounen-ai, languages, **POSSIBLE OOC**.(DON'T SAY I DON'T WARN YOU!)

Beta-reader: The amazing melodyz07!!!! Love ya gurl!

READ THIS. **IMPORTANT**:

First, I want to say sorry for the late update. Yes, it was because of my exam that took my time nearly two months. The day after my exam finished, I quickly wrote this chapter and I nearly finish it when a thunderstorm struck my pc. I mourned for days when that happened and I thought I lost this fic. But I'm lucky to have such a great friends like Nicole(melodyz07) and 18 to cheer and help me out. You guys are the best!

Second, Hashimoto Asami is **NOT** Yuuri's ex-girlfriend. Sorry for the confusion. For the people who don't know, she had a crush on Yuuri and constantly stalked him, but Yuuri completely ignored her. So there.

Thirdly, thanks to all who read, review and fave my story. I could never done it without you guys. Thank you so much!

On with the fic.

* * *

Chapter 22

"Date?"

The sound in the kitchen was muted as Shouma repeated the word that Yuuri just said.

"You mean… a date?" Shouma looked at Wolfram, and then turned to Yuuri questioningly. Yuuri's face flushed deep red, as well as Wolfram's. Seeing their reaction, Shouma grinned amusedly.

"I see," he looked back down to his paper. "Lovebirds should go out together more often anyway."

"I agree," Shouri replied with a smirk. He sipped his hot coffee calmly.

"Kyaaa~!" Jennifer squealed and dropped her utensils to the floor as she clasped her hands happily to her chest. The other four in the room were glad she wasn't holding anything breakable like plates or glasses.

"This is such a good opportunity, Wolf-chaan~!" She went to hug the flabbergasted blond into her grip. "Yuu-chan is so romantic! What should you wear? Oh, you can't go in those rags…!"

Wolfram pulled his body from Mama's grip and looked down to his clothes. He was wearing grey jeans and green sweater with yellow cape that _again_, belongs to Yuuri.

"What's wrong with these clothes?" he asked nervously. Shouri hided his chuckles behind his palm as Yuuri pursued his lips. Wolfram noticed that and glared daggers at the both of the two brothers.

"Nothing is wrong with your clothes now, Wolf-chan," Jennifer smiled happily. "But these are Yuu-chan's clothes! I know you prefer to wear them, but I've got better ones for you!" She quickly grabbed his wrist and in a matter of second, the two of them disappeared from the kitchen.

Shouma only smiled quietly as he already knew his wife's antics. Shouri and Yuuri on the other hand, were impressed by their mother's running speed.

"Oh… So," Shouri quickly turned his attention to Yuuri who was seating himself beside his father. "Where did you plan on taking him to?"

Yuuri toyed with the fried egg of his breakfast before answering. "I already took him to Harajuku… Maybe I should take him to Shibuya next… or Shinjuku? Or is it better if I take him to Roppongi instead…?"

Shouri's smile grew calculating. "You have enough money to go to Roppongi?"

"A little…" Yuuri shrugged. "I have some savings, thanks to my pocket money, my New Year's money and Christmas's money," he smiled. "I often spends my time in Shin Makoku, I have no real use of those money, so it keeps on growing," and then his smile turned wicked. "Unlike you, Shouri, who spends your money on those dating Sims' games…"

Shouri's face turned tomato-red, spluttering his coffee on his napkin. Yuuri giggled; _it's payback for last night, Shouri._

"Your attention, everyone!" The Shibuya's men turned towards the direction of Jennifer's voice. She appeared in the kitchen with a happy smile on her face. "And now, I'm going to present to you, our beautiful blond angel, Wolf-chan!"

She pulled Wolfram from behind her and shiny lights appeared out of nowhere, blinding them for a moment. They could almost swear they could hear some kind of dramatic drums being played as they cleared up their visions.

Wolfram was standing there, wearing a pink Lolita gown with a white corset around his waist, frilly ruffles embodied around the sleeves and neck. He had a small white hat on the top of his head. To top it all, Wolfram was holding a pink umbrella with pink ribbons and pink ruffles.

Pink gown.

Pink ruffles.

Pink ribbons.

Pink umbrella.

PINK.

Said blond peeked at them with shy glances. Yuuri couldn't help but feel his blood rush to his cheeks and nose and his head spinning.

"Wolf-WOLFRAM!?" Yuuri's jaw dropped to the ground, _literally_.

Shouri's eyes popped out from their sockets, _also literally_.

Shouma just shook his head.

"MOM! YOU CAN'T DRESS HIM LIKE THAT!"

"Why can't I?" Jennifer looked at her son cutely. "Doesn't he look gorgeous?"

"He looks good in ruffles*… NO! THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEAN! MOM, DON'T GET HIM INVOLVES IN YOUR HOBBIES LIKE CROSSDRESSING!"

Jennifer's eyes shone brightly. "All right, in condition I can show him my collection of yaoi mang…"

"**NO!**"

"You no fun," Jennifer pouted and walked behind Wolfram and put both her hands on the prince's shoulders. "Then, would you like it if I…"

Unexpectedly, Jennifer grabbed the sleeves of Wolfram's gown and ripped it apart dramatically. Yuuri was about to shout again but stopped abruptly when under the shredded gown, Wolfram appeared wearing a skinny black jeans(that he _finally_ agreed to wear since Jennifer was faking a cry) and turtle neck red sweater, complete with a deep blue knee length jacket with furs around the collar.

Yuuri was stunned at the sight of it. Wolfram looked so handsome… His mom really had outdone herself this time. Maybe she should come to Shin Makoku to become Wolfram's personal stylish…

Which is a really, _really,_ bad idea when you thought hard about it…

"There! Better, Yuu-chan?" Jennifer laughed happily and held her palm to Wolfram. She knew that her son likes Wolfram the way he is; without those pretty dresses and a breast to complete it; Yuuri likes Wolfram because Wolfram _is_ Wolfram. However, Yuuri still needs to sort those things out soon. Wolfram's mouth twitched into a smirk and slapped his palm to Jennifer's, as far as he knows; this is what people in Earth called high-fives.

"Got you, wimp," Wolfram laughed along with Jennifer. Shouri was glaring hard at him even though he seemed like bursting into laughter anytime soon.

"You almost gave me a heart attack," he snorted. Shouri grabbed his coffee and down it all in one gulp, before realized the coffee had burnt his tongue.

"Hahaha, sorry about that," Wolfram waved a so-not-really-apologetic wave to him and turned to Yuuri. "What, cat got your tongue?"

Shouma praised on his wife's choice of clothes.

"I know you are mad, Yuuri, just get over it," Wolfram grinned. "Yuuri?"

Jennifer looked at her son worriedly. "Yuu-chan?"

"Hello! Earth to Yuuri!" Shouri waved his hand in front of his brother's face.

"Yuu-chan? Yuu-chan? Yuuri?" Shouma frowned, noticing something dripping at the floor. "Ah… Looks like your joke was too much for Yuu-chan, honey," he chuckled lightly.

"Yuuri? Yuuri, talk to me, wimp!"

Wolfram shook his shoulders hard to wake him, Yuuri's head lolled up and down following Wolfram's gesture. As soon as Wolfram let go, Yuuri immediately lost his balance of himself and fell into a pool of blood that was actually coming from his nose.

* * *

"Honestly, I thought you were sick,"

"……"

"I thought only Gunter would faint due to nosebleed."

"……"

"I wore women's clothes before, but you never fainted,"

"……"

"It's not _that_ sexy, is it?"

"……"

"……"

"……"

"… It is _sexy_, isn't it?"

"Argh! Just drop it," Yuuri finally sighed when the subway train finally arrived at the station. Wolfram chuckled lightly.

"But it was so funny…! You know what people say something about dress and blood and hormone don't go together…"

"…Shut up," Yuuri's blush deepened as he pulled Wolfram into the train. The door shut and they stood next to it. It was still early in the morning, so there weren't much people around. Yuuri leaned to the pillar and crossed his arms on his chest. He must admitted, Wolfram did look good in that Lolita outfit, but that wasn't the reason of his major nosebleed. It was because of the outfit he was wearing now. The red made a nice contrast with the gold of his hair and as for the skinny, _really,_ skinny, tight, ass-hug jeans… they were enough to bring dirty thoughts into his mind.

Really, did his mom want him to run out of blood whenever he look at Wolf!?

Wolfram caught his look and smirked. Yuuri blushed and looked away.

"Oh come on, it's just a joke. How long are you planning to be mad at me? Look, as long as my eyes are black**, I would never wear something so frilly in public." Wolfram rolled his eyes.

"Your eyes are green Wolf…" Yuuri muttered to himself but he still looked away.

"Look, I'm sorry, okay?" Wolfram murmured. "I shouldn't laugh at you like that, no matter how funny it was," he laughed again and Yuuri scoffed. "Though I can't help it you being such a wimp."

"How's that made me a wimp? And don't answer that, it's rhetorical." Yuuri glared as Wolfram was about to open his mouth, but after a moment he couldn't help but to smile at him. "Apology accepted."

Wolfram smiled too. "So, where are we going?"

"First stop, Roppongi Hill." Yuuri pulled out his wallet and sneaked a glance inside it. "It's quite far. I think I should buy you that latte you like so much. There's a famous café at Roppongi that sells the best latte around," he kept his wallet into the safety of his jeans pocket and smiled at Wolfram. Wolfram's face brightened at the thought of the sweet latte. Of course, he didn't have to tell Yuuri that Shouri had bought him one yesterday…

They stopped their conversation after that to enjoy the panoramic view of the towns passing by. The train stopped at every station and passengers rushed in and out to get to their destination. For Yuuri and Wolfram, they just enjoyed this time while it last, brushing hands and throwing gentle glances to each other.

The name of the Roppongi Hill finally came to view on the screen of the train. They finally reached their destination. As soon as the train stopped, Yuuri grabbed Wolfram's wrist and pulled him out before they drowned in the sea of people. The autumn sunlight hit them on their faces as they greeted Roppongi.

Many people strolled around the street. Wolfram was practically amazed at the art sculptures along the street of Keyakizaka Dori. Some people could be seen sitting down on the sculptures, reading or resting. There were also keyaki trees across the street. That's how the name of Keyakizaka Dori came from.

Both of them couldn't push the opportunity to sneak a glance at the branded shops and boutiques along the street. Sometimes they quietly chuckled at sight of the rich women coming out from the shops, heavy with fur coats and branded high heel shoes. They were like two teenage school kids making fun of everything that came into their sight.

"They look as if they are having difficult time to walking in those shoes," Wolfram chuckled, hiding his mouth behind his palm.

"You're right, just like the women in the parties at Shin Makoku. To be honest, they annoyed me," Yuuri replied, grinning widely. His black eyes twinkling with the hints of sarcasm and jest.

Wolfram couldn't hold the urge to laugh again. Looks like Yuuri isn't _so_ dense after all…

They reached at the end of the street, with a building name 'Tsutuya' in front of them. Yuuri brought Wolfram to the Starbuck Café to buy the latte he promised him. The waitresses in the café were swooning after Wolfram the moment the prince stepped in. Of course, with the face of a foreigner and shiny blond hair, they thought he was an artist of some sort spending his day off at Roppongi. Besides, everyone knew 'Tsutuya' is the most popular cultural and social place for famous artists.

"Welcome, can I get your order please?" The girl asked Wolfram sweetly. Wolfram ignored her and intently looking down at the menu in front of him.

"One Cappuccino latte, please," Yuuri replied and took out his wallet.

The girl was disappointed that the blond boy didn't mind her at all. However, the black hair boy was quiet handsome too…

"Is that all, sir? Can I recommend you some desserts for today's special?"

"No thanks," Yuuri put the money on the bar. "We're in hurry," and as soon as the latte came into view, Yuuri gave it to Wolfram and the both of them walked out of the café leaving the girl sighing to herself.

"Do you want to go to a movie?"

Wolfram looked up from his drink. "Movie?"

"Yeah, you never watched those when you were here last time, so what do you say?"

"It's up to you, but I really curious about this movie you are talking about…" Wolfram shrugged.

Yuuri scratched his head while trying to explain. "It's like… the things you watched in the television back at my home…"

"Oh, that?"

"Only the screen is a lot bigger and the sound is louder."

Wolfram frowned; he didn't like the television that much even though he must admitted that it was a really interesting object. But to have it bigger… and louder… "All right," He must not show his weakness to Yuuri, his king, his fianc…

His heart almost stopped at that thought.

He was confused with himself.

He shouldn't think about Yuuri that way anymore, does he?

He cheated on him…

"Wolf?" Yuuri stopped on his track only to find Wolfram was several feet behind him. "Wolfram? Are you all right? Do you feel sick?"

Slowly, Wolfram raised his chin to look into midnight eyes. He loved the black eyes so much. The eyes that were full of concern, care… and god forbid, love?

There's no way Yuuri would look at him with _love_…

"Wolf?" Yuuri now was wrapping his arms around Wolfram's shoulder. "Let's go find somewhere warm to sit… Your hand is freezing." Yuuri tenderly wrapped his fingers around Wolfram's fingers and began to caress them to warm them up.

The prince shook his head. "I'm fine," he smiled faintly. "Maybe it's because I'm not used to this kind of weather…"

"Oh…" Yuuri still didn't let go of the pale hands.

"Let's go to that movie you were talking about,"

Yuuri was hesitated. "Maybe you shouldn't, that place will be dark and cold and…"

"You said you'll take me," Wolfram brought his eyebrows together. "You are not going to chicken out, are you?"

"Of course not!" Yuuri shook his head. "Okay, but you will tell me if you feel sick, got that?"

Wolfram chuckled and sipped on his latte. "Me? Sick? Are you kidding me?" he laughed. "I've never been sick in 60 years now!" he smirked smugly and titled his chin higher so that he could look down at Yuuri.

"It feels weird to hear someone that looks as young as you saying something like that…" Yuuri mumbled to himself as he led Wolfram to the Virgin Toho Cinemas.

Yuuri decided they should watch an action movie since Wolfram is into fighting and such. He chose 'Indiana Jones' since the movie also content the history of the world in it.

Yuuri bought a hot dog and popcorn for Wolfram. Since it was weekend, the cinema was packed with people. Yuuri had to make sure Wolfram stayed close enough to him so that he wouldn't lose him.

Wolfram's eyes wandered aimlessly at the entire cinema. The hall was dark as Yuuri was searching for their seats. The prince grew conscious at the dark surrounding him. His right hand twitched to take his sword when he remembered he didn't have his sword with him.

Yuuri found their seats. He opened his mouth to tell Wolfram when he realized that Wolfram was uncomfortable with the cinema. Yuuri sighed. Maybe it's a bad idea after all.

"Wolf," he whispered quietly enough for Wolfram to hear.

"What?"

"Give me your hand,"

"What? My hand?"

Yuuri once again wrapped his free fingers around Wolfram's and guided him to their seats. Wolfram felt blush creped to his cheeks and was glad that the dark hide them very well.

The black-haired boy gave the hot dog to the prince as soon as the movie started.

Yuuri leaned to his ear. "Just watch it, Wolf. And try not to talk too much or too loud otherwise you will disturb other people," Wolfram nodded at that and opened the wrapping of the hot dog with his free hand since his other hand was occupied by Yuuri's hand.

After 30 minutes of the movie, Yuuri noticed Wolfram had taken a liking to the story since now his emerald eyes were glued to the screen. Affectionately Yuuri caressed the hand he was holding with an amused smile on his face. He was a bit taken aback by Wolfram's changes of attitude. He must admitted Wolfram's behavior surprised him a lot; he would lose his temper suddenly and blushing in the next second. Yuuri however, he knew what Wolfram was thinking about. He had grown to know him so much when he realized he'd fell in love with the prince. He knew why the prince lost his temper, got jealous and acted bratty.

The two of them had nothing in common. While Wolfram is a pretty boy with noble background, Yuuri is just a plain-looking boy who only looks exotic to people in Shin Makoku with normal background. Maybe he had grown a lot during his time being a king, but the fact doesn't change that he's still a high-school student. Most boys in his age only worry about finding girlfriends or finding time to play video games. In Yuuri's early years as a teenager, he had to worry about saving the world and avoiding getting into war and making alliances and paper works and Wolfram.

Yuuri never blamed Wolfram. It was Yuuri's lack of how-to-think-clearly that got them into the engagement in the first place. Nevertheless, Yuuri didn't blame himself either. He was glad that he proposed to Wolfram. He was glad that Wolfram became his fiancé. He was glad Wolfram was a brat. He was glad that Wolfram was loyal and noble.

If not, Yuuri would have never been the great king he is today.

Murata was right; Wolfram helped him into becoming a good king.

The engagement at first might have been a mistake, but it had turned into something good instead. Anyway, who would have the guts to call the great Maoh a wimp and beat him into a pulp?

Yes, he had certain problems with Wolfram at first, he had to admit it. They fought, they talked, they laughed, and they worried, even at the brink of killing each other, but it was all worth it because until today, they were still together. They were still able to hold hands like this. Yuuri might be dense, but he's not an idiot.

This might not be a part of growing up life of a healthy 16-years-old-boy should be, but it was enough for Shibuya Yuuri. For him, this is what his growing up life is all about and he loved it. Besides, a part of growing up means you learn from your mistakes.

And Yuuri learned from his mistakes.

* * *

"Wow, that movie was awesome," Wolfram, said to Yuuri when they walked out of the cinema with other people. "I wonder where I can find those big snakes; I want to see them…"

"Maybe I can take you to the zoo next time," Yuuri replied with a chuckle.

Wolfram was already excited. "Can we go now?"

Yuuri looked at his watch. "It's already late, I'm sorry but I think we can't. I promise you next time. Besides, I'm planning to take you to this one place."

Wolfram stared at him.

"What?"

"Nothing," Wolfram shook his head and smiled. "It's just that… I'm really happy today, Yuuri," they stopped walking and turned to face each other. "You have been so kind to me. And I… I appreciate it."

Yuuri said nothing. They just stayed like that for a few moments. The guilt that built inside the black-haired boy grew overbearing. Somehow, for him, Wolfram's tone sounded a little… off. It sounded like he's sad, yet happy at the same time. Happy that he could spend his last moment with someone… that… he loves…

Last moment…

With the one, he loves…

* * *

They took a ride with the train to the Tokyo Dome City. It was already late evening but the number of people just increasing. It was a usual scene in this area as most people love to choose to hang out here at night since the lights that brightened up the city are mostly beautiful at nights.

Yuuri took Wolfram to go see the enormous Tokyo Dome to show him the place where a national baseball competition usually held. It was somewhat a way to show Wolfram what a great sport baseball is to have the honor of using the biggest stadium in whole Japan. Somehow, after they got out of the stadium, Yuuri frustratingly tried to explain to Wolfram that the big dome that could fit in for at least 5 million people is worth it for any national baseball competition. Meanwhile, Wolfram was thinking that a big place like that should be a sword practice hall for soldiers or at least some sort of place for gardening or orchard for the purple pear to expand the country's economy.

Yuuri frowned at that, but silently had to agree that it was not a bad idea.

The two of them walked all the way from the stadium to the Korakuen Hall, which is the biggest entertainment area in the city of Tokyo. Yuuri led the way to the LaQua Complex that is located at the LaQua Attraction, the amusement park at the Dome City and chose a restaurant at the fourth floor to have some dinner. The waiter gave them a table near the window so that they could enjoy the night scene of the city.

The dinner was nothing out of ordinary, but it was delicious. They had been served with free desserts as most of the waitresses in the restaurant took fancy on Wolfram and some on Yuuri. Wolfram looked happy to receive the mouth-watering desserts, a treat for his sweet tooth. Wolfram was amazed by the rollercoaster running around the amusement park and go through the ninth floor of the building they were now in. It was later that he knew it was called Thunder Dolphin.

They quickly finished their desserts, and walked out of the building to join the crowd.

A mini concert was held at the center of the amusement park. People were surrounding the small stage as the host tried to attract the attention of the people.

Yuuri brought Wolfram to a few game stalls to try out the games. Wolfram lost at several games since it was his first time and he even argued with the owner; a man in his mid-forties when he lost. Yuuri managed to calm him and drag him away after he finished his game.

After getting away from the owner, Yuuri stopped and looked intently at Wolfram.

"What?" Wolfram glared at Yuuri and crossed his arms with self-conscious.

Yuuri grinned. "Nothing," he shook his head and laughed quietly to himself. To tell the truth, he was amused by Wolfram's antics at the stall owner. That's why he let himself enjoy the game first before dragging Wolfram away.

Wolfram stared at him.

"Oh yeah," Yuuri suddenly remembered the main reason he brought Wolfram to the Tokyo Dome City. "I think we can finish our ride," he smiled as his eyes focused at the big Ferris-wheel located at the end of the LaQua Attraction. He started to lead the way.

"Yuuri-kun?"

Yuuri stopped on his track. So did Wolfram. The two of them looked at each other questioningly and turned around only to see a girl about their… Err, Yuuri's age with waist-length black hair and brown eyes greeted Yuuri with a taller and elder-looking boy.

"Yuuri-kun, long time no see!" the girl squealed and ran to Yuuri, holding his hand and leaving the other boy. Yuuri was surprised at the sudden closeness. "You said you would contact me, I was waiting for you! See, now I have to go out with another boy!"

Yuuri's eyes grew wide. Of all the time, why this thing has to happen when he was trying to build his relationship with Wolfram!? "I'm sorry, but I really don't know you." He tried to look at Wolfram, but Wolfram's eyes were directed at the girl.

"Yuuri-kun! That's mean!" the girl pouted and slapped Yuuri's shoulder playfully. "It's me! You don't recognize me anymore?"

Yuuri squinted his eyes, trying to remember the girl that he swore he had… never… seen… bef…

Yuuri widened his eyes.

"Hashimoto-san?"

"That's right! It's me! You do recognize me!"

"What… You changed your hair-style…"

"Yup!" Asami Hashimoto let go of Yuuri's hand to toss her long hair behind her back. "You noticed! I'm so glad!" She giggled. "Yuuri-kun, you never forget about me, your ex-girlfriend, isn't it?"

Yuuri dropped his jaw. His neck snapped to where Wolfram was standing. He noticed the sudden change in Wolfram's feature, but said blond quickly smiled and offered his hand.

"Oh, you are Yuuri's ex-girlfriend? Nice to meet you. I'm Yuuri's friend from overseas." Wolfram's smile made Yuuri's face paled.

Asami glanced at Wolfram from the corner of her eyes and smirked. "Yes, I was. Nice to meet you too," she replied but she ignored the offered hand, making Wolfram ashamed and dropped his hand back to his side.

"Yuuri was just taking me for a tour, if you like, we can…" Wolfram was never allowed to finish his sentence when Asami cut in and wrapped her hands around Yuuri's arm.

"Yuuri-kun, let's go play together! I'm sure your friend wouldn't mind…"

"No… wait, Hashimoto-san…" Yuuri struggled to get away from the girl but it seems to Wolfram's eyes Yuuri was just embarrassed that he had been caught red-handed. Wolfram silently sighed and smiled.

"Well, it seems that I'm in your way, I'll go first." Wolfram made his way through the crowd. Yuuri was in between to struggling to get free from Asami(in a polite way) while trying to run off to catch Wolfram. His eyes madly searched for a familiar blond head that he know but failed. Wolfram was nowhere in sight, swallowed by the sea of people. Now Yuuri was panicking.

To hell with being polite.

"Hashimoto-san, LET GO!"

Asami jumped in surprise, the boy she came with was stunned, and the crowd around them went silenced as if they were afraid to break the couple's fight.

"What on earth are you talking about, Hashimoto-san!? We never went out together and you have never been my girlfriend. Why are you making such lies in front of him!?"

"But… Yuuri-kun, I have always liked you…"

"Just stop it, all right? You know I never liked you and we were never and _will never_ be together! I already have someone that I love and I want to spend with him for the rest of my life!"

Asami looked intently at him, her eyes widened. "Him?" she blinked. "You said… _him_?"

"Yes, _him_. I was too stupid and too young to realize that I had a crush on him since the first time I laid my eyes on him. I nearly lost him many times before but somehow he's still here, with me. You have no idea…" Yuuri shook his head in regret.

"I don't want to lose him again so if you please let me go, Hashimoto Asami."

Yuuri turned back and ran to try to find his Wolfram. Asami was left alone in the middle of the crowd, not being able to move.

"So the plan failed, huh?" the boy behind her ran his fingers through his hair. "He's not jealous."

Asami watched Yuuri chasing after the blond boy. "Yeah…" she murmured. "I should stop liking him…"

The boy arched his eyebrows. "Really?" Asami nodded and walked to the boy.

"He got someone else on his mind," she replied. The boy stared at her, trying to sense some sadness in her voice. He was glad there was none. He smiled and nodded in agreement.

Asami smiled back and glanced to the direction where Yuuri disappeared.

"Good luck, Yuuri-kun."

* * *

"Wolfram!"

Yuuri finally managed to get hold of Wolfram's wrist and pulled the slender boy to him. Wolfram let out a gasp and tried to escape from the arms that captured him, but Yuuri held him stronger.

"Wolfram, listen to me,"

Wolfram struggled and avoided Yuuri from seeing his face. Yuuri sighed and dragged him with all his strength to the Ferris-wheel. He has to settle this once and for all.

"Wolf, that girl is not my ex-girlfriend. We are not even _friends._ I never liked her. I didn't even know her! One day she just came out of nowhere and said she liked me but I never liked her, believe me."

Wolfram's struggle seemed to lessen but Yuuri didn't lose his grip around Wolfram, afraid that he might run off again. Wolfram stopped himself from yelling or shouting in frustration in front of the crowd. He decided it wasn't worth it. Even though Yuuri had explained who that girl really was, his heart had absorbed most of the pain that it had caused. He afraid if he said something, he might regret it for all his life.

This was the time he hopes he was near Murata; the one that he knows who really loves him.

Finally, Yuuri got Wolfram into the Ferris-wheel and sat him on the booth. Wolfram crossed his arms defensively. Yuuri wiped his forehead with the back of his hand and looked down to the blond and settled himself opposite of Wolfram.

The ride began to move after the door is closed. The ride would take at least 15 minutes to finish its round so Yuuri thought this would be the best time to tell Wolf everything. Wolfram got nowhere to run since they were in the middle of the air, and Yuuri got nowhere to run either if he suddenly felt like wimping out.

"Wolf, we really, _really _need to talk," Yuuri spoke slowly. Wolfram avoided Yuuri's eyes.

"No, we don't." he replied stubbornly. He buried his hands inside his sleeve to hide his trembling hands. He really didn't want to hear what Yuuri was going to say next.

He was already as fragile as he is now.

Yuuri sighed silently. "But we have to. I'm going to talk whether you like it or not. I don't mind if you don't reply anything, but at least, please listen to me."

Wolfram kept his eyes away from Yuuri and straight to the black-painted sky. Yuuri couldn't tell if Wolfram was going to reply back what he's going to say, but the tense on his shoulders was gone and he knew Wolfram was going to listen to him. He always does.

"I know we didn't first meet up in a very nice way. We fought the first time we laid eyes on each other, based on our first impression and to me, I really think it was a bad beginning for the both of us.

"But as time passed by, I couldn't help but to appreciate that meeting. If I hadn't met you, I wouldn't have the best friends I have now. I met Conrad, Gwendal, Gunter, Anissina, Lady Cheri, Greta, Gisela; you are all special for me, in different ways. Since I came from Earth and had no idea how Shin Makoku works, I had Conrad beside me to understand how I feel, when I was in lost about how I should do my duties, Gwendal and Gunter were there to help me. They were like fathers to me. And Anissina, she was like the big sister I never had. Lady Cheri is almost like my mother; Greta became my daughter… I even grateful I met Adalbert."

Wolfram sat and listened. Yuuri didn't even mentioned his name… Wolfram huffed and a mist appeared in front of him. _I should have known… I meant nothing for him. Even Adalbert is more special to him than I…am_

_Guess all these times of staying beside him is… useless?_

"But all in all, it will never change that the most special person I met when I was there is you, Wolf."

Green eyes widened and unconsciously turned to catch the black orbs. He never expected that to come out from Yuuri's mouth.

"At first, I was panicked when they said I'm engaged to you. I was just 15 years old, I never had any girlfriends, and I don't even have many friends. I'm not a popular kid at my school. I'm just a plain Japanese student with the name of Shibuya Yuuri who was picked up by bullies with the name Harajuku Fuuri. Same sex relationship was actually taboo on Earth though it had been accepted in some countries. Still, people don't accept this changes quickly. And suddenly I was in some magical world, became a demon king and of all the sudden I was engaged to the most beautiful and stubborn boy I have ever met in my life, all in one day.

"I heard what people said, how the kingdom rejoices with our engagement, since I'm the Maoh and you're the ex-prince. It was unnatural to me, but I never attempted to break off the engagement. When I suggested to you to break it off at the Van Dar Via Island, I didn't even take it seriously because I didn't want to call it off."

Yuuri blushed when he started his next lines.

"I… Deep in my mind, I started to write a mind-diary. I watched you from afar; I noted in my mind what you did every second you are with me. I started calling you as angel, and said how pretty you are compare to any girls. I noticed the way you walked, the way you look at someone else, the way you talk, the way you eat… I realized what your favorite food is and what makes you smile… And what time you would get seasick when we board on ships and how sometimes you will get all light-headed because of low blood pressure…

"I don't understand it. I mean, we are both boys. I shouldn't look at you like that. You're really strong, I don't need to keep an eye on you all the time. I shouldn't be mad how other people drools over you anywhere we go and I shouldn't care about you so damn much! But I can't help it. I care about you too much that I think, if you are not by my side, I might not have the strength to live."

They finally reach the top of the Ferris-Wheel and they could see the panoramic view of the completely darkened city cheered by the lights. They could see the countless stars in the sky and Yuuri never thought he could see so many stars like that in a big city like Tokyo. Wolfram on the other hand, was intently listening to what he is going to say next without sign of interruption. He didn't avoid the black eyes anymore. He was too absurd with Yuuri's confession that he forgot that his heart was already tangled up with his feelings.

"I came to realize why I have those feelings. I thought it was just feelings of care towards my best friend, someone that I could trust with all of my heart. However, I know this feeling is much deeper than that. It's something very special, and you have become someone more special than just a best friend.

"We met at such young age. We engaged too early without giving ourselves a chance to get closer to each other and fall in love. But I know I don't regret it because if we were not engaged, you might have returned to Bielefeld and handle the affairs there with your uncle and we would have never meet each other unless under some business affair."

Yuuri got up from his seat, walked over to Wolfram, kneeling in front of him, and took his hands into his.

"Wolf, we have been together for so long and I know I have hurt you countless times and I deserve nothing of the things you had gave me. I still want to continue on with our engagement. We have a daughter we love so much, and we are both still young and we have the whole life ahead of us. And I love you so much."

Wolfram was awestruck by the last words uttered by the boy in front of him. His breath hitched at the indescribable emotion that just filled him. Did Yuuri just said… He really…?

_Did he just said what I think he just said?_

_He said…_

_I don't think I heard right… he said…_

_No way, he just said what Murata said to me…_

_I mean…_

_Yuuri, he…_

_He said…_

"I love you, Wolf."

Yuuri looked up to find Wolfram's face looking down at him with trembling lips and tears pricked at the corner of his eyes. Wolfram's hands were cold under his warm ones, not suited to the red spreading on the pretty boy's cheeks. Yuuri smiled, he knew he just said it, and he didn't wimp out.

"I know I don't deserve you, Wolf." He shook his head. "I don't blame you if you have given up on me."

Yuuri raised his hand and gently caressed the corner of Wolfram's eyes to stop the tears that were about to fall.

"I know… there might be someone else…" Yuuri thought of Murata and his words. "Someone who is much better than me out there, waiting for you and loving you and never hurting you in any way. I just ask you to give me a second chance, to prove how much I love you."

The ride of their life was about to end, and Yuuri realized this discussion was nearing its end.

He also realized he might have broken the rules of the competition. He realized he had broken the agreement. He had broken up the promise. This might be unfair, but he just couldn't stand to continue to play the game with Murata while Wolfram's heart was at stake.

He couldn't care less any longer.

"However, it is all up to you, Wolf. I will wait for you no matter how long it takes. It's your life, it's your choice."

Gently, Yuuri kissed his forehead as Wolfram who kept silent all this time, let out a soft sob. Yuuri closed his eyes. He didn't want to see the tears that streaming down the flushed cheeks. He didn't want to see any broken heart he had caused that night.

Wolfram didn't care to stop his tears. Those are the words he had been longing for to hear from Yuuri for the longest time. He even thought about giving up that it would ever happen. Murata's confession had brought many kinds of relief, calmness and happiness that no one had gave him before. But now, when Yuuri said that… He couldn't help but to feel sad. Betrayal and guilt mixed. Confusion, that's the word.

Wolfram had never felt so confused before.

After they got off the ride, Yuuri lead Wolfram away from the theme park. They reached the road and walked to the nearest subway station. He couldn't help but felt the slump on Wolfram's stiff shoulders. Therefore, he decided he should just take a cab home. It might be the most expensive transportation, but it didn't matter anymore. He knew Wolfram wouldn't have the strength to ride the train home after what happened.

All through the night, the two of them held each other's hand tightly, as if afraid if they let go, one of them will break and fall apart.

TBC

*This was what he said in a drama cd. So it's

**Also from the same drama cd.

All right people, you know what you have to do, click the review button and tell me what you think. The next one will be last chapter for this story before the epilogue.


	23. Chapter 23

Anime/manga: Kyou Kara Maou

Genre: Humor/ Romance/ General

Disclaimer: All characters in this fan fiction are based on the anime/manga that belongs to Tomo Takabayashi and Temari Matsumoto and Studio Deen. If they were mine, season 4 is all yours, fangirls!

Summary: Murata is in love! What a thrill! Now the castle will have something new to talk about. But oh no, it seems he had fallen for the wrong person, because that person is the King's fiancée! Now what should he do…?

Warning: Shounen-ai, languages, possible OOC

Beta-reader: melodyz07

Dedicated to melodyz07 and 18. Melodyz07, good luck for your new life in the country of the rising sun! 18, thank you for being my friend!

I'm sorry for the late update... between college and life, the only thing I did is sleep. Haha.

Chapter 23

Shouri noticed something awkward when Yuuri and Wolfram came back from their date last night. It's like the subtle atmosphere that had always been lingering around them was replaced with something heavier, something doubtful and indescribable.

Jennifer and Shouma noticed that too. However, when Wolfram excused himself early and headed for Yuuri's bedroom with Yuuri's longing look at the blonde's back, they didn't have the heart to ask either of them what happened during their date.

At first, Shouri thought it was just a normal love quarrel routine by both of the boys. Now he had to think twice about it.

The tense and heavy silence that accompanied Yuuri and Wolfram last night was prolonged until that morning. Shouma hesitated to go off to work today but his wife had quietly promised him that everything should settle down before he even came back home tonight. Shouri who was supposed to go for his training with Bob had texted message the man about the problem occurring with his younger brother and Bob agreed to give him a day off.

"Do you want extra butter on your pancake, Wolf-chan?" Jennifer asked cheerfully while holding a butter knife.

Wolfram shook his head twice. "No thanks, Miko-san."

Miko-san. Wolfram still called her Miko-san.

Jennifer surpassed a silent sigh.

Silently, after breakfast Yuuri snuck back into his room to do god-knows-what. Shouri merely observed the scene with nothing to say. He politely excused himself saying he had to go out to buy something.

As soon as Wolfram finished his breakfast, he helped Jennifer doing the dishes and the laundry. Jennifer tried to lighten up the mood in the house and suggested they should go shopping today since it seems Yuuri didn't plan for anything else to do. Wolfram politely declined the offer, saying something about wanting to spend more time helping at home.

Jennifer's smile dropped. Now she was sure Yuuri had done something.

It might not be something terrible, but it was definitely _something_.

After finishing from the laundry, Jennifer went back inside to fetch some snacks for them while Wolfram sat at the balcony facing the yard. He just sat there silently staring into space; it was as if he was thinking deeply of something, and nothing else could interrupt him at that moment.

Jennifer who had been studying Wolfram for a while noticed her youngest son coming down from the first floor. She gestured at him to come to her.

"What have you done, Shibuya Yuuri?" Jennifer asked sternly, hands on her hips. Yuuri sighed; he knew his mother would ask that question eventually.

"I told you, mom. I know what I'm doing." Yuuri replied gently. "I did what I had to do. Now it is up to him to find the answer."

Jennifer raised her eyebrows, not quite catching what her son was trying to say. It was obvious before that Yuuri had planned something under his sleeve to settle this matter finally. Although now, she was not sure whether Yuuri's plan was right or not.

She couldn't ask about the plan.

She just can't.

The front doorbell rang for a couple of time before Yuuri decided to open it. Standing there at the door was none other than his best friend and rival of love, Murata. Behind him was the pissed-looking Shouri with a scowl marrying his face. Yuuri raised his eyebrows, wondering why Shouri didn't open the door by himself but brushed it off when thinking that maybe Shouri didn't want from Murata to come to their house.

Yuuri stepped back and let Murata in. Shouri scowled even more and followed Murata. He watched when both boys walked straight to Wolfram while glaring daggers at each other. Wolfram noticed their presence and stood up to face them.

Murata smiled and leaned to kiss him on the cheek. Shouri's eyes widened and sternly looked at Yuuri. Yuuri didn't say anything but watched the whole thing.

Wolfram's face grew pink in pleasure and offered him a faint smile while muttering something that only Yuuri and Murata could hear. The king and the sage nodded and walked to the kitchen to where Jennifer is. But then Yuuri quickly turned back and placed his lips on Wolfram's other cheek before disappearing back into the kitchen.

Shouri couldn't believe what he was seeing.

He watched as Wolfram who was blushing cutely turned back and sat on the porch again. Determined, Shouri walked to the blond and sat beside him. Yuuri told him not to meddle with this matter, but his curiosity got the best of him.

Besides, he's the oni-chan, right?

"So…" Shouri tried to open a conversation with Wolfram. "How was your date yesterday?"

Wolfram glanced at him and smiled. "It was good."

No hesitation in the answer. Shouri grew confused.

"Really… That's great to hear," Shouri glanced away. "Lots have happened, isn't it?"

"… What do you mean?"

Shouri made sure his tongue didn't slip about the competition between the idiots. "I'm not sure what I mean, to be honest." He shrugged. "But somehow I know you do." He looked at Wolfram, a pain struck at his heart when he noticed the sorrow on the beautiful face.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. But I'm sure it will make you feel better if you do." Shouri kept his eyes on Wolfram's face searching for any reaction from him. "Nobody lives alone, you know. Everyone is tied up and connect with each other. You have people around you that can help you. You can't help yourself if you don't let people help you."

Wolfram cradled his knees into his hands. "I'm not sure what to think anymore. I don't know what I should do even if I do choose…" Wolfram lowered his voice to the point that Shouri had to strain his ears to hear well. "Nobody told me that love could be more difficult than death itself…"

Shouri's breath shortened at the word 'death'. Hesitantly, he put his palm on top of Wolfram's head and ran his hand on the silky golden locks soothingly. He'd seen Wolfram's death once. He didn't think anybody would want to go through that ever again. The sorrow and the emptiness when Wolfram 'death' occurred a long time ago was devastating.

"You can tell me," Shouri muttered, slowly closing the sliding door behind him to block any sound into the house. "I'll try to help you with all I can. I promise."

Wolfram didn't know why he should believe Shouri, but at that moment, he chose to pour all his heart out to the man.

* * *

"Do you really need to go back today?" Jennifer asked sadly, as she arranged the things she wanted to give to the people in Shin Makoku in waterproof bags.

"Yes, I'm sorry we have to leave so early, mom." Yuuri replied. "But Wolfram requested it, he needs to go back home."

"Homesick, huh?" the woman smiled as she placed another box of raisin cookies in the bag.

"It seems so, mama-san." Murata zipped the bag and sighed silently. Jennifer looked at the boys and walked outside the kitchen to fetch another thing she forgot when she noticed Shouri and Wolfram talking outside. The glass door muffled their voices. Knowing her eldest son, she knew Shouri was asking Wolfram what happened at the date the day before. She walked back into the kitchen and put the box she held on the kitchen counter.

"Now, help me clean up the kitchen before you go. You still got plenty of time, right?" Jennifer raised her trimmed eyebrows cheerfully and stared at both double-blacks. Yuuri and Murata looked at each other and shrugged.

"All right then! Let's start with this, clean up the stove, Yuu-chan, Ken-chan," she took two sponges and put them into their hands. While doing that, she leaned close to them, startling them and whispered sternly

"You better be nice to Wolf, both of you."

* * *

When Yuuri and Murata finished their work; with much anxiety after they heard what Jennifer said to them; they walked back to the porch to fetch Wolfram when they realized that Shouri was there too.

Shouri had been listening to Wolfram's story while both Yuuri and Murata were in the kitchen. For starter, Shouri was left speechless after he listened to the story. However, after a while, he managed to grasp what had been happening and started to feel sorry for what Wolfram had gone through, although he would never say that out loud in front of him. Wolfram won't appreciate it if he said that he was feeling sorry for him. Shouri knew him well enough.

"Choose by your heart."

That's all Shouri was capable to say. He wasn't an expert in the love field himself, but at least he knew what to say to the blond boy at a time like this. He didn't really mind whether Wolfram chose his brother or that friend of his. As long as he knew Wolfram wouldn't regret his decision, it should be good enough.

Everyone deserves to love. Even the one people affectionately called "little lord brat". And if Yuuri can't give him the love the boy wanted, maybe he should choose someone else who can instead.

Therefore, in order to get Wolfram to relax and forget the events that had been messing with his head recently, Shouri decided to help him more learning the nation tongue. Somehow, he felt that it might distract Wolfram from his problems for a while.

It was quite a shocking sight for Yuuri and Murata, Shouri teaching Wolfram Japanese language, although Yuuri had already acknowledged it.

"Hey," Shouri greeted them when he caught them staring at him and Wolfram. "What?"

"Erm… We have to go now if we want to reach Shin Makoku before dinner." Yuuri explained to him, shifting on his one leg. His hands reached to the bags full of goods.

"Oh." Shouri closed the book he held for Wolfram and let Wolfram stand.

Wolfram smiled at him. "Thank you for everything, Shouri."

Shouri nodded and smiled back at him. "Sure, say hi to everyone in Shin Makoku. Oh, and tell Anissina I'll bring the '_thing_' she asked for next time."

Simultaneously, the trio stared suspiciously at the innocent-looking Shouri.

"What '_thing_'?" Yuuri asked, narrowing his eyes to his brother.

"Oh, you know… '_Something_'," Shouri grinned and waved his hand. "Bye, you don't want to be late~"

Murata and Wolfram shook their heads, shivering lightly at the thought of whatever '_thing_' Shouri was planning to give to Anissina. Yuuri swore to himself that he would never, _ever_ bring Shouri to Shin Makoku again in this lifetime.

Shouri watched their retreating backs and went back to his book, though his mind wasn't on the book he held.

They soon reached Shin Makoku wearing the white robes they used to wear for their travel between both worlds. Wiping the water from their eyes, they noticed they were in the fountain at the Shinou temple. The gush of wind sent them shivering violently. They were wet and stark naked under the robes, it wouldn't be impossible if they freeze by now.

"YUURI! WOLFRAM!"

Before they could even react, a brown-haired girl tackled both of her fathers and sent them flying back into the water. Yuuri coughed the water out of his lungs, as Wolfram tried to hold Greta out of the water.

"Greta!" Wolfram greeted her first, smiling brightly.

"I missed you guys!" She wrapped her tiny arms around Wolfram, as the prince was trying to keep her from getting wet.

"When did you get back home? I'm sorry we were not here to greet you," Wolfram replied apologetically, picking up Greta and stepping out of the fountain. Murata helped Yuuri out of the water while trying to keep himself from chuckling.

"It's okay, Wolfram! Yuuri!"

"Greta-chan! How are you, my cute daughter?" Yuuri ran to her and gave her a big hug, as the little girl giggled at her father. Wolfram and Murata tried to separate them as Yuuri was still so wet and was getting Greta wet too.

"It will all be your fault if she gets a cold, Yuuri!" Wolfram glared at him. He immediately let go.

"Welcome home," Conrad and Ulrike came forward and gave the trio towels. Wolfram quickly used the towel to dry up Greta first.

"Where are Gunter and Gwendal?" Yuuri asked.

"They're at the castle, preparing all the things needed for the party."

Murata blinked. "What party?"

"Lady Cheri planned a party and invited all the people that we met during our travel." Greta explained. "She said some of them never visited Shin Makoku before, so she will be holding a party to welcome them."

"It seems you enjoyed the travel with hahaue," Wolfram smiled, patting Greta's head.

"I did! I even made friends along the way!"

Wolfram took the little girl's hand and walked into the shrine. Ulrike lead him to a spare room so he could get changed into dry clothing. "Really? Tell me, I want to know all about it."

"Well, let's see… There's this girl Alicia…"

Yuuri, Murata, and Conrad watched them until they disappeared from their sight.

"I bet this is just another opportunity for Lady Cheri to have some fun." Yuuri whispered to Murata, making the Great Sage chuckle.

Conrad just smiled. "Yes, but Gwendal sees this as an opportunity for a peace treachery."

"Oh?"

"Some of the guests are representative of their countries. If we could negotiate with them, they could make an alliance with Shin Makoku."

"That's great!" Yuuri exclaimed. "What are we waiting for? Let's go back to the castle!"

"As much as I like to follow you, Shibuya," Murata replied, grinning cheekily. "I think Shinou would not be patient enough to wait another minute for me. Besides…" He pointed to Yuuri's torso. "You don't think to go back to the castle looking like that, don't you?"

Yuuri eyed down his naked self with just a robe to cover him. He was also dripping wet from head to toe.

"Ah…"

Conrad was hiding his laughter behind a palm as Murata nodded to him. "Exactly."

* * *

Murata had changed himself into the black uniform that he usually wore during his stay in Shin Makoku. A maiden knocked on his door to inform him that lunch has been served, and that Ulrike was waiting for him in the dining room.

"Please inform her I'll be late for lunch," he smiled and gestured the maiden towards the exit. "I have something to do before the sun sets down today."

The maiden blinked but obliged. She bowed to him and left the sage's room almost immediately.

After making sure that nobody else would disturb him for that afternoon, Murata slipped into his shoes and made his way towards the main hall. He quietly stepped inside and walked towards the center of the hall which was filled with green light representing the maryoku surrounding it.

"I'm back, Shinou."

A gleam of light appeared from the forbidden boxes and a life-sized Shinou materialized in front of him, wearing his usual majestic clothes.

"That was fast, I thought you would stay there longer," Shinou cackled while Murata rolled his eyes with annoyance.

"Do you want to know what happened or not?"

"Oh sure," Shinou waved his hand. "Don't be mad, it's just it was so boring without you around." The first king smiled with honesty in his tone.

* * *

Once they arrived at the castle, Yuuri and Wolfram noticed that the decorations for the party were already setup. The trees were trimmed, the floors spotless, the stairs polished, and no spark of dust could be seen anywhere. Maids and soldiers were running around the castle carrying things in their hands. Some of the traders took this opportunity to come to the castle offering their goods at the best price. The cook was having trouble trying to entertain the traders and checking on the food at the same time.

Giesela who was commanding her men to carry the tables inside the ballroom quickly noticed the royal family and bowed to them.

"Welcome home, heika, kaka," she smiled dazzlingly.

"Thank you, Gie…" Yuuri failed in his attempt to reply to the healer's greeting.

"YOU THERE! DON'T SLACK OFF! CARRY THOSE CHAIRS TOO!" Then she turned back to Yuuri, Wolfram, Greta and Conrad with a sweet smile. "How was your vacation on Earth?"

Yuuri had his hand behind his head. "Oh, it went okay…"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING! THOSE NEED TO BE POLISH FIRST! AND GET THE CHANDELIERS CLEAN! YOU DARE CALL YOURSELF A SOLDIER!"

Yuuri, Wolfram, Conrad and Greta chuckled nervously and backed away from the green-haired lady slowly before making a run out of it.

"Wow, Giesela sure is serious about the party," Wolfram commented, glad to have escaped Giesela's wrath.

Conrad nodded. "That's because a lot of important people are attending the party. Even Anissina is busy."

Yuuri and Wolfram raised their eyebrows in confusion. "Busy with what…?"

A loud BAM shook the whole castle and rattled some of the castle's old ceilings. The maids and soldiers kept themselves busier than before in order to get away from the mess that the red-haired lady was making.

A door was thrown in front of them, as Anissina came out with black smokes surrounding her, coughing out most of the time.

They didn't wait too long. In less than 0.02 seconds, the king, his fiancée, his daughter and his god-father already made a mad dash away from the crime scene.

"But I want to see what Anissina was doing…!" Greta wailed, swinging her arms around to escape from Wolfram's hold.

"I forbid you from being near ten feet of her territory. I'll read you one of her made-up fairytale books, they're safer." Wolfram tightened his hold on his daughter and nodded to Yuuri and Conrad before disappearing in one of the most secluded libraries. Yuuri, with a serious face, nodded back and quietly muttered thanks to Wolfram for saving their daughter.

Yuuri and Conrad reached the training court behind the guest house where Wolfram's and Gwendal's soldiers live. The ground was deserted as the soldiers were busy helping in the castle. They stopped to catch their breaths for a moment.

"How was it?"

"Huh?" Yuuri looked questioningly at his god-father.

"Your vacation, of course."

Yuuri swept his bangs from his forehead. "It was… okay."

Conrad raised an eyebrow. "What's the matter?"

Yuuri sighed. He glanced around to make sure they were the only people there and sat on one of the bench provided. Conrad grew worried as he sat beside him.

"Something happened?"

Yuuri nodded. "I was pretty sure I'm doing the right thing. He has the right to choose what his heart really desires, but…" he bit his lips. "I'm afraid to already know the answer…"

Conrad put a comforting hand on his shoulder. He hoped Yuuri would have the heart to tell him what he should know a long time ago. But after a moment of silence, Conrad realized he had to start first if he wanted from Yuuri to talk.

"How about you tell me what's really going on?" he asked gently. "About you, Wolf, the Great Sage…"

Yuuri stunned, stared at Conrad's face. The godfather smiled reassuringly, and slowly Yuuri nodded in agreement.

* * *

Shinou leaned against one of the forbidden boxes on the altar as he eyed the Great Sage from head to toe; his glasses glistened in the light. His blue eyes were dancing in the green light that illuminated the room. The blue eyes were showing their soft side from concern, sincerity and curiosity.

"Ah…" Shinou closed his eyes, nodding slightly. "What an interesting… situation."

Murata grunted. "Just admit you are amused by all that." Shinou left out a chuckle and posed in his majestic, flirty way; his voice playing melodiously.

"I was, but not anymore." As soon as it began, it ended immediately. Shinou's voice turned from melodic to stoic; his face turned from playful to stern. "This is serious. I know it would be a rather bothersome thing the moment you and Yuuri started this whole 'competition' thing, but I never thought that it would get out of control."

"Guess it's my fault, huh?"

Shinou narrowed his eyes. "Your fault? If it is your fault, you wouldn't do this in the first place. No, this is nobody's fault. You just follow your heart's desire, as long as you don't regret it, you can't call it wrong."

Murata glared at Shinou. "That is probably the most useful advice you ever gave to anyone." He said sarcastically. Shinou shrugged. He knew that's not far from the truth.

"So what are you going to do now?"

Murata didn't answer. He let his mind wander into distance and calculated all the possibilities and outcomes while Shinou watched him from the altar.

"I guess I already know the answer…"

"Huh?" Shinou blinked.

"The answer…" Murata muttered to no one in particular. "The answer… I knew the answer since the beginning…"

Shinou grew confused.

Murata slowly turned to Shinou and the first king was shocked at the happy grin on the soukoku's lips.

"I know what to do."

"Wait!" Shinou called him when he was about to leave. "Are you planning something again?"

Murata shook his head. "No, I'm just going to see if I was right." And then he flashed Shinou a dazzling smile before disappeared behind the doors.

Shinou was left standing alone on the altar.

"You already know who Wolfram's going to choose...my sage."

* * *

"Ah…" Conrad nodded in understatement, leaving his godson fall into another silent fit.

"I should have known it all along, but I never thought it was possible, so…" he shook his head. "So both of you are trying to compete over Wolfram's heart?"

Yuuri nodded, eyes fixed on his lap.

'I don't know if I should call them morons or…' Conrad sighed at his inner thought. "Who's ahead?"

"Neither." Yuuri replied. "I think we tied."

"And for how long are you two planning to keep this up?"

Yuuri shrugged. "I don't know… Until Wolfram makes up his mind, I guess."

"You are asking him to choose between you two?" Conrad's eyes widened. Yuuri nodded again.

"For Shinou's sake… I guess I have to talk to Gwendal, make Wolf marry one of the nobles in the kingdom and leave both of you behind for the greater good."

Conrad's words made Yuuri's jaw dropped, literally. Conrad almost laughed at the ridiculous sight.

"I'm just kidding…"

Yuuri flushed and dropped back his gaze. They fell into another silence.

"You… you're not going to tell Gwendal, right?"

Conrad stole a look at the adolescent's face. "No, I won't." he replied. "This is between you, Geika and Wolfram. I don't think anyone should interfere with this affair, no matter what. Even when you brought personal affair into this matter… I think anyone can't interfere with that. You're on your own, Yuuri."

"I understand…"

"Just remember, I will not hold any grudge on you, no matter whom Wolfram chooses at the end."

Yuuri nodded again. He couldn't meet Conrad's gaze, knowing full well how the hazel eyes looked like.

"I think we should go."

The king stood on his wobbling knees. He straightened his posture and strode past Conrad, eyes still on the ground.

"Yuuri,"

Said boy stopped on his track, but didn't turn around.

"Why did you suddenly realize your feelings to Wolf?"

The question sounded rhetorical, because it was clear Yuuri realized his said feelings because someone opened his eyes and poked on his jealousy and revealed his possessive side to claim back what was once his.

But Yuuri didn't say a word about what he thought. Instead, his answer was;

"Because I was stupid."

Conrad watched Yuuri's retreating form and nodded.

"Ah."

* * *

Wolfram quietly closed the door behind him as to not wake up his slumber adopted daughter. He has already read five of Anissina's fairytale books to Greta until his head swam in the mental image of the terrifying inventions mentioned in the supposed-to-be-children-storybook. Wolfram shuddered and made a mental note to burn all the books later and buy decent ones for Greta from Earth.

After giving a stern order to the guard to protect the little princess, Wolfram made his way to the courtyard to breathe in some fresh air. The air smelled like flowers and fresh grass, a sign that the spring season was close. He sensed no presence in the courtyard, wondering where all the people disappeared to.

"They all went to the front for the party preparation."

Wolfram turned to the voice and felt a smile coming up to his lips. "Geika,"

"Wolfram," Murata walked to the prince and slowly gave him a gentle kiss on the lips. Wolfram closed his eyes and savored the moment before slowly pulling out from the sage.

"There are people…"

"There's no one here," Murata quietly assured him and kissed the tip of his nose.

"… You're not running away from Shinou-heika again, are you?" Wolfram teased, putting both his hands on his hip.

Murata pouted and crossed his arms in self-defense. "You are so not fun,"

"And you want to tell me that's not true?"

The Great Sage refused to answer, trying to look dead serious and believable, but it only made Wolfram pursue his lips in amusement.

"Ah, I give up, I can't lie to you," Murata sighed and dropped his hands to his knees. Wolfram let out a laugh as Murata stared at him. He decided that he never have heard anything as beautiful as that laugh.

"I don't think it can even be considered as a lie, when it's too obvious."

"Of course it can, if I want it to,"

"Right…" Wolfram nodded as if he believed it.

Murata smiled and reached out to touch the pearl pendant on Wolfram's chest.

"Do you know why this pendant was made into a heart shape?"

Wolfram let Murata trace his finger on the pendant, raising an eyebrow to his question. "… I… I don't know… Because it was made that way?"

Murata chuckled at the simple and innocent answer. "No… You want to know why?"

The prince nodded. Murata closed the distance between them, wrapping his arms around the prince's waist.

"Because the moment I gave that necklace to you…"

A wind flew passed the two of them; a kiss was placed on Wolfram's forehead.

"I also gave you my heart."

* * *

The door was knocked twice and a stoic man with big built, wearing green general uniform marched into the room. He was holding a few paper scrolls in one of his hands and a cup of tea with another. He stopped on his track, a frown marrying his face and set the cup on the table.

Gwendal was expecting the Maou to do his duty, but it seems he was wrong.

"Heika, I don't think the paper works can wait for another two or three weeks more." He stated that with a stern and controlled voice. The king snapped out of his thought and turned around almost immediately; his face was a mix of anger, disappointment and determination; which made Gwendal crook his eyebrows in great confusion.

Yuuri's face softened at the sight of Gwendal and offered an apologetic smile before continuing with his duty; he refilled the ink into his pen and signed the papers in front of him smoothly; not opening his mouth to explain what was on his mind.

However, curiosity kills the cat, or so people said. Gwendal was curious enough to know what had caught the young king's attention as enough to bring such a mixture of facial expression that he saw earlier. As he rounded the king's desk to retrieve and add another pile of papers for the Maou to sign, he sneaked a glance towards the outside window leading to the deserted courtyard.

His blue eyes twitched as he saw the two figures that were oh so familiar holding each other in an intimate gesture, the blond locks buried deep into the black uniform, his pale fingers clutching the waist of the black-clad figure as the hands of the black-haired man was stroking the other's back in such affection that one would be blind not to see it.

He thought he understood why the other black-haired boy sitting next to him, seemed to indulge himself too much into the paperworks, wore the expressions he saw earlier.

He knew he was not the right person to be discussing such matter with the king or the king's fiancée or the Great Sage. Their confrontation didn't cause any uproar in the castle, which he was silently grateful for. This was their personal affair, and they should solve it on their own, using the heart's desire to make the right decision.

* * *

The oak door creaked and revealed a young man with blond hair. Wolfram walked into the royal bedroom quietly and noticed a maid near the window, arranging a vase with flowers in it.

"Kaka," the maid startled at the sudden presence of the prince and bowed. Wolfram gave a sign for the maid to ease up.

Only when he walked closer did he saw the flowers; the white roses that Yuuri gave him when they went gardening together some time ago. The tiny red thread still tangled on the stems of the withering flowers. Wait, withering?

Wolfram stood near the vase and fingered one of the flowers. The stems had lost their strength, the white-pearly color of petals drained into more yellowish color; the green leaves had lost their beauty with no nourishments from any grounds to hold to. The maid only backed away, giving the prince some privacy.

Sometimes later, the maid hesitantly started to speak. "I'm, I'm sorry, Wolfram-kaka. I-I tried to take good care of them but the flowers…"

"It's okay," Wolfram smiled, never look up from the white roses. "It's fine. Thank you for taking care of it while I was away."

The maid nodded, pursued her lips tightly and bowed low before gathering her things and fled from the room.

Wolfram sent the maid out with the corner of his eyes. His sigh escaped the moment the door was closed. He dragged a chair near the vase and stared at it longingly. He used to remember how beautiful the roses were, standing proudly in the antique vase he took from his mother's room.

The withered roses… is it mean a withered heart too?

The door behind him creak opened as Wolfram abruptly stood up to face the intruder, only to breath out a relief huff at the young Maoh strode onto the room with a bouquet of red roses in his arms.

Wolfram blinked.

"Wolf!" Yuuri shrieked cheerfully when he saw the blonde boy. "I've looked everywhere for you."

He slammed the door shut with his waist and ran to Wolfram; red petals from the roses left a trail behind Yuuri as he ran. Yuuri quickly shoved the bouquet into Wolfram's arms. Fresh fragrance snuck into Wolfram's nostrils. The bouquet was wrapped in white papers and laces, white ribbons tangling down to the floor. There are at least a hundred of roses in the bouquet, from the weight of it. Wolfram noticed a red string tied at one of the many stems.

"Yuuri, this is…?"

"For you," Yuuri smiled and nodded in satisfaction. "You like it? It's really hard to do this without you knowing."

Wolfram's cheeks tinted in pink as he lowered his gaze to the flowers, avoiding any eye contact with the king.

"You know, Wolf…" Yuuri closed the gap between them and played with one of the roses. "There's a legend on earth, when two people tie a red string on the pinky finger that means they are destined to be together. It is said that because the vein in our pinky fingers link to our hearts."

Yuuri untied the red string from the stem and carefully tied it gently on Wolfram's pinky finger.

"I didn't want to tie this on my pinky yet, because I know you still have to choose." Yuuri brought the pinky to his lips and kissed it. "Though I really hope the one who ties his finger on the other side of the thread is me."

"Yuuri…"

"Remember, Wolf." Yuuri wrapped his arms around the other and kissed his brow. "I love you. I will always love you." Another kiss.

"I will love you until the last rose petal fall."

* * *

"Where did you get all the fake roses you gave to Heika?" Conrad asked Josak curiously as they were training in the hill behind the castle.

"I know people," Josak shrugged, grinning widely. "They were amazing, right? You can't tell the difference between the fake and the real one at all, and all the roses are just made out of papers and silks, so the petals will _never _fall…"

TBC...

Next: Epilogue


	24. Chapter 24

Anime/manga: **Kyou Kara Maou**

Genre: **Humor/ Romance/ General**

Disclaimer: **Have you_ seen _the story? Do you _see_ any Demon King married with a certain blond prince? No right? That means the anime/manga/novel are NOT MINE.**

Summary: **Murata is in love! What a thrill! Now the castle will have something new to talk about. But oh no, it seems he had fallen for the wrong person, because that person is the King's fiancée! Now what should he do…?**

Warning: **Shounen-ai, languages, possible OOC**

Beta-reader: **melodyz07 and XEOHE**

Author's note:** A much revised edition. This is the end of this story. Please for anyone who's in Yuuri's Team and Murata's Team, hold your breath guys!**

**Anyway, I just realized something. This page is 22pages long and 9000+ words! _gasp_ Such an accomplishment for me~!**

* * *

**Chapter 24**

_**EPILOGUE**_

_**

* * *

**_

Another stack of documents made their way in front of the exhausted king.

"Again?" he groaned. His hand was starting to get numb, his stomach making demands to be stuffed. Gunter could only smile apologetically at him.

"It really can't be helped; with the ball coming up and harvest festival around the corner, the paperwork has increased in a short time. But don't worry, I'll get a snack ready for you, Heika."

Yuuri pouted, he was actually looking forward to having a snack with Greta and Wolfram.

"Where's Gwendal?"

Gunter furrowed his eyebrows, trying to remember. "Lady Cheri needs help with the ceremonial wine and other beverages, so Gwendal went to help her." He nodded. "Gwendal's really good with picking up the finest beverages."

"I'll say," Yuuri murmured, signing another document and throwing it to join the other documents he had finished before.

"Ah, yes." Gunter smacked his fist into his palm. "Speaking of beverages, you need some tea and snacks, Heika." He quickly flew to the door. "I'll get it ready now."

Yuuri waited until his ears lost the sounds of Gunter's footsteps before he drew a long sigh and yawned. He stretched his neck and arms, and turned to face the courtyard where Lady Cheri's special-breed flowers were planted.

His eyes caught the Beautiful Wolfram dancing in the wind while intertwined with Conrad Stands Upon the Earth and Secret Gwendal. The wind brushed past it again and the yellow flower made its way to lean on Cheri's Red Sigh. Another gush of wind passed and the Beautiful Wolfram connected its petal with Filled With Yuuri's Naivete and a new flower that was yet to be named.

Yuuri closed his eyes.

* * *

Wolfram crossed his legs and sipped the tea calmly. He was alone in the balcony with a tray of handmade cookies and three cups of cold tea. He was supposed to have them with Yuuri and Greta but unfortunately Yuuri was forbidden to come out of his office without finishing his paperwork, while Greta had unexpectedly went to help Anissina with her latest invention and refused to come out of the room. Probably she missed helping Anissina in her lab. Besides, Anissina had locked all the possible entrances to her laboratory and Wolfram didn't have the heart to break down the door in order to grab Greta and make a mad dash from the evil lair because that would be just troublesome for both him and his daughter.

He nibbled on his cookies, his mind wandering off to his what-to-do-next list. He had finished torturing his soldiers earlier, and he had even helped his mother set up the ballroom and choose the right type of desserts to be served during the ball. He only has to spend his evening helping Gunter with the rose garden at the back of the castle.

Suddenly he caught Gunter in the corner of his eye; the advisor was running as if his life depended on it while mumbling something about teas and cookies.

Wolfram made a face and shrugged; he didn't even want to know what the man was up to.

It helped him to respect the elder more.

Finishing his tea, the prince left his chair and made his way to the railing of the balcony. He leaned forward and tried to ease his mind. His wandering eyes caught the flower bed made by his mother.

His eyes sought the Beautiful Wolfram dancing with the wind while intertwined with Conrad Stands Upon the Earth and Secret Gwendal. The wind brushed past it again and the yellow flower made its way to lean on Cheri's Red Sigh. Another gush of wind passed and the Beautiful Wolfram connected its petal with Filled With Yuuri's Naivete and a new flower that was yet to be named.

Wolfram closed his eyes.

* * *

"Come again, geika." Doria, Lasagna and Sangria simultaneously giggled and waved to the Great Sage.

Murata nodded with a smile. "Thanks for all those delicious cookies, ladies."

He left the kitchen with a full stomach. He would never say it out loud, but the food in the castle is much better than the food served at the shrine. The maids even loved to make all sorts of desserts because both Greta and Wolfram loved sweet treats.

A soldier ran past him, and Murata blinked and turned to see it was Darcascos running with arms filled with many types of fabrics. His curiosity got the best of him as he braved himself to take a peek at the ballroom. Lady Cheri and Gwendal were standing in the middle of the room with lots of boxes surrounding them. Murata spotted some fine beverages lined up in front of the stoic man as the said man inspected the drinks. Murata licked his lips; he would really like to enjoy the delicious wine tomorrow.

Backing away slowly so as to not let the other spot him, Murata vanished through one of the hallways leading to the outside.

His tracks stopped in front of the courtyard. His eyes wandered to the tree that was located a bit far away from the hallway and remembered the moment he had had with Wolfram before. A smile tugged on his lips.

He found a bench and sat, crossing his arms and enjoying the calm view when he saw Lady Cheri's flower bed.

His eyes caught the Beautiful Wolfram dancing with the wind while intertwined with Conrad Stands Upon the Earth and Secret Gwendal. The wind brushed past it again and the yellow flower made its way to lean on Cheri's Red Sigh. Another gush of wind passed and the Beautiful Wolfram connected its petal with Filled With Yuuri's Naivete and a new flower that was yet to be named.

Murata closed his eyes.

* * *

The castle was magnificent. Lights and candles cheered the place up with extravagant decorations hanging all over the ceilings and chandeliers. Trays of delicious food made by the castle cooks were lined up at the tables ready to be served. Bottles of fine wine were ready to be opened and served to the guests. The carpets and furniture had been furnished as well as the guestrooms. Maids and butlers were busy running around in order for the ball to be perfect at the last minute while some of them were ready at the entrance to greet the guests invited personally by Lady Cheri herself.

After the sunset, dozens of carriages bearing their own country's flags lined up all the way from the main gate to the main door. The guests invited were the representatives from all over the countries that had formed alliances with Shin Makoku and the country's Ten Noble families. The guests even brought their relatives and children for the party.

Guests were led from the main door to the grand ballroom where the party was being held. A big orchestra was placed at the corner of the hall with an open dance floor in the middle. Lines of tables were placed at the side of the ballroom with countless ranges of dishes. The waiters walked around the hall with a napkin on one hand and a tray of beverages in another. The sounds of wine glasses, low voices and pleasant laughter echoed throughout the ballroom as the guests waited for the king to arrive with his subordinates.

Yuuri was getting ready in his own room with the help of Murata and Conrad, who had already dressed earlier before to be able to help the king with his attire. Murata was wearing a black formal uniform with golden linings and silver cuffs while Conrad was wearing his beach navy uniform that he only wore on special occasions. Yuuri was clad in black attire with golden buttons and a small chain at the neck to make it more elegant than usual. A midnight blue scarf was draped on his shoulder supported by another golden pin with a red ruby on it. His black shoes shone his own reflection, as Murata tried to comb the king's messy hair into all the right places. Pleased with his work, the sage finished his touch with a golden crown placed on top of the king's head.

"You're looking good, Shibuya." Murata let out a low whistle at his handwork. Conrad gave Yuuri a reassuring smile and a nod. Despite his praise, Yuuri couldn't deny that his friends looked really nice too.

"Thanks." Yuuri stared at his reflection in the mirror. "… Can I not wear the crown tonight?" he asked lightly, trying hard to balance the said ornament on his head. "I want to be comfortable during the evening, and this just made things worse."

Conrad smiled at the young king's comment. "It's to show your status as the king of the country," he answered, and immediately gained a heavy look from the said king.

"Maybe we can try to lighten it up," Murata replied, taking off the crown and setting it aside, giving a big grin to his friend and the bodyguard. Yuuri smiled thankfully to the other double-black as Conrad surpassed a bitter sigh.

"He's fine, Weller-kyo. We don't have to add the crown to show his status. His attire already shouts about it." Murata touched Conrad's arm, as the elder man nodded slightly in agreement.

Yuuri was still staring at his reflection when he suddenly touched his cheek and then pinched it slightly. After that he opened his mouth and closed it a few times. He grinned widely and pulled the side of his mouth to make a comical face.

The actions were welcomed with the silence of the other two occupants in the room.

"Uhmm… what are you doing, Yuuri?" Conrad sweat-dropped as Murata laughed at the weird behavior of the king.

"Exercising my face." Yuuri made a huff before growling behind his throat. "And practicing my vocals."

Murata laughed even harder. Conrad glared at the sage with a twitching smile; he had a strong urge to laugh too, by the way. He just didn't have the heart to hurt the other boy's feeling.

"I never knew you… exercise before attending a ball, heika."

"Really?" Yuuri stretched his mouth once again and massaged his jaw slowly. "Well, maybe because I usually only did it in front of Wolf… I always do this before going to a ball… it helps me to feel less nervous…" He snapped to Conrad when he realized something. "And stop it with the 'heika' thing, Conrad."

"Sure, Yuuri." Conrad nodded in understanding.

"Now, are you ready to meet the guests?" Murata was finally able to catch his breath and spoke clearly. Yuuri ignored the sarcasm he detected in his friend's voice and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm ready, as soon as I put on my brooch." Yuuri went to his drawer and pulled out a plain box. Conrad and Murata looked at each other curiously. Then the king pulled out a golden brooch with a pair of stretched wings from a red velvet cloth. He carefully pinned it on his left breast pocket just above his heart. After he put it on, he patted it in satisfaction.

"Alright, let's go." Yuuri pumped his fist into the air and marched out of the room in new confidence.

Conrad blinked a few times. It had been a long while since he had seen that particular brooch. It was the brooch that Wolfram had given to Yuuri during his coronation ceremony. He had totally forgotten about it. Waltorana had presented Wolfram with the golden brooch at Wolfram's coming of age. It was a treasured item for the boy; he wore it almost every day. It surprised him when Wolfram had given the brooch to Yuuri despite his great annoyance towards the king before. That was the moment Conrad believed Wolfram had entrusted his loyalty and devotion towards the new king.

"We have to go too, Weller-kyo." Conrad was snapped back to reality at the sage's voice. He looked at him and was shocked to see the changed in the sage's facial expression.

Murata immediately walked past him, tailing after Yuuri and engaging him in light conversations. The rigid expression he saw earlier instantly vanished and the usual cheeky expression was present. Conrad shook his head; he was seeing things.

On their way towards the party, Conrad stopped in front of another room and knocked softly. Gwendal and Wolfram were inside, getting ready with the help of some butlers. When he heard the soft reply that he was allowed to come in, he turned the doorknob and stood on the threshold. Yuuri and Murata waited outside patiently.

Then Conrad stepped back and his brothers came out. Gwendal wore his ceremonial spotless viridian uniform, and the teenagers were ready to expect Wolfram in his deep blue navy uniform; instead he was clad in a snow-white uniform with black and golden linings on the cuffs of his wrists and neck. A silver chain was attached at the top of the neck all the way to his right shoulder. He wore black boots all the way to his knees with white slacks hugging him in all the right places.

No one said anything for a moment. Two pairs of black eyes were glued to the crown prince standing in front of them. Wolfram truly looked like the angel Yuuri described him as time and time before. The golden hair shone under the candle lights giving him a halo on his head. The emerald green eyes looked like the deepest lake, giving the impression that if one stared too much he would be drowning in the sea of green. His smooth skin looked even more flawless with the white uniform.

A white pearl pendant attached to a white leather strap was dangling at the blonde's neck while a tiny red thread was tied tightly at on one pinky.

Both Murata and Yuuri smiled at what they saw.

Gwendal didn't looked like he approved of the prince's choice of clothing; the pants didn't hide all his curves at all! He blamed it on his mother who ordered the uniform.

At the same time Wolfram noticed a golden brooch gleaming on Yuuri's uniform. He slowly lowered his gaze to the floor, avoided any eye contact with both of the double-blacks.

"Heika."

They turned to the source of the voice. A lilac-haired advisor appeared from the corner of the corridor. His white robe adorned in beautiful gold-thread flew behind him, his hair tied back in a bun, making a dazzling appearance in front of them.

"The guests are waiting for you."

Yuuri nodded to at his tutor. He walked up with Murata and Wolfram on both his sides of him, the other three gentlemen walking a few steps behind them. As they arrived at the door entrance to the main event, the soldiers saluted the king and their captains before pushing open the doors to reveal the party that had yet to begin.

People clapped as they watched the king and his royal subordinates walking down the stairs. The orchestra stopped their music when Yuuri stopped halfway down and began to clear his throat to make the small speech that was specially written by Gunter von Christ. Then he welcomed the representatives from other countries that came to Shin Makoku for the first time. Everyone applauded once again and the music from the orchestra resumed.

The first people to greet them were Lady Cheri and Greta.

"Yuuri!" The little girl ran up to his father and got a hug as a reward.

"Greta! You look beautiful, my princess!" Yuuri praised his daughter as he pushed her at arm's length to admire her in her light blue gown. Her curly hair was tied up with white roses.

"Thanks! You look quite handsome too," she replied with a chuckle and turned to greet Wolfram with a kiss. "You look amazing, daddy," she whispered in admiration. Wolfram smiled and touched her nose.

"You're the most beautiful lady I've seen in this room."

Greta chuckled in delight at his second father's praise. She turned to the other double-black and curtsied.

"Aww…" Murata kneeled in front of the little girl. "You sure are turning into a fine lady, princess." He took her small hand and kissed the back of it. Greta giggled and was about to reply when Yuuri pulled her gently off the Great Sage and Wolfram stepped in front of him, frowning. Murata laughed whole-heartedly.

Murata leaned closer to Wolfram's ear and whispered suggestively. "Sure, you would still be number one in my eyes…"

Wolfram's face grew red as and he quickly covered it while fussing over Greta when suddenly a pair of arms that smelled like orchid perfumes circled themselves around him and both of the double-blacks.

"Oh Wolfie! Heika! Geika! You three look so handsome!"

"Mother! Please!" Wolfram squeaked as he tried to pull himself away from his mother's embrace.

"Lady Cheri…!" Yuuri gave a timid yell as he felt her bosom squeeze his face and at the same time burying his nose into golden sunflower-scented hair.

"It's nice to see you too, my lady…" Murata tried his hardest to smile despite being in a death-hug by the ex-Maou.

"Mother, you're smothering them." Conrad finally came to rescue as he gently pulled his mother's arms away from the three boys. They escaped with huffing pants and blue faces.

"Oh my." Lady Cheri blinked incredulously.

"Oh! There's Beatrice!" Greta suddenly shouted in excitement when she spotted her best friend.

Bald—… Mr. Heathcriff strode across the room with his daughter Beatrice. Standing slightly at behind him was his wife. She and her daughter smiled and curtsied at Yuuri, Wolfram, Murata, Lady Cheri and Conrad as the other had gone to entertain the other guests. Bald—… Mr. Heathcriff took off his wig and brought it to his chest, greeting the king and his subordinates.

"It is such an honor to meet you again, heika," the man greeted and smiled serenely, putting his wig back on top of his head.

"I'm glad to see you and your family again, Mr. Bald… I mean Mr. Heathcriff." Yuuri brought a hand behind his head and laughed at his mistake. The man chuckled and started a conversation regarding his next travel with his family as Greta pulled Beatrice and ran off together, giggling all the way. Wolfram sent them off with a smile of amusement before he excused himself.

On his way towards the buffet table, he met Lady Flurin. She looked gorgeous with her blue hair tied back and a dress to match the color of her eyes. Wolfram smiled and greeted her. The lady soon noticed his presence and sent him a warm reply.

"It's good to see you are able to attend the ball, my lady." Wolfram extended his hand. Flurin chuckled and set her palm on top of Wolfram's.

"It's nice to be in Shin Makoku again, Lord Wolfram."

"May I show you the way towards the Maou?"

"That's quite all right." She shook her head and peered behind him slightly. "It seems Yuuri is pretty engaged with Mr. Heathcriff."

"It's been a while since those two met," he replied.

"Where's the princess?" she asked, looking at him. Wolfram shrugged.

"She met her best friend and they ran off before I could even say a thing." The lady blinked and her eyes gleamed in amusement at the noble standing before him. Wolfram raised an eyebrow at her.

"Oh no, my lord…" She quickly brushed off the insecurities in Wolfram's features. "It's just, I was thinking… it's surprising to see you are so patient with a little girl's antics."

Wolfram just smiled at her statement.

"Oh my, there you are Wolfie!" A lady's voice resounded on their ears and Wolfram face-palmed. In a moment he was engulfed in a tight embrace, again, and his face, _yet again_, was buried in his mother's bosom.

"Please, mother!" He quickly pulled his face away and kept his mother at an arm's length. "We just met not five minutes ago," he groaned. Flurin chuckled lightly.

Lady Cheri only smiled sweetly at him. "But Wolfie, I'm so happy you decided to wear the dress clothes I gave you." Her eyes were watery as she admired her beautiful son. "You look so cute and handsome… I bet the guys here can't take their eyes off of you!"

Wolfram shook his head in disbelief; he couldn't believe his mother still used that sentence after all this time.

After a while, the blond quietly slipped away from his mother when she turned around and kissed the cheeks of the blue-haired lady and engulfed themselves in their own conversation.

Wolfram took a wine glass from one of the waiters and scanned the room. There were a lot of strangers he didn't know; they might be those new friends her mother met on her journey. At a corner, Gwendal and Gunter were introducing some of the representatives to the Ten Nobles.

"Wolfram Oniisama."

Wolfram was stunned; there was only one person in the world who would have called him by that name.

"Elizabeth…" he whispered quietly. The blonde girl was standing beside him, her beautiful face supporting a pretty smile. Her wavy hair flew behind her shoulders, body wrapped in a navy blue dress. She looked even more beautiful than Wolfram remembered her. She quickly hugged him.

"I missed you," she murmured in his ears. Wolfram smiled warmly and wrapped both arms behind her smaller back.

"I missed you too," he replied in honesty; he blamed himself for forgetting his little sister all this time, the one who had loved him for a long while. They pulled away when others started giving them those looks.

"Heika is treating you nicely, is he?" Elizabeth raised an elegant eyebrow, her face stern. Wolfram only chuckled softly. She would never change.

"Why don't we just enjoy the ball, little sister?" He took another wine glass from a waiter and passed it to her delicate fingers. Elizabeth frowned but accepted the drink.

"Are you staying at your uncle's residence now?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "I went to Lady Rochefort's main house and became a tutor to her little children." She smiled when Wolfram widened his eyes. "It's true. I even taught them swordsmanship."

"I believe you're a great tutor," he exclaimed and raised his glass to give a toast to Elizabeth.

He refilled his glass and glanced at the double-blacks. It seemed they were still busy with other representatives of the other countries who opposed their interest in making alliances with Shin Makoku. The Ten Nobles who seemed to always stick together came to greet the Maoh and the sage before heading towards him. Wolfram bowed in respect to them and Lord Radford didn't miss out the opportunity to tease the blonde boy. Wolfram refused to lose control, his face was beet red when others started to giggle about his embarrassing childhood when he was trained by the elder man.

The orchestra started another song and couples began to make their way towards the dance floor. Elizabeth was soon swept away by a gentleman that Wolfram remembered to be the eldest son of Lady Rochefort, the heir of the Rochefort's estate. Marcius von Rochefort. He had to chuckle at Elizabeth's blushing face.

He was going to fill his glass again when he noticed a group of ladies swamped around Yuuri. The king was all smiles while trying to reject one after another invitation for a dance. The blond couldn't help but feel a little pity for the boy. When the waiter handed him another drink, he suddenly noticed a group of men and ladies walking towards him. His mind began to panic; he couldn't just run away and hide, it would be disrespectful towards the guests, but still…

A hand shot up and took the glass away from his hand. Wolfram blinked and looked up to see a bespectacled man smiling at him.

Murata put away the glass and offered his hand.

"May I have this dance, my lord?"

The suitors slowly backed away at the sudden appearance of the Great Sage. Wolfram was soon snapped out of his shock and smiled at him.

"Sure, I would love to." He took Murata's hand as the other led him to the dance floor where they passed Elizabeth who was wrapped in Marcius's arms, giving her oniisama an odd look.

Murata stopped in the middle of the room and turned to face Wolfram. He gently brought Wolfram's hands around his neck as he slid his own arms around the prince's torso. They just simply stared at each other until another piece started to play.

The sage took a step and led the dance. Wolfram followed his lead and smiled at him in amusement.

"Yes?" Murata tilted his head in curiosity.

"Took you long enough to ask me for a dance," Wolfram stated with a smirk. Murata just scoffed.

"I thought you would be dancing with your admirers first." He glanced at the group of suitors who were watching them from afar, some ladies biting their handkerchiefs in disappointment.

Wolfram rolled his eyes. "I thought the same for you."

Murata smiled at him and spun him around, catching Wolfram by the waist. He leaned closer to the blushing blond.

"I'm happy I have the honor of having your first dance tonight, Wolfram."

Wolfram slid one of his hands into the black mane as they dance through the hall. "I'm glad I have your first dance too, Ken."

Murata's eyes widened behind his glasses as Wolfram smiled mischievously. Then his smile turned into a gentle one. Murata was soon to notice the sudden change and tightened his grasp around the prince's waist.

"What's wrong?"

The prince shook his head, emerald eyes blinking and avoiding any contact with the black ones. Murata didn't want to ask further; he could sense a heavy burden inside the prince's heart. He would wait until Wolfram decided to tell him. They were dancing in silence, slowly matching the soothing music by the orchestra.

"Ken…"

The two of them moved back and forth in comfortable pace. Murata's ears picked up at the low whisper and held him closer to hear him better.

"Yes…?"

Wolfram took a deep breath and brought up his emerald eyes to stare into Murata's.

"I love you."

Murata blinked in shock, as he slowly smiled when he spotted dark red dots on Wolfram's cheeks. He leaned even closer to the prince until their foreheads touched, and at the same time wrapped Wolfram gently in his arms and breathed in his scent. Wolfram didn't flinch away; he rested his forehead against the sage and tightened his hands around the other's neck. Murata noticed the hands were trembling a bit, as well as the body he was holding.

"I know," he whispered and ran a soothing hand behind the smaller back. "I know…"

* * *

Yuuri stepped out of the massive amount of ladies who wanted to flirt and dance with him with the help of Conrad and Elizabeth. When Wolfram had been taken away by Murata, Elizabeth and Marcius soon ended their dance to join the king. Marcius von Rochefort greeted him while introducing himself. Yuuri nodded in acknowledgement, more interested in the new couple who joined the dance floor.

Most of the guests and nobles who attended the ball started to lower their voices to whisper to each other and threw glances towards the new couple. A group of elderly ladies brought their fans near their faces in scandalous manner. Yuuri could sense the disappointment mixed with envy and wonders from Wolfram's and Murata's admirers.

Lady Cheri smiled lovingly, and when Yuuri's eyes caught her, she gave him a small nod and turned away. Anissina observed the couple from afar, her cerulean eyes narrowed.

Yuuri looked at the nobles instead. Lord von Radford and Lady von Rochefort raised a toast in agreement while Lord von Gyllenhaal only cast them a few glances before returning to his drink. Stoffel was in a state of shock. Julia's brother, Lord von Wincott and Densham von Karbellnikof just smiled and tried their hardest not to make any comment about the scene.

Waltorana calmly sipped his wine while watching the dance, a hint of curiosity and amusement sparkling in his dark green eyes. Gwendal's frown increased and a new wrinkle appeared on his forehead. Beside him, Gunter was fidgeting and throwing several worried glances towards the guests and Yuuri. Yuuri knew the dance was a scandalous affair with Wolfram's and Murata's status as both the Maou's fiancée and Great Sage respectively.

Yuuri glanced at Conrad. The godfather was trying to smile despite his worry over his little brother. Elizabeth was seen frowning at him. With all these, Yuuri was just glad Greta wasn't there to witness as she already fled to her toy room with Beatrice and some of her new friends.

A collective sound of gasps was heard across the ballroom and Yuuri quickly turned back his attention to the dancing couple. His eyes narrowed when he saw the two of them close their distance to rest their foreheads against each other's. They were talking, and soon the other double-black had the blond's face in his palms and kissed his forehead. Yuuri didn't know who but someone rested a hand on his shoulder to avoid him from losing control.

The couple didn't notice, but the dance floor was already clearing up as the others began to retreat to watch the scene unfolding in front of them.

After a while, the couple began to laugh in a carefree manner and continued dancing with their foreheads touching.

"Yuuri." Conrad gripped the king's shoulder reassuringly.

"I understand." To be honest, he didn't understand. He couldn't understand. He didn't even want to understand how in the world this thing had happened to him. His heart clenched in bitterness and a part of him was trying hard not to just run up to the couple, snatch him Wolfram and lock him up in a room. Another part of him was trying hard not to imagine the worst thing that could happen.

The thing that could ruin their relationship forever.

After he was sure the music had ended, Yuuri casually walked towards the couple while ignoring the shock and attention he got from the other guests. He soon reached them and the couple was quick to notice his presence.

The prince slowly slipped away from the sage's arms, his eyes bearing into Yuuri's. Without breaking the gaze, Yuuri extended his hand towards his fiancée.

"May I have the honor to dance with you?"

Wolfram smiled and nodded as he took Yuuri's hands, and soon they were already spinning around the room as the orchestra struck up a new.

Yuuri caught Wolfram's hand in his, and held his waist in another. Wolfram's other hand rested around Yuuri's shoulder as he hung on to him when he was taken around another twirl. The whispers and gossips began to drift away, as Wolfram's head went fuzzy from all the dances he had that evening. Three dances with the Great Sage, and another two with the Maoh, who was ready to begin the third dance.

They didn't speak at all. Or more likely, Wolfram was afraid to speak. Yuuri's eyes never left him even for a minute. There was the determined look that he could only see when Yuuri got all worked up over his ideal of peace-loving or baseball tournaments. Only this time it was a different kind of determination. Wolfram suspected it was about the dance he had had with Murata before, and Shinou forbid, how true he was.

"Am I too late, Wolf?"

The sudden question startled Wolfram out of his own thoughts. "…What?"

"I'm too late, aren't I?" Yuuri grasped Wolfram's hand and did a double twist with his left foot. Wolfram began to wonder when Yuuri got so good in dancing. "I've lost, right?"

Wolfram didn't say anything. His mind went blank. He had no idea what Yuuri was talking about.

"I tried, Wolf." Yuuri lowered his gaze. "I really tried. It's hard to finally realize I'm in love with you. I didn't want to admit it at first, but I don't want you to get hurt, so I tried and tried again."

His black eyes rose to meet the green ones. "I admit my feelings within a week, all for you."

"Yuuri…"

"No, don't, Wolf." The king shook his head. "I don't want to hear it. I don't want to hear you've made your choice. I'd rather not know, but somehow I knew." Yuuri released the hand he was holding and circled his arms around Wolfram's shoulders, his face buried in Wolfram's nape.

"Call me selfish, but I don't want you to leave my side…" His murmur was muffled in the white uniform. "I know I have no chance against Murata… He loves you so much…"

Wolfram took a peek at the black hair; he slowly raised his hand to rest gently into the soft strands. His shoulder felt damp, and that's when he realized that Yuuri was actually crying.

How long did he hold himself from tearing up?

"I love you, Wolf…" Yuuri sobbed once, twice. "I love you, my angel…"

The conversation Wolfram had with Murata earlier suddenly reflected at the back of his mind.

_"I know," he whispered and ran a soothing hand behind the smaller back. "I know…"_

_Slowly, Wolfram's eyes closed itself at the relaxing motions. Murata could tell the gesture had decreased any nervousness the prince was feeling._

_Murata waited until Wolfram calmed down before backing away. Wolfram opened his eyes to look at him. _

_The green eyes swam with emotions. Murata let go of Wolfram's waist and held the pretty face in his hands. _

_"I love you too," he whispered. They stopped moving and just stood there, ignoring the people around them. "But you do know that our love is different from each other, right?"_

_Wolfram dropped his gaze, nodding once. _

_"Ken…" Wolfram held his palms over Murata's hands, his eyes tearing up. He couldn't take this emotional rave anymore. "I'm sorry…"_

_"I'm not, Wolfram…" Murata gently titled Wolfram's face down and kissed his forehead. "I'll never be sorry."_

_"I do love you," Wolfram whispered back. "Just not the same way you love me."_

_"I already knew that." Murata nodded, as Wolfram looked up at him in confusion. Murata shrugged carelessly and eyed the pendant lying on the prince's white dress suit. At least Wolfram wasn't crying anymore. "Sometimes it's annoying to be the all-knowning Great Sage but, yeah."_

_Wolfram blinked a few times before bursting into low chuckles. Soon enough Murata joined in and they laughed while pressing against each other's foreheads._

Green eyes came to focus on the other double-black who was crying on his shoulder. Yuuri's figure was a little shaken; his fist was clenched at the back of Wolfram's uniform as if afraid to let go. As if he was holding on for dear life.

Wolfram had become a part of his life now.

Wolfram _is_ his life now.

Slowly, a smile appeared on the prince's delicate features. His arms tightened around the younger boy.

To reassure that everything is all right now.

He had made his choice.

Around them, the guests and nobles were left dumbfounded at the sight of the king's crying and began another round of new gossip and scandals.

Only another double-black raised his glass for a toast to the upcoming happiness and a blissful future.

* * *

~8 years later~

A dark horse came through the castle's main gate, as the rider gave a playful salute to the guards guarding the main entrance. The guards laughed whole-heartedly and saluted back. The rider on the dark horse grinned and kicked the horse's sides. The horse made a noise at his owner and ran all the way to the courtyard located behind the castle.

As soon as he arrived, he halted the horse to a stop and jumped down. A soldier stationed at the yard came to him to get his horse.

Murata gave the horse to the soldier and nodded in acknowledgement at Wolfram's right hand man.

"Thank you, Alain."

"Nice to see you, geika." The soldier bowed before leaving the courtyard with the horse.

The double-black sage cast a look around the area. Some soldiers passed the hallway and marched to get on to their training. Conrad and Josak came to his view in a short while.

"Geika," Josak greeted him with round eyes. "What a surprise to see you; where did you disappear all this time?"

"Josak, we just saw him yesterday," Conrad reprimanded his friend, sighing. Josak looked at Conrad and grinned.

"I'm just pulling his leg. What's up, oh-wise-man?"

"Still in one piece." Murata nodded and put his hands on both sides of his waist. "I'm still standing."

Josak whistled. "Good for you."

Conrad rolled his eyes at the goofballs who had a good laugh on their own.

"Well, I guess we'll see you later, geika. We still have some work to finish off before dinner."

"Yes, of course, don't let me get in your way." Murata waved his hand. "I'll be fine on my own."

Conrad and Josak bowed to him and made their way towards the soldiers who were waiting for them.

Murata watched both men exchanging orders with the soldiers before they went off to their horses and set off. He wondered how the training would be at the end of the day. Then he shrugged carelessly. He couldn't lie; he didn't care about the training as long as they didn't bring home any bad news.

He looked up to the window leading to one of the offices in the castle. He saw Gwendal and Gunter talking near behind the clear glass. Gunter was saying something in his own dramatic way while Gwendal was pinching his forehead and looking as if ready to grab one of his knitting needles and start making a stuffed bearbee right there and then. Murata wondered what Gunter was talking about; possibly not taking the leisure of declaring his love for Yuuri-heika again, is he?

The stoic man seemed to take notice of him as he raised his eyebrows towards him. Murata spared him a pitiful smile and gestured to the lilac-haired man who still flailed around and didn't notice the world around him. Gwendal sighed at the gesture; he nodded once and backed away from the window, hoping to finish his work while Gunter was still in a state of his own fantasy.

Chuckling lightly, Murata made his way towards Lady Cheri's flowers and enjoyed himself with the view of the flora blooming to their fullest. Greta had taken charge of taking care of the flowers when Lady Cheri had given it to her as her sixteenth birthday present. Since then Greta had taken great care of the special-breed flowers, as two new ones were added to the family.

Cheerful Greta and Mysterious Murata.

Both were specially made by the talented Lady Cheri.

At first glance, it was obvious Lady Cheri had purposely planted the Filled with Yuuri's Naivetés and Mysterious Muratas near the Beautiful Wolframs.

A mother always knew; even if the child never speaks a word to her.

Lady Cheri knew Murata was in love with Wolfram long before both of them realized it.

Such an amazing mother.

"Geika!" A melodic voice filled the courtyard and Murata turned around, smiling at the expected company that he was waiting for.

"Princess Greta." He bowed, as Greta chuckled and curtsied to him. Her long hair was tied up into a ponytail; her dress was a matching color of gold and red. After eight years, Greta grew to become a beautiful young lady with great knowledge due to her tutoring with Gunter and journeys with Lady Cheri.

"You're early," Greta pointed out. Both of them walked together at the nearest bench and sat.

"I bet Wolfram would say the same thing too." Murata grinned, Greta was acting more like Wolfram than Yuuri. "And I told you to just call me Ken."

Greta smiled knowingly. "Wolfram is the only one who calls you that."

"Yes." Murata nodded briefly. "That's why I want you to call me that too, since you're Wolfram's daughter."

"I'll pass." Greta waved her hand, her bracelets clinking together. She knew the sage preferred it if Wolfram was the only one who called him 'Ken'. It had become a term of endearment between the two of them, since both of them rarely called each other by their first name. At the age of twenty-four, Murata's height had increased and now he's way taller than he used to be eight years ago. His build had started filling up with all those years of sword training with Wolfram. He still held his hair longer like he used to, but he changed his glasses into a slightly narrower one.

"Where are your parents?"

"Getting ready." Greta shrugged, swinging her legs back and forth. "Yuuri had to finish all his paperwork before he can go out today, so he had been rushing to finish them off since yesterday. And Wolfram had to check on his soldiers at the guest house since this morning."

"Well, they did have quite a long honeymoon." Murata laughed out-loud.

A couple of months ago, Yuuri and Wolfram finally decided to tie the knot as both of them had announced that they will finally get married. Yuuri had graduated from the local university on Earth and had made up his mind to continue his duties as Maoh without a sideline job, even though Earth was still his number one home since he was born and raised there.

It had not been a surprise to everyone; they all knew the two of them would get married as soon as Yuuri graduated. Yuuri's family stayed in Shin Makoku for a period of time to plan and attend the wedding ceremony. Since it was a big celebration, it took a month to actually finish all of the preparations. The whole nation of Shin Makoku celebrated the wedding for seven days and seven nights, and when the party was finally over, Yuuri and Wolfram had to quickly resume their duties due to an attack on the west border by a group of rebels from Big Shimaron.

The assault was cleared after Wolfram and Conrad brought their troops to stop the invaders.

It took a couple of weeks to deal with the rebels, and after everything had finally settled down, the newlyweds were too tired to actually do anything. Thus, as a wedding present, Murata gave them tickets to fly over to Paris for their honeymoon.

Yuuri on the other hand, bought a penthouse at Daikanyama in Tokyo as a wedding present for Wolfram. They used the penthouse as their vacation home now.

"I heard Gwendal and Gunter saying something about having another ceremony…" Greta mumbled before tilting her head towards the sage. "Gunter was flailing and yelling something about 'little lord brat finally took over and grew up' and 'Yuuri-heika was handing the pride to Wolfram' or something…?"

"Ah…" Murata's lips curled up; now he understood what was going on in Gwendal's office earlier. "It must be about the coronation ceremony."

"Coronation…?"

"A coronation ceremony to entitle Wolfram as the Maoh's Prince Consort."

"Ah…" Greta drawled, nodding in understanding. "So that's why…"

Footsteps stopped abruptly behind the sage and the princess as they turned around to see the approaching figures. They smiled and stood from their seat to greet the two people they were waiting for.

"You're early," Wolfram pointed out, moving towards the sage. Murata chuckled and pretended to whisper at Greta.

"See? I told you he would say the same thing."

Greta held her palm over her mouth and giggled. Wolfram gave a light shake in the head at their antics and crossed his arms. Murata looked at him and held his arms forward. The prince immediately shot to him and wrapped his arms around Murata's neck. They stayed in the embrace for a moment before Murata gave him a light kiss on the cheek.

"I missed you." Murata smiled warmly.

"Now, now, break it up you two." Yuuri who had been standing there for a while finally spoke out and knitted his eyebrows together.

"Aww Shibuya, you already had your honeymoon." Murata walked over to his friend and slung an arm over his shoulders. "You might want to fill me in with details, right?"

"I don't see why I must," Yuuri replied, smiling coyly. "What are you? Are you born to be a pervert?"

"Oh my." Murata held a hand over his heart, acting hurt. "And to think about all I did to get those tickets to Paris for you… This is how you repay me?"

"Murata, you got them from Shouri."

"And you know how my terms are with Shouri, don't you?"

"I'll say you guys are in really good terms now."

"_Way_ too good." Murata rolled his eyes in sarcasm and Yuuri couldn't help but laugh at his friend's annoyance.

"By the way, Greta," Yuuri looked at his daughter. "Kenji is here, he's asking for you."

She and Kenji von Wincott had become such good friends since the incident with Shinou and the Great Sage-look-alike machine; the heir of the Wincott family usually came to the castle just to hang out with the princess.

Before she even had the time to react to the news, Wolfram already fussed over her and admonished her about boys and hormones, even though Kenji was still so young compared to Greta.

"I heard the coronation ceremony will be held soon," Murata said. Yuuri, who had been keeping an eye on his husband and daughter, nodded once.

"I'm worried something will happen on that day, the same like what happened during our wedding."

Murata folded his arms, face stern. "We have to increase the alert and security in case it happens again," he commented. "We can't have the ceremony in private; the nobles have to witness the ceremony in order to complete the coronation."

Yuuri pursued his lips before whispering in a low voice. "I'm more afraid of what they might plan to do to Wolfram."

Murata took a glance at the king. Yuuri had definitely grown up to be a fine man, mature and kind-hearted. His soft and childish look was still present to mirror his character, but the slight slit on the black eyes were enough to show how strong he had become. While

"Your possessive side turns out quite nicely." Murata chuckled, trying to lighten the mood. It brought a smile to the king's feature.

"Speak for yourself."

"Well." Wolfram finally let go of his daughter to meet with her friend and grinned at the two double-blacks. "Shall we get going then?"

"Sure." Murata nodded. "Where are we going exactly?"

The three of them made their way to the stables to get their horses. Wolfram rolled his eyes at the question. "Don't tell me you forgot that we're going to the art exhibition at the town?"

Murata scratched his head and took his horse from the stable boy. He had totally forgotten about it. He mounted his horse and looked at the other two.

"Go ahead…" Wolfram waved his hand. "I still have to check on my horse, and make sure the guards I chose to go with us are ready too."

Murata gave a slight nod and smiled knowingly. He kicked his horse forward to wait for the other two at the main gate.

As soon as Murata was lost from their sight, Wolfram shooed the stable boy away and closed the door before glancing at Yuuri.

"Are you alright?"

Yuuri blinked; he was readjusting the reins on Ao. The green eyes flashed with worry and Yuuri couldn't help but sigh in bliss at the depth of that lake.

"Yeah." He cupped Wolfram's chin. "I'm fine. I probably worry myself too much." Wolfram frowned and took the hand from his chin.

"Aniue and Conrad have already prepared the soldiers if any second attack occurs. And the whole castle ground is full of security. I promise I won't let anything happen to you."

Yuuri blinked; he looked down at their hands, grasping Wolfram's tightly. "I want to protect you too."

The Prince Consort smiled in amusement, his eyes twinkling with tiny lights that made Yuuri remember the fireflies they watched together not too long ago.

"And I'm here worried if you're jealous with Ken again." Wolfram closed their gap and leaned closer to his husband, whispering seductively into his ear.

Yuuri's eyebrows knotted together as he held Wolfram's chin and forced the green eyes to look at him.

"You're mine, you understand?" His voice turned husky. "Your heart, your body, your soul, everything of you is mine." Yuuri shoved his husband to the back of the door and pinned the wrists none too gently. Wolfram pursed his lips in pain.

Yuuri's eyes were burning into his features. "You're mine, and mine alone, _forever_."

Wolfram nodded, his eyes hooded in emotions. "Yours…" He pried his wrists from the calloused hands and wrapped them around Yuuri's neck. "Forever."

Their lips met and tongues battled for dominance, lust filling their being as they forced their bodies against each other at the door. Fingers tried to touch everywhere at once, groins rubbed each other against their clothes. It was a moment too soon when Yuuri's teeth dug into Wolfram's neck as the blonde tried hard not to moan so loud.

He pulled away after he saw the red mark carved on the prince's delicate skin. His possessiveness sometimes scared him; no matter how many years passed, his jealousy never lessened when he would watch his husband acting friendly and affectionate with the sage. Though he knew he didn't have the right to stop it; Wolfram and Murata had become such good friends anyway, and if it hadn't been for Murata, he wouldn't be able to have Wolfram by his side now.

"I love you," the king whispered gently, his mouth rested against the pale skin, nibbling softly. "So much…"

"Yuuri…" Wolfram's eyes turned gentle and his hands cradled Yuuri's head. "I love you too…"

When both of them arrived with their horses at the main gate to meet up with Murata and the others, the sun was already high above their heads.

"You two sure took your own sweet time," Murata started, sarcastically.

They turned to the sage; Yuuri shrugged while Wolfram tried to readjust his seat on his horse. Murata noticed the cravat on Wolfram's neck was misplaced, and was hay stuck in his golden hair. A hand moved to cover his mouth as Murata giggled slyly like a little girl who managed to sneak a cookie before her dinner.

"I couldn't find my saddle," Yuuri tried to give him an excuse, smiling apologetically.

"Keep telling yourself that." Murata rolled his eyes, his grin growing wide when he noticed how the other soldiers already realized what had happened and they were trying hard to keep a straight face.

Besides, the strong smell of sex doesn't help anything either.

They kicked their horses to a start and galloped away from the castle into the open field. Four of Wolfram's personal bodyguards and two others from Yuuri's bodyguards were galloping behind them as they let their masters lead the way.

Yuuri and Murata galloped at each of Wolfram's sides. They listened as Wolfram commented about the art exhibition that he longed to go to while enjoying the gentle wind that brushed against their cheeks in the warm summer air.

He would be lying if Murata said he wasn't disappointed with Wolfram's choice; he had risked every ounce of his pride and his friendship with Yuuri to chase the king's fiancée. He hadn't even cared less if Gwendal and Conrad and the Ten Nobles were against their relationship; he would have tried his hardest to make it right. He tried hard to make Wolfram happy; appreciate every single moment they had shared, and even went to challenge his best friend to win the prince's heart.

Yuuri had won, but he still felt like he hadn't lost, because Wolfram still loves him. He knows Wolfram's love for him isn't the same as his love to for Yuuri, but it's not the same love he had towards a friend either. He didn't know how to describe the love, but he was content with it.

Sure, there was always a fight between the king and the prince sometimes; the two were equally stubborn and hot-headed in a way even though Yuuri seemed more collected than Wolfram. His mind wandered sometimes after they fought, whether or not the fight was bad enough to bring in a divorce. But it seemed that they were always able to work it out; either Yuuri apologized or Wolfram regretted his words.

All in all, they were still together; happy and together.

Sometimes he just wondered why he didn't fight harder for Wolfram.

From the corner of his eyes, Murata saw Yuuri gallop to Wolfram's side and take the prince's hand into his. Wolfram turned to look at him with questioning eyes as Yuuri just squeezed the hand firmly.

"Thank you for letting me ties my finger to the other end of your red thread." And he gave his husband the most genuine smile one had ever seen.

Wolfram blushed; his green eyes shone brightly and a soft smile tugged at the corner of his lips.

A pang of realization hit Murata. The soft smile, the sparkling eyes; he knew exactly why he was willing to let Wolfram go without putting on any fight.

Wolfram is in love with Yuuri, not with him. It's as simple as that.

Murata chuckled at his own stupidity.

He had made the right decision after all.

_"Believe in the red-thread."_

That's what Shinou said.

And Murata believed him.

* * *

**THE END**

**

* * *

**

**R&R**

**Thank you to all the readers and reviewers who had been supporting me through all this journey. I love you guys so much you can't imagine how happy I am to meet wonderful people like you guys.*sniffs***

**Keep spreading the Yuuram love!XD**


End file.
